Glee: The Next Generation
by Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes
Summary: It has been 20 years since William McKinley High School has dropped the glee club, but now Joseph Hart is back, and is ready to bring back the magic that McKinley had lost long ago. Say hello to Musical Storm.
1. Social Suicide

_**A/N: Please keep in mind that this story is set in the present day, and not in the future. The 'old' New Directions existed 20 years prior to this story. Also, this is an extremely long chapter and I didn't mean for it to turn out like this, but the other chapters will be shorter.**_

* * *

Joseph Hart stepped into the choir room. He watched as workers place brand new chairs where they used to be all those years ago when Joe himself attended William McKinley High School.

Joe had returned expecting to see a large group of wide-eyed and ambitious teenagers doing vocal exercises and talking about their dreams of becoming a famous singer or an actor on Broadway. But he was wrong.

There was no glee club. For 20 years, the New Directions were dead.

Joe was surprised. At the end of his junior year, he'd moved to Boston, but he didn't expect glee club to be cancelled in his absence. Due to the New Directions' loss at Sectionals in 1992, McKinley had dropped the glee club. Mr. Schue had tried to keep the New Directions alive but only three students remained in the club: Marley, Unique and Ryder.

The choir room hadn't changed, despite that, apart from the missing chairs. The whiteboard, the instruments, the costumes from _Grease_...they were still there. Apparently, the choir room had been used as a store room for old musical instruments and anything, any little prop, related to the arts.

The principal, Roz Washington, strutted into the room shouting -in fact, shouting is the only way she communicates-, "Ya better get used to this smelly old shoe-closet because you're gonna be working here everyday until _I _say you're done! Is that clear?"

"Yeah," Joe smiled, still looking around, breathing in those sweet memories, "It's perfect."

"And our Cheerio coach wants to speak with you," Principal Washington muttered.

"Cheerio coach?" Joe furrowed his brows, "Is Coach Sylvester still here?"

"Oh hell no!" Washington exclaimed, shaking her head in horror, "That fossil left _years_ back! Her daughter, Robin, applied for a post here but I ain't gonna let another Sylvester waltz into my school and try to run this ship!"

"So who is it?" Joe asked.

"It's me, Teen Jesus."

Joe's and Washington's eyes darted towards the door to see the new Cheerio's coach, a very attractive and _familiar_ woman, walk in.

"Santana?" Joe smiled, as the two exchanged hugs.

Santana looked pretty much the same as she did 20 years ago, just noticeably older. Instead of wearing Sue Sylvester's signature tracksuit, Santana donned a Cheerio skirt and matching jacket.

"I guess you're 'Adult Jesus' now," Santana continued, "Nice haircut, Bible Boy!"

"Can't pull off dreads forever, y'know," Joe shrugged.

"I'm gonna let you two catch up," Washington rolled her eyes and left in a hurry.

"So, Coach Lopez?" Joe looked at Santana with an eyebrow raised.

"Coach Smythe," Santana corrected him, "Remember that lead vocalist at Dalton who had a thing for Alpha Gay and his hairgel? Turn's out he swings both ways."

"I thought you hated him," Joe said, confused, "And it turns out _you_ swing both ways too."

"Don't talk to me like that, Guitar Hero," Santana scowled.

"What happened to everyone else?" Joe asked, "You guys still in touch?"

"Nah, after Berry's wedding to Pretty Boy we don't really see each other often," the Latina woman answered, staring at the ground, "I mean, Q's married to the Moon-walking Asian and I'm pretty sure Finnocence took over Daddy Hummel's shop after he passed. All of our kids come here, but my girl doesn't like me to go all 'mommy Tana' on her ass in front of her friends, y'know."

"Why didn't Finn try to reboot the glee club? Why didn't you?" he folded his arms and gave Santana a questioning look.

"What's with the questions, Oprah?" she snickered, "I've been busy preparing my girls for competitions and shit, and Finnkenstein wanted to honour his 'daddy number 2' or something."

Joe nodded and leaned back against the piano.

"So, you just teach glee now?" Santana checked, "Or are you replacing Mrs. Briggs as the new English teacher?"

"I actually am," he replied, beginning to massage his temples, "I just wanna know how to get kids to join glee club."

Santana's eyes wandered around the room for a few seconds, in search of a solution, before she smirked.

"What?" Joe asked, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"I think I know a couple of kids who are gonna _have_ to join."

* * *

Jeanie Samantha Evans walked down the halls of McKinley High, her dark brown curls swishing from side to side in it's ponytail as she strutted, with her two best friends to her right.

"So, when did this school get a choir room?" she asked her friends, straightening out her Cheerio's skirt.

On her right walked James Lionel Schuester, better known as Jim, who replied, "Apparently it's been there for, like, ever. My dad used to use it when he taught here."

"Wonder why this new English teacher wants to meet us there, anyway," came the reply of a voice from Jim's right.

The voice belonged to Antonia Maribel Smythe, also known as Annie.

_So, what is an openly gay social outcast doing with two of the prettiest and most popular girls in school, you might ask? I don't know, honestly. They're Cheerios and I get thrown in the dumpster more often than not. Jeanie and Annie are the kinds of people who usually bully kids like me. I mean, sure, we're like The Supremes. We're sassy and we all like to talk about hot guys. But I just don't get why the status quo doesn't get in between us the way it does to others. They're high school royalty; I'm a loser. _

"I'm a loser," Jim breathed out loud, not even realising that he was doing so.

"Why would you say that?" Jeanie asked, swaying from foot to foot as the stopped walking to stand beside Annie's locker.

Jim exhaled and looked at his two friends, "I just don't know why we're friends. You guys are popular, and I'm, well...me. Shouldn't you guys be picking on me?"

Annie opened her locker to collect some of her books and rolled her eyes, "You're insane."

"Yeah," Jeanie nodded, bouncing as she spoke, "We pick on people who are losers, and being gay does not make you a loser."

"What _does_ make you a loser then?" Jim asked.

"Just watch," Annie smirked, raising an eyebrow and turning to face the herds of people in the hallway.

"Hey!" Annie faked a smiled as she approached a noticeably younger Indian boy.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Do you mind holding these books for me for just a second?"

"Y-yeah," the boy stuttered, taking the books from Annie.

Jim and Jeanie watched as Annie had made an effort for the boy to notice her breasts, which she had succeeded at.

"Could you open the cover page for me?" Annie asked the boy, in an obviously faked-nice tone, as she took out her phone, "I need to make a phone call and the number's written on the first page."

"Okay," the boy seemed confused, and hesitated before turning the cover of the book to be greeted by an explosion of a gooey, purple substance which had landed on his face, in his hair and on the collar of his leather jacket.

Annie and Jeanie laughed at the boy, but Jim merely smiled uncomfortably. He'd been there.

"Hey," the boy greeted Jeanie's boyfriend, Henry Daniel Lynn, before hurrying off, clearly embarrassed, not allowing Henry to greet in return.

"Hey, Hank," Jeanie greeted, earning a peck on the cheek as a reply.

Annie furrowed her brows and asked Hank, "How do you know that geek?"

"Oh, Jay?" Hank asked, "That's Sanjay Figgins. He's cool. What happened to his face, though?"

"Genetics?" Jeanie smirked.

Annie laughed but Hank just looked at his girlfriend in dissappointment.

"So, I got this letter," Hank said, "It's from Mr. J. Hart, the new English teacher."

"Yeah, us too," Jim sighed, "We'll walk with you."

"Nah, thanks," Hank shrugged, "I gotta go find Nick."

"Suit yourself," Annie smirked, as Hank and Jeanie kissed quickly and parted ways.

* * *

The final school bell rang for the end of the school day, and 13 students hurried their way out of class in search of the mysterious 'choir room' that they had never known existed before today.

Joe and Santana waited impatiently in the choir room, not expecting those kids to agree to what they were going to tell them.

"This is Beth Corazon," Santana introduced a pretty, young blonde woman to Joe, "Q and Puck's daughter, and two of these kids' half-sister. She can totally replace Brad. And these guys are just some band who I met on the side of the road."

"Hey," Joe greeted Beth and the band, gesturing for Beth to take a seat at the piano stool.

Santana lowered her voice to whisper to Joe, "For a bunch of geysers who still live with their moms, they're not bad. Just as long as you make enough money to pay them."

"Okay," Joe nodded, "I just hope that somebody would show up already."

Just then, a small brunette girl, Audrey Evita Weston, walked into the choir room, flashing the two teachers a polite smile and taking a seat.

She was followed by Junette Annabelle July-Holiday, an even shorter pale redhead girl who took a seat a few chairs away from her. The two young girls exchanged a not-so-nice look with each other.

"So…?"

"Brunie is Berry's kid, and her dad is this hot but slightly annoying New Yorker," Santana answered Joe, whispering, "Ginger Mary over here is the kid of a substitute we had before you came, and Rachel's old dance teacher at NYADA."

A tall, skinny girl with a milk-chocolate brown ponytail tied at the top of her head, by the name of Bernadette Puckerman, walked in with Jim on her tail.

"Puck and Rachel's mom's gir,l and Mr. Schue's and Coach S's son."

Right behind Jim were Jeanie and Annie.

"Mom?" Annie asked, seeming slightly embarrassed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping out an old friend of mine, Mr. Hart," Santana answered, "Now take a seat."

Annie took a seat in between Jeanie and Jim, who was sitting beside Bernadette, who scowled at the two Cheerios.

"Annie's mine and Sebastian's, obviously. Her friend is Mercedes and Trouty Mouth's kid."

Nicholas Jaxon Puckerman, a tall, dark and handsome boy walked in with Hank by his side, and the two took a seat behind Jeanie and Annie.

"The tall one is Puck's bro's and that Wannabe-Quinn's kid, and the other one belongs to Miss Bulimia and Mini-Finn."

Amanda Lynn Flanagan walked in by herself, taking a seat far from the other eight students, flipping her long, red hair over her shoulder.

"Richie Bitch and Irish's kid."

A short, young boy with brown hair, by the name of Dylan Grayson Hudson, walked in and took a seat near Nick and Hank.

Joe couldn't help but notice Santana scowl a little at the sight of him, muttering, "Britt and Finn's son."

Gale Percival Chang was the next to enter to room, straightening the collar of his jeans jacket before taking a seat beside Nick.

He was followed by Mia Iris Abrams, a bespectacled girl who appeared to be shorter than everybody else in the room.

"Q and Chang's son. And she's Wheels' and Girl Chang's."

"Good, only one more to enter," Joe smiled, keeping count in his head.

The last person to enter was Peyton Sierra Anderson-Hummel, who walked in with her head held high and her auburn hair resting below her shoulders.

"Lady Hummel and Broccoli Head's daughter."

"Okay, that's everyone," Joe walked to the middle of the choir room and spoke loudly and clearly, "Hey guys, I'm Mr. Hart, and I'm going to be the director of this school's show choir."

"Ew," Gale mumbled, earning a nod of approval from Nick.

"Coach Smythe had told me that you guys have musical talent in your blood," Joe continued.

"That is true," Audrey gushed.

"Now, we need at least twelve people to join this glee club in order to compete, and there are 13 of you here," Joe continued, "I would really like for you guys to join. You would still have to audition, though."

"Yeah, all of your parents were in a glee club once," Santana stated, looking directly at Annie, "with both me _and_ Mr. Hart. And I'm positive that at least one of your parents goes all 'stage mom' on you at times so I'm pretty sure you've all got some kind of vocal ability."

Annie rolled her eyes and said, "Some of us have pretty busy schedules."

"And reputations to keep up," Jeanie added.

"Look, when I first joined glee, I thought that I was committing social suicide," Santana explained, "But I was so wrong. I auditioned doing back-up for one of my best friends and glee club turned out to be the highlight of my high school life. If it weren't for glee, I would have never uncovered my talents, learnt more things about myself. I wouldn't have been as accepting or open-minded. I wouldn't have met my husband, nor had any _real _friends."

"What's your point?" Nick questioned.

"Her point is she gave it a chance," Joe answered, "That's all I'm begging you to do. Give it a chance and if you don't like it, feel free to leave."

"We know that this looks kinda boring, but it's fun," Santana promised, "Trust me."

Santana looked at the band and gave them a small nod, saying, "Bring the action."

The band began to play a familiar, yet unrecognisable song, which had turned out to be an acoustic version of a very popular song.

Santana sang first, unintentionally humiliating Annie, but impressed the students nonetheless.

"_When your hear us in the club  
You gotta turn, turn it up  
You gotta turn, turn it up  
You gotta turn, turn it up,"_

Although the music was slow, Santana still spoke the words melodiously.

_"When we up in the club_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_

_See the boys in the club_  
_They watching us_  
_They watching us_  
_They watching us_

_Everybody in the club_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us,"_

Joe took over the vocals, and he made quite an impression as well. He sang the words slightly differently to the original song, but not too different that it wasn't recognisable.

"_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
And scream and shout and let it out,"_

Santana joined him in singing the acoustic rendition of a song that would appeal to the students.

"_We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh  
We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh_

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
And scream and shout and let it out_

_We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh,"_

Hank had begun to tap his foot to the music while Junette and Peyton swayed in their seats. Audrey was bobbing her head, clearly enjoying the performance, while Annie buried her red face in her hands.

The beat slowly disappeared, allowing for Joe and his guitar to take centre stage.

_"It goes on and on and on and on_  
_When me and you party together_  
_I wish this night would last forever,"_

Santana joined him, singing softly.

"_Cause I was feeling down and now feel better,"_

The beat kicked in, and Santana began to sing solo again.

"_It goes on and on and on and on  
When me and you party together,"_

Joe joined her as the music began to build up.

"_I wish this night would last forever,"_

"_Forever," _Santana sang, with Joe echoing her.

"_Forever…"_

"Ever…." Santana belted, allowing Joe to sing solo.

"_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
And scream and shout and let it out,"_

Santana joined in as the students danced in their seats.

"_We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh  
We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh_

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
And scream and shout and let it out,"_

The music slowed down a final time as the teachers finished their song.

"_We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh  
We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh."_

Although the performance had received overwhelming applause, Annie ran out of the room in embarrassment. Jeanie seemed unsure of what to do, as did Jim, but only Jeanie left too.

Junette raised her hand hesitantly.

"Yes, uh…." Joe said.

"It's Junette, but you can call me June if you like," she stated, "I am 17 years old and-"

"Yes, June?"

"I thoroughly enjoyed your performance," June smiled, "And I'd be willing to audition right now."

Joe and Santana exchanged smiles and Joe said, "The floors all yours."

June walked over to Beth to whisper something in her ear as Joe and Santana waited for her to sing. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb_

_There's a fine, fine line between love_  
_And a waste of time,"_

The words seem to flow so easily from Junette's mouth. Her voice was full of emotion and she didn't even have to try to blow Joe away.

_"There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;_  
_And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."_  
_I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,_  
_But there's a fine, fine line between love_  
_And a waste of your time._

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore._  
_I don't think that you even know what you're looking for._  
_For my own sanity, I've got to close the door_  
_And walk away..._  
_Oh..._

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not_  
_And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got._  
_You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime..._

_There's a fine, fine line between love_  
_And a waste of time."_

"That was amazing!" Santana clapped.

Junette gave a small bow and gushed, "Thank you."

"Congratulations, you're in," Joe smiled, "Anyone us willing to follow that?"

Audrey took the floor in a seemingly angry manner, deliberately bumping Junette in the shoulder on her way up.

"I'm Audrey Evita Weston. I am 16 years of age," she said, "I'm going to be singing Tomorrow from Annie."

Audrey began to sing, clearly and maturely for a 16-year-old girl.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun  
Just thinkin' about tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow till there's none_

_When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely  
I just stick out my chin and grin and say_

_The sun'll come out tomorrow  
So you got to hang on till tomorrow, came what may!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow  
You're always a day away_

_I just stick out my chin and grin and say_

_The sun'll come out tomorrow  
So you got to hang on till tomorrow, came what may!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow  
You're always a day away  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow  
You're always a day away_

Audrey had belted quite the note at the end, saying, "So, I'm in, right?"

"Absolutely, Audrey," Joe answered, applauding her.

Santana turned to see Gale, Nick and Hank leaving, with Dylan following them, quickly saying, "Anyone else?"

Nobody reacted.

"Okay," Joe shrugged, "Well, if any of you change your minds, we'll be holding auditions in the auditorium tomorrow at three-thirty."

Peyton stood up and casually mumbled, "I can probably take those two right now."

"Well, you can _try_," Audrey muttered.

"Go ahead," Joe smiled.

Peyton took her time to speak with the band before turning to her audience, saying, "I'm Peyton, I'm 17, and you're about to be blown away."

When the music began, Peyton began to dance on the spot.

"_Nobody likes you...  
Everyone left you...  
They're all out without you...  
Having fun..._

_Where have all the bastards gone?_  
_The underbelly stacks up ten high_  
_The dummy failed the crash test_  
_Collecting unemployment checks_  
_Like a flunkie along for the ride_

_Where have all the riots gone_  
_As the city's motto gets pulverized?_  
_What's in love is now in debt_  
_On your birth certificate_  
_So strike the freaking match to light this fuse!_

_The town bishop is an extortionist_  
_And he don't even know that you exist_  
_Standing still when it's do or die_  
_You better run for your freaking life_

_It's not over 'till you're underground_  
_It's not over before it's too late_  
_This city's burnin'_  
_It's not my burden_  
_It's not over before it's too late_

_There's nothing left to analyze_

_Where will all the martyrs go when the virus cures itself?_  
_And where will we all go when it's too late?_

_And don't look back_

_You're not the Jesus of Suburbia_  
_The St. Jimmy is a figment of_  
_Your father's rage and your mother's love_  
_Made me the idiot America_

_It's not over 'till you're underground_  
_It's not over before it's too late_  
_This city's burnin'_  
_It's not my burden_  
_It's not over before it's too late_

_She said I can't take this place_  
_I'm leaving it behind_

_Well she said I can't take this town_  
_I'm leaving you tonight."_

Peyton seemed happy with her performance but Joe shifted in his seat.

"Peyton, it's clear that you have talent," he told her, "I just wasn't too happy with the song choice."

Peyton bit her lip, "Are you serious?"

"I really can't turn you down, though," Joe said.

Santana stood up from her seat, "Anyone else?"

Again, nothing.

"Going once….twice…." she said, "Fine, you may leave."

* * *

Richard Sean Menkins stood beside his friend in the boys' bathroom, asking, "So, Jay, what do think about trying out for this glee club thing?"

Sanjay splashed his face with water and shrugged, "Well, it's sounds like but don't you have a lot to lose?"

Sanjay rubbed his eyes and tried to get the purple goo out of his hair from the prank he'd been played by Annie.

"Like what?" Richard asked.

"Well, like your rep-"

Sanjay was interrupted by the footsteps of Thomas Jacob Howell, entering the bathroom.

"Sup, Tommy?" Richard greeted with a nod of his head.

"Hey," Tommy said, "Here are your glasses, Jay."

Tommy handed Sanjay the spectacles.

"Stupid contacts had to get lost," Sanjay muttered angrily, "Anyway, Richie and I are thinking about joining glee club."

"Really, Richie?" Tommy asked, with an eyebrow raised, "Don't you have a rep to protect?"

"I'm a football player, not Mr. Popularity," Richard reminded his friends, "And besides, we all love to sing. We can commit social suicide together."

Tommy chuckled and said, "Yeah, but it's not like Jay and I have much to lose, status-wise."

"Tomorrow, then," Richard confirmed.

_It doesn't matter to me that I'm a jock with two loser best friends; one who's a band geek and another who's a math nerd. I was born to defy the stupid status quo. I am going to make a difference in this school. I may be all 'tough, jock guy' on the outside but I really just want everyone to be equal. This high school royalty pyramid shit is stupid. I can prove it. This would be the perfect chance to prove Matt Stanley wrong after he tried to get me to dumpster-dunk Tommy and Jay. I can be like Mother Theresa, only the dude version….._

* * *

"Hey, man," Nick said, as he and Gale approached Dylan in the hallway.

"I'm Nick and this is Gale. Only two of the coolest kids in school," he finished, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dylan Hudson," Dylan smiled, "I was there in the choir room with you guys."

"We noticed," Gale smirked evilly, "We were actually thinking about joining glee. How about you?"

"You guys don't seem like the glee club type," the younger boy observed, "Isn't glee, like, social suicide?"

"Would it be social suicide if _we_ were doing it?" Nick asked rhetorically, gesturing to Gale and himself, "Glee is super cool. Imagine living in a world like _High School Musical_."

"I guess you're right," Dylan nodded, "I think I will audition too, then."

"That would be so cool," Gale exclaimed, with Nick echoing, "_So_ cool. We'll see you at auditions tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Dylan shrugged, as Gale patted him on the shoulder and the taller boys walked off, high-fiving at their attempt at humiliating a freshman.

* * *

"You can _not_ join glee club; it's social suicide!" Bernadette told Jim.

"It will be fun, Bernie," he assured her, "Come on, we both like to sing. Please join with me."

Jim pouted but Bernadette refused to give in, shouting, "No!"

"Okay, look," Jim reasoned, "Just audition, see how it goes and if you still hate it, you can quit."

Bernadette sighed in frustration and said, "Fine. But mark my words, you're gonna regret this."

"Fine," Jim shrugged, as Bernadette smirked, closed the door of her locker beside Jim's and walked off.

Jim sighed and leaned his back against his locker, as Jeanie and Annie approached him.

"Why were you talking to that loser?" Annie asked.

"She's my friend," Jim answered, "We're thinking about joining glee club together."

"No, you can't!" Jeanie exclaimed, "That's social suicide and as your friend, I'm not gonna let you do that."

"Shut up, Jean, he has to," Annie moaned, "I'm not doing it alone and please don't ask. My mom's making me do it."

Annie slapped her forehead, "She's so embarrassing!"

"I think she's really talented," Jim stated, "And Jeanie, you _have_ to join with us. We're a team."

"Yeah, you can't have only 2 chipmunks," Annie added.

"Whatever," Jeanie mumbled, "Just as long as we don't tell anybody, okay?"

"Fine by me," Annie smiled, as the trio walked off.

* * *

_Most people would consider glee club to be social suicide, but hey, I'm already at the bottom of the high school food chain. This is probably the only good thing to come out of this year, joining glee club. It's about time this school offers something I have an interest in. I mean, the arts, they're my life. Maybe if I audition later today, people will actually want me in their group._

Amy marched onto the stage after hearing Mr. Hart call her surname.

"I'm Amanda Lynn Flanagan," Amy smiled, "I am 16 years old and I will be singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne."

She took a deep breath, and was ready to rock.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey!"_

Joe was surprised at how well Santana's choices were doing, considering that she hadn't heard them sing before and had judged them based on their parents' vocal abilities.

He smiled and welcomed Amy into the New Directions, glad to see that the next three names on the list were joining out of their own interests, as Santana hadn't invited them to the pre-glee meeting.

"Hey, I'm Richie Menkins, I'm 16 also," Richie introduced himself, as Joe smiled to see a jock –and the first boy- set foot on the stage.

Richie danced around and had fun with his performance of Sexy and I Know It, causing the audience –which consisted of Audrey, Junette, Peyton, Amy, Joe and a few others willing to join glee club- to have fun too.

"_Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new la freak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me_  
_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_  
_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"_

Richie walked off happily, having been told that he was now the fifth person accepted into the club, and Tommy had taken his place on stage.

"I am Thomas Howell, but you can call me Tommy," he smiled, "I'm 17. I will be singing Larger Than Life by the Backstreet Boys."

Tommy began to sing, and Joe had felt as though the boy had been performing for years.

"_I may run and hide  
When you're screamin' my name, alright  
But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fame, alright  
All of our time spent in flashes of light_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_  
_How your love's affecting our reality_  
_Every time we're down_  
_You can make it right_  
_And that makes you larger than life_

_Yeah, every time we're down_  
_Yeah, you can make it right_  
_Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life."_

After Tommy was accepted, he was followed by Sanjay, who was feeling extremely nervous.

He took a deep breath, just the way his friends had advised, and spoke, "I'm Sanjay Figgins. I'm 15 years old."

Sanjay inhaled and exhaled slowly again, and closed his eyes when he began to sing an acoustic version of one of Joe's personal all-time favourite songs.

"_She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene  
I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round  
She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round_

_She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene  
Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round_

_People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do_  
_And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts_  
_And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love_  
_And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth_

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover."_

Sanjay, too, was welcomed to the New Directions, and Joe looked at the final two names on the sign-up sheet.

"Hudson," he called out.

Dylan approached the staged, his eyes searching for Nick and Gale who were nowhere to be found. He assumed that they were too busy to audition today, and carried on.

"I'm Dylan Grayson Hudson and I am 14 years old," he said, "I will be singing When Can I See You Again by Owl City."

"_When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?_

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_  
_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_  
_Don't close you eyes 'cause you futures's ready to shine_  
_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_  
_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_  
_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_  
_Life it way too short to take it slow_  
_But before I go and hit the road_  
_I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_When can we do this again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_When can I see you again?"_

After Dylan's performance, which had gone exceptionally well, the final person to audition was Jim. Jim was in a pretty rotten mood, because none of his friends had bothered to show up.

"I am James Lionel Schuester, but I prefer to be addressed as Jim," he mumbled, "I am 17, and a junior."

He took the stage like a professional, as if he'd been doing this for years, impressing the teacher.

"_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go? _

_Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go."_

After accepting Jim, Joe stood and said, "Wow, you guys are incredibly talented!"

Audrey smiled, saying, "Thank you, Mr. Hart," while Junette simply nodded in agreement.

Joe's eyes scrolled down the sheet of paper in his hands and he said, "Yes! We've got nine members already. We only need three more."

"I don't think we will," Richie stated, "I mean, with a name like _that_."

Joe furrowed his eyebrows, "What is wrong with the New Directions?"

"Just listen to yourself, sir," Peyton told him, chuckling, "The _Nude Erections_…."

Joe's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers, saying, "Okay then. Our first assignment will be to find a more appropriate name for our glee club."

Amy snickered, suggesting, "You mean like 'Social Suicide'?"


	2. The Nude Erections?

'The New Directions?' Joe scribbled on the white board, turning to the students.

"You spelled it wrong," Amy said sarcastically, implying that Joe should have written 'The Nude Erections' instead.

Joe shrugged off the comment and asked, "Does anyone have any ideas of what to rename this club?"

Jim raised a hand to suggest, "Harmonic Explosion."

"Well, I think it would be better to go with something simpler," Joe said.

Nobody seemed to come up with anything for a minute, until Dylan suggested, "Uh, what about the Song-singers? That's simple."

"It sounds good for a group of four-year-olds," Audrey stated flatly.

"We've been together for a week," Peyton pointed out, "Why don't we just keep the stupid sex name?"

"Because some of us like to take our art seriously," Junette snapped at her.

"Okay, okay, guys," Joe rubbed his temples, "It's been a week, and we still don't have a new name or enough members in order to compete. And the rules have changed; we now need 15 members."

Jim rolled his eyes and said, "I think I know about 3 or 4 people who are willing to join."

"I think a lot people wanna join," Dylan said, earning a few confused glances from the others.

"Okay," Joe said, "Jim, Dylan, Amy, Richie and Sanjay, you guys need to get more members. As for Audrey, Junette, Peyton and Tommy, you guys have to work on our name. Let's just rehearse for now, alright?"

Joe snapped his fingers as the nine kids took their places on the floor and Beth began to play the piano.

Jim sang lead as the others simply danced around him.

_"Start spreading the news  
I am leaving today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York, New York_

_These vagabond shoes  
They are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it  
New York, New York_

_I want to wake up in that city  
That doesn't sleep  
And find I'm king of the hill  
Top of the heap_

_These little town blues  
They're melting away  
I gonna make a brand new start of it  
In old New York,"_

Junette had forgotten a step and bumped into Audrey, causing Jim to go slightly off key.

_If I can make it there  
I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you  
New York, New-"_

"Okay, okay, stop!" Joe interrupted.

"What's the matter, Mr. Hart?" Richie asked.

"This is not working," he replied, sighing, "You're all very talented but...we just need to find more members as soon as possible."

Audrey rolled her eyes while Dylan nodded.

The teacher hung his head back and said, "And by that I mean _now_."

* * *

Joe sat in the choir room, scribbling down suggestions for a new name for the glee club when Santana walked in with a student who Joe had definitely seen before.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Look, Baby Four-Brown-Eyes over here," Santana began, pointing to the girl, "was in the library writing an essay when-"

"I was actually doing Math homework," she interrupted.

"Shut up," Santana snapped at her, "I was in the library gossiping with the librarian about Principal Olympian when Little Wheels was singing to herself, and now she's joining glee."

"I never said I was."

"What's your name?" Joe asked.

"Mia Abrams," the girl answered.

Joe wrote her name down and asked, "How old are you?"

"17."

"Do you like to sing?" he looked at her as she hesitated.

Mia sighed and said, "Yes, but I just don't wanna be a part of the Nude Erections."

"It's _New Directions_, Mini Gothika," Santana scowled, "And teens love sexual themes and badly-named show choirs."

"Mia," Joe said, "We're working on a new name. Could you just audition, and if you don't like it, you can leave?"

"Okay," Mia thought after a minute of silence, thinking that it couldn't be that bad.

Joe smiled and gestured to Beth to begin to play.

Mia seemed a little shaky at first, but she had quite a big voice for a small-sized girl.

_"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start."_

Santana smiled at Joe and said, "See."

"Wow, you're great," Joe nodded, "Welcome to glee club."

"Thank you," Mia gave a small bow, said her goodbyes and left.

* * *

_I don't really understand why people see Jeanie and me as a perfect, happy couple. I try to be nice to everyone, and she tries to do the opposite. How she and Annie treated Jay the other day was disappointing. Sometimes I think she acts this way just to fit in with the other Cheerios, and because she spends a hell of a lot of time with Annie, but I know that Jeanie can be really sweet and funny. That's why I fell for her in the first place, but I don't think I feel anything for her anymore._

"Hey, Jeanie?" Hank greeted as he approached his girlfriend, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, one minute," Jeanie replied, turning her attention to Annie, "So, what did McKenna say?"

"That whore totally thinks that you and I are a lesbian couple," Annie mumbled in disgust, "I was like, 'Yeah, we've gotten to third base, but it doesn't mean that we're a gay couple.' McKenna really needs to stop gossiping. I mean, we're BFFs and I could never fall for something with boobs."

"Whoa, third base?" Hank asked, with a worried look in his eyes.

Annie nodded, while Jeanie ignored Hank and sheepishly said, "Me either."

Jim marched up to the three of them angrily and said, "What happened to joining glee club with me? It's good to know where some people's loyalty lies!"

"Hey, Jim," Hank waved, only to be ignored yet again.

"Look, Jim, we've been busy with Cheerios," Annie answered, "I am being forced to join anyway."

"Yeah, and if Annie's joining so am I," Jeanie added.

"You better," Jim warned, "And you too, Hank."

"You bet," Hank replied.

Jim smiled and said, "I'm gonna go find Bernadette so bye, guys."

"Toodles," Jeanie waved as Jim walked off.

Hank sighed and asked his girlfriend, "Jeanie, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Shoot," she replied.

"I meant in _private_," Hank said, looking at Annie.

Jeanie looked nervous, and Annie groaned, rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering, "Whatevs."

Hank watched until Annie was as far away as possible before turning to Jeanie to say, "I wanna break up for a while."

"What?" Jeanie exclaimed, "Why?"

"Well, I just-"

"No, just shut up," she snapped, "You know what Annie said when we first started dating? That you were using me to gain popularity, and she was probably right. I am the reason why you don't get dumpster-dunked everyday!"

"It has nothing to do with Annie or popularity," Hank argued, "It's because I used to really like you, and now I don't anymore. One minute you're the sweetest girl in the world, and then the next you're just a bitch. I think you're just trying to find yourself, and that's okay, and-"

"You know what Annie would say about this?" Jeanie interrupted him, "That I am way out of your league and she's right."

"It's always about Annie, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically, "We just need time apart, so that you can figure yourself out."

"You want time?" Jeanie questioned, "I'll give you time. How does the rest of my life sound?"

"Jeanie-"

She made a dismissive gesture with her hand and said, "Don't talk to me."

Hank received a murderous glare from Jeanie before she walked away, and he regretted what he'd just done.

* * *

Bernadette strutted into glee club all prepared for her audition and immediately took the floor, without greeting anybody.

"May I help you?" Joe asked.

Bernadette smirked and said, "I'm here to audition for this thing."

"Go ahead, miss….?" Joe said.

"Puckerman," she answered, "Bernadette. 16. Female. Anything else you need to know?"

"Nope," the teacher shook his head, "The floor is all yours."

Bernadette wasn't shy, and she impressed the club –except for Audrey who seemed a tad jealous- with her voice.

"_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_Say you don't know me or recognize my face_  
_Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place_  
_Knee deep in the hoopla sinking in your fight_  
_Too many runaways eating up the night_

_Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
_Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll."_

Joe clapped and said, "That was really good, Bernadette. You remind me of a modern-day Pat Benatar."

"Thanks, man," Bernadette shrugged, taking an empty seat beside Jim.

Jim whispered to Bernadette, "You're gonna love glee club, trust me."

"Whatever, nigga," she replied coolly.

"Okay, we have one more audition for the day," Joe announced, checking his list, "Mr. Henry Daniel Lynn."

Joe pointed to Hank who had been waiting patiently by the piano, and ushered him toward the front of the crowd.

"Please, call me Hank," he said, "I am 15, a freshman, and I hope you guys like it."

He smiled and began his audition.

"_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
And hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man_  
_Who's in the middle of something_  
_That he doesn't really understand_  
_Maybe I'm a man, maybe you're the only woman_  
_Who could ever help me_  
_Baby won't you help me to understand_  
_Ooh hoo hoo hoo_  
_Ooh hoo ooh oh_

_Oh oh_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Oh_  
_Oh oh_  
_Oh_  
_Oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh."_

"How is it that everyone who auditions is so talented?" Joe asked, amazed, "I think this goes without saying, but you're in."

Hank jogged to the nearest empty chair he could find, beside Mia.

Joe took the floor to say, "Okay, so we only need 3 more members in order to compete."

"Actually, we need 4," June corrected him, "That Dylan kid is not here right now and I definitely saw him in the hallway today."

"Does anybody know where he is?" Joe asked, worried.

Mia raised her hand to say, "I don't think he's coming. Earlier today, these football players locked him, me and that Sanjay guy from chess club in a-"

"Um, that Sanjay guy is kinda in glee club too," Sanjay interrupted.

"Sorry," Mia apologised, turning back to face Joe so that she can continue, "They locked us in a porta-potty and knocked it over. Dylan got hurt and he seemed pretty upset afterwards."

Joe swallowed and asked, "Are you sure it was because of glee club?"

"Yeah, they called us 'gleeks'," Sanjay answered, "And they were mocking our name: The Nude Erections."

Joe hung his head back and didn't even bother to correct Sanjay on the club's name.

"Okay, so we need 4 more members now," he sighed, "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Yes, because everybody's just dying to join glee club," Amy said, sarcastically.

Peyton added, "Yeah. Who _wouldn't_ wanna be part of the Nude Erections?"

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Dylan asked, as his parents entered Principal Washington's office.

"Dylan!" Brittany exclaimed, rushing to her son's side, "What happened?"

She noticed that her son had a black eye.

"Some guys told me that joining glee club was cool, so I did," he answered, "And then they bullied me."

"Is this what you let happen in your school?" Finn demanded, yelling at Principal Washington, "We need to speak with these kids' parents."

"We have one delinquent waiting outside," Washington stated, "His parents will be here shortly, and you guys can work this out."

"So, you're just gonna sit here and do nothing?" Finn asked Washington, shocked.

"Well, I'm probably gonna be entertained, Garlic Breath," she smiled evilly as she mocked Finn.

Finn cupped his hand over his mouth and breathed into it in order to smell his breath, while Brittany told him, "Don't worry, honey, it will keep the vampires away."

"Who is this kid, huh? Thinking he can do this to my son?" Finn demanded, angrily pacing about in the office, "Who are this kid's parents? I wanna meet them."

Washington sat down at her chair, put her feet up on her desk and jerked her head in the direction of the door, as a couple and their son entered the office.

"Quinn! Mike!" Brittany jumped up and headed towards them, but Finn held her back.

"Are you guys insane?" Finn asked the Changs, "Do you know what your son did to Dylan?"

"Relax, Finn," Quinn argued, "I can't help it that your kid is too stupid to take a joke!"

Dylan felt offended, as did Brittany, who said, "Q, we don't use the 'S-word'."

"Oh my God," Quinn rolled her eyes, "Can we get Santana in here please?"

"Nope, Coach Smythe is busy," Washington said, "Also this is none of her business, and this is a lot more entertaining than I thought."

Finn turned to Washington, "This kid should be expelled."

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn shouted, "Gale is a straight-A student and an amazing football player, and also a good teacher for giving your son street-smarts."

"Well, that's true but he _is_ a delinquent student," Washington said.

Quinn glared at her and shouted, "Oh, shut up!"

"Quinn," Mike spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder, "This isn't the first time Gale has done something like this. He needs to learn his lesson."

"So, I'm _not_ the only one with a brain in this room after all," Washington muttered, "Okay, Mr. Chang, you have detention on every Saturday for four weeks. Are we clear?"

"What?" Gale yelled, "I was just joking with Dylan! I didn't think he was really gonna join glee club."

"Then why did you lock him in a porta-potty?" Finn asked.

Quinn retaliated by saying, "Don't yell at my son!"

"I was just playing," Gale continued to lie, "I didn't think he'd get hurt."

"Oh, and Dylan's the stupid one?" Finn mocked Quinn.

"Dad, he's right," Dylan said, "I knew he was joking but I joined anyway just to test the waters. I should have known better."

Gale was shocked by the way Dylan was covering for him, as the younger boy turned to him to say, "Sorry for getting you into trouble. I didn't realise that it would get this big and I was just upset about getting a black eye."

"Uh, thanks," Gale said.

"Okay, so can we go now?" Quinn asked Washington.

Finn said, "I still wanna see Gale get punished for the porta-potty thing. Whether he meant to hurt Dylan or not, it was irresponsible and it was bullying."

"I agree," Mike and Brittany both said, which earned Mike a look to kill from his wife.

"Okay, I will ground him then," Quinn said.

"I think," Mike suggested, "that Gale join glee club too, as part of his punishment."

Gale looked horrified, "But, dad!"

"No buts."

Dylan found himself glad that Gale was joining glee, and smiled thinking that now he wouldn't have to quit and that Gale would be his friend after what had just happened.

Gale groaned, "Fine. I'll join the stupid club."

Finn rolled his eyes, knowing that joining glee club was not actually punishment but he was tired of fighting with his old friends and said nothing.

"Can you all get outta my office now?" Washington demanded.

The two families left, with Brittany and Mike exchanging a hug while Quinn and Finn apologised at one another for the way they had behaved.

Dylan tried to catch up to Gale, but the taller boy rushed off to find Nick at his locker.

"Hey, asshole! You're joining glee club with me," Gale told him.

"What?" Nick's eyes widened, "No way, why?"

"Because of what we did to Dylan," Gale answered, "I covered for you and said you weren't involved, Nick. You owe me."

Nick thought for a little while and then said, "Okay, fine. Whatever. Let's go ruin our lives."

* * *

Annie, Jeanie, Gale and Nick decided to audition for glee club together, and stood in the doorway of the choir room, receiving weird glances from the less popular students.

"May I help you?" Joe asked as he approached them.

"We're here to audition for glee," Jeanie answered, smiling, while the others hung their heads in embarrassment.

Joe, having learned the porta-potty story from Mia, was a little hesitant to allow two football players to audition, but he put his thoughts aside and said, "Come on in," ushering them to the front.

Jim was glad to see Annie and Jeanie there, while with Hank, it was the opposite, although he was happy that Nick and Gale were going to audition. Sanjay and Mia shifted uncomfortably at the sight of Nick and Gale, but Dylan was glad to see them.

Joe took a seat and told the four friends, "We're ready when you are."

They debated amongst each other until Gale had finally worked up the courage to go first.

"I'm Gale Chang," he said, uncomfortably.

"How old are you?" Joe asked.

Gale answered, "16," before standing in silence for a few seconds.

He began to sing, and although Gale acted as though he wasn't enjoying himself, it was clear to Joe that the boy loved to sing.

"_Everything around me seems so much different than where I'm from  
And at this rate I think my fate's been sealed  
This life's so unpredictable  
We'll go continue to live a life that no one knows  
Where's this gonna go?_

_Right here, right now  
This is the beginning of the end  
And I won't sing one single thing until we can get this right  
I'm moving on  
I'm moving on_

_Hey mom, I wrote you some soft songs  
And tell dad I'm just fine  
We had to choose  
We made our moves  
And now we got to go, go_

_And why's this make me so nervous?  
(You make me so, you make me so)  
Why does everything go wrong?  
Why's this make me so nervous?  
(You make me so, you make me so)  
Why does everything go wrong?"_

Joe decided not to comment on their performances until after all four had auditioned, even though Gale appeared eager to hear a review.

"Thank you," Joe muttered, "Next."

Annie took initiative and went up next without even hesitating.

"You all probably know this, but I'm Antonia Smythe," she introduced herself, "I and 16 years old."

Annie danced around during her performance, flirting with Tommy, Richie and Sanjay during her performance.

The other students couldn't help but dance around in their seats.

"_I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control?_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
We can do this all night  
Turn this love skin tight  
Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Boomin' like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino."_

Annie took a seat beside Gale, as Jeanie and Nick argued over who should audition next as neither of them was willing to perform last.

Jeanie beat Nick to the floor and smiled as she spoke, "I am Jeanie Evans, and I'm 16, and yeah."

Jeanie's was like a ball of energy when she performed, and didn't hesitate to show off her dance skills.

"_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine_

_Now you wanna be free  
So I'll let you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die_

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby."_

Jeanie joined her friends at their seats, exchanging an awkward glance with Hank who was sitting in the back row as she sat down beside Annie.

Nick walked lazily over to the centre of the choir room, in front of everyone else in the room –apart from Beth and the band, of course.

He raised his hand to give a small wave and mumbled, "I'm Nick Puckerman. I am 17 years old, and I will be doing This Love by Maroon 5."

Nick had surprised people with his voice, but everyone had thoroughly enjoyed the performance.

"_I was so high,  
I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart_

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore."_

Joe stood up and turned to the club, saying, "Guys, say hello to the thirteenth through sixteenth members of our soon-to-be-named glee club."

"Speaking of names…." Junette began.

"We'll get to that in a minute," Joe held up a finger, "I just want all of you to get out a pen and paper, and then write your own name on it, okay?"

The club obeyed Joe's orders, though they were slightly confused.

They quickly scribbled their names down and Joe said, "Fold 'em up and put them in this hat."

Joe had taken a top hat which was sitting on the piano and passed it around until he'd collected everyone's names.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you guys an assignment," he stated, taking a pause, "Duets."

"Joy," Peyton muttered, sarcastically.

"Now we need to have a theme for these duets," Joe continued, ignoring Peyton's comment, "And there is one thing that has been taking the world by storm lately: bands."

Richie cheered, while Jim rolled his eyes.

"For next week, you guys will have to perform a song originally done by a band," Joe explained, "Be it rock bands, boy bands, girl groups, trios, duos…..you name it."

He'd received a few excited expressions and a few annoyed sighs.

"Now, I will withdraw a name from the hat," he told them, "That person will come up and draw the name of their duet partner. Let's go."

The students waited patiently as Joe drew the first name: Gale.

Gale walked up, withdrew a name and read it aloud, "Peyton."

The two had never spoken before, so they exchanged uncomfortable glances.

Annie was up next, and she was paired with Hank, who seemed horrified at the idea. Sanjay was the third name to be drawn by Joe, and his duet partner was revealed to be Tommy, and both seemed happy with the outcome. Junette's name was called, and she had taken a while to pick a name, which had finally turned out to be Richie. This pair seemed content, Junette a little bit less than Richie. Dylan was paired with Mia, and they both seemed neither disappointed nor satisfied with the result. Joe withdrew Amy's name, and she had come up and quickly drew Jeanie's name from the hat, and both girls were anxious about the pairing. Jim's name was drawn, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to be paired with any of the remaining members, but was pleasantly surprised to read Audrey's name. This left Nick and Bernadette to be duet partners, and the two exchanged blank looks.

After the pairings were decided, Joe said, "Now, who has come up with a new name for the club?"

Audrey raised her hand.

"Yes, Audrey?"

"Euphoric Encore," she beamed, positive that the teacher would accept the name.

Joe didn't seem to like it, to Audrey's surprise, and said, "I think that we should stray from assonance and alliteration. We don't wanna be too cheesy, or nobody will take us seriously."

"We're in a glee club," Amy reminded him, "We're _never_ gonna be taken seriously."

Joe sighed and said, "We need a name that _is_ glee club, that says that we're gonna take the world by a musical storm."

After a few seconds of silence, Tommy said, "That sounds good."

"What does?" Joe asked.

"Musical Storm," the boy replied.

Joe's eyes roamed around the room in thought as he said, "Musical Storm…"

"I like it," June stated, as Gale added, "Yeah, and it doesn't sound as gay as Euphoria-something."

"Euphoric Encore," Audrey corrected Gale, "But I _do_ like Musical Storm."

Most of the other kids seemed to agree, and Joe had finally made his decision.

"Tommy," Joe said, "You're a genius."

Tommy smiled and gave a small bow on his seat, as Joe walked up to the whiteboard to erase 'The New Directions' and replace it with 'Musical Storm'.

* * *

_**A/N: All credit for the name goes to Fizzy Starburst. Thanks! Also, I literally had a draw to make the duet pairings fair, I'm just not too sure about how they would get along. Also, I apologise about the Hank/Jeanie break-up, but I assure you that this is definitely not the last time you're gonna see them together.**_


	3. Who You Are

_**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is way, WAY overdue. Christmas is a pretty busy time of the year, and I hope you all had a splendid one. The duets assignment takes place in the next chapter. Also, too many relatives! Thanks to MaeLikesSarcasm for making me realise this. Peyton+Dylan=(step?)cousins. Bernadette+Nick=(half?)cousins. Beth+Nick=(half?)cousins. Bernadette is Audrey's aunt. Beth is both Bernadette and Gale's half-sister as well. **_

Hank was nervous about the duets assignment._ Extremely_ nervous. And the glares he'd been receiving from Annie wasn't exactly making things easier on him.

But, he'd somehow worked up the courage to go over to her house after school, hoping that she wouldn't slaughter him.

"You asshole!" Annie yelled at Hank, when she opened the front door of her house to see him waiting, "How could you break up with Jeanie? I'm going to kill you!"

Hank held up his hands and said, "Whoa, Annie, just calm down."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because you're scary," he answered, "Especially when you're mad."

"No, I mean why did you break up with her?" Annie corrected him, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "And thank you. I actually enjoy intimidating people."

Hank sighed and told her, "I wanna get her back. I know it's been a day only, but I think I made a mistake. I think you can help me."

"Why should I?" Annie folded her arms.

He sighed again and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Fine," she decided.

Hank entered the Smythes' home and asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Busy doing work or something," Annie answered, "I'm home alone."

"Okay," Hank shrugged, "I was thinking for our duet, we can do a song about tryna get-"

"Why do you want Jeanie back? She's a whole inch taller than you," Annie asked, "Why did you even leave her in the first place? It should have been the other way around."

"I just didn't like being ignored, or that she cared more about you than me-"

"Wow," Annie smirked, "So you're jealous of me."

"Can you help me?" Hank asked, twiddling his thumbs, "Please."

Annie thought about it for a minute and said, "Well, she was pretty unhappy after the the break up yesterday."

"Really?" Hank raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think she's over you yet," Annie said, "and I'd rather have her date you thank some other loser."

He shrugged and mumbled, "Uh, thanks?"

He paused for a moment before saying, "I bet Jeanie is thinking about me right now. She must be devastated."

Jeanie and Amy were sprawled across the floor in Jeanie's room, in a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay," Jeanie managed to pull herself together, "No more hilarious stories. Just practise, okay?"

"Practise what?" Amy asked, "We don't even have a song picked out."

"Okay," Jeanie thought, "I was thinking something upbeat that we could dance to, like Britney or something."

"Britney is not a _band_," Amy snickered, "But yeah, I love to dance."

"I'm not really in the mood to practise, though," Jeanie said, "I'm hungry. Wanna go to BreadstiX? It's, like, a half a block away from here."

"I don't know," Amy shrugged, "I don't have any money on me. I'm broke."

"It's alright, it's my treat," Jeanie smiled.

Amy shook her head, "No thanks, I'm good."

"Come on, they have the best creme brulee," Jeanie begged, "It's kind of rude to say no when somebody's tryna be nice to you."

"You're right," Amy sighed, "You know, I really thought you were just another bitchy cheerleader."

"I thought that you were a mean, antisocial badass chick," Jeanie replied, "Don't ask why."

"I know, I know," Amy said, "I seem like the type, and I guess I want to sometimes."

"So, can we go?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah," Amy decided, "We can think of songs to do over there. And remember it's on you."

"We need to change some of these words," Sanjay said, scribbling down something on a piece of paper.

"Yeah," Tommy sighed, "Not now, though. I'm tired."

"You're being lazy," Sanjay complained, although he wasn't willing to work on song lyrics either.

"Ugh, but I am bored!" Tommy whined.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up with an idea and he said, "Jay, remember when you did that hacky thingy so we could spy on Richie?"

Sanjay caught on to what Tommy was thinking, but still asked, "Yeah, I got into his webcam. Why?"

"We can spy on him and that April chick," Tommy answered, "You know, like when we pranked him on Halloween."

Both boys smiled at the memory; taking advantage of their friend's silliness as they spied on him and sent him frightening text messages.

"We can't do that," Sanjay said, "They're doing an assignment. Also, I'm pretty sure her name is May, not April."

"Oh, come on," Tommy urged, "Richie's not gonna be mad. And you have to admit that you're tempted to hack. I mean, for all I know, you could be spying on Sarah Hyland when I'm not around."

"Oh, trust me. If I could spy on her, I _would_," Sanjay replied, "And for all you know, I could be spying on _you_."

Tommy narrowed his eyes, but let out a sigh of relief when he said, "Dude, you wouldn't do that."

Sanjay laughed, but Tommy remained silent for a while before saying, "I heard a rumour about myself."

"What's that?" Sanjay asked.

He sensed worry in Tommy's voice but hoped that it wouldn't be too serious.

"People say I'm gay," Tommy sighed.

"That's impossible," Sanjay laughed, "That's impossible, right?"

Tommy looked at Sanjay with raised eyebrows and Sanjay quickly added, "I'm positive it's not true. I mean, you drool everytime we watch a movie with Emma Robert's in it."

Sanjay looked at his friend and said, "Look, if it _was_ true, and I'm not saying that it_ is_, it would be totally fine with me. It would take some getting used to, but you're my friend."

"It's not true," Tommy mumbled, "But thanks."

"Okay, do you still wanna spy on Richie?" Sanjay asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Tommy thought for a moment before saying, "Let's just go back to the duet."

Dylan caught up with Mia in the hallway at school, saying, "Hey, so I heard some of the others talking and they have already started to work on their duets."

"Okay," Mia shrugged, "So, we'll start today after school. Your place or mine?"

"My parents are kind of," Dylan began, "Uh..."

"Embarrassing?"

"Yeah," he said, "So yours. And also, we haven't actually heard each other sing yet."

"We'll talk about this later, won't we?" Mia checked, stopping so that she could talk to Dylan properly, "We still need to pick a song that both of us would sound-"

"Dylan!"

Mia was interrupted by Gale, who approached her and Dylan with Nick by his side.

"The man we were looking for," Gale continued, "We need a favour."

Gale, Nick and Mia could tell that Dylan was eager, when he answered with, "Sure! Anything!"

"We need you to break into Mr. Harris' classroom," Nick told Dylan, as Gale added, "You're small enough to fit through the window."

"He confiscated our cell phones for texting in class," Nick finished, "It's not like this has happened before to us, but we don't wanna risk getting caught again. So, you're our plan B."

"So, you're going to take advantage of a freshman?" Mia asked.

"Nobody asked you, Abrams," Gale snapped, turning back to Dylan, "Look, I know that you're only a freshman and you obviously haven't stolen anything before, but Nick and I can teach you."

"Oh, I've stolen things many times before," Dylan smiled, "At my middle school, my nickname was Aladdin."

Gale and Nick tried to contain their laughter, while Mia said, "Are you kidding me?"

Gale turned to Mia to ask, "Do you mind if we steal him from you?"

Mia sighed and said, "Clearly, he's all yours."

Gale put an arm around Dylan as they, along with Nick, set off in one direction and Mia went in the other.

"So, if I get your phones back," Dylan asked, "does that make me one of you?"

"Dude, after what happened in the principal's office, of course you are," Gale said.

"Cool," Dylan smiled, "I gotta go to class."

"Wait," Nick said, "Class is overrated. Cut last period with us."

Dylan suddenly felt nervous, and the older boys could tell.

"Look, we've skipped class many times before," Gale told Dylan, "I can see that you're new to this, but just trust-"

"Oh no, I've definitely cut class before," Dylan said.

"Yeah, right," Nick laughed, "Anyway, you gotta be like us to hang with us."

Dylan smiled at the statement and muttered to himself, "Oh, I _wanna_ be like you."

He continued walking and began to sing to himself.

_"Now I'm the king of the swingers  
Oh, the jungle VIP  
I've reached the top and had to stop  
And that's what botherin' me_

_I wanna be a man, mancub  
And stroll right into town  
And be just like the other men  
I'm tired of monkeyin' around!"_

Dylan danced around as he walked down the hallway, leaving Nick and Gale behind.

_"Oh, oobee doo  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna walk like you  
Talk like you, too_

_You'll see it's true  
A boy like me  
Can learn to be cooler too,"_

Dylan stopped walking when he had arrived at the choir room to receive a cheerful welcome from the other members of the glee club, who were dancing along to his performance.

_"Now don't try to kid me, mancub  
I made a deal with you  
What I desire is man's red fire  
To make my dream come true_

_Give me the secret, mancub  
Clue me what to do  
Give me the power of man's red flower  
So I can be like you,_

_You!  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna talk like you  
Walk like you, too_

_You'll see it's true  
Someone like me  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like me  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like you!"_

Joe and the glee club clapped and cheered as Dylan gave a small bow, while Mia narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Hank approached Jeanie at her locker, and slammed the locker door shut.

"Come with me," he held out his hand.

Jeanie ignored him and opened her locker, continuing to go through books and papers even though she didn't need anything.

"I heard you were at BreadstiX with Amanda Flanagan yesterday," Hank said.

"Yeah," Jeanie shrugged, "She's a lot more fun to eat with than you."

"I heard that you guys were in _our_ spot," he told her.

"It's not our spot anymore, Henry," she said flatly before she closed the locker door and walked away.

"Henry?" Hank asked, following her.

"Look," he grabbed her hand and she stopped walking, "I want you back, okay?"

"Too bad," Jeanie said, "_You_ left _me_."

"I know. I'm sorry," Hank told her, "Can we just go bowling or something after school?"

"Actually, I'm going to go see a movie with Amy," Jeanie replied.

Hank looked surprised and confused, so Jeanie added, "She's really nice."

Hank smiled, "You're replacing me with _her_?"

"No, I'm not," Jeanie shook her head.

"Do you miss me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, "But not enough to take you back."

Hank frowned and said, "Just listen to me for a second."

Jeanie crossed her arms and said, "Fine."

She wasn't going to give in but she still listened intently.

_"Hey, girl, you never had much game  
So I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away-way-way,_

_Now, I seen you been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns,"_

Jeanie began to walk away, but Hank followed her and continued to sing.

_"Remember all the things that you and I did first  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
You got me, got me like this_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this,"_

Jeanie stopped walking to face Hank and retailiated.

_"__Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a __damn__; __some__one else can have you__,"_

Hank took over, getting straight to the point.

_"__I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back__,"_

Jeanie continued to walk as she sang.

_"You__ broke it off thinking __I__'d be crying  
Now __you__ feel like __crap__ looking at __me__ flying__,"_

Hank grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the empty choir room, singing.

_"__I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back__,"_

He sat her down on a chair as he sang to her.

_"__Oooh, oooh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh-oh uh-oh__,"_

Jeanie folded her arms angrily as she listened to Hank.

_"__Oooh, oooh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh-oh uh-oh__,_

_Yo,  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
You got me__, __got me like this__,"_

Jeanie got up to join him.

_"__Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a __damn__, __some__one else can have you__,"_

_"__I want you back, I want you back__,"_ he begged,_  
__"__Wa-want you, want you back__,"_

Jeanie continued.

_"You__ broke it off thinking __I__'d be crying  
Now __you__ feel like __crap__ looking at __me__ flying__,"_

She walked away as Hank finished the song.

_"__I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back__."_

"Yo," Tommy greeted as he approached Sanjay.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" Sanjay asked, confused as to why Tommy had gone for a more 'bad boy' style.

"I'm going for a _straighter_ look," the older boy answered, "I figured that people probably think I'm gay because of the way I act and dress."

"So, you're changing who you are because of what _other_ people think?" Sanjay raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, "Who are you and what have you done with Thomas Howell?"

"Don't worry, man," Tommy told his friend, "Change is good. Maybe this," he gestured to his body, "is who I really am."

"Really?" Sanjay asked, "Please tell me you're joking; I'm begging you."

"Jay, I'm being serious," Tommy said, getting a little upset with Sanjay not taking him seriously, "If this is what it's gonna take for those rumours to stop, then-"

"They're just stupid rumours," Sanjay interjected.

"-this is what I'm gonna do to stop them," Tommy continued, "You should just accept this new, bad boy Tommy."

Sanjay looked at Tommy, frowning. Although Tommy _appeared_ to be joking, Sanjay could tell that he was serious.

"It's _you_ who should accept yourself," he told Tommy, "You know, the_ real_ Tommy. My _friend_ Tommy."

"This _is_ the real me now," Tommy stated after a while, his painted-on smile quickly fading, "Maybe the_ real_ Tommy is not your _friend_ Tommy after all."

Sanjay nodded and said, "Maybe he's not."

"I just want people to know me for _me_," Tommy told Sanjay.

Sanjay looked confused and asked, "And you're doing that by acting like somebody else?"

Tommy didn't say anything, so Sanjay continued, "Look, you're my friend, Dude, and it's because of who you are. As gay as this sounds, you are one of the coolest guys ever when you're being _yourself_. Don't you think that if you were never the Tommy that people assumed was gay, your whole life would have been different? You would have had different friends, and everyone would have treated you differently."

"Maybe it's a good thing, Jay," Tommy suggested.

"Is that a risk that you're willing to take?" Sanjay asked, "Do you really wanna change your whole life over a silly rumour? Because in a about a week, this will all pass and everyone will be talking about someone else. It's gonna be over soon, trust me."

"What if it's not?" Tommy asked.

Sanjay sighed and simply answered with a question, "Don't you like who you are?" before walking away.

"We need to talk," Junette said to Richie during their duet rehearsal at her house, "I think we should pick a different song."

"Why?" Richie asked, "There's nothing wrong with It's My Life, and also, that means that we'd have to spend more time together to practise."

"I know," Junette rolled her eyes, "I don't _enjoy_ working with you either, but we need to change the song if we want to win the duets competition."

"It's not a competition," Richie told her.

"Oh, but it is, dear Richard," she smiled, "I overheard Mr. Hart and Coach Smythe talking when I walked past the choir room yesterday..."

_Junette strolled down the quiet hallways. School was over, but she had forgetten a textbook in her locker and she needed it to study for an important test. _

_She walked past the choir room, and was surprised to hear voices. _

_Junette allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and stood just outside the door to listen. _

_"I didn't tell them because of how competitive we all used to get," she heard Mr. Hart say. _

_"Mmm, yeah," it was Coach Smythe, "I mean, back in our days we would have murdered each other over a duet at Sectionals."_

_There was a pause, and then Coach Smythe asked, "How are you gonna determine the winner?"_

"_I'll let them take a vote," Mr. Hart answered, "I'll see to it that nobody votes for themselves."_

_Junette smiled to herself, knowing that the duets competition was hers to lose._

"That's pretty cool," Richie smiled, "Let me just call the guys to tell them."

"No!" Junette yelled, "I cannot let you do that!"

"Why?" he asked, "They're my friends, and frankly I'd rather have them win than us."

"We're winning this," she told him, with a determined look in her eye that scared Richie, "I need my voice to be heard at Sectionals, otherwise we won't win."

"Way to be modest," Richie stated sarcastically.

Junette ignored him and said, "If only the cast of Wicked were considered a band."

She paused and then gasped, "I just had an epiphany! We're doing a song by The Bad Plus."

"Who?" Richie furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not your cup of tea," Junette muttered, "But we will definitely get a lot of votes. They're a very good jazz band."

"Really?" Richie questioned, "Because nobody knows them. If you wanna get votes then we should go for a band that people _enjoy_ hearing."

"Like Rob McConnell and the Boss Brass?" she asked.

"No, I meant like One Direction," Richie suggested.

"Seriously?" Junette raised an eyebrow, "I need to show off my range."

"Look, do you wanna get votes or not?" Richie asked.

"Yes, but my voice needs to-"

"You can save the vocal gymnastics for Sectionals," Richie interrupted her, "which you will get to perform at if you do a One Direction song."

"I know that One Direction appeals to teenagers," Junette said, "but it really isn't my style."

"Fine," Richie shrugged, "So, we'll do The Rad Us and _pray_ that they enjoy it."

"It's The Bad Plus," Junette corrected.

After a long pause, Junette said, "Fine. We'll do whatever song you want."

"Great."

"On one condition," she added.

"Oh no," Richie sighed.

"We'll rehearse when I want and the way I want," she continued, "If I criticise you, then I am merely trying to help you, whereas if _you_ criticise _me_ I feel that it is just because you do not like me."

"I really don't," he mumbled.

"So, _no_ insulting me," Junette smiled and held out her hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Richie hesitantly shook her hand, saying, "Deal."

Gale stepped into the Hummel-Anderson home, as Kurt approached him.

"Quinn and Mike's kid?" he asked, to which Gale gave a small nod as he looked around the large house, "I haven't seen you in years!"

"Yeah," Gale replied, "Where is Peyton?"

"Upstairs, dear," Kurt answered, "And remember to leave the door open at all times, and-"

"Dad," Peyton interrupted as she walked down the stairs, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just telling Mr. Chang how things work around here," Kurt answered.

"That's okay," Peyton said, giving her father an annoyed look, "I will."

"No, no, allow me," Kurt insisted, "Seriously, door open, and I _need_ to hear singing."

"Oh my God," Peyton moaned.

"Don't worry," Gale assured Kurt, "We're just friends."

Kurt smiled politely before eyeing Gale in suspiscion.

"Have fun," Kurt said, "And if you need anything, just shout."

"We know, dad," Peyton grumbled, turning to Gale to say, "Come on."

"It was nice seeing you, sir," Gale said, and followed Peyton upstairs.

"Sorry about my dad," Peyton said, as she welcomed Gale into her bedroom.

"It's alright," Gale shrugged, "I mean my mom totally embarrassed me the other day in Principal Washington's office. Although, Dylan's dad was pretty much just as bad."

Peyton let out a small chuckle and said, "So, I see my cousin's your own personal slave."

"Hey, it was his choice," Gale pointed out, "I know he's your cousin, but-"

"No, it's okay," she assured him, "It's kinda funny, actually. I personally think that someone needs to teach him to stop being a clone."

"I just like having a PA," Gale shrugged again.

His phone vibrated and he checked his messages, as Peyton noticed a small smile form on his lips.

"Is that Annie?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Gale answered, while texting his reply, "How'd you know?"

"Because of the face you made when you read the text," she answered, "Are you guys, like, a couple?"

"No, she's like my sister," Gale told her.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Peyton asked.

She knew she was prying, but she didn't care.

"Tell her what?"

"You know," she said, "Tell Annie that you like her."

"I already told you," Gale replied, "Annie is like my little sister."

"She can't be like your sister if you _like_ her," Peyton told him with a raised eyebrow.

Gale didn't bother to deny that he liked Annie, saying, "I'm like her big brother, then."

"So, you're scared she doesn't like you?" Peyton asked.

Gale ignored the question and demanded, "Can we just practise?"

"Okay, fine," Peyton said, "It's probably just a crush."

Those words lingered in Gale's head until the next day, and he couldn't help but sing his feelings when he saw Annie at school the next day.

"_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush,_

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much,"_

Gale followed Annie down the school hallways, watching her greet other students and talk to Jeanie.

"_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

Annie began to unconsciously sing along with Gale, eyeing Hank who was at his locker.

"_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
_

_Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away…  
Going away,"_

Gale had disappeared into a crowd of jocks, as Annie walked into her next class with Jeanie, still distracted by Hank.

Unbeknownst to Annie, was Amy echoing her words as she watched Jeanie.

"_Why do I keep running from the truth?"_

"_Why do I keep running?"_

"_All I ever think about is you,"_

"_All I ever think about…"_

"_You got me hypnotized,"_

"_Hypnotized,"_

"_So mesmerized,"_

"_Mesmerized,_

_And I've just got to know,"_

Both girls began to sing together as Annie and Amy daydreamed about Hank and Jeanie respectively.

"_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
_

_Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away…  
Going away."_

Bernadette wasn't happy to be paired with Nick. She didn't hate him; it was just that they were cousins and she was pretty much sick of him.

But the good thing about being paired with your cousin is that it was okay for you to snoop around his room. So, it wasn't exactly _okay_, but Bernadette didn't care.

Nick had returned to his bedroom with a glass of lemonade for Bernadette, to find his cousin looking at his secret stash of Hugh Jackman pictures.

"What are you doing?" Nick demanded.

"Hugh Jackman, huh?" Bernadette checked, "I really didn't peg you as a gay kinda guy."

"Just shut up and give me those!" Nick said, angrily, "And I am _not_ gay."

"Whoa, calm down, okay?" Bernadette raised her hands to gesture to Nick, "Here."

"They're my…mom's," Nick lied, taking the pictures from Bernadette.

Bernadette looked at Nick who was clearly both angry and upset, and said, "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know," Nick tried to sound calm, "If there was, then I'd be gay."

Bernadette looked at Nick with a raised eyebrow, to which Nick replied, "Don't tell _anyone_ about this!"

"I won't, cuz," Bernadette promised, "You need to come out on your time."

Nick looked confused and said, "I'm not g-"

"Save it."

He was silent, and so was Bernadette until she finally suggested, "You should talk to Jim. I know he acts like he loves being gay and all but in the beginning it was really difficult for him. And for me too."

Nick still didn't say anything. He knew that there was no point hiding the truth about his sexuality from Bernadette.

"Look, I know what you're thinking," Bernadette continued, "You think that because you practically rule the school that you're going to lose everything if this gets out, but honestly nobody is ever going to accept you if you don't accept yourself."

Bernadette heard a sniff come from Nick and she could have sworn she saw that his eyes were shiny with tears.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

After a few minutes of awkward sighs, Nick finally spoke up and said, "Let's practise."

Bernadette groaned as she felt lazy, but agreed, "Whatever you say, nigga."

"How is it that you're so comfortable being different?"

Jim was slightly confused that Audrey would ask that question out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Last summer, I met a boy," Audrey began to explain, as Jim rolled his eyes at the thought of hearing yet _another_ off-topic story from her, "He was a transvestite. But he was so sweet and caring, and well, I fell for him."

"So…" Jim tried to get the ball rolling.

"How are you so comfortable with your sexuality?" she asked again.

"Well, I wasn't _always_ comfortable," Jim explained, "For a long time, actually, I wished that I was straight. But I guess being gay is a huge part of who I am, and I think it's obvious that I love who I am."

Jim looked at Audrey and his eyes widened, only now coming to a realisation, "Wait a minute. You're pansexual?"

"I…think…I just…" Audrey mumbled, "I don't know what to do."

"Be yourself," Jim told her, as if the answer was obvious, "I just said that."

"I know, it's just…" she replied, "so easy for you. And there is so much pressure on me to be perfect so I-"

"Whoa," Jim held up his hands, "Who says pansexual people can't be perfect?"

Audrey looked at him with sad eyes but quickly replaced her frown with a smile.

"You're right," Audrey nodded, "I shouldn't worry, because I am perfect just the way I am."

"Good girl," Jim said, "Now back to our song. We're going to kill."

"Absolutely," she gushed, "I have faith that Mr. Hart will be extremely impressed with our vocal ability. We are going to be like Whitney and Mariah up there, you know, when they did When You Believe."

"I'm hoping that I am Whitney," Jim told Audrey, "But it's strange, how I couldn't stand you before this assignment, and now I actually think that you're cool."

"The feeling is mutual," Audrey smiled.

"Gale says that the song we chose is gay," Dylan told Mia, tapping on her desk with a pencil.

Mia groaned, "We got this assignment three days ago, and this is the fourth time you're implying that we change songs because of something Gale had said."

"I just think he knows what he's talking about," Dylan said.

"Look, we'll change the song then," Mia replied, "as long as you never talk about Gale to me again."

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Because you practically worship him," she answered, "You don't even realise that he is taking advantage of you."

"Well, _you're_ super nice to people," Dylan pointed out.

Mia rolled her eyes, "I'm not a pushover, though. And I definitely don't try to act like anybody else."

"I am not a pushover," he said.

"Have you really gotten your phone confiscated many, many times?" Mia asked, sceptical.

"No," Dylan admitted, "But I do have a lot in common with Gale."

"Like what?" Mia asked, "Can you just be yourself instead of a clone, please? My duet partner is Dylan, not Gale 2.0."

Mia watched as Dylan frowned and asked, "What if _Dylan's_ not good enough?"

"We'll never know unless you start being yourself," Mia shrugged, "I know that people like Gale and Nick have the dream high school careers, with all the cool friends and the pretty girls."

"Cool friends and pretty girls sound nice," Dylan muttered.

"I bet they do," Mia said, "But most of them are only friends with each other because of their statuses. Everything seems good but nothing is real."

"Like a dream about living in Candyland forever," Dylan added.

Mia laughed, "Exactly. And hey, maybe if you start acting like you're your own person, then maybe you will pick up more pretty girls than Gale ever has."

Dylan smiled, although he found that last part pretty hard to believe.

He thought about the conversation for a while, before saying, "It's funny."

"What is?" Mia asked.

Dylan narrowed his eyes and answered, "How you can tell me to _be_ myself when you don't even _like _yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Mia furrowed her brows.

"I'm talking about how you talk about pretty girls like you're not one of them," he answered.

"Right," she said, "Because I'm not."

"Why?" he asked.

Mia was beginning to get annoyed, "Because I'm just not. Pretty girls are Cheerios. Pretty girls turn heads, and get guys."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, isn't it?" Dylan checked, "I mean, some guys like big girls and others like little girls. Some people like blondes while others prefer redheads or brunettes. It's a matter of opinion."

"Yes," Mia said, impressed at how understanding Dylan really was, "And in my opinion, I am not pretty."

"In my opinion you are," Dylan muttered softly.

"You're just-"

"I'm not just saying that," he added, "And I think a lot of people think you're pretty. They're just intimidated because you're smarter than them and they're going to be working for you someday."

Mia laughed and asked, "Why do you care?"

"Because it just sucks when a person can't see something in themselves that others can," he answered, "It's kind of annoying, actually."

"Okay, so we'll make a deal," Mia proposed, "I will stop being insecure if you start being yourself."

"Well, it's going to be hard," Dylan said, "Can I just be myself around you and certain people?"

"Can you at least try?" Mia asked.

He swallowed, "Fine."

Dylan imagined that he walked onto the dark stage in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, staring at the empty seats as he sang.

"_I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
No, no, no, no,"_

He was joined by Mia, who took over.__

"Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay."

Dylan and Mia began to sing together, as they net at the centre of the stage.

"_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are,"_

They were joined by Sanjay and Tommy, Nick and Bernadette, and Audrey and Jim who harmonised.__

"Who you are, who you are, who you are  
Who you are, who you are, who you are,"

Nick took his turn next, as Dylan and Mia had separated and Nick took their placed on centre stage.

"_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah,"_

Bernadette joined him and took her turn having a solo.

"_The more I try the less it's working, yeah,  
'Cause everything inside me screams, no, no, no, no, yeah,"_

Audrey took her turn in the spotlight.__

"Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay,"

Jim took over, swaying as he sang.

"_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
There's nothing wrong with who you are,"_

Sanjay came forward to sing.__

"Yes, no's, egos, fake shows  
Like woo, just go, and leave me alone,"

He was joined by Tommy, and the two boys sang together.

"_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,"_

Sanjay fell silent to allow Tommy to sing on his own.

"_With a smile , that's my own  
That's my own, no, no, no, no, no,"_

All eight teenagers sang together, as Audrey belted.

"_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay,_

_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
Just be true to who you are."_


	4. Author's note

**Hey everybody! I know that it's totally bitchy of me to get your hopes up but this is only a note, so sorry. I've been a little busy lately- okay, **_**super**_** busy- but I promise that in a few weeks or so, the next chapter will be up. **

**The next chapter will feature the duets competition, followed by one more chapter before Sectionals. The chapter before Sectionals will be based on the theme of religion, spirituality and morals, so could you please let me know what religion your characters follow, and what their thoughts on life are.**

**Also, during this brief hiatus, feel free to go onto my profile to find a new SYOC story, and send in as many characters as you want.**

**Thanks for your patience,  
FabangBANG**


	5. Let's Duet!

_**A/N: Soooo sorry for the long wait. Also, my pen name is now Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes, no longer FabangBANG. This chapter contains the duets competition, and there's like song after song in this chapter, because of that. Also, a reminder that the theme of the duets competition is bands. Oh, and I'm not sure why I chose some of these songs, so sorry if you're not happy with my choices.**_

_**XXX**_

_Jeanie:_

_"I see you looking at me like I got something that's for you_

_And the way that you stare, don't you dare 'cause I'm not about to_

_Just give it all up to you 'cause there are some things I won't do_

_And I'm not afraid to tell you I don't ever wanna leave you confused,"_

_Amy:_

_"The more you try, the less I bite_

_And I don't have to think it through, _

_you'll know if I'm into you,"_

_Both:_

_"I don't need a man to make it happen, I get off being free_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good, I get off doing my thing_

_I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete_

_So let me break it down, I can get off when you ain't around, oh!"_

_"Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go,_

_I don't need a, I don't need a man, I don't,"_

_Amy:_

_"I don't need a man, I'll get me through_

_'Cause I'm doing fine, I feel brand new,"_

_Both:_

_"I don't need a, I don't need a man, I don't,"_

_Amy:_

_"I don't need a man I'll make it through_

_'Cause I'm doing fine without you!"_

_Both:_

_"I don't need a man to make it happen, I get off being free_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good, I get off doing my thing_

_I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete_

_So let me break it down, I can get off when you ain't around, oh!_

_I don't need a man!"_

The students cheered as the girls bowed, and Joe said, "Give it up for Amy and Jeanie! That was great guys!"

Amy and Jeanie took to their seats, as Joe said, "There's something I should tell you guys."

"What is it?" asked Peyton, in a slightly nonchalant manner.

"This duets assignment is actually a competition," the teacher admitted.

Junette faked a gasp and Richie rolled his eyes at her, while Gale asked, "Wait, what's the prize?"

"A duet a sectionals," Joe answered.

He earned a few excited responses, which was quickly replaced by a competitive tension amongst the students.

"You couldn't tell us that _before _our performance, Mr. Hart?" Amy asked, a little pissed.

"It's just..." Joe began, "_That _is what I'm talking about. Amy and Jeanie's performance showed exactly what glee is about; having fun. I don't want everybody to get too competitve."

"Well, it _was_ fun," Jeanie smiled, "Performing, and rehearsing..."

_**Jeanie and Amy were laying the floor of Jeanie's bedroom, when Amy sighed, "I'm exhausted!"**_

_**"Yeah," Jeanie agreed, "So, what do you wanna do now?"**_

_**The two exchanged blank glances, and ten minutes later, were making out on Jeanie's bed. **_

Jeanie and Amy looked at each other awkwardly, remembering the previous day.

"Okay, who's next?" Joe asked, rubbing his palms together.

The other students looked around anxiously, and after a minute Hank stood up, biting his lip and then saying, "Um, Annie and I would like to go."

Annie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Okay."

"The floor's all yours," Joe smiled.

Annie and Hank took to the floor, and Hank said, "This one's for you, Jeanie."

Jeanie swallowed, not flattered in the least, while Annie's eyes shifted from Hank to her best friend, with envy.

Hank looked at the band members and gave a small nod.

The music began to play and Hank sang,

_"When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look,"_

_Annie:_

_"Oh baby, give me one more chance,"_

_Hank:_

_"Show you that I love you,"_

_Annie:_

_"Won't you please let me,"_

_Both:_

_"Back in your heart,"_

_Annie:_

_"Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go,"_

_Hank:_

_"Let you go, baby,"_

_Annie:_

_"But now since I see you in his arms,"_

_Both:_

_"I want you back,"_

_Hank:_

_"All I want,"_

_Annie:_

_"All I need,"_

_Hank:_

_"All I want,"_

_Annie:_

_"All I need,"_

_Hank_

_"Oh, just one more chance to show you that I love you_

_Baby,"_

_Annie:_

_"Baby!"_

_Hank:_

_"Baby,"_

_Annie:_

_"Baby!"_

_Hank:_

_"Baby,"_

_Annie:_

_"Baby!"_

_Band members:_

_"I want you back,"_

_Hank:_

_"Forget what happened then_

_Let me live again,"_

_Annie:_

_"Oh baby, I was blind to let you go,_

_But now since I see you in his arms,"_

_Band members:_

_"I want you back,"_

_Hank:_

_"Spare me of this cause,_

_Gimme back what I lost,"_

_Annie:_

_"Oh baby, I need one more chance, ha!_

_I tell ya that I love you, baby!"_

_Annie and Hank:_

_"I want you back,_

_I want you back,_

_I want you back,_

_Oh, I want you back!"_

The other students applauded and cheered, as Joe smiled, "Good job, guys!"

Annie and Hank took a bow, as both Jeanie and Amy shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

XXX

"You're gay," Jim whispered, just as he approached Nick outside the choir room.

Nick looked angry and said, "No, I'm not!"

Even though Nick was intimidating, Jim could tell that he was really scared.

"I know you are," Jim quipped, "Bernadette told me; she tells me everything."

Nick groaned and repeated, "I'm not gay."

"I just wanted to let you know that I can help you," Jim assured, "I could be like your mentor. I know how hard it is trying to accept yourself, and coming out, so just know that you can always just talk to me or Bernie."

"I'm not gay," Nick said a third time, staring at the ground and then at Jim, "Can you just, like, leave me alone now?"

Jim scoffed, following Nick towards his locker, saying, "I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help," Nick stated irritably.

"Look, there's no point in lying to me," Jim told Nick, making hand gestures as he spoke, "Bernadette told me that you're gay."

"Could you just lower your voice?" Nick demanded.

Jim smirked, "Are you admitting that-"

"I'm not gay," Nick insisted, growing noticeably angrier.

"You can say it as many times as you want, you're not convincing me otherwise," the smaller boy folded his arms, "I don't think you're convincing yourself either."

Nick stared at Jim blankly, and Jim smirked again at the expression on Nick's face; Jim was right.

"I'm just here to help," Jim said again, offering a smile, one that wasn't exactly genuine, but still showed some care.

"I don't _need_ your help," Nick raised his voice, "Now get lost."

Jim pursed his lips, "Fine."

He turned around and took a step forward when he heard Nick say, "Wait."

Jim turned to face Nick again, "Yes?"

Nick looked at the ground again and shook his head, "Never mind."

With that, Jim nodded and walked away.

_XXX_

_June:_

_"Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like,_

_We can go out any day any night_

_Baby I'll take you there, take you there_

_Baby I'll take you there, yeah,"_

_Richie:_

_"Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_

_You can get, get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out, shout it out_

_Baby just shout it out, yeah,"_

_June:_

_"And if yooou_

_You want me too_

_Lets make a move,"_

_Richie:_

_"Yeah, so tell me girl if everytime we..."_

_Both:_

_"Tou-ou-ouch, you get this kinda ru-u-ush_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah a yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah,"_

_Richie: _

_"And let me kiss you,"_

_Both, with Musical Storm:_

_"Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na,"_

_Richie:_

_"Yeah, so tell me girl if everytime we..." tou-ou-ouch_

_Both:_

_"Tou-ou-ouch, you get this kinda ru-u-ush_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah a yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah,"_

_Musical Storm joins in:_

_"Everytime we to-ou-ouch_

_You get this kinda ru-u-ush_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah,_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah,"_

_June:_

_"And let me kiss you!"_

Junette and Richie had definitely received the warmest applause, as Joe smiled, "That was a lot of fun, guys! Great job!"

"Thank you, Mr. Hart," Junette gushed, as she and Richie took a bow and made their way to their seats.

"Told you they'd like the song," Richie told Junette, smiling proudly.

June rolled her eyes, although she was happy with the reaction they'd received.

"Okay, who's next then?" Joe asked, looking around.

Tommy and Sanjay made their way to the floor, and the teacher announced, "Alright, Tommy and Sanjay! Best of luck, guys."

_Both:_

_"Everybody, yeah_

_Rock your body, yeah_

_Everybody, yeah_

_Rock your body right_

_Backstreet's back, alright!"_

_Tommy:_

_"Oh my God, we're back again_

_Brothers, sisters, everybody sing_

_Gonna bring the flavor, show you how_

_Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Am I original?"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Yeah!"_

_Tommy:_

_"Am I the only one?"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Yeah!"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Am I sexual?"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Yeah!"_

_Both:_

_"Am I everything you need?_

_You better rock your body now!"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Everybody_

_Yeah!_

_Rock your body_

_Yeah!_

_Everybody_

_Rock your body right,_

_Backstreet's back, alright!"_

_Sanjay:_

_"So everybody, everywhere_

_Don't be afraid, don't have no fear_

_I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand,"_

_Both:_

_"As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again..."_

_Both with Musical Storm:_

_"Everybody, yeah!_

_Rock your body, yeah!_

_Everybody,_

_Rock your body right_

_Backstreet's back!_

_Everybody_

_Yeah!_

_Rock your body_

_Yeah!_

_Everybody, _

_Rock your body right,"_

_Both:_

_"Backstreet's back, alright!"_

"So, Junette..." Tommy called, as the club exited the choir room.

"Yes, Thomas," June smiled.

Tommy walked beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked through the hallway, saying, "Call me Tommy."

"Okay, _Tommy_," she replied, slightly confused as to why they were talking.

"What did you think of our song?" he asked.

"You were fair," June answered, "You have a lovely voice, but there's room for improvement."

"So, I was watching you and Richie," Tommy stated, "And...well, is there anything going on between you and him?"

June laughed, amused by the thought, "Well, most definitely not."

"Okay, yeah, so I thought you were pretty cute during that performance," he continued, "I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe hang out after school or something."

June stopped walking and faced Tommy, furrowing her eyebrows and making hand gestures as she spoke, "Okay, look, _Thomas_, my singing is not just _pretty cute_."

"I-I'm sorry," Tommy scratched his head, "I meant to say...incredible? Your singing was definitely incredible."

"And is _that_ really how you're asking me out?" she demanded.

Tommy shrugged, "I guess; that's how everyone does it."

"I need to be wooed," June decided, folding her arms.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

June sighed, "So that I know you're worth my time."

"Okay, I'll _woo_ you," Tommy nodded, "I mean, you're probably worth the extra effort."

June raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm taking that as a 'yes', anyway," he finished.

June flashed a polite smile, saying, "You can take that as a 'maybe'."

XXX

"So, what did you think about that performance?" Jeanie asked Amy after glee.

"It was a lot of fun," Amy shrugged.

"I mean," Jeanie continued, "That song."

"I'm not really into One Direction," the redhead shrugged again, "It's catchy, though."

Jeanie groaned and said, "I meant that the song is called 'Kiss You', and we need to talk about what happened."

"Now?" Amy asked.

"Please, it'll be quick," Jeanie promised.

"Fine," Amy sighed, taking Jeanie's hand and leading her aside so that they can talk in private- well, about as private as the hallway can get.

"I-I'm gay," Amy whispered, as Jeanie widened her eyes, "You're the only one who knows, so please don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Jeanie said, "I promise."

"And I, uh, like you," Amy finished, her facing falling.

She noticed that Jeanie couldn't help but smile at the comment, and smiled back.

"Uh, thanks," Jeanie whispered.

The two girls looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Jeanie said, "I'm not sure...what I am, and how I feel. I just...I think, I like you too; I don't know."

Amy wasn't as pleased with the answer as she'd hoped to be.

"I'm scared," Jeanie admitted.

"Of what?" Amy asked.

Jeanie swallowed, "Of people, and what they might say."

"Well, Jim is your friend and he's gay," Amy reminded her, lowering her voice to ask, "Can't we just be together?"

"It's not that easy," Jeanie said, looking around anxiously, "I have to go."

Amy nodded sadly as she watched the other girl walk away.

XXX

"Alright, duets!" Joe announced for about the hundredth time in less than a week, "Bernadette and Nick, the floor's yours!"

_Nick:_

_"I did my best to notice_

_When the call came down the line_

_Up to the platform of surrender_

_I was brought, but I was kind,"_

_Bernadette:_

_"And sometimes I get nervous_

_When I see an open door_

_Close your eyes, clear your heart_

_Cut the cord,"_

_Both:_

_"Are we human or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer,_

_Are we human or are we dancer?"_

_Bernadette:_

_"Will your system be alright_

_When you dream of home tonight?"_

_There is no message we're receiving_

_Let me know, is your heart still beating?"_

_Nick:_

_"Are we human or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer,_

_You've gotta let me know,"_

_Both:_

_"Are we human or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer,_

_Are we human or are we dancer?_

_Are we human or are we dancer?_

_Are we human or are we dancer?"_

The group cheered as the pair bowed, and Joe clapped, saying, "Good job!"

Nick and Bernadette took their seats, in front of Jim, who leaned forward to say, "Nice, guys. Like the song choice."

"Mmm, thanks," Bernadette mumbled, "It was Nick's idea."

"I thought so," Jim whispered, looking at Nick, "That song about questioning your life and yourself..."

"Could you talk louder so that everybody can here you?" Nick snapped, sarcastically.

Jim folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, while Bernadette pretended that she didn't hear anything.

"Okay, Dylan and Mia," Joe said, "Your turn."

Dylan and Mia took to the center of the choir room, and Mia began to sing,

_"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore,"_

_Both:_

_"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,"_

_Mia:_

_"For me it happens all the time,"_

_Both:_

_"It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before,"_

_Both:_

_"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,"_

_Dylan:_

_"For me it happens all the time,"_

_Mia:_

_"It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now,"_

_Dylan:_

_"And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now; And I.."_

_Both:_

_"Don't know how I can do without, I just need you now,"_

_Mia:_

_"Oh baby, I need you now..."_

"That was great," Joe clapped, as the other members of Musical Storm cheered.

"So, we only have 2 more duets to go," Joe continued, "So, Jim and Audrey, and Peyton and Gale, tomorrow you guys are up, and then we can vote. Also, you cannot vote for yourselves, so put your name..."

Joe's voice trailed off, as a majority of the students stopped listening, and began to engage in their own conversations.

"So, I heard that you are pretty good at Math," Audrey told Mia.

"Yeah," Mia shrugged, "I guess."

"Could you tutor me?" Audrey asked, "I mean, in exchange I could probably help you improve your singing."

Mia looked offended but didn't say anything as Audrey continued, "Not that you're not good or anything, I just think that with enough practice you would get better."

"Thanks but no," Mia declined, "Sorry, but I'd be glad to help you with your Math."

"Great," Audrey smiled.

Meanwhile, Tommy had leaned over to talk to June.

"Hey!" he whispered, "Did you see what I left in your locker?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Chocolates. Very original."

"Really?" Tommy smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"No, that was sarcasm," June replied, "It was certainly very cheesy, but I can see that you're trying, so I'll give you props. And I ate the entire box anyway."

"Cool," Tommy smiled again, even wider than before.

In the row behind them, sat Peyton, Gale and Dylan, a few chairs away from Jim and Bernadette.

"You should never _ask_ a girl out on a date," Gale advised Dylan, "_Tell_ her you're going out on a date."

"Like that's gonna work," Peyton chirped.

"It will," Gale stated confidently, "This morning, I walked up to Claire Wilkinson and said, 'You. Me. Date. Friday night at 8.' She literally fangirled."

"Really?" Dylan asked, becoming excited.

Peyton ignored her cousin and asked Gale, "What about...you know?"

"I'm not gonna sit around waiting for her forever," Gale said, sneaking a glance at Annie, making it clear to Peyton that he actually _would_, "And I'm a man. We need to show girls who's in charge."

Dylan nodded, making mental notes, while Peyton rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, that doesn't sound sexist _at all_."

On the other side of the choir room, was Hank and Jeanie.

"I will do anything to get you back," Hank whispered to her, "You know that."

"Yeah," she sighed, "Maybe that's your problem."

"How is-"

"You're trying too hard," Jeanie interrupted, "And besides, I like being single. I have more time for myself and my family and friends."

"Really? Your friends?" Hank scoffed, "Because Annie said that you've been blowing her off all week to hang with Amy."

"We were practicing for glee," she told him.

Hank sighed, "Are you hanging out with her today?"

"Yeah, we're going to BreadstiX _again_ tonight," she answered, before asking, "So Annie feels rejected?"

"Yeah," Hank nodded.

"I'm gonna have to talk to her," Jeanie decided, "She's still my best friend. Tell her that."

Jeanie thought for a while before saying, "Can't believe she likes you."

Hank's eyes widened, "Really? Annie likes me?"

Jeanie nodded, and it was Hank's turn to think.

XXX

"Hey, Annie!" Hank called out after glee.

"Yeah," she smiled.

Hank could see how her eyes lit up; she really _did_ like him.

"Do you wanna maybe go out on a date?" he asked.

Annie smiled again but asked, "Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Tonight would be great. We could go to BreadstiX..."

"Why tonight?" Annie furrowed her eyebrows, "It's a weeknight."

"Hey, Thursday's my date night," he lied, chuckling uncomfortably.

"Okay," Annie nodded, "Tonight will be great."

"Great," Hank smiled, and walked away feeling extremely guilty.

XXX

Jeanie couldn't help but watch Hank and Annie during glee the next day, and she felt a little jealous of close the two had become.

June, on the other hand, was pretty happy with the bouquet of peach roses that was delivered to her Spanish class, sent from Tommy.

"Alright, final two duets," Joe announced, "Give it up for Peyton and Gale."

_Gale:_

_"Do you have the time to listen to me whine_

_About nothing and everything all at once?_

_I am one of those melodramatic fools_

_Neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it,"_

_Both:_

_"Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?"_

_Peyton:_

_"I went to a shrink to analyze my dreams_

_She says it's lack of sex that's bringing me down_

_I went to a whore, he said my life's a bore_

_So quit my whining 'cause it's bringing her down,"_

_Both:_

_"Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?"_

The performance received a great amount of applause.

"Great performance, guys," Joe complimented, "Uh, _interesting_ song choice."

Peyton and Gale took their seats as Jim and Audrey made their way to the floor.

"Finally, Jim and Audrey!" Joe announced, as the music began to play.

_Both:_

_"Half past twelve,"_

_Jim:_

_"And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own,"_

_Both:_

_"Autumn winds,"_

_Audrey:_

_"Blowing outside the window as I look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the room,"_

_Both:_

_"There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer..."_

_Both with Musical Storm:_

_"Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day,"_

_Both:_

_"Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight,_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer..."_

_Both with Musical Storm:_

_"Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day,_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day."_

The audience cheered, as Jim and Audrey sat down, and Joe instructed, "Okay, get out some paper and pens, write your own name on in so I know that you're not voting for yourselves, and get voting!"

XXX

_**Okay, so I want you guys to PM me your votes for who should win the duet at Sectionals, as well as who should get the solo. You're not allowed to vote for your own characters, otherwise your vote won't be counted. I will make an exception to Fizzy Starburst however, but only for the duet, not the solo. **_


	6. Dear God

_**So, this is the belief/spirituality/religion chapter. I had to do some research, so if Sanjay's explanation of Hinduism didn't make sense, I'm really sorry. And as for the duets competition, there was a clear winner, however, for the solo, I got 5 different people, so I did a draw. Also, the school musical's coming up. I'm not sure what to do; I think Mamma Mia. But that's only gonna happen after Sectionals (which is in the next chapter, by the way).**_

XXX

_I can not believe that Hank didn't ask me out again. I mean, everyone in this school wants me, so what's his problem? I know that Jeanie's my best friend and Hank's my friend too, but I just can't help it. I don't like sharing. But, I'm a three-dimensional person. I'm not just the HBIC, I can totally be a sunshiney sweethart as well. I just wish Hank would see that. _

Annie strutted into the choir room, ready to kick off the week,

_"I like tight jeans, dark shades_

_When I walk the ground shakes, boom_

_Like an 808, _

_You appreciate my lean body, nice shape_

_Wanna take me on a date, _

_You got what it takes,_

_You better have some cake,"_

She walked right up to Hank and looked him in the eyes as she sang,

_"I like how I'm catching your eyes_

_I like how I don't even try_

_I like you, I like you, boy_

_I like you, boy,"_

Annie moved back into the center of the room,

_"You might mistake me for a heart breaker_

_'Cause there's blood on the floor_

_I'm hoping you see there's something good in me_

_Never seen before,_

_Might mistake me for a heart breaker_

_'Cause there's blood on the floor_

_I know you're checking me, my heart is up for keeps_

_There's an open door,"_

Jeanie, Audrey and Amy joined her, singing back-up while dancing in their seats,

_"I know I can be a good, good girl_

_I know I can be a good, good girl_

_I know I can be a good girl, but I've been bad before,_

_I know I can be a good, good girl_

_I know I can be a good, good girl_

_I know I can be a good girl, but I've been bad before_

_Good girl, but I've been bad before_

_Good girl, but I've been bad before_

_Good girl, but I've been bad before_

_Good girl, but I've been bad before _

_Good girl,"_

Annie sang solo a final time, belting out the last note,

_"But I've been bad before."_

The glee club applauded Annie, and Joe said, "Great song, Annie."

"Thanks," Annie smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"That song actually gives me an idea for this week's theme," Joe smiled, "Your time."

"Our time?" Richie asked.

"Yes," the older man smiled again, "Any song from the past 3 years."

There were a couple of cheers coming from the students, but Joe interrupted by saying, "As for the duets competition..."

The students were suddenly silent.

"The votes were counted," Joe continued, "and we have a clear winner. Tommy, drumroll please."

Tommy sprung off of his chair and headed to the drum set.

"The winners are..." Joe announced, "Nick and Bernadette!"

"Alright!" Nick fist-pumped, before high-fiving Gale.

"I'm actually pretty surprised," Bernadette gushed.

"Junette and Richie were a close second," Joe added.

"What?" June exclaimed, as Tommy sat back down on the seat beside her, "How could we only come _second_?"

"Votes are votes," Joe shrugged, "But as for the solo, I will be choosing who gets it."

"There's a solo?" Audrey checked.

Joe nodded, "Don't get too competitive, guys. Just do this week's assignment: modern songs, girls versus guys. I will tell you who gets the solo by the end of the week."

"I will," June and Audrey stated at the same time, giving each other death glares as Joe slapped his forehead.

XXX

Dylan took a deep breath, flipped his hair, smoothed out his eyebrows and walked 24 steps forward. Not that he was counting.

"You. Me. Date. Friday night at 8," he ordered, flashing a not-so-charming smile.

Mia looked up and laughed, "What movie did you steal that line from?"

"I think I'm supposed to walk away now," Dylan thought out loud.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mia asked, her smile fading.

Dylan sighed, "No, I'm just trying to ask you out."

"Like that?"

"Well, Gale says girls like it when you say it like that," he answered.

Mia nodded, shutting the door of her locker, "I should have known."

"So..." Dylan mumbled, "Will you?"

He smiled again, while Mia frowned and asked, "Wouldn't that be inappropriate?"

"How?" he asked.

"Well, I'm almost 18," she replied, "and you're just a..."

"A what?"

Mia looked at the ground, and said in the kindest way she possibly could, "A kid."

Dylan felt a little hurt, but said, "It's okay, isn't it? For me and you to be friends?"

"Well, yeah," Mia shrugged.

"So, why wouldn't it be okay for you to be my girl?" Dylan asked.

"Whoa," Mia held up her hands, "No one said anything about me being your _girl_."

Dylan sighed, while Mia continued, "Any girl would be lucky to have you, but I think that you and I would be better off remaining friends."

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that," he stated, taking her hand and adding, "Come with me."

He led her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Mia asked, trying to hide the fact that she was flattered by him.

"Here," Dylan stopped outside the choir room, gesturing for Mia to enter first.

"Take a seat," he said, once they were inside.

She reluctantly sat down, as Dylan began to seranade her.

_"Hey! Hey! Baby you've been on my mind, I knew you for a long time_

_But I've been thinking baby that you should know_

_Oh oh yeah eh uh_

_Hey! Hey! Baby can we compromise, I really want you to be mine_

_I've got a million places that we could go Oh, oh yeah uh,_

_I wanna be your everything,_

_I want to be the one you need_

_So tell me where ya been all my life,_

_Gonna make you mine tonight_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_

_But you say you're just a friend_

_Yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_

_But you say you're just a friend_

_Yeah you say you're just a friend."_

Dylan panted, having put a lot of effort and energy into the song.

"So, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Um," Mia scratched the back of her head as she stood up, "I'll think about it. I gotta go to class."

"Fine," Dylan shrugged and smiled, trying to hide his disappointment.

XXX

_Musical Storm girls:_

_"Oh oh, oh oh_

_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_I'm in love with Judas, Judas,_

_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Juda-a-a_

_Judas Juda-a-a, Judas, Gaga_

_Judas Juda-a-a, Judas, Juda-a-a_

_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Gaga!"_

_Annie:_

_"When he comes to me, I am ready_

_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_

_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain_

_Even after three times, he betrays me,"_

_Amy:_

_"I'll bring him down, bring him down, down,_

_A king with no crown, king with no crown,"_

_Musical Storm girls:_

_"I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby,_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_I'm in love with Judas, Judas,_

_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Juda-a-a_

_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Gaga!"_

_Bernadette:_

_"In the most biblical sense, I am beyond repentance_

_Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind_

_But in the cultural sense I just speak in future tense_

_Judas kiss me if offense, don't wear your condom next time,"_

_Peyton:_

_"I wanna love you_

_But something's pulling me away from you_

_Jesus is my virtue_

_And Judas is the demon I cling to, I cling to,"_

_Musical Storm girls:_

_"Just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby,_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Juda-a-a_

_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Gaga!"_

While the boys of Musical Storm cheered and the girls took to their seats, Joe help up his hands and said, "Guys! What was that?"

"That was our song for the modern songs assignment," Amy answered calmly.

"That was very disrespectful," Joe stated sternly, "I know that you guys wanted to have fun, but that song is extremely offensive. Religion is a serious thing; this was a terrible song choice."

"It's just a song," Peyton said.

"I know," Joe sighed, "It's just that I feel like the world is losing its sense of religion and spirituality. This song is an example of that."

"Yeah," Jeanie nodded, "My parents wanted to slay me when they found out we were doing that song."

"Okay," Joe clapped his hands, "We're changing this week's theme."

"To what?" Nick asked.

"Beliefs," he answered, "We need to reconnect with our spiritual sides."

"Okay, well I'm Aethiest so can I just sit this one out?" Jim asked, raising his hand.

"How can you be Aethiest?" June asked rhetorically, "How can you not believe in _anything_?"

"Not everything needs some dumb explanation behind it," Jim quipped, "I mean, I bet most religious books were fairytales that people just started believing in..."

"That's really rude!" Hank shouted, feeling offended.

"Guys, settle down!" Joe ordered, "We have the right to believe , or _not_ believe, in what we choose. Now how many of us here are _not_ Christian?"

Sanjay was the first to raise his hand, followed by Jim, Bernadette, Mia, Peyton, Audrey, Amy and Annie.

"How many of us do not believe that there is a God?" Joe asked.

Jim, Peyton, Mia and Amy raised their hands.

"How many of us don't believe in anything?"

This time, only Jim and Amy's hands remained raised.

"Who here is not too sure about their religion, or what they believe in?"

Dylan, Richie, Gale and Nick raised their hands.

_"_Who, like myself, consider themselves very strong Christians?"

Hank and Jeanie were the only ones to raise their hands.

"It looks like we all have very different views on life here," Joe said, "We need to respect that. Not only respect others' beliefs but also our own."

He earned a couple of nods, and asked, "Audrey, are you Jewish?"

Audrey nodded, "Yes, Mr. Hart."

"How about you, Bernadette?" he asked, "Sanjay? Annie?"

"I believe in God," Annie answered, "I just don't have a set religion, I guess."

"I'm Hindu," Sanjay stated, "It kind of annoys me how little people know about my religion."

"Mine too," Bernadette agreed, "But I'm Buddhist. It just makes the most sense to me."

"And Peyton and Mia?" Joe asked, "You don't believe in God, but you don't believe in nothing."

"Yeah," Peyton sighed, "I believe in Karma and stuff, I don't know why. I guess I'm kind of confused too."

"Evolution," Mia simply stated, "There's more evidence proving evolution than there is for any religion or theory."

"Thanks for the information, Darwin," Bernadette muttered sarcastically.

Joe leaned back onto the piano, saying, "My religion has always been a huge part of who I am."

He turned around and walked towards the whiteboard, picking up a marker to write _'Dear God'_ across it.

"Need I remind you that some of us don't believe in God?" Amy asked.

"Look, we can never be sure whether there _is_ a God or not," Joe explained, "Or if Karma exists or if we're related to apes. We choose what to believe in. So, I want you all to imagine that there _is _a God."

"But-"

"Just imagine," Joe interrupted Jim, "Imagine that God exists, and that he's a person. Who would he be?"

"Barbra Streisand," Audrey answered quickly.

"Me," June smiled.

Tommy mumbled to her, "I agree."

_"_If you guys wrote a letter to God, knowing that he will read it, what would you ask?" Joe asked.

"For homophobes to disappear," Jim answered.

"For less talent because it's rather unfair," June stated.

Sanjay went with, "For people to stop calling me a terrorist."

"I'm being serious," Joe said, "If you could ask God anything, shouldn't it be something only He knew or could do for you?"

"I'd ask him why we're here," Nick answered, "We were born to create more life, and then just die? Is it just this cycle?"

"What's the most important thing?" Gale asked, "That's what I'd ask. I mean, is it people? Love? The Earth?"

"Why am I here?" Mia questioned, "What purpose do I serve in the world?"

"Why are we so hung up on school and jobs instead of living our lives and having fun?" Tommy asked.

Richie said, "I'd definitely ask what happens to us when we die. Do we just break down, become part of the earth and be forgotten over time?"

"Those are all excellent questions," Joe said, "It's too bad that we will probably never know the real answer, that's why we believe in what we want. And that's a good thing, because it makes us diverse. Imagine a world where everyone had the same religion or beliefs."

"There'd be less conflict," June stated.

"Well, I think there'd be more conflict," Joe replied, "I mean,we're human. We all have our own opinion, and if we were all Christian, and we all interpreted the Bible in a different way, we'd probably be offended by how others interperated it. There'd also be less diversity."

A few students nodded, while a few others looked around in thought.

"For this week, I want you to put down into words, write a letter maybe, anything you'd ask God if you could," Joe instructed, "If you don't believe in God, then write it as if you do. You don't have to show anyone unless you want to."

"What is the point of this?" Nick asked.

"I'm trying to get you guys to regain your senses of religion or spirituality, morality, beliefs, and your thoughts on life," Joe answered, "I think that all of us here are losing that, even me."

Joe was pleased with himself, as when glee club was dismissed, he could tell that he had left the kids thinking about what he'd just said.

XXX

"So, I hear you're doing Dear God week," Santana told Joe, that day in the teacher's lounge, "It was only a matter of time. I guess Mrs. Jablonski ows me 50 bucks now; she said you don't look religious enough to do that."

"Um, okay," Joe mumbled, taking a sip of water, "So, what do you think of how I've been doing with the kids?"

"Not bad, anorexic overgrown formerly dread-full baby Jesus," she said flatly, "Mr. Schue did better though, if you ask me, but I guess it takes some getting used to."

Joe tapped his pen on his notepad, in which he'd written 'Dear God' on the page it was opened to.

"So, what are you asking God for?" Santana asked, sliding the notepad across the table towards herself, "New clothes? Some muscle? A woman who'll be able to put up with your preachy ass?"

"I honestly have no idea what to ask for," Joe admitted, "I'm happy."

"Yeah, right," she mumbled, "You're years away from 40 and you're still a virgin. Aren't you lonely?"

"No, not really," Joe said, "Sometimes I feel lonely, but in general, I'm not."

"Really?" Santana seemed doubtful, "Because if I was in your situation, I would feel terrible about myself. I mean, imagine that! If all my friends graduated and went to college and got their dream jobs, got married and had kids and had these perfect dream lives, I'd sit around feeling sorry for myself."

"Well, I kinda do now that you put it that way," Joe moaned, realising that he really _was_ lonely.

Santana put her hand over his and said, "I'll pray for you, caveman."

"What about you?" Joe asked Santana, "What would you ask God?"

"I wouldn't change anything," she answered confidently, "I mean, look at me. I've been a mom for 16 years and I'm still hotter than Megan Fox will ever be. And I have the best daughter, the best husband and the best job. Most people would say being a cheerleading coach at your old high school is pathetic but I get to do what I love. And I'm surrounding by 40-something losers who I get to insult all I want because they're all so intimidated by me."

Joe took a deep breath in and out and asked, "What about Brittany?"

"What _about_ her?" Santana asked.

"I saw the way you looked at Dylan the day we restarted the glee club," he reminded her, "Are you sad that Brittany ended up with Finn? Is that what you'd change?"

"No," Santana stated, surprising Joe, "Yeah, it sucks because I thought that Brittany was only mine. And even when I had moved on, I wished that she didn't, and that she'd always only love _me_. Trouty Mouth was just rebound; that was obvious. But Tubs treated her better than I ever did. It didn't feel good knowing that and it still doesn't. And don't get me wrong, I love Sebastian more than anything, but Britt will always have a special place in my heart."

Joe nodded in understanding before saying, "I'll pray for you, Santana."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I think that's what you'd change," he continued, "I think that you don't want people to think you're as heartless as they do, because you're not. I think you want people to care about you, and show it."

Santana smiled, "Not as dumb as you look, dread-less. So when is Sectionals?"

"Next week," Joe answered, "Do you want to come? I'm gonna need some extra help anyway."

"Hell yeah, you are," she sighed, "I guess I'll have to, since this is the first time McKinley is participating in 20 years. Looking forward to it."

XXX

"_That's_ your Dear God letter?" Tommy asked Sanjay.

"Yeah," the shorter boy answered, "What's wrong with it?"

"Seriously? Nicer people?" Tommy checked, "That's it?"

"No," Sanjay admitted, "But what I would ask for is stupid, anyway."

"So, what is it?" Tommy asked.

Sanjay lowered his gaze and admitted, "I want my mom back."

"Jay, that's not stupid," Tommy said.

"I know that my dad loves me and whatever, but it's just not the same," Sanjay continued, "I mean, I love my dad but he's kinda like an emotionless robot."

"You have a lot of people who love you," Tommy assured him.

"Yeah," Sanjay nodded, "I just hope that what they say is true; that she's watching over me now. I hope that's really what happens when we die."

"What happens when we die," Tommy said, "we shouldn't think that far ahead."

"Hey guys," June greeted, walking up to the pair.

"Hey!" Tommy smiled, before leaning down to give her a kiss, which had quickly deepened, making Sanjay feel uncomfortable.

"I should go," he stated, about to leave when June stopped him, "Wait."

"I wanted to know about your religion," she said, "What's it about?"

"We believe in caste systems, basically," Sanjay answered, "Maintaining the order of the universe, and reincarnation. And if you accumulate good Karma, you may reach the ultimate state and never be reborn; be free from being human. It's pretty similar to Buddhism in some ways."

"Yeah, that's really interesting. Makes a lot of sense," June smiled, "So what are you guys doing later? I figured, Tommy, that now that we are the glee club power couple, I should probably get to know your friends better."

"Power couple?" Tommy asked, "Aren't Hank and Jeanie the power couple?"

"They broke up, didn't they?" Sanjay checked, "But what about Hank and Annie? Aren't they dating now?"

"No, I have been told from Jim that they are not," June stated.

"Dylan and Mia then," Tommy said, snapping his fingers.

Sanjay shook his head, "She rejected him, didn't she? That's what Richie said."

"Wow," June sighed, "You guys gossip more than 13-year-old girls."

Tommy shrugged whilst June continued, "In my letter, I asked to be a star one day. But I also asked for all this bullying and homophobia to stop. People need to be more accepting."

"I agree," Tommy said, "I wrote that I wanted to be free of all responsibility. I want to make the most of my life."

"That's a nice one," Sanjay said, "Anyway, we have to go to glee."

"Oh yes," June said, "I baked Mr. Hart brownies for giving me the solo at Sectionals."

"Really?" Tommy asked, "You got it? That's amazing!"

"No, I didn't get it yet, but I will," she said with determination, "Audrey doesn't stand a chance against me."

Tommy nodded whereas Sanjay just stood there awkwardly, before the three headed to the choir room.

"Hey, Mr. Hart," June smiled, approaching the teacher at the piano, while retrieving a container from her bag, "I baked you brownies to thank you for picking me as the soloist."

"I'm sorry, Junette," he apologised, "I haven't made my decision yet."

"Okay, well here are the brownies," she handed him the container.

"Thanks," Joe smiled, "More brownies."

"More?" June asked.

"Audrey gave me brownies in an attempt to bribe me to giving her the solo as well," Joe admitted.

Both June and Joe looked over at Audrey and Joe called out, "Hey, Audrey, come on over here."

Audrey skipped over to them, "Yes?"

"Okay, so how about tomorrow you guys can come back here before glee starts, and sing a song together so that I can choose my soloist?" Joe asked the two girls.

"Done," Audrey said, "We're doing On My Own from Les Mis."

"No, we're doing Mama Who Bore Me," June insisted.

"Girls," Joe interrupted, "Forget Broadway. Do something fun and unexpected, _then _I'll be impressed."

"Fine," June sighed, as she and Audrey exchanged daggers and took to their seats.

"Alright, here are the guys with their song," Joe announced, "Hopefully this will be more impressive and less offensive."

The boys sprung out of their seats and took to the floor.

_Sanjay:_

_"Well I heard there was a secret chord _

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord _

_But you don't really care for music, do ya? _

_Well it goes like this _

_The fourth, the fifth _

_The minor fall and the major lift _

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah,"_

_Musical Storm boys: _

_"Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,"_

_Hank:_

_"Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof _

_You saw her bathing on the roof _

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya, _

_She tied you to her kitchen chair _

_And she broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Hallelujah, _

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Well, maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew ya,_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen in the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah."_

The girls cheered, and Joe smiled, saying, "That's definitely one of my favourite songs. Well done, guys."

XXX

_"_You freaking asshole!" Annie yelled, "I can't believe I was so stupid! What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Hank asked, more confused than intimidated- he was used to seeing Annie like this.

"I'm talking about you using me!" she slammed Hank's locker door shut, almost shutting his fingers in the locker.

"I can't believe you did that!" Annie shouted, "God, I am so stupid!"

"Whoa," Hank held up his hands, "How did-"

"I'm not retarded," she continued, "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice that you're only into me when Jeanie is around?"

"Well, I-"

"You know, I thought you were a nice guy, but you're just as much of a bitch as I am," Annie said, "In fact, you're worse. At least I'm a straight-up bitch."

"Annie, I'm sorry," Hank sighed, "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"You know, the funny thing is that I would have actually helped you if you just asked," she shouted, receiving stares from students in the hallway, "But Hank, you better ask God for an extra eye at the back of the head because I will get you for this!"

Annie glared at Hank before strutting away.

XXX

"I can't do this," Audrey complained, "There are like 500 shapes; I can't see how I'm supposed to figure this out."

She buried her head in her books, resting it on the desk.

"Can't you see?" Mia asked, "Look at this triangle. It's got a right angle."

"Oh, so I use that formula by that guy," Audrey realised, lifting her head from the desk.

"Theorem of Pythagoras," Mia reminded her, "This is easy Math. You should have learnt this _last year_."

"I'm not good at Math, especially geometry," Audrey complained, "I'm gonna fail that test."

"No, you just need to study all the rules and formulas," Mia said, "What's the formula for the area of a trapezoid?"

"Um, the same of the bases times the height, divided by 2?" Audrey asked.

"That's right," Mia smiled, "You know what to do, you're just second guessing yourself too much."

Audrey moaned loudly, frustrating the librarian who raised a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"I just really hate this subject," she whispered, "We've been doing this all week, can't we take a break?"

"Yeah," Mia sighed, fiddling with a pencil.

"So, what do you think of 'Dear God' week?" Audrey asked, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I guess so," Mia shrugged, "I mean, my Dear God letter is blank but I guess that's a good thing. Unless it's just my disbelief holding me back."

"How can you _not_ believe in God?" Audrey asked, "That's insane. Don't you think that there's something bigger out there, that controls the universe?"

"Don't you think that after the so many years that humankind has existed that we would have had more proof that God exists by now?" Mia asked rhetorically.

"Not everything has to be about science and logic and facts," Audrey argued, "You can't believe in nothing."

"I believe in evolution," Mia said, shifting away from Audrey while remaining in the seat beside her, "You can't judge me for what I believe in; _I'm_ not judging _you_."

"Sorry," Audrey said, "I just don't understand people like you, that's all."

"People like me?" Mia raised an eyebrow, feeling rather offended.

"Sorry," Audrey said again, "It's just that what Mr. Hart said was true; we can never know the right answer."

Mia thought about it and said, "Maybe that's what I should ask for then. Answers."

Audrey nodded and Mia asked, "What did you ask for?"

"Uh..."

"You don't have to tell me," Mia said.

Audrey seemed a little embarrassed and said, "I asked to be as good as my mom is, and for my parents to be proud of me."

"Aren't they already proud of you?" Mia asked, "I mean, you seem like the Little Miss Perfect daughter that everyone dreams of."

"No, _you_ seem like Little Miss Perfect daughter," Audrey said, "I just wanna be my own person and not be compared to my mom."

"I don't know what to say to that," Mia admitted, "I can't see how they wouldn't be proud of you."

"Oh, come on, you've probably seen those videos and I'm sure you've heard my mom," Audrey said, "I will never be that good."

"Yes, I have heard her, and she's amazing," Mia said, "But you're amazing in your own way, Audy."

"Thanks," Audrey smiled, placing a hand on Mia's shoulder, "And thanks for helping me with my Math."

"Anytime," Mia said, smiling.

Audrey used the hand that she'd placed on Mia's shoulder to pull the smaller girl closer to her, leaning in, and for a split-second Mia leaned in too before jerking away.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"I have to go," Mia said, standing up and grabbing her bag before hurrying out of the library and heading into the hallway.

She walked down the hallway rather quickly, when she past Dylan who called out to her.

"Hey, Mia!"

"Hey," she greeted and continued walking, but Dylan began walking beside her.

"So, did you think about it?" he asked.

"I haven't really had time to," Mia answered.

"Are you okay?"

She stopped walking and turned to face Dylan, "I don't know. It's just a really crazy week, that's all."

"I like the theme of this week," Dylan said, "I've never really put any thought into how I feel about religion and stuff before, but I guess I just wanna make the right choices in my life."

"Me too," Mia nodded.

"Do you wanna see my letter?" he asked, taking a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Well, I can see that you're gonna show it to me anyway," she shrugged, taking the letter and opening it up.

"I wanna be cooler," she read, "Really?"

"Everybody does," Dylan said.

"I want more friends," Mia continued, "Okay, I wanna be more like..."

She smiled when she read that Gale's name was crossed out and replaced with 'my dad'.

"That's really sweet," she said, "But why did you change it?"

"I thought about it and I guess I wanna be like Gale _for now_," Dylan admitted, "But I really wanna be like my dad when I grow up. He's done so many great things and I want my son to see me the way I see my dad."

Mia smiled and looked back down at Dylan's letter at the last bullet point, "I don't get it; it just has my name on it."

"That's what I want," he smiled, "That's what I think will make me happy."

Mia blushed and said, "I'm not like this material thing you can just _have_."

"You know what I meant."

"If we were a couple all your friends would think you're so cool for dating a girl so much older than you," she continued, "You'd be popular."

"You're not that much older than me and it's not about being popular," he said.

Mia lowered her voice to say, "I've never had a boyfriend before, or asked out even."

"So?"

"So, doesn't that bother you?" Mia asked.

"Why do you keep looking for excuses?" Dylan said, ignoring Mia's question, "You're so cynical. Why don't you just reject me already instead of making me feel terrible?"

"I'm sorry," Mia said, "But, if I make you feel terrible then why do you..._want_ me?"

"Because," Dylan said, pausing, "you are the only person, except from my parents, who I can really be myself around."

Mia looked at the ground and then, after a few seconds, back up at Dylan and said, "You're right, I was looking for excuses, but I wanna go out on a date with you."

"Really?" Dylan's eyes lit up, as he mentally fist-pumped, "That's great."

"Yeah," she nodded, starting to babble and seeming like she was talking to herself, "You're totally right that the age thing is no big deal and if it's okay for us to be friends, then it's okay for us to be more. And you're a really nice guy, so the only reason for me to turn you down would be if I was a lesbian and I'm definitely very, very straight."

Dylan furrowed his brows, still smiling, "I know that, and you seem a little crazy right now. Are you sure you're okay?"

Mia nodded, her expression neutral, and said, "I'm fine."

XXX

"What are you working on?" Jim asked Nick, as he stepped into the choir room.

"Nothing," Nick answered, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"What if there really_ is_ a God?" Nick asked, "And what if this God really does only want the world to consist of heterosexual people and nobody else?"

"Look, I don't believe in God," Jim said, "But I think that if that were true, I wouldn't be here right now."

Nick sighed and said, "I'm sorry I was so horrible to you when you were just trying to help."

"I'm kind of used to it," Jim shrugged, "But I accept your apology."

"It's just that I was always so afraid of what others might think of me, and what I think of myself," Nick admitted.

"If they really love you, nothing will change," Jim said, as Gale and Richie entered the choir room talking about football.

"What are you guys talking about?" Richie asked.

"Our Dear God letter," Jim lied, as Gale approached him.

"You're in my seat, faggot," he muttered to Jim.

Jim stood up and said, "Whatever," moving away from the jocks.

"It feels good to believe in God," Richie smiled, "I like thinking that there's someone out there who can hear us when nobody else is listening."

"That's called having a friend," Jim quipped.

"I don't know," Gale said, ignoring Jim, "I think it's easier to just go on with life, without believing in anything."

"How is that easier?" Nick asked.

"It's easier not to care," Gale answered, "I'm happier when I don't give a damn about others."

"Why isn't anyone here yet?" Richie asked, checking his watch, "I'm really looking forward to this performance."

"What performance?" Jim asked, "Why wasn't I included? I am a boy after all."

"Yes, but you don't believe in God," Nick said, "I mean, neither does Gale but this song really applies to the way most of us guys see things."

"Again," Jim said, "I_ am_ a guy."

"Well, straight guys and whatever Richie is," Gale said, while Jim and Nick exchanged glances.

"I'm bi," Richie reminded Gale, rolling his eyes.

Jeanie and Annie walked in, as Jeanie said "Hey guys!"

Annie was a little grumpy and both girls took seats near Jim.

Audrey arrived next, followed by June, Tommy and Sanjay, and within 15 minutes, the entire club had arrived.

"Okay, so I hear the guys have something to say to us with a song," Joe said.

"Well, not me because apparently I'm not a guy," Jim muttered, as the other boys got off of their seats and began to sing.

_Gale:_

_"I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Where the West was all but won_

_All alone, smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything,"_

_Richie:_

_"Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_

_And all I needed was a call that never came_

_To the corner of 1st and Amistad,"_

_All:_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

_Nick:_

_"The early morning, the city breaks_

_And I've been calling for years and years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!"_

_Hank:_

_"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?"_

_All:_

_"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!"_

_"_What made you guys choose that song?" Joe asked.

"Well, I realised how important God is to me," Hank said, "He always was, but I think that I need Him more each day."

"And I found God," Richie said, "I'm not gonna be extremely religious or anything but I really think this week has helped me see things in a better light."

"I'm glad that this assignment has helped you," Joe smiled, "And I'm sorry, guys, if I've been shoving my beliefs down your throats this week but I really just wanted you guys to get in touch with your beliefs. I want you all to be as proud of them as I am of mine."

"Thanks to this week's Dear God letters, I'm very proud of mine," Jeanie said, "My parents are both very strong Christians and I am too, but I'm not religious in the least."

"I hate it when people think that religious people have better morals than people who aren't," Amy admitted.

"Yeah," Annie nodded, "I mean, Jeanie's all 'Praise Jesus' like her mom, and she's still promiscuous, whereas Mia over here doesn't believe in God and clearly she's a 'wait until marriage' kind of person."

"Wow, she's good," Mia muttered, barely under her breath.

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation," June said, raising her hand, "But need I remind you, Mr. Hart, that Audrey and I have a song prepared."

"Oh, yes," Joe said, "The floor's all yours, girls."

"You're going to love it," Audrey promised, "And you're going to pick me."

The girls looked at each other and began to sing a broken down version of a popular song.

_June:_

_"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this_

_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me,"_

_Audrey:_

_"You got designer shades just to hide your face and_

_You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me_

_And you never say "hey" or remember my name_

_And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me,"_

_June:_

_"You got your high brow shoes on your feet,_

_And you wear 'em around like it ain't sh..._

_But you don't know the way that you look_

_When your steps make that much noise,"_

_Audrey:_

_"Shh, see I got you all figured out_

_You need every one's eyes just to feel seen_

_Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are_

_Who do you think that you are?"_

_June:_

_"Now don't you dare act like you don't know_

_Know what's up? 'Cause your nose is up_

_I'm approaching up, pshh, yup_

_Like I can't give you winter in the summer_

_A summer in the winter, Miami in December,"_

_Audrey:_

_"Trying to look bored in them Diors, she probably is_

_Was acting shallow 'til she found out how deep that my pockets is_

_Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder_

_That I think you fine, but I'm finer,"_

_June:_

_"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this,"_

_Both:_

_"But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me,"_

_Audrey:_

_"You got designer shades just to hide your face and_

_You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me_

_And you never say "hey" or remember my name,"_

_Both:_

_"And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me."_

"Nice song choice, girls," Joe commended, "Very unexpected."

"I think we could all feel that competitive energy," Tommy said.

Annie nodded, "They literally wanted to claw each other's eyes out."

"That is true," Joe agreed, "You guys really do want this, but I'm sure that deep down, everybody else does too. This is a really tough decision, but I'm not going to pick either of you."

"What?" June exclaimed.

"That is really unfair," Audrey argued.

"It's unfair that you guys didn't even give me a chance to consider anyone else," Joe said, "You can both sing in the group song, but the solo goes to..."

Joe looked around.

Honestly, he thought that all of these kids deserved a solo, but he went with the first name that popped into his head, "Jim."

"Me?" Jim asked, smiling widely.

Joe nodded, as the others applauded him, and Bernadette gave him a hug.

"I guess he deserved it more than we do," June mumbled to Audrey, "He may not be as strong, vocally, but he's a good person."

"Yeah," Audrey nodded, "We turned into total divas, and not the good kind."

Joe ushered the two girls to their seats, "So, there's not much time until Sectionals, so we have to start preparing. And considering I've procrastinated so much, may God be with us."

XXX

"What are you doing?" Amy asked Jeanie, as Jeanie took off her 'I Have God' bracelet and slipped it around Amy's wrist.

"I know you don't believe in God," Jeanie said, "but it would mean a lot to me if you wore this. This way I know you're in good hands, because God is taking care of you."

Amy smiled and looked at the bracelet, "Thanks."

She kissed the brunette and asked, "When are we gonna tell everyone?"

"When the time is right for both of us," Jeanie answered, "I have to go find somebody."

"Who?"

"A friend," Jeanie smiled, and walked to Hank's locker where she found him.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Hank smiled, "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you," Jeanie said.

"For what?"

"If you hadn't broken up with me, this week would have been a total waste," she explained, "I get it now. I'm here for you and Annie and Jim and Amy and my parents. People exist because of other people; it's how we grow. This world is about love above everything else, and I wouldn't have realised it if it weren't for you."

Hank smiled and said, "I guess it's true. We're willing to do anything for the people we love."

Jeanie opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by Hank, "Are you and Amy like...a couple?"

Jeanie swallowed and lowered her voice to say, "You cannot tell anybody, Hank, promise me that."

Hank nodded, "I can tell."

"I miss you, you know," she admitted, "I want you to be my friend again."

Hank smiled again and held out his hand, "So, friends?"

"Do you really shake hands with your friends?" Jeanie asked, as they both chuckled, and she pulled him in for a hug.

XXX

Joe walked into the hospital, to the same room he visited every day.

"Hello, Joseph," smiled the nurse who sat at the bedside, tending to the patient and checking up on the equipment.

"Good evening, Georgia," he greeted, "How is she doing?"

"She twitched today, and opened her eyes for a few seconds," the nurse replied, "Do you want a moment with her?"

"Yes, please."

The nurse smiled and left the room, as Joe leaned onto the bed to pray.

"Dear God," he began, "Please don't leave me alone. Don't leave me alone, unless it hurts her to be here."

Joe opened his eyes and looked at the patient, taking her hand, "I miss you. I wish you could see what I've done this week. I think I've gotten the kids to believe, just like you did with me."

His eyes began to tear up, and he kissed the woman's hand and said, "I love you, mom."

Joe left the room, and walked down the hospital passage way, singing,

_"When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be,_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be,_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be,"_

The next day at school, Joe watched as his students sang in the auditorium.

_Jeanie:_

_"And when the brokenhearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be,"_

_Hank:_

_"For though they may be parted,_

_There is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be,"_

_Amy:_

_"Yeah, there will be an answer _

_Let it be,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be,"_

_Nick:_

_"Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be,_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be,"_

_Audrey:_

_"And when the night is cloudy_

_There is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be,"_

_Richie:_

_"I wake up to the sound of music_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Yeah, let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be,"_

_June:_

_"There will be an answer, let it be,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be."_

XXX

_**Really long chapter, but I'm extremely disappointed in it, especially Joe's part. I don't know what I was thinking!**_

_**Next Chapter: RISIN' UP- Musical Storm goes to Sectionals, a new character is introduced, and Annie gets revenge on Hank. **_


	7. Risin' Up

_***Musical dream-ish sequence thingy***_

_Joe:_

_"Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive,"_

_Santana:_

_"So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive,"_

_Both:_

_"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye..._

_Joe:_

_"Of the tiger,"_

_Amy:_

_"Face to face, out in the heat,"_

_Amy and Jeanie:_

_"Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"They stack the odds, still we take to the street,"_

_Amy and Jeanie:_

_"For the kill with the skill to survive,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye..."_

_Annie:_

_"Of the tiger,"_

_Gale:_

_"Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye..."_

_Annie:_

_"Of the tiger,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"The eye of the tiger."_

Santana turned to Joe and smiled, "Wow, I think that you may actually win this."

Joe smiled as well, watching the students reahearse.

"We will," he said, "These kids are brilliant. Their performances are brilliant. They've worked so hard at rehearsals and I've prayed a lot; I'm very confident about this."

"Mm-hm," Santana nodded, picking at her fingernails as the students finished rehearsing their final number for the umpteenth time.

"Okay," Joe clapped his hands, "That was great! Now, are the costumes ready?"

"We just need to try them on once more, just to see if they fit right," Jim said.

Santana nodded and Joe said, "Alright, I can see you're all exhausted, so you guys can take a break for now. Excellent rehearsal!"

The students cleared the stage and spread out around the auditorium.

"So, did you tell her?" Sanjay whispered to Tommy.

"No," Tommy sighed, "But I will."

"You keep saying that you will," the Indian boy said, "You should have told her at the beginning."

"I know," Tommy said, "I'm sure it'll be okay. I'm not gonna keep it from her forever, Jay."

"Yeah, it's just that the sooner you tell her, the better."

"Tell who what?"

The two boys jumped to see June.

"Uh, tell Audrey to..." Tommy began, "take an inch off of the hem of my pants because it's too long."

"Oh, I'll tell her," June smiled.

"No, you don't have to-"

Tommy was interrupted by June, who had spotted Audrey walking by.

"Audrey, could you and Jim please fix Tommy's pants?" June asked, "It's an inch too long."

"Mm, I thought that it fitted perfectly, but we'll get on it as soon as possible," Audrey assured them, before walking away.

Tommy and Sanjay exchanged worried glances, and June noticed and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're just nervous about Sectionals," Tommy said, scratching his head.

"No need to be," June said, moving closer to Tommy, "You were great during that performance."

"You too," Tommy smiled, bending down to kiss June.

"Do you guys reserve kisses for when _I'm_ around?" Sanjay asked, "Because this is _really_ awkward for me."

Tommy laughed, breaking away from June, and said, "Sorry, Jay."

Just then, Principal Washington walked into auditorium and shouted, "Mr. Hart, I'm looking for Sanjay Figgins."

"He's around here somewhere," Joe said, his eyes searching the room, "Why?"

"I'm here," Sanjay said, raising a hand.

Principal Washington looked at Sanjay and then back at Joe and said, "Your boy is in big trouble."

"What did he do?" Joe asked.

Principal Washington looked at Sanjay in disgust as the boy hung his head in shame, "Apparently he punched Donny Donahue."

The auditorium was suddenly filled with gasps, and the students had begun whispering things like, "Oh my God, he _punched_ Donny Donahue! Is he suicidal or something?" and, "_Nobody_ lays a finger on Donny Donahue, let alone Sanjay."

"Sanjay, is this true?" Joe asked.

"How can it be true?" Annie interjected, "Donny Donahue's like the Hulk; how can he be hurt by the scrawniness that is Aladdin over here?"

"It actually is true," Sanjay stated, softly and shamefully.

Once again, the students gasped, except for Tommy, who said, "Yeah, I was there."

"Yes, well, you broke Mr. Donahue's nose!" Principal Washington said to Sanjay.

A few of the students laughed in disbelief, while Sanjay said, "I couldn't have."

"Well, you did," she continued, "And I'm going to have to punish you for that."

"But what about Donny Donahue?" Sanjay asked, "He started it. He kept making racist comments and he was bullying me so I got mad."

"He already has a year's worth of detention," Principal Washington stated, "I'm going to have to disallow you from participating in this glee club showdown thing that's coming up this Saturday."

"Sectionals?" Joe checked, and Principal Washington nodded.

"Bue this is my first Sectionals ever," Sanjay whined.

Principal Washington shrugged, saying, "Too bad. Next time control your temper."

"Can't you just give him detention or something?" Santana asked, "If he doesn't perform, it messes up the choreography."

"Before I was an individual synchronized swimmer, I was part of a swimming team," Principal Washington explained, "Our motto was, 'Ya lose a man, ya make a plan.' So make a plan!"

She turned around and left the auditorium without waiting for an answer.

"I am so sorry," Sanjay said.

"It's okay," Joe assured him, and everybody else, "I guess we have to change the choreography a bit, and we only have 2 days until Sectionals, so we have to really work hard."

"Ugh," Bernadette groaned, rolling her eyes, "Thanks a lot, Bollywood."

Sanjay repeated, "Sorry," and then turned to Joe to ask, "Can I still come watch?"

"Sure," Joe smiled, raising his voice to say, "Okay, break's over. Now, back to rehearsal."

XXX

"Alright," Joe sighed, rubbing his palms together, "We're up last, so we're gonna have to wait a while before we can get up and go on stage."

"Yeah, we have a problem," Jeanie said, "Hank feels _really_ sick."

Annie smirked to herself, before pretending to act worried and saying, "It's probably just his stage fright; he'll be okay in about an hour."

"That's not the only problem," Tommy said, gesturing to himself.

The other students laughed, as they saw that his pants was a whole inch too short.

Joe groaned, "Jim, Audrey, what did you guys do?"

"Audrey said we needed to take some length off of Tommy's pants," Jim stated.

Audrey nodded, "That's what June told me."

"I guess I just grew since then," Tommy shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh gosh," Joe snorted in frustration, "I guess it's no big deal. Nobody's going to notice Tommy's pants, hopefully."

Sanjay walked into the room and told Joe, "Coach Smythe is looking for you. She said that she wouldn't be able to save a seat for you for too long."

Joe groaned, and quickly pulled himself together, "Okay, Sanjay, I'm gonna be back in a few minutes. I'm leaving you in charge. Make sure everyone's okay."

Sanjay nodded and ordered, "Warm up, guys," as Joe left the room.

Joe headed out the room and looked around until he found Bellville High School's auditorium.

At the entrance, he looked around in order to find Santana, when he heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Joseph Hart?"

He turned around to see an attractive young woman with strawberry blonde hair standing behind him.

"I'm Elisa Cosette Coughlan, coach of Aural Intensity of Westvale High School," the woman said, holding out her hand, "I've been coaching for only a few years now, but I already know how to handle anything."

Joe shook it, saying, "We're not competing against Aural Intensity tonight."

"Oh, I know," Elisa nodded, "We've already won our Sectionals so I figured that since we are going to be competing against one of you at Regionals, now's a good chance to check out the competition."

Joe nodded, as she eyed him and said, "So, I believe this is your school's first competition in 20 years, yes?"

"Yeah," he breathed, "How do you know that?"

"I have an IQ of 170," Elisa gloated, "I know a lot of things. And I did my research."

"Competitive," Joe observed, "Anyway, I should get going."

"Okay," she smiled, "Good luck, Joseph."

"You can call me Joe," Joe said, "And thanks; we're gonna need it."

"Oh, don't say that," Elisa said, "Walt Disney said, 'If you can dream it, you can do it.'"

Joe smiled and said, "Thanks," before hurrying off to find Santana.

"Yo, Bible Boy!" Joe heard Santana call out.

He spotted her sitting in the third row from the front, with an empty seat on her right.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, "I've been waiting on your ass, tryna convince people that I'm _not_ saving a seat for my imaginary friend."

"Sorry," Joe said, sitting down on the seat before standing up again, "We're having a lot of problems; I need to go check on the kids."

"Wait!" Santana called as Joe was about to leave, "Look who I found."

She shifted her body so that Joe could see who was sitting on her left.

"Wade?" Joe checked, "What are you doing here?"

Wade smiled and the two exchanged a hug, as Wade replied, "Seriously? Who else would be the coach of the _Uniquettes_?"

"Right," Joe smiled, "It's so good to see you."

"You too," Wade said, "So, I guess our groups are gonna be competing against each other."

"Yeah," Joe sighed, "You guys are up second, right?"

"Yes," Wade nodded.

"The Uniquettes are transies, just in case you were wondering," Santana interjected.

"I wanna make people more accepting of people like me," Wade said.

"Well, I'm sure God will make that happen for you," Joe stated, smiling, before adding, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He rushed off in order to go check on the kids.

XXX

Hank rushed into the bathroom, accidentally knocking Mia over on his way into it.

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked, helping Mia to her feet.

"Oh my God," Mia moaned, rubbing her right eye.

"Did you get hurt?" Dylan checked.

"No, but I think I lost a contact lens," she answered.

"Guys," Gale said loudly, interrupting everybody's conversations, "Hank is throwing up. I think we're gonna have to perform without him."

"We can't," Peyton said, "We have to perform with all of our members."

"Maybe Sanjay can fill in for him," Nick suggested.

"I can't," Sanjay said, "As of tonight, I'm not even a part of this group."

"Maybe he'll get better by the time we have to perform," Richie said.

"Mia is almost blind in one of her eyes right now," Dylan interrupted, "She lost a contact and can't find her glasses, and now she can't see a thing."

"Okay, okay," Sanjay panicked, "Who knows how to cure Hank?"

"Jean," Annie whispered, pulling her friend into a corner.

"Yeah?" Jeanie said.

"I have to tell you something," Annie contiued, "I put eyedrops in Hank's lunch to make him sick because I wanted to mess with him."

"What?" Jeanie exclaimed, "Does that actually work?"

"Yeah," Annie sighed, "I don't know what to do. I didn't think that it would last this long."

Jeanie placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and said, "I'm sure it'll be okay."

Joe stepped into the room just then, saying, "Sanjay, I trust that everything's slightly better than before."

"Actually, it's worse," Sanjay said, "Apart from the fact that the choreography is messed up, which is all my fault, Tommy's pants still looks ridiculous, Hank's throwing up and Mia can't see."

"This can't be happening," Joe complained, burying his face in his hands.

"I think that we can fix Tommy's pants," Audrey said, "We can take out the hem."

"Okay, that's great," Joe said, with relief.

Just then, they heard the announcement, "From West Valley High School, give it up for Melody Magic!"

There was an uproar of cheers as Melody Magic began to perform,

_"Heaven must be missin' an angel_

_Missin' one angel, child_

_'Cause you're here with me right now_

_Your love is heavenly, baby_

_Heavenly to me, baby,_

_Your kiss, filled with tenderness_

_I want all I can get of your sexiness_

_Showers, your love comes in showers_

_And every hour on the hour_

_You let me feel your loving power_

_There's a rainbow over my shoulder_

_When you came, my cup runneth over_

_You gave me your heavenly love_

_And if one night you hear crying from above_

_It's 'cause heaven must be missin' an angel_

_Missin' one angel, child_

_'Cause you're here with me right now_

_Your love is heavenly, baby_

_Heavenly to me, baby,"_

"I think I know someone who can help us," Joe said, rushing out of the room.

"That group is pretty good," Tommy said, as Audrey undid the hem of his pants.

"Yeah, well, we're better," Nick stated, "We've done way better in rehearsals."

"That is true," June said.

"Okay, since Mr. Hart left me in charge," Sanjay began, "I'm putting Gale and Jeanie on Hank watch."

"That's gross," Gale complained.

"We need to fix Hank before you guys perform," Sanjay said.

"Yes, but he's sick so we probably can't," Amy quipped, "None of us over here are doctors."

_Melody Magic:_

_"Ooh, heaven_

_(Heaven)_

_Ooh, heaven_

_(Heaven)_

_Ooh, heaven_

_(Heaven)_

_Heaven_

_(Heaven),_

_Oh, my heaven_

_(Heaven)_

_Missin' an angel_

_(Heaven, heaven, heaven)_

_You must have slipped away_

_Along the Milky Way_

_It's 'cause your kiss_

_Your kiss, filled with tenderness_

_You came C O D_

_On a moonbeam straight to me_

_Just like showers_

_Your heavenly power gets stronger by the hour_

_Heaven, must be missin' an angel_

_I'm captured by your spell_

_Oh, girl, can't you tell_

_Heaven, heaven, must be missin' an angel,"_

Joe had returned to the auditorium, and Santana spotted him, saying, "What's going on?"

"The kids are sick and blind," Joe answered quickly, spotting Elisa a few rows behind Santana and heading towards her.

"Hey, um, Elisa?"

She looked up and smiled, "Hello."

"You said you could handle anything, right?" Joe asked, hopeful.

"Well, yes," Elisa answered, "What's the matter?"

"Do you mind coming with me?" Joe asked, holding out his hand as Elisa looked at it.

_Melody Magic:_

_"Heaven_

_(Heaven)_

_Heaven_

_(Heaven)_

_Heaven_

_(Heaven)_

_Heaven_

_(Heaven)_

_Ooh, so so good_

_So so good, so so good, baby,_

_It's just so good, so good, so good_

_It's just so good, so good, so good_

_(I love the way you move, I love the way you groove),_

_It's just so good, so good, so good_

_It's just so good, so good, so good_

_(Just like heaven, oh, baby),"_

_"_Can you see me?" Dylan asked Mia.

"Yes, you're just a little blurry," she replied.

He moved closer to her, and asked, "How about now?"

"Better," Mia said, "Still blurry though, that's how blind I am."

"And now?" Dylan moved close enough that his nose was almost touching Mia's.

"You're basically in my face," she giggled.

Dylan smiled and said, "I like it."

Mia chuckled, placed her hands on his shoulders, pushed him back just a little and said, "Just go find my other contact lens."

"Hey, guys," Peyton said, interrupting them, "Mia, you can use my glasses."

"Really?" Mia asked, closing her left eye so that she could look through Peyton's glasses, "Well, your eyesight is not as bad as mine but this definitely helps. Thanks."

_Melody Magic:_

_"It's just so good, so good, so good_

_(Heaven, yeah),_

_Heaven, heaven_

_(Talkin' 'bout heaven, yeah)_

_Heaven, heaven_

_(Ooh, my heaven)_

_Heaven, heaven_

_(Ooh, your love is so good)_

_Heaven, heaven_

_(Oh, baby, got to have my love, yeah)_

_Heaven, heaven_

_(Need it bad, Lord, baby, yeah),_

_Heaven, heaven_

_(I got to have my love, yeah)_

_Heaven, heaven_

_(Sit down, gonna sit down)_

_Heaven, heaven."_

As Melody Magic had finished their song, Joe and Elisa entered the room, surprised to see everybody but Hank, Jeanie and Gale, running through the choreography.

"Whoa, guys, what happened?" Joe asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Everything except Hank is taken care of," Audrey stated.

"Is that the sick one?" Elisa asked, and Joe nodded.

"How did he get sick?" she asked.

"I don't know," Nick shrugged, "He was fine all morning. I think that it was something that he ate at lunch."

"Well yeah _and_ his stage fright," Annie added, hoping nobody had heard her conversation with Jeanie.

"Okay, you need to speak with the judges," Elisa told Joe, "In the meantime, make sure he drinks some water, give him an orange maybe; warm milk and honey usually does the trick. But if he's not well by the time you have to go on, you need to inform the judges."

"Okay," Joe nodded, "Thanks."

He turned to the students to ask, "Who here knows Hank's lines?"

Nobody said anything.

"Richie, learn them," Joe ordered.

"Now?" Richie asked.

"Yes," Joe said, "I'm gonna check on Hank. Anybody got water? Fruits?"

"Here," Audrey said, handing her teacher a small bag of snacks.

"Thanks," he said, leaving to find Hank.

Elisa left too, and the group continued to practise their dancing.

XXX

"Next up, from Fredericks High, give it up for the Uniquettes!"

_The Uniquettes:_

_"I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun,_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have-_

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls- they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun,"_

"Hank?" Joe called, knocking on the bathroom door.

Jeanie opened the door, and Gale and Hank were inside.

"Is he still sick?" Joe asked.

"He stopped throwing up, but he's not doing great," Jeanie said.

"Here," Joe handed Hank a bottle of water and an apple.

Hank took a sip of his water and said, "I don't know what happened; I usually don't get _this_ sick when I have to perform."

_"_Nick said that maybe it was food poisoning," Joe said.

"I doubt my mom would try to poison me," Hank said.

"Gale, Jeanie, go rehearse with the others," Joe instructed.

Jeanie and Gale left, and Joe asked Hank, "Are you scared?"

"Yeah," Hank answered, "I always get so nervous when I'm about to perform."

"What about_ while_ your performing?" Joe asked, "Are you still scared then?"

"No," Hank replied, "I love performing; it's just hard for me to get up there."

"Look, you're very talented and confident," Joe said, "Just think about how much you love this. Think about your team. You are a great performer; just breathe. You're gonna be great."

Hank sighed, "You're right. Thinking about how I feel when I'm performing, there's probably not much to be scared about."

"Great," Joe smiled, "Now let's go. We're up next."

_The Uniquettes:_

_"Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have,_

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls- they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun,_

_They want to have fun,_

_They want to have fun..."_

Joe and Hank walked into the room, and Joe said, "Okay, we're up."

"We're so gonna lose," Amy mumbled, "Those lady-boys were really, really good."

"Yeah, I think we should just give up now," Bernadette snickered.

"Guys, stop being so negative," Joe said, "We came to win, and now, all we can do is try."

A few students nodded and Joe continued, "Close your eyes. Phillipians 4:13: I can do everything through him who gives me strength."

The lights in the room had begun flashing, and Joe said, "Okay, let's go. Good luck, guys."

XXX

"From William McKinley High School, give it up for Musical Storm!"

Joe quickly took his seat in between Santana and Sanjay, as Nick and Bernadette took to the stage.

_Nick:_

_"You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new,_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now_

_And I can put you back down too,_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you_

_When you say that you don't need me,_

_Both:_

_"It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry,_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?"_

_Bernadette:_

_"I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you,_

_The five years we have had have been such good times_

_I still love you_

_But now I think it's time I live my life on my own_

_I guess it's just what I must do,_

_Nick:_

_"Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you_

_When you say that you don't need me,"_

_Both:_

_"It's much too late to find_

_When you think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry,_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?"_

Joe smiled in pride, as the audience applauded the duet.

Jim:

_"Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_

_Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must have seen her, dancing in the sand_

_And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand,_

_Jesus freaks out in the street_

_Handing tickets out for God_

_Turning back she just laughs_

_The boulevard is not that bad_

_Piano man he makes his stand_

_In the auditorium_

_Looking on she sings the songs_

_The words she knows the tune she hums_

_But oh how it feels so real _

_Lying here with no one near_

_Only you and you can't hear me_

_When I say softly slowly_

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_

_Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must have seen her, dancing in the sand_

_And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand."_

The audience applauded and Jim gave a bow, and the remainder of Musical Storm stepped onto the stage for their final song.

_Hank:_

_"There's nothing you can do that can't be done,_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung,"_

_Audrey:_

_"Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game,_

_It's easy,"_

_Mia:_

_"There's nothing you can make that can't me made,_

_No one you can save that can't be saved,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time,_

_It's easy,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need,_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love,_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need,"_

_June:_

_"There's nothing you can know that isn't known,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Nothing you can see that isn't shown,"_

_Both:_

_"There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_

_It's easy,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need,_

_Love is all you need_

_Love is all you need_

_Love is all you need."_

XXX

Musical Storm, the Uniquettes and Melody Magic were gathered on stage, waiting to hear their fate.

The kids of Musical Storm stood hand in hand, their heads hanging.

"In third place..." the announcer began, "...give it up for Melody Magic!"

There was a round of applause, and the director of Melody Magic was handed their third place trophy, and they made their way off the stage.

_'This is it,' _Joe thought, as he stood in between Jim and Peyton on stage.

"The winner of Sectionals is..."

There was a pause; the longest pause of most of the students' lives, before the announcer said, "Musical Storm!"

Musical Storm began cheering, jumping up and down, and exchanged hugs, as Joe walked across the stage to speak to Wade.

"You guys were great," Joe smiled.

"Well, you deserved it," Wade said, "Maybe I'll see you here next year."

They shook hands and then hugged, before Wade and the Uniquettes headed off the stage and Joe was handed the first place trophy.

XXX

"Guys, I am so proud of you," Joe said, on the bus ride back, "2 months ago, this club didn't even exist. I am _so _impressed with how you guys handled all of the issues we were facing."

_"_Celebratory song?" Tommy suggested, and they sang the rest of the way back.

_Nick:_

_"Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team here_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team here,"_

_Richie:_

_"I done kept it real from the jump_

_Living at my mama's house we'd argue every month_

_Nigga, I was trying to get it on my own_

_Working all night, traffic on the way home_

_And my uncle calling me like "Where ya at?_

_I gave you the keys told ya bring it right back"_

_Nigga, I just think its funny how it goes_

_Now I'm on the road, half a million for a show_

_And we..."_

_Tommy:_

_"Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team here_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team here,"_

_Gale:_

_"Boys tell stories about the man_

_Say I never struggled, wasn't hungry, yeah, I doubt it, nigga_

_I could turn your boy into the man_

_There ain't really much I hear that's poppin' off without us, nigga_

_We just want the credit where it's due_

_I'ma worry about me, give a - about you_

_Nigga, just as a reminder to myself_

_I wear every single chain, even when I'm in the house,_

_Cause we..."_

_All four:_

_"Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team here_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team here."_

XXX

Jim and Bernadette walked into Bernadette's house, both in a pretty good mood.

"I told you you'd love glee," Jim said, "I was right."

Bernadette rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

She's never felt so happy for being wrong before- and probably never would again.

They stepped into the dining room, where they saw Bernadette's parents sitting and talking.

"Hey," Shelby smiled, standing up, "How was Sectionals? I'm so sorry we couldn't make it."

"It was fantastic," Jim gushed.

"We won," Bernadette smiled.

"That's amazing," Shelby said, "Okay, now Bernie, your father and I have something we have to tell you."

Puck stood up, and Bernadette's eyes widened, "Oh my God, are you guys getting a divorce?"

"No," Puck shook his head, "We're moving."

"What?" Bernadette and Jim snapped at the same time.

"Noah got a promotion," Shelby said, proudly.

"Yeah," Puck smiled, "We're moving to Chicago in a few weeks. Isn't it great?"

XXX

_"_June, I need to talk to you," Tommy said, as he approached his girlfriend at her locker.

"Hey," June smiled, "Isn't it great that we won Sectionals? We should be considered McKinley royalty."

"Yeah, listen, it's important," Tommy said, "I should have told you this before I asked you out."

_"_What is it?" June asked.

"Uh," Tommy scratched his head anxiously, "When I asked you out... You see, my friends and I were playing around, and we made a bet-"

"What?" June exclaimed, "You asked me out because of a bet?"

"I really like you," Tommy said, "And if it weren't for the bet, we would have never been together, so it's a good thing, right?"

"Do you really think using me is a good thing?" June yelled.

"People are staring," he whispered, "Please just lower your voice."

"Let them stare! Let them see what a jerk you are!" she continued, growing angrier and sadder, "I thought you were like this perfect, decent guy."

"I _am_ decent."

"Don't talk to me," June stated firmly, before slamming the locker door.

The second she turned around, she began to tear up,

_"Come with me, stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say?_

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed_

_But boy you know you're beggin' don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game,"_

June walked down the hallway, singing to herself,

_"So let me on down_

'_Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know,_

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway,_

_It's just too little too late,"_

She stood on the stage in the auditorium, as Tommy watched on from the audience,

_"I can love with all of my heart baby_

_I know I have so much to give_

_With a player like you, I don't have a prayer_

_That's the way to live, yeah oh..._

_It's just too little too late_

_Yeah_

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway_

_I can't wait_

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_You know it's just too little too late."_

XXX

**Next chapter: THE POWER- Audrey confronts Mia, Gale finally tells Annie how he really feels about her, and two (probably unlikely) people get bitchslapped. **


	8. The Power

**Okay, so this chapter was a lot of fun for me to write. I was disappointed in some of my song choices (and I was **_**extremely **_**disappointed in the way I'd written Audrey; you'll see why), but I enjoyed writing this, probably because I can't wait to write the **_**next**_** chapter, which has a very fun theme. **

XXX

"Peyton? Peyton! PEYTON!"

Peyton snapped out of her daydream, to see her History teacher, Mr. Nixon, standing in front of her with his arms folded.

"Are you even paying attention?" he asked agrily.

"Yes," Peyton lied.

"What did I just say then?"

"Uh, something about Hitler?" Peyton checked.

"We're doing the Salem witch trials," Mr. Nixon stated, walking back towards the whiteboard, "Ms. Hummel-Anderson, I'm not sure what's been going on with you this week, but..."

_I can't help it; I've just been so distracted lately. It all started two weeks ago. My dads wanted me to find a job, so I went out looking for one..._

_***Flashback***_

"My parents opened this place for people like my dad," Mia explained to Peyton, "It kind of changed and now it's like a hospital-slash-orphanage thing."

_Mia's parents' place was definitely not my first option. Not until I met that blue-eyed Greek God of a man. _

_"_This is Jeremy," Mia introduced Peyton to a young boy of about seven, who had no arms.

Mia lowered her voice to say, "He lost them in a car crash. His arms and his parents, but he's such a sweetheart."

Peyton felt bad for Jeremy, and wasn't sure what to do, so she looked around, and in the far corner of the white room, she spotted a boy about her age talking to a nurse.

"Hey, Mia, who's he?" Peyton asked, "Doesn't look like he has a disability or anything."

"He's Drew, and no, he doesn't. He has-"

"The most gorgeous eyes ever," Peyton finished.

"Actually, I was going to say he has cancer," Mia said, "But that too."

_I definitely did not think I'd be the girl to swoon or fangirl over somebody, but alas! I was. _

"Andrew Michalopoulos," the boy- Drew- greeted, shaking Peyton's hand, "But you can call me Drew."

"I'm Peyton," she smiled.

"You're pretty," Drew said, from behind a guitar, "How do you know Mia?"

"We go to school together," Peyton answered, "So, you play guitar?"

_"_Not really, I just started learning," he said, "I'm more of a drama geek."

_I could have sworn that this guy walked right outta my dreams._

"I've always wanted to play guitar," Drew said, "I figured that I should learn now since I don't have much time left."

_A small part of me died. Bad choice of words, I know. It's horrible, working there, seeing all those people struggle. But I still go at least twice a week just so that I can talk to Drew, and I've only known the guy for two weeks but I'm already singing I've Got the Power to myself 24/7 just because it's his favourite song. Having a crush sucks. _

XXX

Joe wrote the word 'Power' on the whiteboard and said, "Power."

"We can read," Amy stated.

Joe ignored her and continued, "I got the idea when I walked past Peyton in the hallway and I heard her singing I've Got the Power, and I realised that we must be feeling pretty darn powerful after our win at Sectionals."

"So, we have to sing powerful songs?" Hank asked, "As in Mariah Carey?"

"No, you have to sing songs that make you feel powerful," Joe said, "Victorius, strong, happy...strongs that evoke positive emotions."

"It's pretty hard to be positive right now," June stated, shooting Tommy a death glare.

"We just won Sectionals," Joe reminded them, "We were faced with so many challenges that night and you guys managed to pull through. Doesn't that make you guys feel powerful?"

"Hell yeah, it does," Tommy smiled.

"So, power songs," Joe said, "Girl versus guys, since that didn't really work out last time. Also, the musical's coming up, and-"

"Mr. Hart, this may not be a power song," Tommy interrupting, raising his hand, "but I really have something I'd like to sing for someone."

"Sure, Tommy, the floor's all yours," Joe said.

Tommy stood up, looked directly at June and said, "I'm really sorry."

_"Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me, I can find no rest_

_Where I'm goin' is anybody's guess,_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete,_

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby, it's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake,_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete,_

_I don't mean to drag it on_

_But I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't want to make you face this world alone_

_I want to let you go_

_Alone_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete."_

XXX

_"_All these people expressing their feelings when I'm too ashamed of mine, it sucks," Nick said, walking into the auditorium.

Jim was standing on the stage, and he said, "Yeah, but you have to come out in your own time, even if it's years from now."

"I know," Nick nodded, taking a seat, "I'm just worried about how it will change things."

"It's not like you, as a person, have changed," Jim said, "If someone really loves you, they'll love you for all of you."

Nick nodded again as Jim continued, "It's hard to go through something like this all alone, so I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to like I did."

"Thanks," Nick smiled.

Jim took a deep breath and said, "This is one of my favourite songs. You're lucky I'm using it on you."

Jim began to sing, as Nick watched and listened,

_"If you're lonely, and need a friend_

_And troubles seem like_

_They never end_

_Just remember to keep the faith_

_And love will be there to light the way,_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again_

_So don't you fear_

_Even if you're miles away_

_I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely_

_Love will make it alright,_

_If you just believe in me_

_I will love you endlessly_

_Take my hand_

_Take me into your heart_

_I'll be there forever baby_

_I won't let go_

_I'll never let go,_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again_

_So don't you fear_

_Even if you're miles away_

_I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely_

_It's alright,_

_It's alright."_

XXX

Mia walked past Peyton on her way to Chemistry, and told the taller girl, "Wow, Peyton, Drew really doesn't stop asking about you."

Before Mia could get away, Peyton began to walk with her although her own class was in the opposite direction.

"Really?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Mia answered.

Peyton smiled to herself, "That's..."

Her smile faded and Mia noticed, asking, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Peyton shook her head.

"It's the cancer, isn't it?"

"I know it sounds selfish of me," Peyton said, "but I'm scared."

"Of what?" Mia asked.

"I'm scared of falling in love with him and then losing him," she admitted.

"Look, Drew's been getting better everyday," Mia assured Peyton.

Peyton stopped walking and turned to face Mia.

"I don't expect you to understand," she told Mia, "I really like him but the whole cancer thing-"

"It shouldn't matter," Mia replied, "If I've learned anything about love from my parents, it's that you shouldn't penalize somebody for something they can't change about themselves, like an illness, or a disability or...or their _age _or something."

Peyton narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure you learned that from your parents?"

Mia rolled her eyes and continued, "Anyway, Drew's stuck there and he doesn't get to meet many people his age, let alone a girl that he really likes. And he keeps saying that before he...you know, he wants to experience everything."

Peyton nodded, "You're right."

"I have to go," Mia said, and walked on while Peyton turned around and continued in the other direction.

XXX

"This is horrible," Jim moaned, his head on the cafeteria table.

"I know," Bernadette said, playing with her food, "My dad never gets promotions; how did he get one _this_ time?"

Jim shrugged, "I really just think we should double the amount of time we spend together."

"Yeah," she nodded, "My mom said we can leave after the musical, but it still doesn't help."

"Maybe you can move in with me," Jim offered.

"Like my parents are gonna let that happen," Bernadette said sarcastically, "It wouldn't hurt to ask, though."

"We're going to really miss you," Jim said, placing his hand on Bernadette's.

She snorted and asked, "Who's we?"

"The glee club," he stated simply.

"Yeah right," Bernadette rolled her eyes, "They don't even know I exist."

"Are you kidding me?" Jim asked, "If they didn't know you exist, you and Nick would have never won that duet."

Bernadette shrugged, "Nick's popular."

"Stop selling yourself short," he told her, "You're talented."

"This past week has just sucked, I guess," she sighed.

"Well, this week is all about power," Jim reminded her, "And you're the most powerful woman I know, so take control."

"You're right," Bernadette said, "Come on then; let's walk around school like we're the shit, nigga."

XXX

Annie stepped into the empty choir room to find Gale.

"So, why am I here?" she asked.

"I wanted to say something," Gale said, "And I could only do it in song."

_"_Really?" Annie asked, sitting down on the chair beside him.

Gale stood up and the band began to play the music,

_"I'm running out of ways to make you see_

_I want you to stay here beside me_

_I won't be okay and I won't pretend I am_

_So just tell me today and take my hand,_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand,_

_Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test_

_Nor a trick of the mind, only love,_

_It's so simple and you know it is, you know it is_

_We can't be to and fro like this all our lives_

_You're the only way to me, the path is clear_

_What do I have to say to you for God's sake, dear?_

_For God's sake, dear_

_For God's sake, dear_

_For God's sake, dear_

_For God's sake, dear,_

_Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test_

_Nor a trick of the mind, only love,_

_Just say yes_

_'Cause I'm aching and I know you are too_

_For the touch_

_Of your warm skin as I breathe you in,_

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_

_This was all I wanted, all I want,_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want,_

_Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test_

_Nor a trick of the mind, only love,_

_Just say yes_

_'Cause I'm aching and I know you are too_

_For the touch_

_Of your warm skin as I breathe you in."_

_"_So, what do you think?" Gale asked.

"Uh, Gale, that's really sweet," Annie said, standing up, "but-"

"But what?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "You're like my brother."

"Are you serious?" Gale asked.

_"_You're a great guy, but I literally _just_ stopped liking someone else a week ago," Annie said.

"You mean Hank?" he checked.

Annie's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

"Everybody knew," Gale answered, "Do you still like him?"

"No, not even as a friend anymore," Annie said.

Gale nodded, and Annie saw the look on his face and added, "which is why I wanna go on a date with you."

Gale's eyes lit up, "Really? What happened to the brother stuff?"

Annie smiled and said, "Hey, it wouldn't hurt to try," as Gale smiled back.

XXX

_Musical Storm girls:_

_"I can do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Now, what's your name?"_

_Annie:_

_"My name is Annie, I'm so very_

_Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary_

_Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri_

_Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury,_

_Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher_

_Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya_

_I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty_

_If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me,"_

_Amy:_

_"My name is Amy, I'm so very_

_Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary_

_Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri_

_Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury,_

_Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher_

_Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya_

_I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty_

_If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me,"_

_Musical Storm girls:_

_"All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful,_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful,_

_Bernadette:_

_"Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock,"_

_Musical Storm girls:_

_"Now where you at?"_

_June:_

_"If you're looking for me, you can catch me_

_Cameras flashing, daddy's turned his head as soon as I passed him_

_Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive_

_Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him?"_

_Audrey:_

_"Get yourself together, don't hate,"_

_Musical Storm girls:_

_"Don't do it,"_

_Audrey:_

_"Jealous is the ugliest trait,"_

_Musical Storm girls:_

_"Oh, don't do it,"_

_Audrey:_

_"I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty_

_If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me,"_

_Musical Storm girls:_

_"All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful,_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Steal the show your pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Sing it with me now,"_

_Musical Storm girls:_

_"All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful,_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful,_

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful,_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful."_

"Alright," Joe clapped_, _"What made you guys choose that song?"

"Well, we went with something that made us feel powerful as women," Bernadette answered.

"Yeah," Jeanie nodded, "And it's the ultimate feel-good song for girls everywhere."

"That's great," Joe commended the girls, "Better than Judas, definitely."

A few girls rolled their eyes, and Joe continued, "So, as for the musical, I really have no idea what to do, so any ideas?"

"Wicked," June suggested.

"I think Les Mis," Audrey said, while Richie whispered to Sanjay, "What's Wicked?"

"Chicago, maybe?" Annie said.

"That's very inappropriate," Joe replied, shaking his head, "I'll think about it some more. The last show we did here was Grease. Maybe we can do that again, but I guess it would be better to try something new."

"High School Musical?" Richie suggested.

June rolled her eyes and said, "You have_ got _to be kidding me."

"Beauty and the Beast," Tommy stated.

Joe was overwhelmed with the amount of ideas that were being thrown at him.

Nick had admitted that the only musical he watched was Annie, Jim was eager to do The Sound of Music, and Jeanie had settled on the idea of doing Dreamgirls.

This was going to be harder than Joe'd initially thought.

XXX

"Hey, June," Sanjay called, "I wanted to talk to you about Tommy."

"And what a pathetic loser he is?" June asked, "This should be fun."

"He didn't mean to hurt you," Sanjay said, "He really likes you."

"I miss him, and I liked him too but what kind of person would make a bet like that?" June asked rhetorically, "And you're equally as bad, for being involved. You can tell your friend that I do not wish to speak with him anytime soon. Or ever."

_"_Then speak with _me," _Sanjay said, "Look, what if I said the bet was_ my_ idea?"

"So,_ you're_ the jerk who thinks it's funny to play with girls' feelings," she hissed.

"Just-"

_SLAP!_

_"_What was that for?" Sanjay demanded, rubbing his cheek.

_"_You deserved it for making that bet," June stated.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, "And Tommy's sorry too, but if you miss him then you guys should talk."

"Why do you even care?" June asked him.

Sanjay sighed, "Because Tommy is sad and he won't stop going on about you."

"Really?" she asked.

Sanjay nodded and said, "Just talk to him."

"I'll consider it," June muttered, before walking off.

Tommy walked past and Sanjay called out, "Hey, Tommy."

"Hey," Tommy greeted, "What's up?"

"I talked to her and I got her to consider talking to you," Sanjay said.

"Thanks, man," Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, but if she _does_ talk to you, remember that the bet was my idea," Sanjay instructed.

"Wait," Tommy mumbled, "You told her it was _your_ idea?"

Sanjay nodded and Tommy said, "Thanks so much, Jay."

"Anytime," Sanjay shrugged, "But remember this next time_ I_ need _your_ help."

XXX

"What's with this look?" Mia asked Dylan as they stepped into the choir room, gesturing to the leather jacket he was wearing.

"Oh, Gale said that leather jackets look cool and bad," he answered.

Mia chuckled and said, "I didn't think that you'd _still_ be under Gale's spell."

"You know what breaks a spell?" Dylan asked, "True love's kiss."

He leaned down to kiss her when they were interrupted.

"You really like to use your lips, don't you, Mia?"

Dylan and Mia turned to see Audrey standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Audrey," Dylan greeted.

"Dylan, do you mind leaving me alone with your girlfriend?" Audrey asked.

"Why?" he asked her.

"I'll talk to you later," Mia told him.

"Okay," Dylan said, looking at Mia and then at Audrey, before exiting the room.

He walked out the door and stood right outside so that he could hear what the two girls were saying.

"So..." Mia mumbled, awkwardly, "You seem mad."

"I'm not mad," Audrey said, "I can just see through your whole good girl façade now, after you led me on. When are you gonna tell Dylan that you're a lesbian? Or do you just enjoy messing with him too?"

"I wasn't messing with you or leading you on," Mia argued, "And I'm _not_ a lesbian."

"Well, whatever you are, you're definitely into girls," Audrey stated, "I mean, considering the way you wanted to kiss me."

"_You_ tried to kiss _me_," Mia said, "And I don't understand why we're even having this conversation."

"It's just the way you were talking to me; going on about how amazing I am-"

"I was being a good friend," Mia interrupted, "I didn't mean to lead you into thinking that I liked you or anything."

Audrey swallowed, "Are you gonna deny the fact that you almost kissed me back?"

"Look, Audrey," Mia began, "I don't know what happened that day or what's going on with me, but yes, _maybe_ I was attracted to you, but I definitely don't care about you the same way that..."

Mia's voice trailed off as Audrey began to laugh at her, "Isn't that sweet? You care about your 10-year-old boyfriend. It must be fun teaching him how to tie his shoes, and he's probably already seranaded you with some stupid Justin Bieber song."

"He's 14, not 10, and it was actually an Austin Mahone song," Mia stated.

"You're both pathetic."

"How can you even say that when you're the one who thought that I was leading you on when I was helping you with Math?" Mia asked, "_You're_ pathetic."

"I'm not the one the one dating someone who got potty-trained like a year ago," Audrey continued, raising her voice, "It's not even dating; you're babysitting him, Mia."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I like you. Or at least, I did until you rushed off and then started acting like you don't even know me," Audrey continued.

"I wasn't even sure what was going on with me that day," Mia admitted.

"You could have at least told me that, but no, you just had to run along and move onto Ben 10 right away," Audrey began to yell a little bit, "Do you even like him? Or are you just going out with him because you can't accept the fact that you're gay? Does he even like you? Because I'm pretty sure that dating an older chick would make him seem pretty cool and popular. You might wanna go ask him; he's probably sitting somewhere learning his colours so you should go help him. You know, you and Dylan seem to be doing great so maybe you should adopt him. It would be more appropriate than the relationship you have with him right now."

Audrey paused and waited for Mia to argue back.

To both girls' surprise, Mia raised her hand and slapped Audrey across her face, before covering her mouth.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she said.

Dylan rushed in and said, "I could've sworn I heard like a slap or something."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Mia asked.

Dylan scratched the back of his head, "Uh..."

Audrey touched her cheek, and Mia repeated, "I'm sorry, you just...made me angry."

"Well, you should think about what I just said," Audrey suggested, before folding her arms and storming out the room.

"How much of that did you hear?" Mia asked Dylan, after Audrey had left.

"Pretty much everything," he answered.

He thought for a while and then asked Mia, "Are you really, like...a lesbian?"

"No," she answered quickly, "I've been into guys before."

"Do you like both?" Dylan asked.

Mia was silent for a long time before answering, "I don't know."

"How would you know?"

"I guess, if you find yourself attracted to both, or in the situation that I was in..." Mia stopped herself to ask, "Why?"

"I-I just wanted to know," Dylan said, "Do you _like_ her?"

Mia shook her head and said, "No."

"Are you sure?" he checked.

"If I did, I wouldn't have slapped her," she answered.

Dylan swallowed and asked, "Do you really care about me, like you told Audrey?"

Mia smiled and said, "Yeah, it's just kind of hard for me to say it out loud. Is what she said about _you_ true?"

"That I don't know my colours?" Dylan asked, "Of course not! I learned them in preschool."

"No," Mia chuckled, "I meant that you're only going out with me to seem cooler."

"I'm dressed like Gale right now to seem cooler," he said, "I'm going out with you because I like you."

"You know, I was talking to Peyton yesterday," Mia said, "and I realised that you're right about the whole age thing. The truth is that if you were a few years older than me, most people wouldn't consider it inappropriate. Or if we were both guys or both girls, then nobody would say anything- not about our ages, at least."

"So, you're saying that you like me too and my age doesn't bother you?" Dylan asked.

_"_I'm saying..." Mia thought, "exactly that."

Dylan smiled, "Cool."

Mia nodded and Dylan asked, "So, if you don't like Audrey, it would mean nothing if you actually kissed her, right?"

"Probably not," Mia said, "but wouldn't it bother you?"

"Not if get to watch," he smirked.

Mia rolled her eyes and laughed, "You are such a boy!"

XXX

_***Acoustic***_

_Peyton:_

_"Never put my love out on the line _

_Never said yes to the right guy _

_Never had trouble getting what I want _

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough,_

_When I don't care _

_I can play him like a Ken doll _

_Won't wash my hair _

_Then make him bounce like a basketball,_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl _

_Paint my nails and wear high heels _

_Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand..._

_You make me glow _

_But I cover up, won't let it show _

_So I'm putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_The feelings got lost in my lungs _

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb _

_And there's no one else to blame _

_So scared I'll take off and run _

_I'm flying too close to the sun _

_And I'll burst into flames _

_You make me glow _

_But I cover up, won't let it show _

_So I'm putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack."_

_"_You're talented," Drew told Peyton, "Why did you sing me that song?"

"I think the lyrics were self-explanatory," she said.

"No girl has ever sang to me before," he stated, "I mean, obviously, because I've been stuck here since I was 5."

"You don't like it here?" Peyton asked.

Drew shrugged and answered, "Well, the people are nice, and I get my education here, but I feel so isolated sometimes, and I just wanna be free. Two more years and I'll be outta here. I mean, if I live that long."

"Stop saying things like that," Peyton ordered.

"Why not?" he asked, "It's true."

"I know, it's just...not the best thing to hear," she answered.

"So, you wanna see my room?" Drew invited, "Maybe watch Star Wars or something?"

"Star Wars?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell me you've lost interest in me now that you know about my nerdy interests."

_"_No," she shook her head, "It's actually adorable."

"Does it bother you that I have cancer?" Drew asked.

"Honestly, it did at first," Peyton admitted, "But then I realised that I was being stupid."

"You know, if we don't work out," he told her, "you don't have to stick around, feeling sorry for me because I have cancer."

Peyton raised an eyebrow again and said, "Trust me, I don't feel sorry for almost _anyone_."

XXX

Joe wasn't sure as to why he'd driven all the way to Westvale High School.

Maybe he wanted to check out the school. Maybe his competitive side was taking over, and he wanted to spy on the competition. Maybe he couldn't get their show choir director out of his mind.

Joe walked down the white hallway, hearing a female voice escaping a room.

He stood outside the room- which was only a little smaller than McKinley's choir room- and peeked inside.

He saw a young girl with brown hair, accompanied by Elisa, and the girl was singing.

_"Lost is how I'm feeling, lying in your arms_

_When the world outside's too_

_Much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times_

_It seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

_'Cause I am always by your side,_

_'Cause I am your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can,_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love."_

"Stop," Elisa ordered, "That was good, but still pitchy in places. You need to work on your pitch, Elizabeth, I told you already."

_"_I know," Elizabeth groaned, "I've been working, and I know I sound great."

"Great is not good enough," Elisa said, "You need to be perfect. Now take five."

The young girl walked further into the room and Elisa called out, "You're terrible at spying, Joseph."

Joe stepped into the doorway and said, "I wasn't spying."

"Then what are you doing here?" Elisa asked.

"I was just..." Joe himself wasn't even sure as to why he was there, so he settled with, "I guess I_ was_ spying."

"Well, congratulations," Elisa smiled.

"Thanks," he said, "And thanks for your help."

"Well, you're welcome," she smiled again, "And if there's anything else you need help with, here's my card. I can probably help you out since you're new."

She handed him her card, and Joe asked, "You have a card?"

Elisa smiled again and nodded, "Mm-hm. So, how are you? How's your club doing?"

"Great, everything's great," Joe said, "Actually, while I'm here I'd like your advice on something?"

"Yes?"

"Our school musical is coming up in a couple weeks, and we have no idea what to do," he said.

"You really are new to this whole show choir directing thing, aren't you?" Elisa asked.

Joe nodded and Elisa said, "What do you have in mind?"

"The kids wanna do all sorts of things," he answered, "Wicked, Les Mis, The Sound of Music..."

"Do Mamma Mia!" she said.

"Mamma Mia!?" Joe thought, "That's actually a really good idea."

"See, I told you I could help you out," Elisa smiled.

"Thanks again," Joe said, "I should probably get going."

Elisa nodded, "Well, goodbye then. I guess I'll see you at Regionals."

XXX

_Dylan and Sanjay:_

_"And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can_

_Fly_

_And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_And I'm loving every,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Second,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Minute,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Hour,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Bigger,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Better,"_

_Sanjay: _

_"Stronger,"_

_Both:_

_"Power,"_

_Hank:_

_"I got that power_

_I got that power_

_I got that power_

_Power power power,"_

_Tommy:_

_"They call me Tommy,_

_Stay so cool, I'm chilly_

_I done made that milli_

_On my way to that billi_

_Used to have a piggy bank, but now I got that bigger bank_

_Who who cares what the haters think_

_They hate on me cause we doing what they can't,"_

_Gale:_

_"I stay on that hussle, I flex that mental muscle_

_Hate to bust your bubble_

_Im on that other level_

_I'mma take it higher and high and high and higher_

_I stay and buy attire_

_Keeping burning like that fire,"_

_Dylan and Sanjay:_

_"And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can_

_Fly_

_And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_And I'm loving every,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Second,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Minute,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Hour,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Bigger,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Better,"_

_Sanjay: _

_"Stronger,"_

_Both:_

_"Power,"_

_Hank:_

_"I got that power_

_I got that power_

_I got that power_

_Power power power,"_

_Richie:_

_"Yes yes yes y'all feeling funky fresh yall_

_Work to be the best yall_

_We're good under pressure yall_

_Been through all that stress y'all_

_Get this off my chest yall_

_Made it out in projects where this project thats progress yall,"_

_Nick:_

_"I beat it through my mama_

_I told her when i was younger_

_That I'mma be that number_

_One day ill be that number 1_

_I take it higher and high and high and higher_

_I stay and buy attire_

_Keeping burning like that fire,"_

_Jim:_

_"Whatever doesnt kill you, only makes you stronger_

_So I'mma get stronger_

_Call me like a veteran, veteran_

_I lock lock it down and go again_

_Call me like a veteran, veteran_

_I knockin down the door again,"_

_Dylan and Sanjay:_

_"And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can_

_Fly_

_And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_And I'm loving every,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Second,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Minute,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Hour,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Bigger,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Better,"_

_Sanjay: _

_"Stronger,"_

_Both:_

_"Power,"_

_Hank:_

_"I got that power_

_I got that power_

_I got that power_

_Power power power,"_

_Dylan and Sanjay:_

_And I'm loving every,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Second,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Minute,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Hour,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Bigger,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Better,"_

_Sanjay: _

_"Stronger,"_

_Both:_

_"Power."_

The girls cheered and Joe said, "Great, guys! Now take a seat; I have decided on what to do for our musical, and I think you're gonna love it."

Joe paused as the students waited eagerly to her the answer.

"Mamma mia!"

"Isn't that a band?" Gale asked.

"No, Mamma Mia! is a musical featuring singles by the Swedish band ABBA," June stated, "I'm very excited for this, Mr. Hart."

"ABBA's literally my favourite band and Sophie's my dream role," Jim stated simply, earning a few weird looks, "But since I'm a boy, I'm gonna have to settle for Sky or Sam."

"Uh, good call," Joe said, "So, auditions start next week. Better start preparing."

XXX

June was sitting in the choir room after glee, all alone, going through sheet music for Mamma Mia! when Tommy walked in.

_"_I was looking for you," he said.

"I heard."

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Tommy asked.

June shrugged, "I guess so."

"I'm really, really sorry about what I did," he said, "And while I'm apologising, I just wanna admit that Jay lied; the bet was my idea."

"I don't get it," June said, "Why would you do that to me?"

"We were being stupid, playing around, making dumb bets," Tommy said.

June sighed, "I honestly thought you were perfect."

"Hey, nobody's perfect," he said, "But I do know one person who comes pretty close: you."

June stopped flipping through the pages and said, "Well, you _do_ have good taste."

Tommy chuckled and said, "Do you wanna maybe give me another chance?"

"I don't know," she said, "What if this is just another bet?"

"Then be my friend," Tommy said, "Then you'll see that I really am a good guy."

"I usually don't forgive people that easily," June stated, "but I miss you, so I'd like that."

_"_So, what are up to?" Tommy asked.

"Choosing a song for my Mamma Mia! audition," June replied, "I'm not sure whether I'd rather be Donna or Sophie. I'm actually wishing that we did Annie, because I would have definitely gotten the lead, and Mia was a shoe-in for Molly and maybe Bernadette for Agatha."

She paused and asked, "Which part do you want?"

"Harry, I think," Tommy answered, "I've seen the movie and I liked his character. Plus, I'd get to do an English accent."

"Maybe we could practise together then," June suggested, "You know, because I could give you some pointers."

Tommy smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that."

XXX

Nick approached Jim in the hallway, whispering, "Act like I'm bullying you."

"Is your reputation really more important than talking to me?" Jim asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything," Nick said.

"You've thanked me a hundred times," Jim reminded him, "But you're welcome."

"I kinda just wish I could walk around be myself, like you do," Nick admitted.

"You already do that," Jim stated, "You're the bad boy who loves to break rules; you just have a secret that only Bernie and I know."

"Actually, I'm gonna tell my parents," Nick said.

Jim's eyes widened, "Really?"

"I think I'm ready to tell them," he continued, "I think they'll be okay with it, but I'm really worried about how Gale would react."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Jim assured him, "He's your best friend, and if he doesn't accept that you're...the way you are, then he's probably not really you're friend."

"You're right, but I don't wanna lose any of my friends," Nick said, "Not Gale, or Hank, or Annie, or Jeanie, or Bernadette, or you."

Jim smiled and said, "You're not gonna lose me."

Nick smiled back and said, "I have to go."

He turned around and started to walk down the hallway in the opposite direction.

_Nick:_

_"That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand ya_

_Most everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like it for a while?_

_But I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

_But, I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_Said, I despise that I adore you,_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so,_

_One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me, yay_

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so, so."_

XXX

_**So, I ship Gale and Annie, and Jim and Nick, so don't hate me if I show them any favouritsm. Also, there's a chapter that I'm planning and for it I would like to know how these characters would act if they had to be the total opposites of themselves (please don't only talk about your characters- because I really need help with this). There's probably gonna be a loooong wait until that chapter, though. **_

**Next chapter: NEVER GROWING UP- Musical Storm does songs that take them back to their childhood, Nick comes out to his parents, and Mamma Mia! auditions begin. **


	9. Never Growing Up

**I'm a horrible human being. I am sorry about making you all think that Audria (?) was gonna happen. Also, ever since my return (after Who You Are) I've been typing this story on my cell phone; no lie. So, sorry if the format is messed up. And please bear in mine that I use English spelling, not American- so for example, what most of you would spell as 'color', I would put 'colour.'Just thought you should know in case I confuse you. But anyway, this chapter was a HUGE disappointment for me. However, I do LOVE the song choices and I had a lot of fun writing the sleepover scene, which is kinda Grease/Glease-inspired (not really, as it turns out). The Peyton/Drew scene is lame, but I did it just for the song. And did I forget to mention that Jake and Kitty aren't the ****only**** parents we get to see in this chapter? #ChocolateThunder**

XXX

_Bernadette:_

_"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up,"_

_Amy:_

_"Call up all of our friends_

_Go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot_

_Half past 10 o'clock_

_We don't ever stop_

_And we're never gonna change,"_

_Annie:_

_"Say_

_Won't you say forever_

_Stay_

_If you stay forever _

_Hey_

_We can stay forever young,"_

_Bernadette, Amy, Annie and Jeanie:_

_"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street yellin' "kiss my ass"_

_I'm like "yeah whatever", we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"Say_

_Won't you say forever_

_Stay_

_If you stay forever _

_Hey_

_We can stay forever young..."_

_Bernadette, Amy and Annie:_

_"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs (Jeanie: "Ooooooh,")_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk (Jeanie: "Wow,")_

_Singing here's to never growing up (Jeanie: "Here's to never growing up,")_

_We'll be running down the street yelling "kiss my ass" (Jeanie: "Kiss my ass!")_

_I'm like "yeah whatever", we're still living like that (Jeanie: "Just like that,")_

_When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up,"_

_Bernadette, Amy and Jeanie:_

_"Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up,_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up (Annie: "Oh, raise your glass and say")_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up (Annie: "Ladidadida,")_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up (Annie: "And no, we're never growing up")_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up."_

The other students cheered and applauded, as Joe said, "Okay, I've already talked to these four girls, and they've given me a great idea for this week's theme."

Bernadette, Jeanie, Annie and Amy took to their seats.

"Nobody's stays young forever, but our youth is a big part of who we are," Joe continued, "A lot of kids and teenagers just can't wait to grow up, and the way they act and dress these days is just very inappropriate. Being young is often associated with being carefree and innocent, so this week is all about songs that recapture your youth; songs that are nostalgic."

All of the students cheered and were excited for this week.

"This week has my name written all over it," Tommy stated.

"Another nice thing about being a kid is the friends you make," Joe said, "There's no drama, and they're just always there for you."

"I don't like where this is going," Gale mumbled softly, so that only Annie and Nick could hear him.

"I can see that you're all part of your own little cliques," Joe stated, "but this glee club is a team, and you work best as a team when your teammates are your friends. I've noticed that not all of you even interact with each other and I think that if you can forget about all your differences and all the superficial stuff if you all can just embrace your inner child and jump at the opportunity to make friends, you'd all be very close."

"You can't force us all to be friends," Bernadette stated.

"One of the things I've learned from being in glee was that no matter how much you think you won't get along with somebody, you can be friends with them if you just spend enough time with each other and get to know each other a little better," Joe stated, "So, Jeanie has something she wants to say."

Jeanie stood up and said, "In the spirit of childhood week and making friends, I would like to invite all of the girls, and Jim, to a slumber party at my house."

"What do us guys do then?" Hank asked.

"You guys can figure something out," Joe said.

Gale grinned, "I think I got an idea."

XXX

The slumber party didn't go as Jeanie had planned.

She'd spent most of her time between gossiping with Annie and talking to Amy. Jim and Bernadette stuck together, June and Audrey babbled about themselves most of the time, Peyton made snarky comments and Mia kept glancing at the others in a condescending way, not saying much.

"I was born to play Sophie," Audrey bragged, "I don't even think I need to audition."

"Well, don't then, if you're so confident," June told her, "I will audition for Sophie and I will get the part."

"Oh my God," Annie groaned, "Will the two of you just shut up?"

Both June and Audrey glared at her, when Mercedes walked in with snacks.

"How are you all doing?" she asked, "Having fun?"

"No," Bernadette said simply.

Jim took the tray of snacks from Mercedes and said, "We're having a hard time bonding, Mrs. Evans."

"Oh, I know a game you guys can play," Mercedes said, snapping her fingers, "It really helps with bonding. You basically just take turns saying something you don't like and something you do like about each other."

"A game where I get to insult people," Amy stated, "I like it. Can I start?"

"Of course," Mercedes smiled, "Say something about someone."

Amy looked around and settled on June.

"Okay, you're so freaking self-centered," Amy told her, "It's annoying."

June gasped and Mercedes told Amy, "Compliment her now."

"I can't think of a compliment," Amy stated.

June groaned and said, "My turn. Jeanie, you are by far the most two-faced person I've ever met. One minute you're nice, the next minute you're cold."

Jeanie swallowed angrily, looking at her mother, and giving her a look that let Mercedes know to ignore what June had said.

"Bernadette," Jeanie turned to Bernadette, "You're so negative. It's not the end of the world if something doesn't work out for you; grow up."

Bernadette raised an eyebrow at the comment and continued, "Annie, you're the biggest slut on the planet. Have you _no_ respect for yourself as a woman?"

"Well, I'm sorry that you're going to die a virgin," Annie snapped, worrying Mercedes, "Anyway, Jim, I love you, but you tend to feel so sorry for yourself sometimes-"

"Hey! I have reasons to," Jim defended himself, "I guess I'll go with Mia then; you're a total snob, girl. You've been sitting here, acting like the rest of us are beneath you, looking at us like we're stupid."

Mia inhaled and exhaled, pretending that the words didn't sting, "Fine. Audrey, you're the most selfish person I've ever met. Not everything is about _you_."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Audrey quipped, "Peyton, you're so snarky. Everything that came out of your mouth this past hour has been some sort of smart ass backhanded compliment."

"Thank you," Peyton smirked, causing Audrey to roll her eyes, "Amy, do you even realise how rude and disrespectful you are? Like, with all of us and Mr. Hart, you always have something mean to say."

"Well, you have to give respect to get it from me," Amy stated.

"Okay, girls," Mercedes interrupted, "and Jim. Say something nice about each other before you all get upset."

The girls and Jim remained silent, until Audrey finally stood up and shouted, "You know what, I have reasons to be selfish. My life revolves around _me_!"

She folded her arms and stormed into Jeanie's bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"She is definitely Rachel's daughter," Mercedes stated.

"Nice game, mom," Jeanie mumbled sarcastically.

"Watch your tone with me," Mercedes warned.

June stood up and yelled, "Okay, look. I don't care how many of you hate me; I know for a fact that you're all just jealous."

"I don't know who you are, little girl," Mercedes said, "but you're sassy; I like you."

"I'm going home," Peyton said, "I can't stay here with you people. Thanks, Mrs. Evans and I'm sorry if I disrespected you in any way."

Mercedes sighed, "Just stay another hour. I'll leave you girls alone to settle things."

Mercedes left the room and Bernadette asked, "What are we supposed to do for another hour?"

"Let's just make out, seeing as though none of us will be talking and pissing each other off," Annie suggested.

"I'm gay," Jim reminded her.

Annie shrugged and said, "I'm straight, but who cares, right?"

"You literally just reinforced what I said about you being slutty," Bernadette said.

"It's not being slutty, it's being sexy," Annie defended herself.

Jeanie groaned, "This was obviously a huge mistake. Maybe we should just watch movies until we get sleepy."

XXX

The boys, besides Jim, were gathered in Gale's bedroom.

Gale had set up a telescope -one that he'd gotten for his 14th birthday and had hardly ever used- and placed it in front of the window; he lived right across the street from Jeanie, convienently.

"What are they doing?" Richie asked, opening a can of Coke.

Gale shifted the telescope around and mumbled, "Still nothing. I thought that since Jeanie is hosting and Annie is there that this would be more fun to watch."

"Ugh, this is so boring," Hank complained, "Let's go bowling."

"No, it's only a matter of time before they start making out," Gale said.

"Let me see," Tommy said, taking a turn to look through the telescope, "Wow, you can see everything in Jeanie's room!"

"What can you see?" Sanjay asked.

"Well, the walls are light blue, and her room is huge, and she has a TV," Tommy observed, "They're all sitting around and talking. They look more bored than us."

"Lemme see," Gale said, grabbing hold of the telescope.

He groaned is frustration, and let go of the telescope, letting Dylan take his turn.

"What's wrong?" Gale asked Nick, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Nothing," Nick said, shaking his head, "Just bored."

"You seem like something's bothering you," Gale said, "You didn't even take at look at the girls."

"I'm waiting until there's more action," Nick sighed.

"That's gonna take a while," Gale groaned, "All-Cheerio sleepovers are so much sexier. I guess Gay Boy and all the unpopular girls are sucking the hotness out of this."

"Hey!" Tommy, Nick and Dylan snapped at the same time, causing Gale to look at Nick with a confused stare.

"I mean, Annie's my friend and I thought you guys are a couple now," Nick said, "Does she know you're doing this?"

"We're not married," Gale quipped, "And Annie's kinda...she doesn't like to be tied down."

He frowned slightly and Nick chuckled, "You don't wanna share her, do you?"

"Have you _seen_ Annie?" Gale asked rhetorically, "Would_ you_ wanna share her?"

"They're all just talking," Dylan stated, still looking through the telescope.

"Let's go somewhere then," Richie suggested, "I'm really bored."

"Oh right, I forgot you're half gay," Gale told Richie, "Straight guy things bore you."

"They're watching TV," Dylan continued.

Gale ignored him and began pacing, "It's frustrating. I think she only said yes to me because she felt bad."

Dylan couldn't help but laugh, and Gale approached him and demanded, "You think that's funny?"

"No," Dylan shook his head, holding back his grin, "I just remembered something funny."

"Mm-hmm," Gale mumbled in disbelief, "That's what I thought."

Tommy turned the telescope away from Dylan and said, "This is stupid, that we're watching the girls. We're being so boring and serious. I thought that guys night was supposed to embrace childhood week."

"Childhood week is stupid," Nick stated.

"No," Tommy said, "It's the best week ever. It's the week where we can be carefree and have no responsibilities. It's all about having fun!"

Hank sighed, "Talking about fun isn't actually fun."

Tommy sighed and began to sing,

_"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Why, when he was a young warthog,"_

_Tommy:_

_"When I was a young warthog,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Very nice, thanks,_

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the Savannah after every meal,"_

_Tommy:_

_"I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned,_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind,_

_And oh, the shame,"_

_Richie:_

_"He was ashamed,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Thoughta changin' my name,"_

_Richie:_

_"Oh, what's in a name?"_

_Tommy:_

_"And I got downhearted,"_

_Richie:_

_"How did you feel?"_

_Tommy:_

_"Every time that I-"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Tommy, not in front of the kids,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Oh sorry,"_

_All:_

_"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase,_

_Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Sing it, kid,"_

_Dylan:_

_"It means no worries for the rest of your days,"_

_All:_

_"It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata,_

_Hakuna Matata,_

_Hakuna Matata!"_

XXX

Joe was pleasantly surprised to see that the guys of Musical Storm had entered the choir room noticeably happier than usual, greeting each other with various and handshakes and phrases such as, "Hey man!"

Joe was impressed with his students- until Jim and the girls had walked in.

"Let's make this Junette week," June demanded, strutting into the choir room, "Seeing as though I'm _so_ self-centered and all I can talk about is me, me, me."

"Well, at least you're not a total snob who patronizes everybody," Mia stated softly but irritably, taking a seat beside Dylan.

"What's going on?" Richie asked.

"Apparently me and every guy _and_ girl in the school is what's going on," Annie said.

"Girls, what happened?" Joe asked, adding, "And Jim," after Jim had cleared his throat.

"You were wrong, Mr. Hart," Bernadette said, "Spending time together only made us hate each other even _more_."

"It worked with us," Sanjay stated.

"Oh, of course," Peyton complained, "The guys do something perfectly and we come off as total bitches. It's Judas all over again."

Amy snorted, "You're not _coming off_ as a total bitch, if you actually _are_ a total bitch."

"Okay, okay, okay," Joe raised his voice, "Girls-"

Jim cleared his throat yet again.

"-and Jim," Joe added, "You're all being very childish right now."

"I thought that was the point of the assignment," Audrey muttered.

"The point of the assignment was to embrace your inner child, not to act like a two-year-old with a temper problem," Joe reprimanded the students.

He paused before saying, "Auditions for Mamma Mia! start tomorrow."

"It should be a one-person show starring just me," Audrey said, "considering I'm _the_ most selfish person on the planet."

"It was a stupid game!" Jeanie shouted, "Can't we all just get over it?"

"Thank you, Jeanie," Joe said, "Just think, if you guys were still kids, what would you do?"

"I guess we'd forgive each other and move on," Jim mumbled.

"Yes," Joe nodded, "Just like how Jesus forgave Judas."

"Well, we can't forgive if there's no apology," June said.

"I'm not apologising for anything," Amy quipped.

"So that's what you guys were doing," Richie sighed, "It was hard to tell through the telescope."

"Telescope?" Mia asked, looking at Dylan, who shrugged.

Picking up on what might have happened, Jim asked, "What were you guys doing?"

"For our guys night, we kinda..." Hank began, "spied on the girls."

"Are you serious?" Bernadette demanded, "You guys actually spied on us? How?"

"I'm assuming through Gale's room," Jeanie said.

Joe slapped his forehead and said, "Okay, then. Ignore each other; the silent treatment always works on kids."

Annie groaned, "Gladly."

XXX

"Mom? Dad?"

Nick stepped into the dining room, where Kitty was laying the table and Jake had just come home from work.

"You look sad," Kitty observed, "What's the matter?"

"There's something I should tell you guys," Nick said nervously.

This caught both Jake and Kitty's attention, but Jake asked, "Is it important? Because I just got home and I'm so tired."

"It is," Nick assured him.

"Well, then what is it?" Jake asked.

Kitty stopped laying the table and stared at Nick, holding a porcelain plate in her hands.

Nick hung is head and looked at the ground, his eyes starting to water.

"You okay, Nick?" Jake asked, starting to worry.

Nick looked up, and held his head high, taking a deep breath.

"I'm gay."

Kitty had immediately dropped the plate, making a large crashing sound.

"I'm gay," Nick repeated, staring at the broken plate.

He swallowed and looked at the ground again, saying, "I'm sorry."

Jake rushed towards Nick and pulled him into a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Jake said.

Nick pulled away from his father and said, "Thanks, dad."

Nick looked at Kitty, who had a blank expression on her face.

"I'm sorry about the plate," she mumbled.

Nick nodded and turned around to exit the room when Kitty called, "Wait."

Nick stopped, still having his back face his mother, and asked, "What?"

Kitty paused for a long time before saying, "I'm proud of you."

Nick turned around to face her, in surprise.

"I'm very proud, sweetie," Kitty said, and then, trying to lighten the mood, she added, "I'd probably be nicer to a son-in-law than a daughter-in-law anyway."

Nick smiled and headed towards Kitty, saying, "Thanks, mom."

Jake smiled too, "Come on, then. Let's have dinner."

He took a seat at the table, and Nick and Kitty joined him.

"I should probably tell you," Nick continued, "that there's this boy."

"Ooh!" Kitty shrieked with excitement, "Tell me _everything_ about him."

Jake chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Well, this should be fun..."

XXX

"Don't you get bored stuck in this place?" Peyton asked Drew.

"Yeah," Drew shrugged, "But I'm not _always _stuck here. I've snuck out a couple times."

Peyton smirked, "Really?"

He nodded, and she asked, "Okay, so what if I took you out tonight?"

"That would be cool," Drew sighed, "but I thought you don't know the area, and I don't know if Greta will let us out."

"Well, I'm sure she'll let you come with me," Peyton shrugged.

She got up and tugged at his arm, saying, "Come on."

"What?" Drew asked.

"Show me the area," Peyton said, "Let's go have fun."

Drew sighed and said, "Fine; we just have to sneak past Greta."

"I thought that we could just ask her," Peyton said.

He nodded and decided, "Sneaking is more fun."

"Great," Peyton smirked.

They left Drew's room and made their way to the entrance where Greta, a nurse who appeared to be in her forties, was sitting, talking on her cell phone.

"Well, Mary-Belle may as well be the coldest woman I've ever met," Greta complained, "I heard that she's been having an affair with the electrician..."

"Okay, Greta's kinda distracted right now," Drew whispered, "This should be easy."

Drew led Peyton out the door quietly as they tried to avoid being seen by Greta, and quickly snuck out the door.

As soon as they'd arrived outside, they'd burst into laughter.

"Come on," Peyton said, "I'll let you drive as long as we go some place fun."

"I bet I can take you everywhere in one night, with my driving," Drew stated somewhat proudly.

"Seriously?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow, "Everywhere in Lima?"

"Nope, but everywhere in this area," he said, taking her hand and leading her to her car, "It'll be fun."

_Drew:_

_"I can show you the world _

_Shining, shimmering, splendid _

_Tell me, princess, now when did _

_You last let your heart decide,_

_I can open your eyes _

_Take you wonder by wonder _

_Over, sideways, and under _

_On a magic carpet ride,_

_A whole new world _

_A new fantastic point of view _

_No one to tell us no _

_Or where to go _

_Or say we're only dreaming,"_

_Peyton:_

_"A whole new world,"_

_Drew: _

_"Don't you dare close your eyes,"_

_Peyton:_

_"A hundred thousand things to see,"_

_Drew: _

_"Hold your breath- it gets better,"_

_Peyton: _

_"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be,"_

_Drew:_

_"A whole new world,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Every turn a surprize,"_

_Drew:_

_"With new horrizons to pursue,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Every moment, red letter,"_

_Both:_

_"I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you,"_

_Drew:_

_"A whole new world,"_

_Peyton: _

_"A whole new world,"_

_Drew:_

_"That's where we'll be,"_

_Peyton: _

_"That's where we'll be,"_

_Drew: _

_"A thrilling chase,"_

_Peyton: _

_"A wonderous place,"_

_Both: _

_"For you and me."_

Peyton and Drew sat beside each other in an empty late-night café.

"We definitely haven't been getting along all that well lately," Peyton sighed, speaking of glee club, "It's whatever; I don't even like most..."

She stopped talking and stared at Drew, who asked, "What?"

"Drew, your nose," Peyton panicked, "It's bleeding."

"Oh God," Drew moaned, using a napkin to clean off the blood, "Happens all the time."

"Really?" she questioned, "Because this is the first time it's happened since I've met you."

Drew was silent for a while, before saying, "You don't have to worry about me."

Peyton nodded, half-convinced, and said, "I know."

She leaned in and kissed him for a while, before pulling back and saying, "We should go."

XXX

"I can just see it," June said enthusiastically, "Junette July-Holiday as Donna _and_ Sophie. I can totally pull off two roles, especially those two."

"I bet you can," Sanjay shrugged, as they were walking down the deserted hallway towards the auditorium.

"So," June said, "who are you auditioning for?"

"I'm not auditioning," he answered, "I'd rather just be a tree in the background."

"Oh, come on," June groaned, "You _have_ to audition. Audition for Pepper; he's not a major character."

"I'd rather not," Sanjay said.

"Why not?" she asked, "Did you really enjoy just watching us during Sectionals when you could have been on stage with us?"

"No, but-"

"So, audition," June practically ordered, "You'll be doing yourself a favour."

Sanjay nodded and smiled, "Okay, I will."

They arrived at the auditorium where some of the Mamma Mia! auditions were about to take place.

Nick and Gale were on stage, ready to audition.

A couple of the glee kids- Audrey, Tommy, Jim, Bernadette and Hank- were sitting in the audience.

"Which parts do you guys want?" Joe asked.

"I don't know," Nick shrugged, "I thought that we could just audition and then see which part fits."

"I just wanna be a really cool guy," Gale said, "One who's not embarrassing to play."

"Um, okay," Joe swallowed, "That doesn't make this any easier. Proceed."

_Nick:_

_"I never thought hyenas essential_

_They're crude and unspeakably plain_

_But maybe they've a glimmer of potential_

_If allied to my vision and brain,"_

_Gale:_

_"I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthogs backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride,"_

_Nick:_

_"It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares,"_

_Gale:_

_"So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_Meticulous planning tenacity spanning_

_Decades of denial is simply why I'll_

_Be king undisputed respected, saluted_

_And seen for the wonder I am,"_

_Nick:_

_"Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared,"_

_Both:_

_"Be prepared!"_

_Gale:_

_"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared,"_

_Both:_

_"Be prepared!"_

Joe and the students applauded the performance, and although Joe was impressed, he didn't have a clue as to who was going to get what role.

"Guys, you were great," Joe said, "I'm just...not sure who to cast you as. This is going to be very difficult."

Joe paused, and sighed, "Okay, we'll get back to the auditions in ten."

Audrey breathed in and out deeply, and muttered to herself, "Sophie, you're mine."

June, who had overhead her, immediately checked, "_You're_ auditioning for Sophie?"

Audrey looked at June blankly and nodded, asking, "Why is that so surprising?"

"It's not, actually," June stated, "It's just that Sophie's more of a _me_ role."

"You would never be able to pull off Sophie," Audrey snapped, "This role is _mine_."

"Why do you even want Sophie so badly?" June asked.

"Why do _you_?" Audrey replied.

The brunette paused and admitted, "Look, I need this."

"No, you don't," June said.

"My mom wants me to be Sophie," Audrey continued, "And _I_ want to be Sophie, because if I get this part she will be so proud of me."

June lowered her gaze to the floor, and said, "Well, I have and I am going to have many opportunities to make my moms proud of me, however, I'm not willing to give up Sophie."

Audrey sighed in frustration, but said, "Fine; may the best woman win, then."

"Okay, who's next?" Joe asked loudly.

June quickly stood up and said, "I am."

"Alright then," Joe said, as June made her way onto the stage.

She nodded at the band, who began to play the music, and she started to sing,

_"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you'd think_

_Sure, she's got everything,_

_I've got gadgets and gizmo's a plenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs? I've got 20_

_But who cares? No big deal,_

_I want more, I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see wanna see 'em dancing_

_Walking around on those_

_What do you call 'em? Oh, feet,_

_Flipping your fins you don't get to far_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

_Strolling along down a_

_What's that word again?_

_Street,_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wandering free_

_Wish I could be part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live_

_Out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha on land, they understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women, sick of swimming_

_Ready to stand and ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions_

_And get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it_

_What's the word?_

_Burn, when's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love love_

_To explore that shore up above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be part of that world."_

The students cheered, and Joe asked, "Junette, what role are you auditioning for?"

June paused and answered, "Donna."

XXX

Gale jogged up to Annie in the hallway, calling out to her.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she greeted, "How'd your Mamma Mia! audition go?"

"It was alright," Gale shrugged, "Did my favourite Lion King song."

"That's...Be Prepared?" Annie checked.

"Yes," Gale answered, "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"When I asked you out," Gale began, slowing down, "did you only say yes to me because you felt bad?"

"Well," Annie dragged, "I just saw the look on your face, and...well, yes."

"I knew it," Gale groaned to himself.

"Hey, that doesn't mean I don't like you or anything," Annie assured him, "because I do, and I have no idea why I was wasting my time swooning over Hank when I could have been with you."

Gale smiled and asked, "Are you being honest? Because I'm a man, and I can handle the truth, no matter how much it sucks."

"That_ is_ the truth," she insisted.

Annie paused, seeing that Hank was not convinced, and continued, "Look, I'm hot. Basically everyone in this school wants to go out with me, but out of everyone, I chose you."

Gale smiled again and said, "You're right. And you're adorable when you're trying to convince me of something."

"I know," Annie smiled back, and shifted onto her toes as Gale leaned down, so that they could quickly kiss and then part ways.

XXX

"Why did you do that?" Audrey asked June, as she entered the choir room, in which June was sitting all by herself.

"Do what?" June asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"You know," Audrey said, "Why did you audition for Donna?"

"Oh," June sighed, "I thought about it, and Donna's the real star of the show."

"Really?" Audrey asked, raising an eyebrow.

The redhead nodded, "Yes."

Audrey smiled and said, "I wanted to thank you."

"Look, just because I was nice to you this time, doesn't mean we're friends or anything," June stated.

Audrey nodded, beginning to ramble, "I know. It's just that, right now, my life isn't exactly at its best, especially after what happened last week with Mi- I mean, somebody-"

"Who's somebody?" June asked.

"Uh..." Audrey thought, "Nobody, really."

"Really?" June checked, "So, Somebody's nobody?"

"Well, Somebody could be anybody," Audrey muttered.

"Okay," June said, "Well, you're welcome, and I hope you enjoy being Sophie."

"I will, and thanks," Audrey smiled again, and skipped out the choir room happily, but not entirely content.

_Audrey:_

_"Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part._

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart._

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me_

_Someone I don't know_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside.._

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside..."_

XXX

_**Yeah, I'm not even sure what happened in this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be better. Anyway, I know I should have put this in the SYOC form, but could you please send me the grades your characters are in, as well as all thing related to sex, with respect to each OC. Also, help me out with the Mamma Mia! cast, please!**_

**Next chapter: SECRETS- Title says it all; some members of Musical Storm tell their secrets, one bromance gets stronger while another is tested, and one of the glee guys have been keeping a pretty big secret. **


	10. Secrets

**Okay, so I'm making these my Seniors:**

**Nick, June, Tommy, Peyton, Jim and Mia. **

**Everyone else besides Hank, Sanjay and Dylan are Juniors, and Dylan's the only Freshman. **

XXX

Dylan sat on the bleachers watching Cheerio and football practise after school one afternoon, with some of the other glee club members, including Mia, Peyton, Tommy, June, Richie, Sanjay and Audrey.

"Wow, he's got some abs," Mia muttered to herself, seeing one of the football players take off his shirt.

Dylan looked at her and she noticed, saying, "Sorry," but instead of replying, he simply turned his head and watched the jock.

_I was totally jealous when she said that, but that's not what was important. What's important is that she was right. That guy really did have possibly __**the**__ best abs ever and the fact that I mentally agreed with her is what scares me. This is probably just a phase anyway, and it's Mia's fault. She got me thinking when she said that she thinks she like guys __**and**__ girls. So, I thought about what it would be like. A lot. Too much, actually. Some thing's are probably best kept secret, and that includes the weird feelings I've been having lately- and whatever these feelings are, I __**really**__ don't like them. _

XXX

_Gale:_

_"I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess,_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so,"_

_Gale, Nick, Jeanie and Amy:_

_"Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away,"_

_Amy:_

_"My God_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_

_Seen it straight to go_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so,"_

_Gale, Nick, Jeanie and Amy:_

_"Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away,"_

_Nick:_

_"Oh, got no reason, got not shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything,"_

_Gale, Nick, Jeanie and Amy:_

_"So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm ick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away,"_

_Nick:_

_"All my secrets away,"_

Nick stood in front of the choir room after the performance, saying, "There's a secret I've been keeping from you guys."

He paused and the other students looked eager to hear what he had to say, with Hank asking, "Well, what is it?"

"My parents know my secret," Nick continued, "And two of you know it."

"Wait," Gale said, "Two of these guys know your secret and_ I_ don't?"

Nick nodded sheepishly, and continued, "I am..."

He looked around nervously, before taking a deep breath, as the others stared in anticipation.

Nick gulped loudly and Amy rolled her eyes, groaning, "Just tell us already."

He nodded, and then looked at Jim and Bernadette.

Bernadette nodded as well, urging him to continue.

Nick sighed, rushed towards the pair, bent down and kissed Jim on the lips in front of everybody.

"Oh my God!" Annie yelled, as a few others- even Joe- gasped in shock.

Most of the students, including Jim, sat in shock with their mouths hanging open.

Everybody was dead silent.

Nick stood there awkwardly for about 5 minutes, until Joe had finally broken the silence by saying, "I guess that brings us to this week's theme."

Nick sat down, as Joe took to the floor.

"Secrets," Joe stated, "I know that you're all entitled to your privacy and keeping secrets is natural, but you can't keep a secret forever. So this week, just let it out. It doesn't have to be to me or to the entire glee club, just tell somebody you trust."

Joe looked at Nick, who looked a little sad and disappointed, and said, "That was very brave of you, Nick. I'm sure that_ all_ of us are very happy that you trust enough to tell us this, and we're all very proud."

Bernadette placed a hand on Nick's shoulder and Jeanie smiled and nodded to him.

"Thanks," Nick smiled.

"Okay," Joe clapped his hands, "As for_ my _secret, you'll see it at the end of this week when I put the cast list up."

A couple of students cheered as June sighed, "Finally."

"Your secret is the Mamma Mia! cast?" Peyton asked, "That's kind of lame."

Joe shrugged, "It's not that lame, considering you're all looking forward to it."

"That's true," Jim nodded, "Although, if I get Harry or Bill I'm not doing it."

"Save the diva stuff," Gale said, as Jim rolled his eyes in response.

XXX

Peyton tied up her hair into a neat ponytail, as Blaine walked into her room.

"Are you gonna come down for dinner?" Blaine asked, "You've been up here forever."

"Right," Peyton said, "I'm coming."

"What's that?" Blaine asked, staring at his daughter.

Peyton turned her head to look around, confused, "What's what?"

"That," Blaine pointed towards Peyton's hair, "behind your ear."

"Oh, that," Peyton realised, covering her ear, "That's just from my friends at school today. Felt-tip pens-"

"Is that a _tattoo_?" Blaine asked, becoming angry.

"Daddy, don't get mad," Peyton said.

"You got a _tattoo_?" Blaine demanded, raising his voice, "When were you planning on telling us?"

"Well, I got them-"

"_Them_?" Blaine interrupted, now even angrier, "How many tattoos do you have?"

Peyton opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Blaine again, who shouted, "Kurt, you better come up here!"

"I only got two," Peyton said.

"Where's the other one?" Blaine asked.

"Under my foot."

"What's with all the yelling?" Kurt asked, entering Peyton's bedroom.

"Peyton went ahead and got two tattoos without our permission!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt gasped, "It's not true, is it?"

"You guys are being so overdramatic!" Peyton complained, "They're _just_ tattoos!"

"You're getting rid of them," Kurt ordered, "I'm taking you right now."

"No, that's painful," Peyton said.

"Yeah, Kurt," Blaine added, "There's nothing we can do about it now."

"Except remove it," Kurt turned to Peyton, "why couldn't you at least _ask_ us first?"

"Because you would've said no," she answered.

"What else have you been hiding from us?" Kurt demanded, "Are you a virgin?"

"Please tell us you're still a virgin," Blaine begged.

"Oh my God," Peyton groaned, "Just leave. Leave me alone."

She placed her hands on her fathers' shoulders and led them out.

"But dinner," Blaine reminded her.

"Oh, she can forget dinner for the rest of the year!" Kurt said, storming out of the room.

XXX

"What was that?" Jim asked Nick.

"What?" Nick shrugged.

Jim stared at him.

"You mean yesterday?" Nick checked.

"Yes," Jim nodded, "Yesterday in glee club."

"I was just..." Nick thought, "expressing myself."

Jim smiled, "Well, I'm glad you did."

Nick eyed the smaller boy and said, "Really?"

"Yeah," Jim nodded, "And I'm very proud of you, considering it took me years to come out."

"It took me years too," Nick admitted, "I didn't just recently find out that I'm gay."

Nick paused and then smiled to himself, "I used to hate to admit that, even to myself. Now it just feels right for me to say it out loud."

This time Jim smiled, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

"You know, even though I'm out now," Nick said, "I'm not gonna change like people would expect me to. I mean, I can still be a badass and be gay at the same time, right?"

"Yes, yes," Jim nodded, "So, how are your friends taking it?"

"I haven't really talked to Gale," Nick sighed, "I don't think he's okay with it."

"Just go talk to him," Jim said, "and maybe it's just gonna take it some time for it to sink in."

"Yeah, I guess so," Nick shrugged, "I'll go talk to him."

"Good."

"So, are you busy on Friday?" Nick asked him.

Jim's eyes widened, although he knew that he shouldn't have been all that surprised.

"Well, uh, Bernadette's leaving in a few weeks and I kinda wanted to squeeze in as much time as I can," Jim said.

"Right," Nick nodded, "How about I join you guys then? She _is_ my cousin after all."

"Yeah," Jim smiled, "That sounds great."

XXX

"Hey," Mia smiled, as she approached Dylan at his locker, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, about what?" he asked.

Her smile quickly faded and she stared at him softly and seriously.

"Is everything okay?" Dylan asked her.

"Yeah," Mia said unconvincingly, "Kind of."

"So..."

Mia sighed and simply stated, "I wanna break up."

"What?" Dylan exclaimed, "Why?"

"I just...think that we're probably not the best thing for each other," she continued, "and that there are more people out there-"

"Wait," he interrupted.

She stopped and looked at him, and he asked, "This is about Audrey, isn't it?"

"No," Mia shook her head, "It's about _you_."

Dylan nodded angrily, and said, "It's about my age then."

"It's_ not _about your age," she assured him, "I just think that there's something you maybe wanna tell me. Or tell yourself."

"Well, _I_ feel like there's something you wanna ask me," Dylan said.

"I can't just ask," Mia cried.

She paused and took a deep breath before she continued, "It's secrets week."

"I know that," Dylan muttered.

"I think you have a secret," she finished.

He scoffed in confusion and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Okay, look," Mia dictated, "The other day in the library when you were reading that magazine, you stared at that One Direction poster for like an hour, and then yesterday when you practically drooled over that shirtless jock-"

"Where are you going with this?" Dylan asked.

Mia sighed, "Dylan, are you gay?"

Dylan let out a sound that sounded somewhat like a half-chuckle, half-scoff.

"I think you're only going out with me because you _think_ you liked me," she continued, "You're really young, and I don't think you really know yourself yet."

"So it_ is _about my age?" Dylan retorted, raising his voice.

"No!" Mia cried, "And it's not _only_ about you, anyway. I think that _both_ of us need to figure ourselves out first."

"Figure out what?" he fumed, "There's nothing for _you_ to figure out about yourself because even though you maybe swing both ways or whatever, you still chose me over Audrey. And I know for a _fact_ that I don't like guys because I only like _you_, and unless you're a guy in a wig, then I'm _not_ gay!"

"I'm sorry," Mia said.

She paused and stated, "But, I still don't feel like you're being 100% honest with me."

"I_ am_ being honest," Dylan insisted, "I'm being completely honest. Now, leave me alone!"

"Don't talk to me like that," Mia snapped.

Dylan lowered his gaze and groaned, "I'm really sorry. I just don't wanna fight with you."

"Me either," she nodded, "I wanna be friends, and I wanna help you deal with this."

"You _have_ helped me," he told her, "You're the reason why I don't wear a bandana around my head like Gale does, or slushy people like Nick, or play Bakugan like Sanjay."

Mia smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad I could do that for you, and that's what friends do."

"So, you really _are_ breaking up with me?" Dylan checked, sadly.

"Hey, maybe we won't stay broken up forever," she said, before adding, "I just don't wanna feel like I'm being used, like I'm just your beard or something."

"You don't think _I_ felt that way two weeks ago?" Dylan asked, "Like I was just your second choice, because you couldn't be with Audrey."

Mia thought about it, her eyes wondering the hallway, "I'm sorry. I guess I never thought about that."

"I mean, yeah, I only felt that way for like two minutes but it still hurt," Dylan said, "And if it hurts for me to feel rejected by a _girl_, then I can't be gay."

"You're right," she stated, "But I do still think that you should think about it. Talk to Jim or Nick maybe. Or Richie; he's bi, isn't he?"

"Or I could talk to _you_," he said.

"Or you could just think about it," Mia suggested.

"I've thought about it a lot," Dylan stated quickly, surprising Mia.

"Like, _a lot_ a lot," he continued, "And it's your fault. If it weren't for your thing with Audrey this would have never happened."

"Don't worry about what people say," she instructed, "It's not a bad thing."

"It _is_ a bad thing!" Dylan insisted, "Everybody knows that! People like you and me and Bernadette and Richie, we're worse off than gay people-"

"Well, Audrey's pansexual and she doesn't get picked on for it; maybe because she doesn't tend to parade it around," Mia stated, stopping herself.

"It sounded like you just admitted something," she said.

"I'm not admitting to anything," Dylan decided, "I'm not gay or bi or asexual or anything."

"You're confused," Mia insisted.

"I am not confused!" he yelled.

Mia sighed in frustration and said, "I know exactly how you feel."

"Then you'll know that I don't wanna talk about this," he complained.

"And I also know that the only thing worse than talking about it is not talking about it at all," she explained.

"Fine," Dylan swallowed, "You're right."

"Just think about it," she suggested.

"I have," he moaned, "I just told you that. I've thought about it so much and I don't like it."

"You will learn to," Mia said.

She sighed again and said, "I'll see you in glee," before walking away.

XXX

_Gale:_

_"White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men,_

_And they say _

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us,_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly,_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line,_

_And they say _

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us,_

_And we're all under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly,_

_To fly, to fly_

_For angels to die."_

"Okay," Joe said, while the students applauded, "That was a great performance, Gale, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're eager to hear your secret-"

Joe was cut off by Gale suddenly rushing out of the choir room, seemingly angry.

Joe looked at the students, as Nick and Annie both offered, "I'll go."

They looked at each other and both left the choir room, chasing after Gale.

"Gale, wait up!" Annie called, as she jogged, trying to keep up with both Gale and Nick.

Nick caught up with Gale quickly, and said, "Hey man, what's wrong?"

Gale stopped walking and yelled, "Were you not listening to that song?"

"Gale, you can't be..." Annie's voice trailed off in worry.

"Everybody's gonna judge me!" Gale continued, "There'll all gonna look at me like I'm some Lima Loser, and the truth is, I am! Because I'm on freaking coke!"

Nick and Annie were silent, as Gale explained, "I just tried it out one day. I knew it was stupid but I was curious, and now I just can't stop. I-I'm addicted, and I don't want to be."

"Then we will help you get through this," Annie told him.

"My parents don't even know," Gale said, "Nobody knew until now, and I can't go back in there now because they're all gonna look at me like I'm a loser, they're all just gonna judge me without even realising that I didn't ask for this!"

"Do you think_ I_ asked for _this_?" Nick asked, gesturing to himself, "I know what you mean; I felt the exact same way yesterday, and I hate to make this about me but it sucked that my _best friend_ didn't talk to me about it afterwards."

Annie looked at Nick and then at Gale and said, "I'm gonna leave you guys alone."

She hurried off, leaving the two boys alone.

"Look," Gale began, "I don't wanna pretend that I'm all just 100% okay with you being...this way, but I will be because you're my best friend."

Nick nodded and Gale continued, "I'm sorry. It just takes a little time for this to sink in, but you were my best friend before I knew your secret, and before you knew mine, so nothing's gonna change."

Nick smiled at his friend and said, "Thanks."

"No prob," Gale shrugged, while Nick continued, "We're both probably gonna be judged for these things though."

"I know," Gale sighed, "I can't go back in there."

"Then don't," Nick said, "Let's go vandalise the gym instead."

XXX

_**Mamma Mia Cast List:**_

_Donna- Junette July-Holiday_

_Sophie- Audrey Weston_

_Sam- James Schuester_

_Harry- Thomas Howell_

_Bill- Richard Menkins_

_Sky- Sanjay Figgins_

_Rosie- Bernadette Puckerman_

_Tanya- Antonia Smythe_

_Lisa- Amanda Flanagan_

_Ali- Jeanie Evans_

_Pepper- Henry Lynn_

_Father Alex- Nicholas Puckerman_

_Gregoris- Dylan Hudson_

_Petros- Gale Chang_

_Arina- Mia Abrams _

_Irini- Peyton Hummel-Anderson_

_"_I got it!" Tommy cheered, "I got Harry!"

_"_Congrats, man," Sanjay smiled, as they walked away from the cast list, down the hallway, "I guess I'm Sky."

"That's great," the taller boy said, "So, why'd you go for Sky?"

"I don't know," Sanjay shrugged, "I just thought that it would be cool but I kinda have to kiss Audrey on stage and that's probably gonna be weird."

Tommy chuckled, "She's pretty cute though."

"She is," Sanjay nodded.

"So," Tommy asked, "What's your secret?"

"What are you talking about?" Sanjay asked.

"Do you have a secret?" Tommy asked.

Sanjay's eyes shifted and he answered, "No."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Tommy smirked.

"I don't have a secret," Sanjay stated.

"Yeah, sure," Tommy muttered sarcastically, "I've known you forever, Jay, you can tell me."

"I can't," Sanjay breathed.

"Aha!" Tommy exclaimed, "So, you_ do_ have a secret? I knew it!"

"Okay, well I don't plan on doing anything about it," Sanjay said.

"Oh, come on," Tommy urged, "You heard what Mr. Hart said; you can't keep a secret forever."

"This one can wait," Sanjay stated, "It'll go away eventually."

"If it will go away then why won't you tell me?" Tommy asked.

"Because," Sanjay moaned, "you're not going to like it."

Tommy stopped walking and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Sanjay shook his head.

"No," Tommy insisted, "Tell me."

Sanjay sighed, and continued to walk down the hallway, singing to himself,

_"The way she walks, the way she talks_

_How long can I pretend?_

_Oh, I can't help it, I'm in love_

_With the girl of my best friend,_

_Her lovely hair, her skin so fair_

_I could go on and never end_

_Oh, I can't help it, I'm in love_

_With the girl of my best friend,_

_I want to tell her how I love her so_

_And hold her in my arms but then_

_What if she got real mad and told him so_

_I could never face either one again,_

_Oh, the way they kiss their happiness_

_Will my achin' heart ever end?_

_Or will I always be in love_

_With the girl of my best friend?_

_Never end_

_Will it ever end?_

_Please, let it end."_

"What the hell?!" Tommy exclaimed, springing off his seat, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sanjay was standing awkwardly in the middle of the choir room, as the other students stared at him.

"This is probably gonna get interesting," Audrey stated.

"Well, if you ask me," Hank interjected, "it's gonna get ugly."

"Uglier than Judas?" Bernadette asked.

"Just calm down," Sanjay told Tommy, ignoring the others.

"He's probably not going to," Richie quipped.

"If I may interject," June rised from her seat, "you two should probably just count to ten-"

"Forget that," Tommy said angrily, taking a few steps forward.

"Maybe we should all leave you guys alone," Joe said.

"Gladly," Amy said, as most of the others nodded in agreement and followed Joe out the door.

"I can't believe this," Tommy groaned, "I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"I'm not doing anything!" Sanjay yelled, "I just wanted to wait until the feelings go away."

June, who had stayed behind and remained in her seat, asked, "Whoa, are you just gonna wait around for feelings to go away whenever you like a girl?"

_"_What are you saying?" Tommy asked June, a little worried.

She shrugged, and Sanjay continued, "I didn't think you'd get so mad after you begged me to tell you!"

"And _I_ didn't think that you'd break the guy code," Tommy snapped, "Friends don't do that!"

"Well, I guess since I'm not your friend anymore, then I don't have to_ wait around_," Sanjay said angrily.

Both guys walked towards each other almost violently when June stood up, "Guys, stop it!"

They looked at her and she continued, "You're friends, and you're_ my_ friends, and this is going to ruin a lot of friendships."

"Who would you choose?" Sanjay asked June quickly, "It's him, isn't it?"

June looked at him and said, "You're an amazing guy, Jay, and you too, Tommy. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm probably not worth you guys losing your friendship over."

She paused and added, "That felt weird to say."

"You're gonna have to choose sooner or later," Tommy said, "And the sooner, the better."

June looked at both boys who stood in front of her.

_A month ago, I thought that I was going to die alone. Now I've got two super cute guys fighting over me. One who I'm totally willing to get back with because he's incredibly sweet despite the bet thing. And another, who's so kind-hearted and something new, which could be good, right? But which one do I choose?_

XXX

"I know your secret."

Dylan turned to see Gale standing behind him.

"What secret?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, come on," Gale laughed, "I'm a champion eavesdropper. If eavesdropping was considered a sport, I'd be an Olympic gold medalist."

"Oh," Dylan frowned.

Gale laughed again and said, "You know you were actually pretty cool a week ago?"

"Really?" Dylan asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," Gale nodded, "You went from being the little kid with the older girlfriend to being the gay kid with a lesbian girlfriend."

"I'm not gay and Mia's not a lesbian," Dylan stated, "and she's not my girlfriend anymore."

"Aw," Gale pouted fakely, "Anyway, if you want this little secret of yours to stay one, you need to do something for me."

Dylan's eyes widened, "I'm not going to take drugs."

"I'm not gonna make you take drugs," Gale said, rolling his eyes, "I just need some money, that's all."

"For drugs?" Dylan checked.

"No," Gale snapped, seeming angry, "I wanna fix this, and I need money for that. Now, are you gonna help me or not? Because you know the consequence..."

"So, what can I do for you?"

XXX

_Jeanie:_

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now,"_

_Amy:_

_"And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight,"_

_Both:_

_"And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am,"_

_Amy:_

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive,"_

_Both:_

_"And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

Musical Storm applauded the performance as Jeanie and Amy held hands and Amy said, "As you can see, we're kinda together now."

"Yeah," Jeanie smiled, "Our parents knew and so did Hank."

Hank smiled and nodded as Joe ushered to two girls to their seats.

"So, this sexuality thing seems to be a big issue with you guys," Joe stated, asking, "How many of you have ever questioned your sexuality?"

Jim raised his hand immediately, saying, "Duh."

He was quickly followed by Amy and then Bernadette, then Nick, Richie and Jeanie.

Mia and Audrey raised theirs, and so did Annie who said, "I've questioned it, but I'm straight, just to clear things up."

Finally, Dylan reluctantly, but barely, raised his hand.

"You know, the first gay person I'd ever met was Annie's mom," Joe stated, "and it was weird for me because most strong Christians like me are homophobes, but I realised that love really is blind. To anything, really."

Audrey nodded, as Nick looked at Jim.

"Anyway, secrets week is over," Joe announced, "Our next assignment: Mamma Mia!"

XXX

**Okay, so there were too many people who had to deal with their sexuality so I tried to roll it all into this chapter- and failed. **

**Next chapter: MAMMA MIA!- Mamma Mia! as well as ABBA tribute, we get to see Elisa and Drew again, a new character makes a cameo, and... RACHEL!**

_**Also, I'm having a competition. The winner gets to make Junette's final decision between Tomjay (my broship name for them), as well as list their three favourite ships between which I will make one endgame. **_

_**The competition is to guess the artist of one of the songs in the next chapter (The only song not done by ABBA), but guess it now (as you'd be able to research the lyrics). Just leave it in a review or PM me or something. But it has to be like NOW. **_

_**The clues are:**_

_**It's a pretty recent, but unpopular song sung by an infamous artist. MALE. It's about liking a girl who has a boyfriend**_

_**There's only one rule: you only get one guess.**__**BUT, if nobody guesses right, I will make June's decision myself and I'll go with the flow with the endgame thing, and if more than one person guesses right then again, I'll make June's decision but I will take the ships into consideration. **_

_**THE COMPETITION CLOSES ON MONDAY. **_

**As for the new character, he was supposed to be used for my Glee Season 4 rewritten SYOC. His name is Dustin Slater and he was submitted by Mrs. Cameron Mitchell. He is 18 and is a Senior at Dalton. His celebrity-look-alike is Spencer Boldman, and he sounds like (although he won't sing in the next chapter) Zayn Malik meets Brendon Urie meets Patrick Stump. He's charismatic, intimidating and pure evil. And also, he's straight. **


	11. Mamma Mia!

**So, Saint Sparkle asked me for a celebrity look-alike for Drew, and I think a young Wentworth Miller is a good fit. And I realised I didn't give a look-alike for Elisa (who was submitted by Fizzy Starburst, by the way), it's Isla Fisher. **

**The slumber party scene in this chapter is very different to the other one, so yay! (Or nay, if you want them to be fighting) Also, the answer was One Direction (I couldn't say it was by a band, that would be too easy). I'm not a fan of theirs but the song's okay. And it's sung by Tommy and Sanjay- it isn't an entirely accurate fit for the situation but it kinda makes sense, plus they both seem like they'd sing 1D. **

**And the winner of my mini competiton was (drumroll)... Nobody (Insert disappointed glare). I guess that's my fault; the clues were vague and it was pretty hard, so sorry. **

**Oh, and the girls seem to be great friends in this chapter, especially in the Amber scene. A/N: Amber is a new character, who is probably gonna pop up a lot. Her full name is Amber Bethany Miller and she looks like Gracie Dzienny. **

XXX

"Mamma Mia!" Joe groaned and slumped onto the table, almost knocking over his coffee mug.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Santana asked, taking a seat opposite him.

Joe raised his head and said, "It's the musical. It's so stressful. What if it's not gonna be as good as Grease?"

"It probably won't be," Santana chimed.

"Thanks, Santana," Joe groaned.

"Well, it's not like you have _me_ to fill in for somebody because I'm too old now," she stated, "I was the star of that show; even Berry was jealous."

"Ryder and Marley were the stars," Joe muttered, "It kinda sucks that not all of the kids get the spotlight. Plus, Principal Washington is making me pay for the sets because the school can't cut it."

"McKinley's cheap," Santana breathed, "Always has been."

"I can't do Mamma Mia!," Joe stated, "I can't recreate Skopelos on stage; it's gonna be all cardboard and confetti."

"Quit complaining," Santana snapped, "This is your first musical and you're probably gonna be fine. Besides, when I need to fund one of my girls' trips then I don't sit around complaining about it."

"Yeah," Joe nodded, "You're right."

"Anyway," she continued, "Sebastian kinda makes up for the peanuts I get paid. He's a lawyer."

"Mm, you've pointed that out a couple hundred times," Joe took a sip of his coffee while Santana raised an eyebrow, "Kind of annoying."

"You've got a mouth on you, Baby Jesus," she smirked, "I've taught you well."

Joe sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired of working so hard and making scraps for a living."

"I know how you feel," Santana said, both of them stading up standing up.

_***Dream sequence***_

_Joe:_

_"I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay,"_

_Joe and Santana:_

_"Ain't it sad,"_

_Joe:_

_"And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me,"_

_Joe and Santana:_

_"That's too bad,"_

_Santana:_

_"In my dreams I have a plan_

_If I got me a wealthy man_

_I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball,"_

_Both:_

_"Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world,"_

_Santana:_

_"Aha-ahaa,"_

_Joe:_

_"All the things I could do,_

_If I,"_

_Both:_

_"Had a little money,_

_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world,_

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world,"_

_Santana:_

_"Aha-ahaa,"_

_Joe:_

_"All the things I could do,"_

_Both:_

_"If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world."_

XXX

June entered her bedroom with a bowl of butter popcorn in one hand, while trying to keep two ice-cold cans of Dr. Pepper in the other.

"Please help," she begged as she entered, he hands feeling numb from the cans.

The others seemed to be deeply interested in a conversation, and were giggling.

"Here," Jim said, taking the cans from Junette, "Who wanted this?"

"Me," Annie called, raising her hand.

Bernadette did the same and Jim tossed her and Annie a can each.

"Clever," Bernadette muttered, as she caught the soda.

As Jim and June rejoined the circle, in which the girls were sitting cross-legged and sharing stories, Audrey looked at Peyton and urged, "Go on."

"What are you guys talking about?" June asked.

"Peyton's boyfriend," Amy answered.

"Ooh," June looked at Peyton, "What's his name?"

"Drew," Peyton said.

"Do I know him?" the redhead asked.

"He doesn't go to our school," Peyton continued, "but he's really cute and _really_ sweet, and he can sing and act, and he's Greek..."

"Okay, so when we gonna get to meet him?" Jeanie asked, "He seems a little too good to be true."

"I haven't seen him all week because of Mamma Mia!," Peyton turned to Mia, "How's he doing?"

Mia scratched her head, "Not that great, but he's gonna come see the musical."

Peyton nodded quickly, while Bernadette checked, "Wait, am I the _only_ single person here? I feel like I'm gonna die alone."

Audrey nodded and laughed, "I know what you mean!"

"Wait, Mia," Peyton said, "Are you already back with my cousin? That's crazy."

"I'm just gonna say what we're all thinking, Sugar Mama," Annie laughed, "Are you really that desparate?"

"It's not that crazy," Mia shook her head, ignoring Annie, "Definitely not as crazy as what happened in glee club last week..."

"Okay, if you're talking about Jean and me then it can't be all that shocking considering we had the sexiest duet," Amy stated.

"I was talking about what happened with Jim and Nick," Mia said.

Jim blushed a little as the attention was turned to him, and said, "Even _I_ was not expecting that."

"Yeah, but are you guys together?" June asked, wide-eyed.

"We're not _together_ like that," he said throught his teeth, "We hung out a couple times and-"

"Whoa," Bernadette interrupted, "You guys went out and _this_ is the first time I'm hearing of this?"

Jim shrugged as Jeanie said, "Aw...Jick."

"Wait, Bernadette," Amy began, "weren't you moving or something?"

"Yeah, I'm moving next week," Bernadette sighed sadly.

The was a few seconds of silence and Bernadette added, "Maybe it will be a good thing, that I'm leaving, right?"

Annie rolled her eyes, "So, I finally start to _kinda_ get along with you, and now you're leaving and that's supposed to be a good thing?"

Bernadette chuckled and said, "Well, there's nothing I can do now."

"Okay, back to the happy things," June ordered, "Proceed with the romance gossip."

"Mm!" Jeanie snapped her fingers as if she'd just had an epiphany, "Annie, what's with this whole Gale situation...?"

Annie picked at her fingernails and sighed, "He's going through a really tough time right now but Nick and I are trying to help him. I don't know if he'd be okay with me talking about it though."

"Hey, what's up with you and Tommy and Sanjay?" Audrey asked June, helping herself to some popcorn.

"Nothing," June shrugged.

"You do realise that you can't have both of them, right?" Bernadette checked.

June raised an eyebrow, "_Yes_. It's just that choosing between them is like choosing your favourite kid; they're gonna end up enemies in the end no matter what choice I make."

"So, who are you gonna choose?" Jim asked.

June sighed, her eyes wandering the room in hopes of finding her answer.

_June:_

_"Honey, honey,_

_How you thrill me, _

_Aha, honey honey_

_Honey, honey_

_Nearly kill me, _

_Aha, honey honey_

_I'd heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_and now I know what they mean_

_You're a love machine_

_Oh, you make me dizzy,"_

The other girls started harmonizing, as Jim took over,

_"Honey, honey _

_Let me feel it,_

_Aha, honey honey_

_Honey, honey _

_Don't conceal it,_

_Aha, honey honey,"_

_Peyton:_

_"The way that you kiss goodnight,"_

_Girls and Jim:_

_"The way that you kiss me goodnight,"_

_Peyton:_

_"The way that you hold me tight,"_

_Girls and Jim:_

_"The way that you're holding me tight,"_

_Peyton:_

_"I feel like I wanna sing_

_When you do your thing!"_

_Annie:_

_"Honey, honey _

_Touch me baby, _

_Aha, honey honey_

_Honey, honey _

_Hold me baby, _

_Aha, honey honey,"_

_Mia:_

_"You look like a movie star,"_

_Girls and Jim:_

_"You look like a movie star,"_

_Mia:_

_"But I know just who you are,"_

_Girls and Jim:_

_"I know just who you are,"_

_Mia:_

_"And honey to say the least_

_You're a doggone beast!"_

_June:_

_"Honey, honey _

_How you thrill me,_

_Aha, honey honey_

_Honey, honey _

_Nearly kill me, _

_Aha, honey honey,_

_I'd heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_and now I'm about to see_

_What you mean to me."_

The girls -and Jim- cheered in excitement when Bernadette interrupted by asking June, "Wait wait wait, who were you singing about?"

June opened her mouth to answer and then closed it again. She sighed and stared into the distance in thought.

XXX

"Hey, losers."

Annie, Jeanie, Jim, Bernadette and Amy were on their way to the auditorium for Mamma Mia! rehearsals when they heard a familiar voice coming from behind them.

They turned around to see a short blonde Cheerio.

"Amber," Annie muttered, "What do you want, Barbie? A life?"

Amber smirked, "As you might have heard, I'm dating Donny now."

"We don't care," Jeanie said, about to take off, "Goodbye now!"

"Not so fast, half-breed," Amber retorted, "So, baby prostitute, I heard your boyfriend is doing crystalmeth, and that his friend is a fag now. I guess this glee club turns people into Lima Losers."

"Shut up," Bernadette growled, tugging Jim's arm, ready to leave.

Amber glared at Bernadette and continued, "Anyway, apparently Chang is cleaning himself up and now Donny lost his number one customer."

"Wait," Annie said, amused, "You're calling Gale and Nick Lima Losers when_ you're _dating the dealer?"

"My boyfriend's not the one who's been inhaling powdered shit nor has he transformed into a fairy boy," Amber stated, looking at Jim.

"It's amazing that you actually _got_ a boyfriend," Amy snickered, "Is he turned on by your slut reputation?"

"Nobody asked you anything, dyke," the blonde snapped, "I just came to tell Annie to watch out."

Amber stared at Annie and Annie glared back.

"You're not gonna last long as head Cheerio," Amber scoffed, "We both know you only got the position because your mom's the coach."

"I got the position because of my talent," Annie defended herself, "Not that you would know anything about that."

Annie turned around and continued heading towards the choir room, with Jeanie and Amy following her.

Jim looked at Amber and said, "Don't mess with my girls," before he and Bernadette followed the others.

As they were entering the auditorium, Nick was standing outside and he stopped Jim from entering.

"Come with me," Nick insisted.

"Where?" Jim asked.

Nick shrugged, "Choir room."

"Guys, we have rehearsal," Bernadette reminded the two boys.

"This will only take a few minutes," Nick said, "And besides, Audrey and Sanjay are rehearsing their scene over and over again."

Jim looked at Bernadette and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Bernadette nodded and said, "Whatever," before entering the auditorium.

Nick led Jim to the choir room.

"Why is the band here?" Jim asked, "Shouldn't they be in the auditorium?"

"We're using back tracks," Nick stated, walking over to the piano, which had some sheet music scattered over the top.

He picked up some sheets and looked at it, before looking at Jim again and saying, "I wanna sing a duet with you."

Jim smiled, "Really?"

Nick shrugged, "We've been hanging out a lot lately, and I guess..."

Nick paused and shrugged again, "I don't know."

"I know you like ABBA," he continued, handing Jim some papers, "So, pick a song."

"Mm," Jim flipped through the pages until he found one that caught his eye, "Here. This is one of my favourites."

He handed the sheet to Nick, who looked at the band and nodded.

_Nick:_

_"I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man that I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice,_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned_

_Has overturned_

_I beg of you,"_

_Jim:_

_"Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me,_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up man should never fall so easily,_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied_

_I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear,"_

_Nick:_

_"Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me,"_

_Both:_

_"Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me,"_

Audrey and Sanjay stood on stage in the auditorium, practising their duet for what felt like the thousandth time.

_Audrey:_

_"I've had a few little love affairs_

_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"I used to think that was sensible_

_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible,"_

_Audrey:_

_"'Cause everything is new_

_And everything is you_

_And all I've learned_

_Has overturned_

_What can I do?"_

_Audrey:_

_"Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me, _

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me."_

By the end of the song, Sanjay was meant to be inches away from Audrey, but instead back away until he stood a few feet from her.

"Why do you always do that?" Audrey demanded, "This is just a play. What is so bad about kissing me?"

"It's not that," Sanjay said, beginning to pace around the stage, "I can't do this."

"Well, that's a self-esteem crusher," she muttered.

"It's not you," he continued, "It's the whole thing. I can't be Sky, and I can't have all those people staring at me..."

"You'll be fine," Audrey said.

"No, I won't!" Sanjay snapped, "I'm sorry. It's just...we both know that I'm gonna freak out and mess up. I'll just tell Mr. Hart that I can't do it. Hank will make a good Sky-"

"There are only 5 days till the show," Audrey interrupted, "And Hank has stagefright."

"Nick then."

"Nick's not Sky material," she insisted.

Audrey paused and pursed her lips, "Look, we're all nervous. I'm nervous too, but I'm not going around throwing diva tantrums like you!"

Sanjay groaned, "I'm sorry."

"You'll be fine," she repeated.

Sanjay sighed and said, "You don't get nervous."

"I do," Audrey admitted, "I mean, I know I'm talented and stuff but...I'm just not sure how I'm gonna do as Sophie."

"You're gonna do great as Sophie."

"Maybe," she nodded, "but definitely not as good as my mom in West Side Story."

Sanjay looked at Audrey in confusion, and she continued, "I've seen the videos. My mom was Maria and she was perfect, and I'm just not gonna be like her."

"Maybe you should stop comparing yourself to her," Sanjay shrugged.

Audrey sighed, "_Everyone_ compares me to her."

Audrey thought for a minute and decided, "You're right; maybe we should just both quit or cancel the whole thing."

"And let everybody down?" he asked, "That's not an option. What happened to trying?"

"What happened to 'I can't do this'?" she checked.

"I don't know," Sanjay shrugged, "I guess kowing that you of all people, that _the_ Audrey Weston, is nervous kinda makes me feel better about myself, like freaking out is totally normal."

Audrey chuckled and nodded, "Uh...thank you?"

"Let's just get back to rehearsing, okay?" Sanjay suggested.

XXX

"Thought you were rehearsing with Audrey," Tommy said bitterly, as he entered the choir room.

"I was," Sanjay said, in an equally rotten tone, "Rehearsal's over now. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for June," Tommy answered, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Same."

Tommy nodded at the comment, and asked, "Why?"

"Why are you?" Sanjay quickly retorted.

It was strange for both boys to snap at each other. If they were being completely honest with themselves, they'd be talking normally or gossiping by now.

But, neither of them would forgive the other so easily.

Tommy swallowed, "I still can't believe you did that."

"I didn't do anything," Sanjay folded his arms.

"After all I've done for you-"

"I didn't do anything wrong," the shorter boy repeated, clenching his fist.

Tommy smirked, "Do you wanna punch me? Go ahead, punch me, Jay-"

"Don't call me Jay," Sanjay snapped, "Only my friends call me Jay."

"No, only I call you Jay, because I'm pretty much your only friend," Tommy said, before quickly adding, "I mean, I_ was_ your only friend."

Both boys were silent before Sanjay stated, "I texted her to meet me here."

"Me too," Tommy said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Both of them nodded, waiting in silence, until June had finally walked through the door.

She knew exactly what she was going to do; she was going to be angry -and of course, only one of the two would probably be able to put up with her, and that would make her decision that much easier.

Although, in June's mind, she knew that it could go either way. And she didn't have to pretend to be angry, she really didn't like the way both Tommy and Jay had been acting lately.

"What do you want?" June demanded.

"I wanna sing to you," Tommy said, as Sanjay echoed, "_I_ wanna sing to you."

"Guys," June said, holding her hands up, "You can both sing to me."

Honestly, June was enjoying the chase, and although it was difficult to choose between two former best friends, it was nice feeling...wanted.

Tommy and Sanjay looked at each other and Tommy then looked at the band, saying, "Hit it!" excitedly.

June sat down as the guitar player began the song. She folded her arms and watched the boys.

_Tommy:_

_"Lately I found myself thinking_

_Been dreaming about you a lot_

_And up in my head I'm your boyfriend_

_But that's one thing you've already got,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"He drives to school every morning_

_While I walk alone in the rain_

_He'd kill me without any warning_

_If he took a look in my brain,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_

_Well if it was me then I would, I would,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Would he hold you when you're feeling low?_

_Baby you should know that I would, I would,"_

_Both:_

_"Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_

_Well if it was me then I would, I would,_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low?_

_Baby you should know that I would,_

_Would he please you?_

_Would he kiss you?_

_Would he treat you like I would?_

_Would he touch you?_

_Would he need you?_

_Would he love you like I would?"_

_Tommy:_

_"Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_

_Well if it was me then I would,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Would he hold you when you're feeling low?_

_Baby you should know that I would,"_

_Both:_

_"Would he please you?_

_Would he kiss you?_

_Would he treat you like I would?_

_Would he touch you?_

_Would he need you?_

_Would he love you like I would?_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_

_Well if it was me then_

_I would, I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low?_

_Baby you should know that I would,_

_I would, I would."_

"Oh my God," June moaned, rubbing her temples.

"What?" Tommy asked, as he and Sanjay looked at her, then at each other and back at June.

She sighed in frustration and muttered, "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

XXX

Jeanie was skipping down the hallways after Cheerio practise.

She needed a few of the books that she'd left in her locker to study from, for the Biology test she had coming up.

She was surprised, though she shouldn't have been, when she found Hank waiting for her at her locker.

"What are you still doing at school?" Jeanie asked, opening her locker to look for her Biology textbook.

"I was waiting for you," he said simply.

Jeanie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Hank shrugged, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm not giving up."

"Still?" Jeanie asked, shutting the locker door.

"Yeah," Hank shrugged again, "But, I feel like I'm gonna be stuck in the friendzone for a long time."

Jeanie sighed, as he continued, "She's gonna mess up."

"Like you did?" Jeanie asked.

Hank paused and said, "Yes."

"She's not," Jeanie stated.

"Oh, come on," he laughed, "She's not perfect, she will mess up eventually."

"What if I mess up?" she asked.

"You probably won't," Hank told her, "You're perfect."

Jeanie smiled and muttered, "Thanks."

Honestly, she kind of missed the way Hank always said things that made her feel good about herself.

"I have to go," Jeanie said, starting to leave.

"Wait," Hank stopped her, "I really miss you."

Jeanie shrugged, "I know. But I'm really happy with Amy and you really need to back off al-"

She was cut off by Hank's lips on hers, and without thinking, she kissed him back.

Jeanie pulled back, and demanded, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Hank breathed.

Jeanie backed away and and said, "I have to go."

Hank sighed as he watched Jeanie leave.

_Hank:_

_"Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find _

_I try to reach for you, but you have closed your mind _

_Whatever happened to our love? _

_I wish I understood _

_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good,_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me? _

_S. O. S _

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me _

_S. O. S _

_When you're gone _

_How can I even try to go on? _

_When you're gone _

_Though I try how can I carry on?"_

_Jeanie:_

_"You seem so far away though you are standing near _

_You made me feel alive, but something died I fear _

_I really tried to make it out _

_I wish I understood _

_What happened to our love, it used to be so good, _

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me? _

_S. O. S _

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me _

_S. O. S,"_

_Both:_

_"When you're gone _

_How can I even try to go on? _

_When you're gone _

_Though I try how can I carry on?"_

Meanwhile, June and Tommy were alone in the choir room, singing.

_Both:_

_"So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me? _

_S.O.S _

_And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me _

_S.O.S,"_

_June:_

_"When you're gone _

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone,"_

_Tommy:_

_"When you're gone,"_

_June:_

_"Though I try,"_

_Both:_

_"How can I carry on?" _

_June:_

_"When you're gone _

_How can I even try to go on? _

_When you're gone,"_

_Tommy:_

_"When you're gone,"_

_June:_

_"Though I try,"_

_Both:_

_"How can I carry on?"_

"You seem..." June began, "not very happy."

"I _am_ happy," Tommy said, though June was not convinced.

"Well, I thought you'd be happier that I chose you," she stated.

"Honestly," Tommy sighed, "I thought I'd be happier too, but...it's not that I don't like you or anything, I really _really_ do-"

"I know," June nodded, "I'm sorry that I came into between you and Jay."

"It's not your fault," he assured her, "It kinda sucks though, not having a best friend."

"You should talk to him," June suggested.

Tommy shook his head, "I'm not talking to him."

"Why not?" June asked, "You're best friends."

"We _were_ best friends," Tommy insisted.

He paused and added, "But I will talk to him if you want."

June smiled and said, "Good."

"Now, can we leave?" Tommy asked, taking June's hand and heading out the choir room, "Lima Bean, maybe?"

XXX

"You okay?" Sanjay asked Audrey backstage, about a half an hour before the show.

"Good," Audrey said, a little breathless, "You?"

"Fine," Sanjay said, "I gotta go. See you on stage."

He hurried off, leaving Audrey on her own.

She turned to face the mirror, whispering to herself, "Okay, Audrey Weston, you're going to kill it as Sophie."

"Audrey?"

Audrey jumped and saw the reflection of Rachel in the mirror.

"Mom?" she turned around in her chair, "What are you doing backstage?"

"I came to talk to you," Rachel smiled, "I remember when I was younger, I used to talk to myself in the mirror before almost every performance."

Audrey sighed and turned to the mirror.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked.

"What if I'm not as good as you?" Audrey frowned, "I really don't wanna let you or dad or anybody down. Everyone expects me to be perfect all the time, because I'm Brody and Rachel Weston's daughter..."

"Yes, you're_ my_ daughter," the woman smiled, "That means that when it comes to performing, you know you're going to be phenomenal, and you're not gonna be anything less than confident right now, because you're the most amazing young woman I know."

Audrey smiled and nodded, "Thanks, mom. And you're right, I should be confident."

Rachel smiled and said, "I should go. Break a leg!"

The two hugged and Rachel took one last look at her surroundings, breathing in the memories, before leaving.

XXX

_Audrey:_

_"I have a dream, a song to sing _

_To help me cope with anything _

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale _

_You can take the future even if you fail _

_I believe in angels _

_Something good in everything I see _

_I believe in angels _

_When I know the time is right for me _

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream,_

_I have a dream, a song to sing _

_To help me cope with anything _

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale _

_You can take the future even if you fail _

_I believe in angels _

_Something good in everything I see _

_I believe in angels _

_When I know the time is right for me _

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream _

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream."_

Drew was exploring backstage during Audrey's opening number.

"Whoa," Richie said, as he spotted Drew, "Only cast and crew are allowed here. Sorry, man, but you have to leave."

"I was just looking for somebody," Drew said, "Peyton. I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh, well, she's around here somewhere," Richie stated, "And I'm Richie, by the way."

Richie held out his hand and Drew shook it, "Drew."

"I heard," Richie said before walking off, making Drew smile, "Wait here."

As Richie walked off, he passed Annie and said, "Hey, Annie, Peyton's boyfriend's here."

"Okay..." Annie mumbled.

She spotted Drew and said, "Hey, you're hot. Are you Peyton's boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Drew said, "Have you seen her?"

Annie shrugged and said, "She's in here."

She led him further backstage and announced to some of the members- Amy, Jeanie, Hank, Dylan, Mia and Gale- "Peyton's superhot boyfriend is here."

"Annie, you're almost up," Dylan said.

Annie hurried off, and Gale approached Drew, who was standing awkwardly, and demanded, "What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"I just...she was showing me around," Drew said, receiving a death glare from Gale.

"Oh, you're the one who's dating my cousin," Dylan said, walking towards Drew.

"Are you Dylan?" Drew asked, "I've heard a lot of...things about you."

Dylan was a little irritated by the comment, and attempted coming off as intimidating, saying, "Well, if you end up hurting her-"

"Dylan, please just leave Drew alone," Mia interrupted, turning to Drew to say, "I'll go get Peyton."

Drew nodded and leaned against the wall, with Gale, Dylan and Hank staring at him.

Peyton arrived, and hugged him, "Hey, the show's literally going on. You need to go."

"I wanted to see you," he told her, leading her away from the others.

"Well," Peyton began, "This better be fast, but you're lucky I got a small part. What happened to you though? You're so skinny; are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to give you something," Drew said, shoving his hand into his pocket.

"Here," he said, handing her a silver necklace, "It's one of the few things I have left that was my mom's."

"Why are you giving me this?" Peyton asked, looking at the simple necklace.

Drew shrugged, "I just found it when I was going through some old stuff of mine and I thought since that you're the only person that I have in this world, you should keep it, because it's really special to me."

Peyton smiled and hugged Drew, "Thank you."

"And my mom would have probably loved you," he added.

"I really have to go now," Peyton said, "Plus you're missing the show."

"I've seen Mamma Mia! a hundred times," Drew said.

"Just go," she said, "I'll see you afterwards."

"Okay," Drew said.

Peyton kissed him and he left, returning to his seat.

XXX

"You people are so lame. There's actually an interval for this pathetic show. It's not like you're all Broadway stars, and it's not like any of you are ever going to be."

Jim looked at an unfamiliar boy around his age. The guy was wearing a navy blue blazer with red piping- he must be a student at some fancy private school.

He had shiny black hair and was tall and tanned. He was wearing sunglasses for some reason, and as annoying as he was, Jim had to admit that he was kinda attractive.

"Um, who are you?" Jim asked.

"My name is Dustin Slater," the boy said, "I'm a senior at Dalton Academy."

"And you're here because...?" Jim asked.

"I heard that my school's_ glee club, _the Warblers, is going to be competing against you losers at Regionals," Dustin stated, "Thought I should come check it out, but I should probably leave now like most of your audience is. Otherwise I'd spend the entire second act puking."

Jim scoffed, "Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are coming into my school-"

"Jim, we were looking for you," Jim was interrupted by Annie.

She turned to Dustin and asked, "Who are you?"

"Dustin Slater," he repeated, in an annoyed tone.

"He's like the guy you," Jim told Annie, "A total bitch, although he's definitely missing the lovable quality."

"At least I have actual talent," Dustin scoffed.

Annie chuckled and said, "Okay, listen up, gay JT-"

"Actually, I'm straight."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "If all you're gonna do is stand here and insult people, you're not needed here because McKinley has _me_ for that. And you have an annoying cocky quality-"

"It's called confidence," Dustin said calmly, removing his sunglasses, "In your case, it's insanity though. Judging by the first few seconds even, when that girl was screeching on stage, Musical Storm is not even close to a threat to the Warblers."

"Well, prepare to eat your words because we're gonna wipe the floor with your sorry gay pigeon-"

"Warbler-"

"-asses at Regionals," Annie finished, "Can't believe that my dad was one of...you."

Dustin smirked and put his glasses on again, "Anyway, I have to leave. I can only take this talentless, ugly public school for so long."

Annie and Jim glared at Dustin, who walked off.

XXX

_June, Bernadette and Annie:_

_"My my, at waterloo napoleon did surrender_

_Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way_

_The history book on the shelf_

_Is always reapeting itself,"_

_June, Bernadette, Annie, Jim, Tommy and Richie:_

_"Waterloo- I was defended, you won the war_

_Waterloo- promise to love you forever more_

_Waterloo- couldn't escape if i wanted to_

_Waterloo- knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo- finally facing my waterloo,_

_My my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger_

_Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight_

_And how could I ever refuse_

_I feel like win when I lose,"_

_June, Bernadette, Annie, Jim, Tommy, Richie, Audrey and Sanjay:_

_"Waterloo- I was defended, you won the war_

_Waterloo- promise to love you forever more_

_Waterloo- couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo- knowing my fate is to be with you,_

_And how could I ever refuse_

_I feel like I win when I lose,_

_Waterloo- I was defended, you won the war_

_Waterloo- promise to love you forever more_

_Watreloo- couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo- knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo- finally facing my waterloo."_

Joe was extremely proud of Mamma Mia! He'd received a lot of praise about the show afterwards.

"Nice job, Hart," the football coach, Coach Henderson, said.

"Thanks," Joe smiled.

"Joseph?"

Joe saw Elisa Coughlan standing before him, and all he had managed to say was, "Hi."

"That was a nice show," she said, "You have some talented students."

"Thanks," Joe smiled, "Why did you come?"

"Well, I heard that you guys were doing Mamma Mia! and I decided to come see it because I picked it," Elisa said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he smiled again, "So, considering I already seem to run into you a lot_, _do you wanna maybe hang out-"

"Hart!" Santana interrupted, "You left you phone backstage and I had to answer..."

She stopped when she noticed Elisa and asked, "You are?"

"Elisa Cosette Coughlan," Elisa smiled, "Coach of Aural Intensity, former performer at-"

"Yeah yeah," Santana mumbled, "I didn't ask for all that."

Elisa raised an eyebrow and seemed a little annoyed.

"Anyway," Santana turned to Joe, "You left your phone backstage and I answered because it wouldn't stop ringing. Your ringtone is dumb, by the way."

"That's Hillsong," Joe frowned.

"Just listen," she said, "That phone call, it was important. It was the hospital."

"The hospital," Joe muttered, becoming worried.

"I should go," Elisa said, although Joe and Santana didn't really pay attention, so the shorter girl simply rolled her eyes.

Santana's expression became softer, and she said, "They have bad news."

XXX

**Next Chapter: GOODBYE- Bernadette leaves and Santana takes over the glee club while Joe's away. **

**P.S. HOW CAN I BRING BERNADETTE BACK? PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! **

**Also, just for fun (and to help me out with future chapters), I wanna know:**

**-Who are your top 3 "couples", out of Gale/Annie, June/Tommy, Hank/Jeanie, Amy/Jeanie, Jim/Nick, June/Jay, Mia/Audrey, Dylan/Mia, Hank/Annie and Peyton/Drew?**

**-What are your 5 favourite friendships (or at least, people who've had a "friendship" moment), between Nick/Gale, Jim/Bernadette, Jim/Annie/Jeanie, Annie/Jeanie, Jeanie/Hank, Audrey/June, Peyton/Mia, Tommy/Sanjay, Audrey/Jim, Peyton/Gale, Audrey/Jay, Audrey/Mia, Dylan/Gale (if they even count) and Joe/Santana?**

**-Which 5 pairs would make good friends (or possibly more, in some cases), between Amy/Jim, Hank/Mia, Peyton/Richie, Hank/Richie, Tommy/Gale, Dylan/Bernadette, June/Nick, Peyton/June, Gale/Jim, Jay/Annie, Jeanie/Tommy, Annie/Mia, Bernadette/Amy, Audrey/Gale and Audrey/Dylan? (I literally just guessed)**


	12. Goodbye

**I was kinda having writer's block when I started this chapter so everything just sucked and seemed lifeless and robotic. So, I deleted it and started again, and this one isn't much better but I was too lazy to rewrite it again. So sorry, this is probably disappointing. **

**Remember in Secrets when Gale told Dylan to do him a favour or he's gonna tell everybody his secret? Well, there's a little scene regarding that in here. Plus, I guess Peyton singing R&B is a little weird, but it kinda fits. And the Peyton/Drew scene in here- some of the stuff Drew says come from real life events so my imagination is not on steroids or anything. Also, I've realised that Richie has become my Matt Rutherford. That's gonna change soon, not in this chapter though. **

XXX

"SHUT UUUUUP!"

The students immediately stopped talking and looked towards the door of the choir room, to see Santana.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Annie asked, "Where is Mr. Hart?"

"He won't be here for a while," Santana said, walking further into the classroom.

"Where is he?" Hank asked.

"At his house," Santana answered, leaning against the piano.

She stared at the ground and had a blank, dazed expression, not really listening to anybody.

"Mom!"

Santana snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Annie, "What?"

"Jeanie just asked about Mr. Hart," Annie stated.

"What _about_ him?" Santana asked.

"Is he okay?" Jeanie asked.

"No," Santana sighed, after a few seconds, "His mom...died. She was in a coma for the past few months and it...just happened."

"Oh my God," Tommy breathed, "Is he gonna be fine?"

Santana shrugged and said, "Obviously he's really upset. I mean, Annie, how would you feel if_ I_ died?"

"Well, depressed, obviously," Annie said.

"Yes, well, when Earth Muffin comes back, you all better be nice to him," Santana ordered, "Now I'm not sure when that is, but let's just try to focus on happier things."

"We can't," Jim complained, "Bernadette is leaving this week, and what happened with Mr. Hart...this week is just so depressing."

Santana nodded and sighed, "Okay."

She walked towards the whiteboard, picking up a marker and writing 'Goodbye' across it.

She then around and said, "We'll make this Goddbye Week."

"Depressing indeed," Amy groaned, agreeing with Jim.

"Saying goodbye is a natural part of life," Santana said, rolling her eyes, "We all have to do it, and it's not easy."

Jim raised his hand, "Coach Smythe?"

"Yes, Mr. Shue's kid who's name I keep forgetting," Santana said.

"It's Jim," he told her, "and if I may, I'd like to kick off Goodbye Week."

Santana groaned and said, "Sure, whatever."

Jim got off his chair and announced, "Bernadette, this one's for you."

He looked at the band and nodded, to cue the music.

Jim took a deep breath and began to sing,

_"I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories,_

_Remember the good times that we had?_

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard,_

_But I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories,_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose_

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_

_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light,_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories,_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories."_

The members of Musical Storm cheered half-heartedly while Jim smiled sadly and told Bernadette, "I'm gonna miss you."

"That was amazing," Bernadette smiled, "and I'm really gonna miss you too."

"Okay, that was very heartwarming," Santana placed her hand on Jim's shoulder and pointed him towards his seat.

"Coach Smythe?" came a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Santana turned around to see Principal Washington walking into the choir room with her arms folded.

"I'm here to see Dylan Hudson," Roz shouted.

Dylan raised his hand reluctantly and Santana asked, "Why? What did he do?"

Roz ignored Santana's question and said, "Mr. Hudson, in my office. _Now_."

XXX

"Do you know why you're here?" Roz asked Dylan from behind her desk.

Dylan fidgeted with his hands, "Uh...I don't know. Is it bad?"

"What do you think?" Roz raised an eyebrow, "I should probably call your parents."

"Why?" he asked, becoming worried, "I did nothing wrong."

"I heard otherwise," she snapped, "Is it true? That you've been selling drugs to students as they enter school?"

"Uh..." Dylan lowered his eyes and said, "I was just trying to help someone out."

"Who?"

He hesitated and then said, "Gale."

Roz furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "How does selling drugs help him?"

"He wanted to get himself un-addicted so he told me to sell the drugs he had," Dylan explained, "And this way, he could make money so that he can get better and I get 20%."

"Do you really expect me to believe this?" Roz questioned, "I must say, you're smart for blaming one of the worst kids in school for this, even if this is a bullshit story."

"It's the truth," Dylan insisted, "Gale wanted me to do it because if he got into trouble his parents would find out and kill him."

"I don't believe you," Roz said, "There's something annoying about you. I'm struggling to keep myself from punching you simply because I don't like your face."

Dylan stared at the ground again, feeling intimidated by the woman.

"You're suspended," Roz stated, after a long pause, "3 days."

"What?" Dylan exclaimed, "It's not that big of a deal-"

"You're selling drugs to my students!" Roz yelled, "Of course it's a big deal!"

"But, 3 days-"

"Next time, you're gonna get expelled," she finished.

Dylan groaned, "What am I gonna tell my parents?"

"You should have thought of that before you SOLD DRUGS ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!"

Roz took a deep breath and simply said, "Goodbye now, Mr. Hudson."

Dylan left the office and was surprised to see Gale waiting outside the office for him.

Gale grabbed the front of Dylan's hoodie and yanked him away from the office.

"You little snitch," Gale snapped, "Why did you tell her about me?"

"Please don't tell anyone about my secret," Dylan begged.

Gale let go of the younger boy and said, "I won't."

Dylan's eyes widened and he asked, "Really?"

Gale shrugged and said, "I kind of owe you, anyway."

"Really?" Dylan repeated.

"Shut up," Gale snapped, "And this suspension thing is your own fault for agreeing to selling the stuff for me."

"You threatened me," Dylan said.

Gale shrugged again and Dylan asked, "Can _you_ do _me_ a favour?"

"It depends," Gale said.

"Just tell the glee club that I went home sick," Dylan said, "Peyton would probably tell my parents if she knew the truth, and Mia would be very disappointed in me."

"So you're going to pretend to be sick for 3 days?" Gale checked.

He smirked as Dylan nodded, and Gale said, "I've taught you well. I'll tell them that you were in Washington's office because you missed all of second period throwing up in the bathroom."

"Really?" Dylan asked.

"Dude, I swear if you say that again I'm gonna punch you in the face," Gale threatened, "I have to get back to glee now."

Dylan nodded and said, "Thanks," before Gale walked off.

XXX

Peyton walked into the small white room and said, "Hey."

"Hey," Drew smiled from the bed upon which he was laying.

Peyton took a seat on the chair beside the bed and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said, then admitting, "Weak. What's up?"

"It's Goodbye Week in glee," Peyton said.

"Oh," Drew looked at her, "Why?"

"Mr. Hart's mom passed away, and Bernadette's leaving," she explained, "so we're saying goodbye."

Drew sighed and said, "You know, speaking of goodbyes-"

"Please just don't," Peyton warned.

"I just wanted to say that I wanted to fall in love before I died," he continued, "so thank you."

Peyton smiled and asked, "Are you saying that...?"

"I love you?" Drew smiled, "Yeah."

Peyton smirked and said, "You haven't known me for that long."

"Love isn't measured by time," he said simply.

Peyton nodded and muttered, "I love you. too."

"Good," Drew smiled, "Anyway, this Goodbye Week thing-"

"If you talk about what I think you're gonna talk about, I'm leaving," Peyton warned.

Drew sat up in the bed and sighed in frustration, "Look at me, Peyton."

Peyton's gaze was fixed on the ground.

"You know it's gonna happen soon," he finished.

Peyton mumbled, "Shut up," although it was barely audible.

"Don't you wanna say goodbye properly?" Drew asked, "I do."

"I don't wanna say goodbye at all," she swallowed.

"We don't have a choice," Drew said, raising his voice, "We can't act like it's never gonna happen."

Peyton rolled her eyes and said, "I'm leaving."

"Don't go," he said, "I'm sorry that I always talk about this, because I know you don't like to but let's just make the most of this, okay?"

"Fine," Peyton said, still very uneasy.

"I kinda just wanna talk and just be with you right now," he said.

"I know," Peyton nodded, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Drew shrugged, "I'm actually kinda happy."

"How?" Peyton asked, "This week has just started and it already sucks."

"I don't know," he breathed, laying back down again, "I'm just happy. I like that it's winter because the last time I saw my parents it was snowing-"

"Please stop."

"-and I'm glad that you're here, and from where I'm sitting I can see you and the snow and the TV perfectly," he continued, "It's the perfect time."

"For what?" Peyton asked, although she already knew the answer to her own question.

"Everyone wants to die happy and peacefully and painlessly," Drew finished.

It was evident that he was _trying_ to remain energetic, but Peyton knew better.

"Yes," she said softly, her voice a little coarse.

"And everyone wants to see the people they care about the most before they go."

"Yes," she repeated.

"I kinda act like I'm okay with it, but..." Drew began, "I'm actually pretty scared."

"Me too," Peyton said, the lump in ther throat growing by the second.

"I'm still happy," he stated.

Peyton groaned, "I'm not."

"Be happy then," Drew suggested.

"I can't just_ be_ happy," Peyton said, almost snapping at Drew.

"I wonder what it's like after you die," Drew thought out loud, changing the subject, "Like, do you just disappear or do you become or ghost or get reborn?"

"Hopefully there's some sort of magical potion somewhere-"

"Everyone dies, whether they have cancer or not," he cut her off, "We could have been together normally but then one day I could have just died in an accident or something."

"Oh my God," Peyton cried.

"Why aren't you talking much?" Drew asked.

"Well first of all, you're babbling," she answered, "And second, I really don't wanna talk about this."

"Then let's talk about something else," he decided, "like...The Great Gatsby."

"The Great Gatsby?" Peyton asked, "Why?"

"It's the only book I've ever actually read," Drew admitted, "It's really good, and Gatsby's my favourite obviously."

"Three people died in that book," Peyton reminded him, "Can we please stop talking about death, or anything related to it?"

"Fine," Drew sighed, smiling.

"We'll talk about politics," she said.

"Are you serious?" Drew chuckled, "How about you sing to me?"

"How about I sing _with_ you?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds great," Drew grinned, and Peyton pecked him on the lips before they began to sing softly.

_Drew:_

_"Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say_

_And now it's too late to hold you_

_'Cause you've flown away_

_So far away,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Never had I imagined_

_Living without your smile_

_Feelin' and knowing you, hear me_

_It keeps me alive, alive,"_

_Both:_

_"And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_Eventually I'll see you in Heaven,_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Sorry, I never told you_

_All I wanted to say."_

Peyton's eyes fluttered open, and she groggily checked her cell phone to see the time. It was 23:37 on a school night, and she really needed to get home, because her dads would kill her if she missed school the next day.

She shifted around, feeling a little stiff, then realising that she'd fallen asleep in the chair beside Drew's bed.

Peyton looked at the bed. It was empty.

"Peyton?"

She jumped a little and turned to see Blaine standing in the doorway.

He, like her, looked exhausted, and for some reason he looked like he was about to throw up.

Blaine breathed heavily and told his daughter, "We really have to go home."

XXX

Dead.

That was the only word Santana could use to describe the choir room the next day.

Especially compared to the previous day when she'd walked into a room of loud, annoying teenagers who couldn't shut the hell up. They were suddenly just lifeless.

"What's up, guys?" she asked.

Nobody even answered her.

Santana counted the students; there should have been 16, but two weren't there.

"Who's missing?" she asked.

"Dylan and Peyton," Mia answered softly.

"Why?"

"Dylan's home sick," Gale said, "And Peyton's kinda...her boyfriend just..."

"Just what?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "Was it like a really bad break up or something?"

"He passed away," Jim said.

Santana gasped, "Oh my God."

"It's terrible," Annie stated, "He was very sexy."

"Are you saying that it wouldn't have been terrible if he wasn't sexy?" Bernadette asked Annie.

"I really can't handle this," Santana mumbled to herself.

She turned around and headed towards the door, when Annie asked, "Mom, where are you going?"

"I can't do this," Santana called out, leaving the room.

Annie sprung off her seat and followed her out, shouting, "Wait, what's wrong?"

Santana turned around to face her daughter and said, "You know that I went to see Tarzan yesterday, well, I didn't know what to say to him. And all of these kids...how do I handle this? I'm too blunt; I can't comfort Joe or you guys and this week is just getting worse."

"You'll be fine," Annie said, "You and dad have comforted me before; you're a lot better at it than you think. You just need to be careful how you put things."

"_You're_ telling _me_ this?" Santana checked.

"Just come back inside," Annie said, "Honestly, I like having you here."

Santana smiled, "I like being here. This choir room is literally the one place where you can be yourself and just sing the way you feel without being judged."

"Then let's go inside and tell_ them_ that," the younger girl said, leading Santana back inside.

"Okay," Santana shouted, "We're gonna sing about this."

"We'll spend this week preparing songs to make caveman and Kurt's daughter feel better," she ordered.

"What about me?" Jim asked, "I'm losing somebody too."

"We all are," Audrey admitted.

"Oh, right," Santana said, "Puck's daughter, you're moving away, aren't you?"

Bernadette nodded, "Tomorrow. So I actually planned a song and I was hoping this could be my goodbye."

"Sure," Santana smiled, as Bernadette got off her chair.

"So, this song doesn't reflect how I feel about moving," Bernadette announced, "but it kinda puts it in a more positive light."

_Bernadette:_

_"Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window,_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray,_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me,_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway,_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway,_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway,_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway..._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."_

Bernadette finished the song with a small bow, receiving applause from the others.

"Anyway, before I leave, there are just some things I'd really like to tell you all," Berndatted said.

"Jim," she began looking at Jim, who's eyes were watery, "I know I don't say it much, but you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I love you."

"I love you too," Jim smiled weakly.

"As for everybody else," she continued, "I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm gonna miss this stupid school, and this stupid glee club and all of you idiots so much."

"We're gonna miss you too, Bernie," Nick said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Nick," she told him, "We're cousins and I'm still gonna see you, like, for every holiday."

"Anyway," she looked at the entire group, "It kinda sucks that everyone's not here but I guess this is it. Although, I honestly believe that some day in the future we're all gonna see each other again. Hopefully some of you will be less annoying, but in general, you're all a lot cooler than I thought. So, goodbye. I'm really gonna miss you guys."

There were a few 'aw's, as the entire group approached Bernadette for a big group hug, as Santana watched.

XXX

Jeanie had decided to wait a week until she told Amy what had happened, since there already was too much drama going on in the glee club and this week was pretty gloomy.

Of course, she'd already told Annie, but when you decide to tell nobody your secret, your best friend doesn't count.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Amy yelled, approaching Jeanie in the hallway, with Jim at her side.

"What?" Jeanie asked, "How did you find out?"

"Jim told me," Amy said.

"I'm sorry, Jeanie," Jim said, "Annie told me, and I felt like she should know sooner."

"Well, thanks a lot," Jeanie said sarcastically.

She turned to Amy to say, "I'm really sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing. I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly!" Amy shouted.

"It was a mistake," Jeanie said, "Please just forgive me."

"Why should I?" Amy questioned, "You actually _kissed_ him."

"Technically, he kissed me first," Jeanie said, "Look, there are so many more important things going on this week, like with Peyton and Mr. Hart and Bernadette. Can we do this another time?"

Amy spotted Hank by his locker and then told Jeanie, "I guess they're not the only ones saying goodbye this week."

The redhead walked off, heading towards Hank, while Jim and Jeanie exchanged confused glances and followed her.

Hank wasn't surprised to see Amy approach him, but he was intimidated nonetheless.

"Any last words, Hank?" Amy smirked, shutting his locker door violently.

Hank opened the locker again and asked, "What's up, Amy?"

"Don't act so innocent," she snapped.

"Amy," Jeanie began, "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Like _you_ did?" Amy asked her.

"Can somebody please just tell me what's going on?" Hank asked.

"What do you think?" Amy demanded, "Oh right, you _don't_ think because if you did you would have never kissed my girlfriend!"

"People are starting to stare," Jim cried.

"I don't care!" Amy shouted, "Do you know what I'm gonna do to you, Hank?"

"N-no," Hank stammered, "but I have a feeling it's gonna be painful."

Amy smirked and opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by Jeanie, "Look, Amy, we made a mistake. Let's just go back to the way things were before."

Amy looked at Jeanie and then at Hank again, saying, "This week's about saying goodbye, right?"

"I don't like where this is going," Jim interjected.

"Well, Hank, you better say goodbye to your life," Amy threatened.

"No, no, no," Hank shook his head, "Like Jeanie said, it was a mistake."

"I know that it wasn't a mistake on _your _behalf," she snapped.

"If I had known this moment was coming," Hank explained, "then I wouldn't have done it."

"Wouldn't have done what?"

They looked up to see Tommy, who had been walking by and spotted the group.

"Oh," Tommy sighed, "Amy found out about the kiss."

"You know about it?" Jeanie asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah," Tommy shrugged, "Gale told me. Did you hear the latest glee gossip? Apparently Dylan's not really sick; he's actually been suspended!"

"What?"

Tommy mentally kicked himself, as he knew that the voice behind him belonged to Mia, the one person who wasn't supposed to find out about Dylan's suspension.

"I meant," Tommy began slowly, "that...he's very very sick. In fact, he's got swine flu; I heard it's going around."

"My mom's a doctor," Mia stated, "I think I'd know if the swine flu was going around."

She folded her arms and asked, "Why did he get suspended?"

"Can you guys _please_ talk about this somewhere else?" Amy asked, "I'm trying to kill Hank over here."

Mia looked at the group and asked, "Did someone tell Amy about the kiss?"

"You know too?" Hank checked.

"Everybody does," Tommy shrugged, "Glee scandal of the week."

"Glee starts in like 2 minutes," Jim warned, "Don't wanna be late."

"It'll take me 2_ seconds _to deal with Hank," Amy said, "See."

She swung her fist towards Hank's face, hitting him right in the nose.

"Ah!" Hank cried out, almost losing balance.

"Whoa, as stupid as that was," Jim said, "nice punch."

"Thanks," Amy sighed.

"That was definitely the most irrational way you could have solved the problem," Mia said.

Amy snapped in response, "Nobody asked you. Now, Jeanie-"

"Please don't hit me!" Jeanie begged.

"I'm not going to hit you," Amy continued, "But I'm not going to forgive you either."

"If I may," Tommy interjected, "Amy, you're probably gonna forgive her anyway, so why not now?"

"Yeah," Jeanie nodded.

"Oh my God," Hank moaned in pain, looking at the palm of his hand, "I'm bleeding."

"We better go before you get into trouble," Jim said, tugging Amy's arm, the two hurrying off to the choir room.

"When did _they_ become friends?" Tommy asked.

"I guess he's subconciously replacing Bernadette with the one person who's most like her," Jeanie said, heading off to the choir room, as Tommy followed her.

"Can't believe she just left without even talking to me," Hank complained, covering his nose again, "If I wasn't in so much physical pain I would have been so mad..."

"Worse things have happened this week," Mia told him, "There's no point in getting mad at Jeanie for such a petty thing like walking away when all we've been talking about this week is death and departure."

"You're right," he nodded, "But I still can't believe she didn't even look at me when Amy was around."

Mia stuffed her hand into her bag to retrieve a small packet of tissues, and handed it to Hank, saying, "_I_ can't believe he didn't tell me got suspended."

"Thanks," Hank said, taking the tissues, adding, "If I'm not allowed to be mad at Jeanie then you can't be mad at Dylan. And I heard his reason for not telling."

"What was it?" she asked.

"Gale said he didn't wanna disappoint you or something," he continued, "And speaking of your relationship-"

"Please don't make one of those nasty cougar jokes," Mia frowned.

"No, I actually think it's cool how you guys sort of worked out despite the age difference," Hank finished, "And I wanted to ask for some advice."

"On what?"

"On how to get Jeanie back," he said.

"Look," Mia answered, "No offence, but I don't think you can get her back anytime soon. You're just gonna get yourself into more trouble, like when Annie food poisoned you before Section-"

"Wait," Hank interrupted, "_That_ was Annie?"

"Oh God," she sighed, slapping her forehead, "I thought you knew."

Hank shook his head, "Guess I should stop getting in trouble with all the glee girls."

"I think it's 'cause you've been _trying_ so hard to win Jeanie back," Mia said, "Just stop being so..."

"Desperate?" Hank asked.

"_Persistant_," she finished.

Hank paused, thinking, and then asked, "You can get me back on their good side, right? Jeanie's, and Annie's and Amy's and Jim's?"

"I can try," Mia shrugged, "Anyway, I need to go to glee; I'm already late, and you should go see the nurse."

"Yeah," Hank nodded.

"I'll tell Coach Smythe that you'll be late," she said.

"Thanks," he smiled, before she walked towards the choir room and he headed towards the nurse's office in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, as Hank and Mia were talking, Jeanie and Tommy were having their own conversation on their way to the glee meeting.

"I feel so stupid," Jeanie groaned, "She's never going to forgive me."

"She will," Tommy said, "I messed up with June too. And now, our relationship is going great!"

"Well, June and Amy are two _completely_ different people," Jeanie complained, "I'm such an idiot, and Hank's such an idiot."

"Trust me," he told her, "if it's meant to work out with her, it will."

"And if it doesn't, then I'm gonna say goodbye to my happiness," she frowned.

Tommy chuckled, "Take it from your new BFF-"

"Who?" Jeanie asked.

"Me."

"Annie's my BFF," she stated, raising an eyebrow, "Tommy, do you think that you could be doing the same thing that Jim is?"

"What?" Tommy asked, "Subconciously replacing Bernadette with Amy? Heck no."

"No," Jeanie corrected him, "Subconciously replacing Sanjay with me."

Tommy laughed, although, he knew it was true.

_*flashback*_

_Tommy was walking a few steps behind Nick in the hallway, and called out to him, "Hey, Nick! My new best friend!"_

_Nick turned around slightly while walking and scoffed, "What the hell?"_

_Later that day, Tommy spotted Audrey outside the bathroom and greeted, "Audrey! How's my new BFF doing?"_

_"How am I supposed to know?" she asked, "I don't even know who your new BFF is."_

_"You, silly," he smiled. _

_Audrey furrowed her eyebrows, "Is this some practical joke?"_

_The previous day, after Bernadette's last glee rehearsal, Tommy approached her and said, "You and I should totally try out the whole long-distance BFFs thing."_

_Bernadette looked disgusted and said, "Whatever."_

_Tommy sighed, "I'm gonna take that as a maybe."_

"Nope," Tommy told Jeanie, "Doesn't sound like something I'd do."

"Yeah, right," she laughed, as the pair entered the choir room.

"Take a seat!" Santana ordered, although everybody was still settling down.

"Coach Smythe," June began, getting off of her seat and approaching Santana, with sheets of paper in her hands.

"Yes, Little Orphan Annie?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I made a list of all the songs from my favourite Broadway musicals that are related to this week's theme," June said, handing the pages to Santana.

"Nice job, Ariel," the coach smirked, then tossing the pages aside, irritating June, who gasped.

"I'm sorry," Santana said, "but we're sticking with the Michael song."

"But-"

"Rasta loves Michael; everybody does," she continued, "My husband and I _fought_ over Michael. It can totally help ease the pain."

"Well, Peyton's not coming anyway," June said, returning to her seat.

"Why not?" Santana asked.

"She's too sad to leave her house," Gale answered.

"So, we'll drag Middle-aged Jesus' ass to Kurt's place," Santana said.

"I don't think Mr. Hart or Peyton would really wanna see anybody right now," Richie quipped, as Mia walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, "Hank's at the nurse because Amy busted up his nose, so he's gonna be late too."

Santana nodded, as Mia took a seat and Gale mumbled, "Wow, Hank's my friend and all but atta girl, Amy."

"Ugh," Jim muttered, "It feels so empty without Bernadette."

"Puck's boss is such a dumbass for giving him that promotion," Santana mumbled to herself, before shifting her attention back to the gloomy group of kids.

XXX

Joe knew that Santana and the kids were trying to so something nice for him, but he really didn't want to be at school. _Ever_ again.

He stepped into the choir room, to see only Hank and Sanjay sitting on chairs.

"Mr. Hart," Hank breathed, "How are you?"

Joe shrugged, "Where are the others?"

"Auditorium," Hank answered.

"We just wanted to talk to you first," Sanjay said.

Joe took a seat.

"When are you coming back?" Hank asked.

"I don't know," Joe shrugged, "I don't even know if I want to ever come back."

"You can't just quit, Mr. Hart," Sanjay said, "When my mom died, I wanted to stop living. I stopped participating in things and I barely even left my room, but it doesn't make the pain go away."

"It's just like what you told me before Sectionals, when I was too afraid to go on stage," Hank added, "That even though I was too scared to go on, I still _should_ because of how much I enjoy it."

"That's different," Joe sulked, "I don't wanna do anything anymore. I just wanna hide and pray and cry but there are no tears left. And I just wanna be left alone. It's never gonna get better..."

"I know exactly what that feels like," Sanjay stated, "But my mom wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life being depressed, and your mom wouldn't want that for you either. And even though you'll always miss her, you'll still smile again, even if it takes weeks or months or years."

"I wanna give up," Joe breathed.

"I know," Sanjay nodded, "So take as much time as you want. But when you come back, we'll be here for you."

Joe tried to smiled, and almost succeeded.

"Now, come on," Hank said, "We have something we wanna sing to you, in the auditorium."

"Thanks, guys," Joe said weakly, as the three headed out of the choir room and towards the auditorium.

When they'd entered, Hank and Sanjay hurried onto the stage, while Joe took a seat beside Santana.

"This song may not make you feel any better," Santana told him, "but the kids just wanted to let you know that they're here for you."

She paused and then added, "Even me."

"Thanks, Santana," Joe muttered, as the students began to sing.

_Richie:_

_"Like A Comet_

_Blazing 'Cross The Evening Sky _

_Gone Too Soon,"_

_Gale:_

_"Like A Rainbow_

_Fading In The Twinkling Of An Eye_

_Gone Too Soon,"_

_Audrey:_

_"Shiny And Sparkly_

_And Splendidly Bright_

_Here One Day_

_Gone One Night,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Like The Loss Of Sunlight_

_On A Cloudy Afternoon_

_Gone Too Soon,"_

_Nick:_

_"Like A Castle_

_Built Upon A Sandy Beach_

_Gone Too Soon,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Like A Perfect Flower_

_That Is Just Beyond Your Reach_

_Gone Too Soon,"_

_June:_

_"Born To Amuse, To Inspire, To Delight_

_Here One Day_

_Gone One Night,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Like A Sunset_

_Dying With The Rising Of The Moon_

_Gone Too Soon,_

_Gone Too Soon."_

XXX

_**Not as sad as I'd hoped but it's finally done. The MJ song seemed to fit. Plus, I know that Kevin and Samuel (and myself) are big Michael fans. I think Harry is too, but I'm not so sure. **_

_**And no worries, Bernadette's coming back very soon. **_

**Next chapter: FRIENDS- Santana decides to dedicate a week to friendship, Peyton bonds with a certain member of Musical Storm and lots and lots of friendship moments. **


	13. Friends

_**This chapter has such a dumb name, but it's named after one of my favourite shows so whatever. And I figured I should write a new chapter soon to celebrate exams being over (I know, I have no life). So this is very rushed (plus I had to write it while having to listen to one of my sisters play One Direction so loudly that I bet even the people in China couldn't hear themselves think, and the other one impersonating Jenny from Forrest Gump) and this is therefore, not my best work but be nice (because it's my birth month). Also, I'm afraid I'm writing some of the characters OOC; just let me know if I mess up.**_

XXX

Jeanie entered the choir room, alongside Annie, about 10 minutes early for glee.

Although Audrey, Richie, Mia, June and Tommy were already there, Jeanie didn't mind complaining to Annie with them around.

"...and according to most reviews my performance as Donna stole the show..." June babbled on, as Jeanie continued to whine on about her own drama, "She won't even look at me. I'm _never _gonna get her back."

Annie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tommy who said, "She's gonna forgive you, I already told you. Give it some time."

"Were you even listening to me?" June asked him.

"Yes," Tommy answered quickly, "And while I agree with the reviews, I kinda just wanted to give Jeanie some advice."

"_I'm_ giving her the advice," Annie stated, then telling Jeanie, "She's gonna forgive you."

"That's exactly what I said," Tommy said.

"I don't care," Annie snapped, turning to Jeanie once again, "It wasn't your fault anyway, it was Hank's."

Jeanie bit her lip and muttered, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Annie's eyes widened, as Audrey and Richie sprung off their chairs to listen, June and Tommy leaned forward and Mia eagerly scooted closer in her seat.

Jeanie looked at the inquisitive bunch and warned, "This better not leave the choir room."

Although Audrey and Tommy nodded, Richie sarcastically muttered, "That's sure to work out for you."

Jeanie rolled her eyes and continued, "Anyway...I liked it."

"Liked what?" Annie asked.

"I _enjoyed_ that kiss with Hank," Jeanie admitted.

June gasped and dramatically said, "But you couldn't have..."

"Yeah," Audrey nodded, "You and Amy were like...perfect, right?"

"Ugh!" Jeanie groaned, "I can't help it. I _really_ miss Amy, and as much as I _hate_ Hank for messing up our relationship, that kiss was...fantastic."

"Fantastic?" Annie asked, "Do I need to rush you to the hospital to get your head checked? Hank's a douche; he's been screwing up everything lately and-"

"Hank is a really good guy," Mia spoke up, "He's just made some mistakes, that's all. I don't think he meant to cause any trouble."

"She's probably right," Richie nodded, "And complaining about this is kinda silly when there are kids starving in Africa right now..."

"Shut up, Father Theresa," Annie snapped.

"Richie _does_ have a point, in a weird way," Tommy said, "I mean, sure, it probably sucks to be in your position, Jeanie, but imagine what it would be like if we were in Peyton's or Mr. Hart's or Bernadette's shoes right now. Obviously much worse."

"They're right," Jeanie told Annie, "You know how sad Jim has been since Bernadette left and we haven't really been there for him."

"I thought you were mad at him for picking Amy's side over yours," Annie said.

Jeanie sighed, "Amy's side _is_ my side."

Annie nodded, "Yeah, I guess we really need to be there for Jim with the Bernadette thing, and you with your Amy and Hank thing, and me because Gale is pretty much still...well, you know."

"See," Tommy said, "Friendship!"

June chuckled, "Tommy, _you_ shouldn't be the one talking about friendship right now, considering you and Sanjay haven't made up yet."

"Yeah, I was talking to Jay earlier today and he's also pretty empty without his best friend," Audrey stated.

"Also?" Tommy asked, "I'm so not _empty_."

The others responded with "Yeah right," and a sarcastic "Of course you're not," and "Are you kidding me?"

"Okay, okay, fine," Tommy said, "I kinda miss him but I'm still upset with him."

"Are you forgetting about what you just told us?" Jeanie asked, "About Peyton and Mr. Hart being a hundred times more sad than us, and the whole 'yay for friendship' thing."

Tommy simply shrugged, and Richie suggested, "We should probably go see them. Go sing friendship songs or something."

"What do we say to them?" Annie asked, "I don't want to make them feel worse."

"I don't think they'd feel worse if they know you're trying to comfort them," Mia said.

"So, I guess it's friendship week," June stated, "I think it's perfect for team-building, and especially what's going on with us now."

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, "It's strange how we were all in our little cliques before and we were all still so happy and colourful and full of life, and now we're all friends but we're just..."

"Lifeless?" Richie asked, "Dull?"

"What's dull?" Santana asked, walking into the room, "And why are you all here early?"

"Life's dull," Annie mumbled, "I think that answers both questions."

"Coach Smythe, we've been talking and we decided on a theme for this week, if it's okay with you," June began, "With all that's going on recently, we decided to make this Friendship Week."

"I guess that makes sense," Santana shrugged, "I didn't have any ideas for this week anyway."

Annie, Jeanie, Audrey and Richie sat down, as Dylan walked in.

"Hey," Santana greeted, "I heard you were suspended."

"What?" Dylan asked, seeming worried.

"We all know," Mia said, "Even me."

"Oh my God," Dylan gasped, "My parents are gonna find out I faked my sickness."

"That reminds me," Santana smirked, "I have to tell them."

Dylan groaned and took a seat, while Nick and Jim walked in, followed by Gale and Hank.

"Sit down!" Santana ordered, "Hurry up."

Amy walked in shortly after, and eventually Sanjay.

"So, these kids," Santana began, gesturing at the group who she'd walked in on, "came up with this week's theme, and I think it makes perfect sense."

She turned around and walked toward the whiteboard, picking up a marker to write 'Friends' across it.

"So, friendship," she announced, "This week is all about friendship songs because we're all kind of in this place right now where we need our friends."

"That's deep," Gale muttered.

"Of course it's deep," Amy rolled her eyes, "Have you even being paying attention to what's been going on in this club lately?"

"Exactly," Santana nodded, "Even _I've_ heard the gossip; there's been people _leaving_, suspension, drugs... You guys need each other right now. And Joe and Peyton really need us."

XXX

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked, as June led him down the hallway.

"Well, I decided that since we're the most adorable glee club couple- more adorable that Jim and Nick, and Annie and Gale, and Dylan and Mia, and Amy and Jeanie put together times 100, we should probably sing a duet because we haven't yet," June replied.

"So, I'm guessing either choir room or auditorium?" Tommy checked.

"Auditorium," she said.

Tommy nodded and asked, "What song?"

"It's a surprise," June smirked.

He grinned and said, "Fine. This is probably gonna be the only happy thing to happen this week."

She smirked again and said, "Oh, of course."

They arrived at the auditorium and entered, to find Sanjay waiting on stage.

June took Tommy's hand led him onto the stage.

Tommy turned to June and said, "You tricked me."

"I know," she smiled, "I should probably leave you two alone."

"Wait-"

June hurried off, cutting Tommy off.

"So..." Sanjay began.

"Why did you even come?" Tommy asked.

"Audrey talked me into it."

"Audrey?" Tommy questioned, "You replaced me with Audrey?"

"I figured out who my_ real_ friends are," Sanjay shrugged, "And from what I've heard, you've replaced me with Jeanie; or at least tried to."

Tommy paused and swallowed, "Do you still like her?"

"June?" Sanjay asked, "Not really, no. She's still a great girl and all but...I knew that it was just a stupid crush. That's why I didn't wanna tell you my secret, because I knew it would go away."

"I'm sorry," Tommy said, "I shouldn't have forced you to anyway."

Sanjay shrugged, "It's okay. It's normal to wanna know what people are hiding."

Tommy nodded as Sanjay continued, "I'm sorry too, for falling for your girl, because that's not what friends do."

"Yeah," Tommy sighed, "But I guess you can't help what you feel, right?"

"Right."

"So..."

Sanjay shrugged again and Tommy continued, "We finally cut down the lemon tree. It sucked but our neighbours wouldn't stop stealing the lemons so we figured that'd be best. And now there's this big empty piece of earth there."

"Start a vegetable patch," Sanjay suggested, "That way you'd still get fresh food and it'd be too low for them to get it without actually breaking in."

Tommy chuckled and said, "It's good to have you back, Jay."

"So, I guess this means we're cool," Sanjay smiled.

"I guess these past few weeks have been a waste of time," Tommy said, "And you were good in Mamma Mia!. I just didn't want you to know because I was still mad at you."

Sanjay chuckled, "Thanks, and your British accent was spot on."

"It's a gift," Tommy shrugged.

He sighed and then suggested, "Why don't we go back to your house and raid your fridge? You always seem to have something good to eat."

"Yeah, because the last time you ate at my place you weren't tearing up at all..." Sanjay said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The two laughed, as they walked off the stage, and the band members began to play music.

Tommy began to sing as they headed towards the door,

_"When the night has come and the land is dark,_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see,"_

Sanjay took over, once they'd exited the auditorium and walked down the hallway,

_"No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me,"_

_Both:_

_"So darling, darling, stand by me, oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me,"_

Meanwhile, Gale and Nick were sitting in the choir room, as Gale sang,

_"If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea,"_

_Nick:_

_"I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me,"_

_Both:_

_"And darling, darling, stand by me_

_Darling, darling, stand by me,_

_Whenever you're in trouble_

_Won't you stand by me, oh, stand by me."_

"This is just so stupid!" Gale complained, "You don't understand how difficult this is. I tried it out once and I didn't think that I would want more...I'm so stupid!"

"You made a mistake," Nick said, "People make mistakes."

"This isn't just a mistake," Gale continued, "I've ruined my life. My parents are gonna find out; they're already suspicious. I think they think I'm a criminal or something. They're gonna be so disappointed. They flipped out when they found out that I was smoking and drugs are 100 times worse."

"They're not gonna find out," Nick assured him, "You're working on getting better, plus you have me and Annie and, I can't believe I'm about to say this but, also the whole glee club helping you out."

"It's so hard to get better, man," Gale groaned, "And Dylan's already been busted by his dad for selling the stuff, so it's only a matter of time..."

"Just tell them then," Nick suggested, "That way they'll feel like they can trust you more than if they find out any other way."

"You're right," Gale sighed, "That wouldn't be easy though. My dad is Asian; he'll go on about bringing shame to our family. And my mom is Christian so she'll do the same thing."

"It can't be that bad," Nick shrugged, slouching further into his chair, "It's just like coming out."

Gale chuckled, "Yeah, I bet."

Annie walked in just then and announced, "Cheerio practise is over. Come on, Gale, let's go."

Gale and Nick lazily forced themselves out of their seats and headed out of the choir room, following Annie.

"So, all the glee girls are going to see Peyton today," she said, "When are you guys going?"

"I already went," Gale said, causing Annie to become a little jealous.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah," he continued, "She says she's fine but she still doesn't want to leave her bedroom."

"You were in her bedroom?" Annie checked.

"We became friends because of the duet, remember?" Gale reminded her.

"Yeah, and you have nothing to worry about, Annie," Nick spoke, "Peyton's not gonna make a move on Gale after what_ just_ happened to her boyfriend."

"I'm not worried," Annie lied.

"Look at this trio; the whore, the fag and the junkie. _Cute._"

The three stopped in front of Amber, and Annie retorded, "How can you call_ me_ a whore when you've slept with half the student body?"

"Gay Boy here seemed to like it," Amber replied, eyeing Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

"You should be glad that you got with the top dog at this school," the blonde girl stated.

"_I'm_ the top dog at this school," Annie said.

"Yeah, and then it's Jeanie," Gale continued, "and maybe _then_ you."

"Well, that's gonna change when I get the position as head Cheerio," Amber warned, "I'm already more talented than you, plus your mom _adores_ me."

"You're an idiot," Annie snapped, walking around her.

Gale and Nick followed her while Amber rolled her eyes, and the three left.

XXX

Santana rang the doorbell about a hundred times before the door was opened.

"What are you doing here, Santana?" Joe asked.

"You're a mess," Santana said, pushing past him and entering his apartment, "Whoa, smells like something died in here."

Santana bit her lip and added, "Sorry, bad choice of words."

Joe shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," Joe said, "Sit down."

Santana reluctantly sat down and complained, "How do you even live here? I have a closet that's bigger..."

"It's fine."

She watched him and said, "You don't look okay."

He shrugged again as she asked, "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know," Joe mumbled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Santana checked.

"I'm fine," Joe repeated.

"You don't look fine," Santana said sternly, "Come on, just tell me. I will try not to be insensitive."

Joe sat down on the sofa beside Santana and breathed, "I'll be fine."

"You will," she nodded.

He stared at the ground and admitted, "I feel so alone."

Santana paused for a long time before saying, "Remember during my senior year? We met during Valentine's week and you sang that song for me and Britt. And then eventually I graduated and I don't think I said two words to you until a few months ago."

"So?" Joe asked, "What's your point?"

"My point is if we'd actually spoken more we could have been friends," Santana continued, "It sucks to admit it but you're actually cool. One of the coolest people I know, even with that Hillsong ringtone; no offense."

"Thanks," Joe muttered, _almost_ smiling.

"See," she said, "You're not alone. You have me and those kids."

Joe tried to smile again and then said, "Wait. Bernadette left, didn't she?"

"Yes, and Peyton's boyfriend kind of just...never mind. Also, Dylan got suspended, and someone kissed somebody else's girlfriend-"

"Whoa," Joe breathed, "I should probably go back then. I'm fine anyway."

"No, I can handle it," Santana said, "And you're clearly not fine. Just relax and take all the time you need to heal."

Joe nodded and asked, "What if I need forever to heal?"

"I know you think that your life is over but it's not," she assured him, "You're gonna be okay, and your mom's in a better place now. She's with Jesus."

"You're right," Joe nodded.

"It's Friendship Week," Santana stated, "So, in spirit of that, I'd like to help cheer you up."

"It's good just knowing that you tried," Joe told her.

The Latina shrugged and said, "Well, I kinda wanna sing anyway."

_Santana:_

_"Fall is here, hear the yell_

_back to school, ring the bell_

_brand new shoes, walking blues_

_climb the fence, books and pens_

_I can tell that we're going to be friends_

_I can tell that we're going to be friends,"_

_Joe:_

_"Walk with me, Suzy Lee_

_through the park and by the tree_

_we will rest upon the ground_

_and look at all the bugs we found_

_safely walk to school without a sound_

_safely walk to school without a sound,"_

_We don't notice any time pass_

_We don't notice anything,"_

_Santana:_

_"We sit side by side in every class_

_Teacher thinks that I sound funny_

_But she likes the way you sing,"_

_Joe:_

_"Tonight I'll dream while in my bed_

_when silly thoughts go through my head,_

_Santana:_

_"About the bugs and alphabet_

_and when I wake tommorow I'll bet,"_

_Both:_

_"That you and I will walk together again_

_I can tell that we're going to be friends."_

XXX

"Have you even left this room since...?" Jeanie asked, "You know..."

Peyton was laying on her bed, looking like she hadn't even moved from her position all day.

She nodded and then shrugged.

"I'm really sorry," Mia said to Peyton, "I feel like_ I'm_ responsible for you feeling this way."

Peyton nodded again and then said, "You are, and I really appreciate that, so thank you."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Jim asked.

Peyton shook her head and said, "No, I'm happy I met him."

"When are you coming back?" Audrey asked.

Peyton shrugged and said, "My dads will make me come back pretty soon."

There was a long moment of silence before June asked, "So, how have you been?"

"Okay," Peyton shrugged.

"Yeah, right," Amy sighed, "You can tell us."

Peyton raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do you think, then?"

"Well, keeping it all inside is probably not the best thing right now," Annie shrugged.

"I kinda just wanna sleep all the time," Peyton moaned, "And not wake up-"

"Okay, enough of that," Jim said, "It's Friendship Week."

"So?" Peyton asked.

"So, we're all kind of friends, aren't we?" June asked.

Peyton shrugged and June continued, "We're trying to be good friends."

"Well, thanks but..." Peyton replied, "I kinda just wanna be alone. _Forever._"

"You can't always get what you want," Amy said, as Jeanie added, "We're never gonna leave you alone."

"So..." Annie mumbled, "I'm not sure what to say, honestly."

"That's fine," Peyton shrugged.

"Yeah, but we all kind of have to go home, like, now," Audrey said, checking her watch, "and we're probably going to feel guilty for not being able to cheer you up or anything."

"Well, it helps to know that you all came to just be here with me," Peyton said, "so thanks."

The girls and Jim smiled and said their goodbyes, and Peyton watched them leave her bedroom and listened to their footsteps make their way downstairs.

She heard knocking at her bedroom door and said, "Yes?"

Kurt opened the door slightly and peered in, "Can we come inside?"

"Yeah."

Kurt and Blaine walked into the room and Blaine said, "You didn't even tell your friends how you feel. Why?"

"I didn't want to," she mumbled.

"You have to talk to _somebody_," Kurt said, "Just vent."

"Fine," Peyton sat upright angrily, "I'll vent then. I feel like I wanna cry all the time but I can't anymore. I feel like I don't wanna leave this room or my bed, even. I just wish I never met him, but at the same time, I'm so happy I did."

Peyton began to tear up and Blaine embraced her.

"I understand," Kurt whispered, "I felt the same way with my mom and then my dad."

Blaine stroked his daughter's back and promised, "You'll be okay."

XXX

Jim entered the auditorium to find Jeanie and Annie standing on the stage.

"Why did you guys call me here?" he asked.

"We can tell that you're pretty empty lately," Jeanie said, "Without Bernadette, I mean."

"Jeanie and I talked and we realised that since the duets we haven't been all that close lately," Annie explained, "We need to be there for each other, and we need to be there for you, especially with all that's been going on these past few weeks."

"Yeah, we were like Alvin and The Chipmunks," Jeanie nodded, "Only sexier and taller and...well, human."

"Anyway," Annie finished, "We've all been pretty terrible friends to one another, and I'm not even sure how it's going with you and Nick."

"Great, I guess," Jim shrugged, "What about you guys? With Gale, and the whole Amy and Hank thing."

"I don't even wanna talk about it," Jeanie moaned, "but I'm gonna fix everything."

"And my life's perfect right now," Annie bragged, "except for the fact that Amber still exists and everything's kind of depressing at the moment."

Jim smiled, "So, it looks like you guys have a song planned."

"Indeed we do," Annie smirked.

Jeanie looked at the band and yelled, "Hit it!"

Jim watched as Annie began to sing,

_"And I never thought I'd feel this way_

_And as far as I'm concerned_

_I'm glad I got the chance to say_

_That I do believe, I love you,"_

Jeanie took over, smiling at Jim,

_"And if I should ever go away_

_Well, then close your eyes and try_

_To feel the way we do today_

_And then if you can remember,"_

_Both:_

_"Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for,_

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for."_

Jim smiled at his two friends and said, "Thanks, guys," as he walked onto the stage to be pulled into a warm embrace.

XXX

"Hey," Amy greeted Jeanie.

"Hi," Jeanie said, "Listen, I'm really sorry-"

"I know," Amy nodded, "and I've decided to give you a second chance."

"Really?" Jeanie asked, "Thank you so much."

The pair hugged and Amy said, "I guess I just couldn't stay mad at you, but Karma's still going to bite you in the ass for what you did."

Jeanie chuckled and said, "Well, I totally deserve it."

"Yeah," Amy stated, not seeming very happy.

"So, wanna come with me and Annie?" Jeanie asked, ignoring Amy's lack of emotion, "We're going to make amends with Hank."

"I still don't like him," Amy shook her head.

"Please," Jeanie begged, "For me."

"I'm pretty sure _you're_ the one who owes_ me_," Amy said.

"Before we started dating, Hank and I were really good friends," Jeanie explained, "and it's Friendship Week so I'd really like for everyone to be on good terms."

Amy shrugged and Jeanie continued, "I don't know if Hank's been paying Mia or whatever, but she's sort of convinced me to forgive him, and I think that you and Hank could be really good friends if you just got to know each other."

"Ugh," Amy groaned, "Fine. I'll come along for support or whatever."

"Great," Jeanie grinned, grabbing Amy's hand, and leading her to find Annie and then Hank.

XXX

"Hey, Hank," Annie greeted, as she, Jeanie and Amy approached him at his locker.

"Oh my God," Hank groaned, "I swear, I didn't do anything this time."

"We're not here to confront you," Jeanie said, "I just wanted to say that I realised that life is too short to hold grudges, and that your friends are like the family that you get to choose, and I really-"

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Annie interrupted her friend, "We all wanna be friends again."

"Really?" Hank asked.

"Well, not me," Amy said, "I was never friends with you."

Hank nodded and said, "So, you guys forgive me for all the stupid things I've done?"

"Yeah," Jeanie smiled, as Annie nodded, while Amy mumbled, "Hell no."

"Do _you_ forgive_ us_ for treating you like crap?" Annie asked.

"Yeah," Hank smiled, "I mean, I still loved you, Jeanie, even though you treated me like crap."

"Sorry," Jeanie said, while Amy glared at Hank.

"So, I guess Friendship Week really inspired you guys," Hank said, trying hard to ignore Amy's glare.

"Yeah," Annie shrugged.

"Thanks, guys," he smiled.

"You're welcome," Jeanie said, "but it was a lot of preaching from Mia that got us to make things right anyway."

Hank sighed, "I'm so relieved. Now I don't have to worry about someone coming after me anymore."

Amy glared at Hank yet again and warned, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

XXX

"It's so weird how my parents reacted," Dylan babbled on, "I thought they were gonna be so mad but I guess Coach Smythe spoke to them like I was a saint or something because they were like 'It's so cool how you'd get yourself suspended for helping out a friend.' I'm not complaining but...it's just weird."

"For the record," Mia said, "I agree with them. I liked how you tried help Gale out, but I didn't like how you lied to everyone."

"Sorry," he said, "And the truth is, I didn't really do it to help Gale out. I did it because he threatened me."

"He _threatened_ you?" Mia exclaimed.

"He threatened to tell my secret," Dylan said.

"What secret?" she asked, "You mean when I thought you were g-"

"Shh..."

"The reason why we broke up for, like, 5 days," she rolled her eyes.

"Actually it was_ 4_ days," Dylan corrected her.

"You would have still done it for him anyway," Mia told him, "You're still kind of Gale's puppy dog."

"I guess so," Dylan shrugged.

"Mia!"

The couple turned around to see Hank jogging towards them.

He caught up to them and said, "Thank you so much. You totally got me on everyone's good side again."

"I didn't do much," Mia shrugged, smiling, "It was Coach Smythe's Friendship Week idea."

"Still," Hank said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You're the coolest friend ever."

"She's also the coolest _girlfriend_ ever," Dylan interjected, "So, hands off."

"Sorry," Hank mumbled, removing his hand.

"Anyway, speaking of making things right with people," Mia began, "I have to go find a friend of mine."

She walked off, leaving Dylan and Hank, and found Audrey at her locker.

"Hey," Mia greeted.

"Uh, hey," Audrey replied, looking confused.

"I wanna talk to you," the shorter girl stated.

Audrey shrugged, "I can tell. What is it?"

"Before you tried to...you know," Mia said, "we'd become such good friends, remember?"

"I remember," Audrey said, "and I'm assuming you wanna be friends again."

"Yes," Mia nodded, "I also wanted to apologise for the way I acted. I shouldn't have rushed out and acted like nothing ever happened, so I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Audrey smiled, "It kind of killed my confidence though. Like, why would you choose a 14-year-old boy over me?"

"Dylan is the sweetest boy in the world," Mia answered, "but me choosing him doesn't mean you're still not a wonderful young woman, because you are."

"You sound like my grandma," Audrey wrinkled her nose.

Mia chuckled and continued, "It's true. You're beautiful and talented and funny and-"

"Please stop," Audrey interrupted, "As true as that is, that's what made me like you in the first place."

"Right," Mia said, adjusting her glasses, "I'm just saying that you're not always gonna get things your way but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to."

"I know," Audrey smiled, "I guess I just have to keep trying in true Berry-Weston spirit."

"I'm not sure what that means but I guess we're all good?" Mia checked.

Audrey smiled again and said, "We're good."

The two girls hugged and then parted ways.

XXX

"Peyton, you have a visitor!" Kurt yelled, "I'm sending him up!"

Peyton groaned as she listened to the footsteps make their way up the stairs.

She knew that her friends were just being nice but she _really_ didn't wanna see any more people.

The door opened to reveal that the visitor was Richie.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Peyton asked, "Alone?"

"What do you mean _'alone'_?" Richie asked.

"I don't think we've ever had a proper conversation before," she said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," he shrugged, "I wanted to talk."

"I'm tired of talking," Peyton said.

"Don't lie," Richie replied, "Everyone else said that you haven't said much."

"So what if I haven't?" Peyton asked.

Richie simply looked at her as she continued, "I really appreciate what you guys are doing for me but I really don't wanna talk."

"Then listen," Richie said.

"Fine."

"When I was in sixth grade, I used to sit next to a girl named Chelsea," he began, "She was very cute."

"What is the point of this?" Peyton asked.

"I'm getting there," he said, "We all thought that Chelsea was a creepy kind of girl, like _capital K_ creepy, but I talked to her everyday and got to know her and I learned that she was just really quiet, not weird. So, I started to like her; she was actually my first crush _ever_. And then Spring Break came along and she went away, but never came back."

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

"Car crash," Richie answered, "I had to go to school everyday and look at her empty seat. And I never got to tell her how I felt about her."

His face fell and he said, "It's not as big of a deal as this is, of course-"

"No," Peyton shook her head, "At least I got to tell him how I felt."

"I met him," Richie told her, "I wasn't exactly _nice_ to him but he seemed decent."

"He wasn't just decent," she said, "He was perfect. It was just so unfair!"

"See," Richie said, "Now you're venting. That's good. Then you can get it all out of your system."

"I don't want to," Peyton said, "I just wanna be sad all the time. Nobody understands that if I move on, I'm gonna feel like-"

"Like you're leaving him behind?" Richie asked, "You're not. He loves you, doesn't he? He wouldn't wanna see you like this."

"He _loved_ me," Peyton snapped, "And he can't see me now anyway."

"You don't know that," Richie said, "You don't know what happens after we die. And why are you being mean to me? I'm trying to help you."

"I know," she breathed, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Richie shrugged, "I get it."

"No, you don't," Peyton moaned, burying her face in her hands, "I was right there when it happened."

"Really?" Richie gasped.

"One minute we were singing, and then I don't even remember what happened before I fell asleep but when I woke up he was just gone."

She was beginning to tear up and Richie asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, "And don't look at me."

"I'm trying to help you here," Richie said, "I just told you a story that I've told maybe four people."

"And I've just told _you_ something that only my dads knew because they came to the hospital looking for me," Peyton said.

"Sorry," he frowned, "I didn't realise that you didn't tell anyone."

"I don't know how to feel," Peyton admitted.

"Feel sad," Richie said, "It's completely normal. But don't feel guilty when you start to become happy again."

"I can't."

"You will," he assured her, "Sooner or later, you're going to start living again because the people who love you want you to, and deep down you want to too. And _he'd_ want that as well."

Peyton nodded, "Thanks. For the story and everything."

Richie shrugged, "Anytime."

"Sorry I snapped at you," she said.

"It's fine," he said, "I understand that you're upset."

She nodded again and he told her, "I've got a song for Friendship Week. Wanna hear it?"

"I guess so," Peyton shrugged.

Richie smiled and said, "This is technically from all of us."

_Richie:_

_"You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

_You just remember what your old pal said_

_Boy you've got a friend in me_

_Yeah you've got a friend in me,_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You got troubles and I got 'em too_

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_We stick together, we can see it through_

_'Cause you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me,_

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_

_Bigger and stronger too_

_Maybe_

_But none of them_

_Will ever love you the way I do_

_It's me and you boy,_

_And as the years go by_

_Our friendship will never die_

_You're gonna see it's our destiny_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me."_

XXX

"WHAT?" Annie exclaimed.

"It's not that bad," Santana told her, "It's not like I'm kicking you off the squad."

"Well, why don't you then?" Annie demanded, "It's better than sharing my head Cheerio position with Amber Miller, of all people!"

"Oh, come on," Santana moaned, "Even _I_ was never this selfish. Amber is one of our best cheerleaders."

"I'm not being selfish, mom," the girl rolled her eyes, "I will share that position with Jeanie or any other Cheerio, just not Amber Miller! I hate her!"

"Do you wanna win Nationals again or not?" Santana asked.

"Yes, but not with Amber being my co-captain," Annie complained.

Santana folded her arms, "You're acting like a brat right now."

"If you don't change her back to just a regular Cheerio, I'm quitting the squad," Annie threatened.

"No, you're not," Santana ordered, "You're the best Cheerio, and you and Amber are co-captains."

"Then I quit!" Annie snapped, storming out of Santana's office, hearing her mother shout, "Annie!"

XXX

June entered the choir room, early for glee yet again, to find Jim sitting by himself.

"Why are you here all alone?" she asked.

"Bernadette and I used to come early and gossip about everybody," Jim said, "Do _you_ have any gossip?"

June took a seat beside him and said, "Unfortunately, everybody's friends with one another."

"Unfortunately?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"I love how close we all are," June said, "It's just not as entertaining as when we're all fighting."

He chuckled and said, "That _is_ true."

"So, you miss her?" June asked.

"Of course I do," Jim answered, "But I feel kind of stupid for feeling sorry for myself considering what's happened to Peyton and Mr. Hart."

"Anybody would feel sad in your position," June said.

"I guess so, but still," he said, "I'd probably be extremely suicidal if Bernadette had to, God forbid, die."

"We all have to die eventually," June said, "It's just hard to accept, especially when it's somebody close to you.

Audrey walked in and greeted, "Hey, guys," closely followed by Tommy and Sanjay.

Gale, Annie and Jeanie arrived shortly after the boys, followed by Richie, Amy and then Nick and Hank, and eventually, Dylan and Mia.

Santana arrived and saw all the students seeming to get along, and said, "So I guess my assignment worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah-"

Tommy was cut off when his head turned to the door to see Peyton.

"Sorry I'm late," she told Santana.

The students sprung off their seats and to greet her.

"Why are you at school?" Dylan asked.

"My dads made me come," she answered, as everybody swarmed her.

"It's good to see you," Audrey smiled.

"You seem to be doing okay," Gale said.

Richie stated, "Welcome back."

"Okay, okay," Santana yelled, "Settle down."

"Coach Smythe," Peyton began, "I heard that it was Friendship Week and I actually planned a song."

"Sure, go ahead," Santana said, taking a seat.

"So, I wanted to thank all of you for being there for me this week," Peyton said, "I was kind of impossible to cheer up but you're all really good friends, so this is for all of you."

_Peyton:_

_"It must have been cold there in my shadow_

_To never have sunlight on your face_

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_

_You always walked a step behind,_

_So I was the one with all the glory_

_While you were the one with all the strength_

_A beautiful face without a name for so long_

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain,_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero_

_And everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings,_

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings_

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, fly away, you let me fly so high_

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, so high against the sky_

_So high I almost touch the sky_

_Thank you, thank you_

_Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings."_

XXX

"Drugs?" Mike asked, "_Actual_ drugs?"

"No," Gale said sarcastically, "They're actually made out of candy."

"Don't get smart with us," Quinn snapped at her son.

"I can't believe this," Mike said, pacing around the living room, "Where did you even get them?"

"From this guy at school," Gale admitted.

"Please don't tell me it was Nick," Mike begged.

"No, dad," Gale said, "It's not Nick."

"You spent so much money on drugs!" Quinn yelled in disbelief, "First smoking and then this!"

"I'm trying to fix myself, okay?" Gale retorted.

"It's not okay, Gale," Mike said, "You're ruining your life."

"It's my life," Gale snapped, "I can do what I want with it!"

Quinn yelled, "You're grounded! Go to your room!"

"Ugh," Gale groaned, "I'm working on this. Can't you guys just support me?"

"You heard your mother," Mike said, "Go upstairs."

Gale got off his seat and stormed headed out of the living room.

He stopped at the door and asked his parents, "Why can't you guys just be there for me?"

"We are," Quinn explained, "We're looking out for you."

Gale rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever," before leaving the room.

XXX

The next day, the students stood on the stage in the auditorium, performing as Santana watched.

_Musical Storm:_

_"Ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh..._

_Ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh..."_

_Richie:_

_"Hold Me_

_Like The River Jordan_

_And I Will Then Say To Thee_

_You Are My Friend,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Carry Me_

_Like You Are My Brother_

_Love Me Like A Mother_

_Will You Be There?"_

_Hank:_

_"Weary_

_Tell Me Will You Hold Me_

_When Wrong, Will You Scold Me_

_When Lost Will You Find Me?"_

_Sanjay:_

_"But They Told Me_

_A Man Should Be Faithful_

_And Walk When Not Able_

_And Fight Till The End_

_But I'm Only Human,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Hold Me_

_Lay Your Head Lowly_

_Softly Then Boldly_

_Carry Me There,_

_Need Me_

_Love Me And Feed Me_

_Kiss Me And Free Me_

_I Will Feel Blessed,"_

_Peyton:_

_"In Our Darkest Hour_

_In My Deepest Despair_

_Will You Still Care?_

_Will You Be There?_

_In My Trials_

_And My Tribulations_

_Through Our Doubts_

_And Frustrations_

_In My Violence_

_In My Turbulence_

_Through My Fear_

_And My Confessions_

_In My Anguish And My Pain_

_Through My Joy And My Sorrow_

_In The Promise Of Another Tomorrow_

_I'll Never Let You Part_

_For You're Always In My Heart."_

XXX

_**I keep getting more and more angry with myself because I get lazy towards the end of the chapters. I ended with two MJ songs in a row by the way, which is as me as it gets. **_

_**I need help. I've been working on trying to switch focus back and forth between two or more scenes and I'm not sure how to do so smoothly, so if you have any advice regarding that, please PM me. And just because I'm curious (and partly because I like interaction), out of all the characters (but excluding your own), who would you HATE to see get hurt the most?**_

**Next chapter: THE RETURN OF THE SUBSTITUTE- While Joe's still away, Santana brings in the best substitute she knows to lift the kids' spirits, but Holly's not the only one returning. Plus, another Gale/Quinn/Mike scene. **


	14. The Return of the Substitute

_**So, I need to update fast these next few weeks because after that I'm going away for a while and it's gonna be impossible for me to update. My goal is to finish this within the next few weeks (I WILL be writing a sequel though), and then I'll disappear and then I'll return.**_

_**The little story that Richie told Peyton last chapter is based on what happened to this kid I know, and there's something we find out about Amber in this chapter (that involves toilet paper) -I knew a girl who literally did that when we were like 14. **_

XXX

"Are you okay?" Richie asked Peyton, sitting down beside her.

She shrugged, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he told her, "No offense."

"I just wanna go home," Peyton breathed.

"I know the feeling," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Peyton said, "I forgot that every reminder_ you_ had actually was at school."

"It's okay," Richie shrugged, "I wasn't in love with her like you... Never mind."

She looked at him and said, "Yeah," as they saw Annie and Jeanie walk into the choir room.

"What happened to you?" Nick asked Annie, "You're a mess."

"Shut up," Annie snapped, taking a seat.

"Annie's been pretty down since she quit the Cheerios," Jeanie explained.

"So, why don't you just rejoin?" Jim asked.

"I _just_ quit," Annie answered, "I'm not that weak. Plus, I don't wanna share my head Cheerio position with Amber, of all people."

"It's better than letting Amber be the captain all by herself," Jeanie sighed.

"Well, my mom is not gonna let me rejoin now," Annie groaned, "I wish Amber never existed."

"Don't we all?" Nick asked.

"Speaking of Cheerios," Audrey began, "where's Coach Smythe?"

Annie shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe she's still mad at me."

"Ugh!" June groaned, getting off her seat, "Glee started 10 minutes ago and we're all here._ I'm_ gonna teach glee!"

A few students rolled their eyes and groaned.

"In spite of that reaction," June said, "I think the theme of this week should be-"

"Who's ready to have some fun?"

"Oh God," June breathed, knowing exactly who the voice coming from the doorway belonged to.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and looked up to her right to see her mother Holly standing beside her.

"What's up, Junie?" Holly smiled.

"Mom," June whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Santana called me to take over glee for the week," Holly explained, "Take a seat, June."

"You know my mom?" Annie asked.

"Yeah," Holly told her, "I was her glee and History and Spanish and Health Class sub years ago."

"_Privet, klassa!_" she exclaimed, shifting her attention to everybody.

The students were silent, and gave each other confused glances.

"That means 'Hello, class' in Russian," the woman stated.

A few of the kids greeted with a less-than-enthusiastic "Hey," causing Holly to frown.

"You're a gloomy looking bunch," she said, "Looks like I walked into The Addams Family home."

"We've been through a lot lately," Amy stated, "It's been a depressing couple of weeks."

"Well, get over it, Mortitia," Holly said, "Life is short-"

"Oh, I know," Peyton muttered.

"Make the most of it!" Holly exclaimed.

The woman groaned and said, "You're not gonna stop being sad if you keep thinking about what makes you sad."

"Maybe we enjoy being sad," Annie shrugged.

"Okay, then leave," Holly said, "Glee club is all about having fun!"

The students nodded and seemed to agree, but they still weren't in the best spirits.

"You're all so boring!" Holly said, "Let's do something fun; steal a car, toilet paper the principal's office, let's do something fun!"

"Your mom is awesome!" Tommy whispered to June.

June ignored him and said, "We don't want to spend the rest of our lives in prison."

"I like that idea," Nick grinned.

"I wasn't being serious," Holly laughed, "Let's just have some fun!"

All the students besides Jim, Peyton, Annie, Amy and Gale cheered.

"Come on!" Holly sighed, "Somebody sing something! Get us into the fun, happy spirit!"

"Why don't _you_ kick off the week?" Audrey suggested.

Holly smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

She turned to the band and yelled, "Hit it!"

The music began to play and the students danced in their seats as Holly sang,

_"I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started,_

_Get this party started on a saturday night_

_Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive_

_Sendin' out the message to all of my friends_

_We'll be lookin' flashy in my mercedes benz_

_I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean,"_

_Holly with Musical Storm:_

_"I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started,"_

Most of the students got up off their seats and danced around with each other as Holly continued to perform,

_"Makin' my connection as I enter the room_

_Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove_

_Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat_

_Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me_

_I'm your operator, you can call anytime_

_I'll be your connection to the party line,"_

_Holly with Musical Storm:_

_"I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started,"_

_Holly:_

_"Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now!"_

Everybody cheered and high-fived each other, as June smiled at how happy everyone seemed and told her mother, "Thank you."

XXX

"What are you guys doing in my office?" Santana demanded, sitting down.

"I want to be back on the Cheerios," Annie stated.

"I didn't think you'd come back so quickly," Santana said.

"Well," Annie began, "I was watching practise the other day and it was very boring without me. And quitting the Cheerios disappointed my father, right dad?"

She looked to her right to face Sebastian who replied, "Annie's the most talented girl on the squad. Without her, it's more entertaining to watch a Here Comes Honey Boo Boo marathon."

"You're both being ridiculous," Santana said, "You know, Annie, if I let you back on the Cheerios, you have to put up with Amber being the captain."

"But-"

"Antonia," Santana warned.

"Ugh," Annie rolled her eyes, "Dad?"

"I got this," Sebastian assured her, "Santana, I know that this Amber girl is somewhat talented but she's out to destroy out daughter-"

"You're both so paranoid!" Santana groaned.

She sighed and said, "I will put you back on the squad if you can share the position with Amber. Otherwise, you're gonna have to say goodbye to being Miss Popular."

"But-"

"She's more than happy to," Sebastian spoke for his daughter.

"What?" Annie exclaimed, "Dad, are you-"

"You're happy to do it," he told her, "Now, let's go."

"Yeah, yeah, welcome back, co-captain," Santana rolled her eyes, as Sebastian and Annie left the office.

"What did you do?" Annie demanded, once they'd entered the hallway, "Are you insane? You were supposed to get her to kick Amber down to the bottom of the pyramid!"

"I know," Sebastian smirked, "That wouldn't be as fun as what you're _going_ to do to have that head Cheerio position all to yourself."

Annie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Annie," he lowered his voice, "You're _my _daughter. That means you'll do anything to get what you want. And I know this is probably bad parenting advice, but murder the girl if you have to."

"I would if I could," Annie sighed, "But you're right. I will crush Amber and I will get my position back!"

Sebastian smirked again and said, "That's my girl."

XXX

Bernadette walked down the halls of McKinley, smiling and singing to herself,

_"I was justified when I was five_

_Raisin' Cain, I spit in your eye_

_Times are changin' now the poor get fat_

_But the fever's gonna catch you when the bitch gets back, oh, oh, oh,_

_Eat meat on Friday, that's all right_

_Even like steak on a Saturday night_

_I can bitch the best at your social do's_

_I get high in the evening sniffing pots of glue, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch oh, the bitch is back_

_Stone cold sober as a matter of fact_

_I can bitch, I can bitch 'cause I'm better than you_

_It's the way that I move, the things that I do oh,_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch oh, the bitch is back_

_Stone cold sober as a matter of fact_

_I can bitch, I can bitch 'cause I'm better than you_

_It's the way that I move, the things that I do oh,_

_Bitch, bitch, the bitch is back_

_Bitch, bitch, the bitch is back_

_Bitch, bitch, the bitch is back."_

"What's up, niggas?"

Jim looked up and exclaimed, "Bernadette!"

The students, who were sitting in the choir room and chatting before glee began, sprung off their seats and rushed towards Bernadette.

"Whoa!" Bernadette exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting _this_! I need air!"

"What are you doing back?" Annie asked.

"Well, my dad kinda got fired during his first week and my parents decided it's best that we come back," she answered.

"Why did he get fired?" Nick asked, "Did he steal something."

"No," Bernadette chuckled, "He was drinking on the job."

The others laughed and June asked, "So, where's he working now?"

"He's not," Bernadette answered, "He's looking for a job. I think he's at Sheets 'n Things right now-"

"He can work at my dad's place," Dylan suggested, "I don't know if we're hiring but they're friends so I guess that'll be okay."

"You all seem happy," Holly walked in, "Has my happiness assignment inspired you all already?"

"We got an old friend back," Jim smiled, gesturing to Bernadette.

"Ah, _bienvenidos_," Holly smiled, "Now everyone take a seat! Annie has something to tell us."

"Okay, so you all know that blonde bitch Amber who's always hating on us glee kids," Annie began, "Well, I have a brilliant plan to get her busted by my mom and kicked to the bottom of the pyramid."

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"I know from gym class that Amber uses pink rose-scented quilted toilet paper to stuff her bra with," Annie explained, "Even my mom knows that. So, we'll do what Mrs. July-Holiday suggested and toilet paper my mom's office and Amber will be totally busted for it. Genius, right? Now who's in?"

"Well, as lame as that idea is," Bernadette said, "it sounds like fun. Plus, I really hate that girl. I'm up for it."

"I'm definitely in," Jeanie said, as Jim nodded and said, "Me too."

"A chance to break the rules and let somebody else take the blame?" Amy asked, "Count me in."

"Sounds like something I'd do," Nick shrugged, high-fiving Gale who said, "Yeah."

"Uh, me too," Dylan decided, causing Mia to give him a worried look, which made him say, "Never mind, I'm out."

"Alright!" Annie fist-pumped, "Amber 'The Devil' Miller is going down!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Holly spoke up, "This is gonna get you guys into a lot of trouble."

"No, it's going to get _Miller_ into a lot of trouble," Annie smirked, "Isn't that great?"

"It's not great to mess with an innocent girl," Holly said.

Gale laughed, "_Innocent_?"

"Okay, well as fun as it sounds to mess with the enemy," Holly continued, "I don't think this is the right thing to do."

"Technically we'll be working together and having fun," Jeanie stated, "That's totally in the spirit of this week."

Holly nodded and then said, "Fine, do what you want. But if you guys get caught, then I knew nothing of this."

"Mom," June gasped, "You can't be serious."

"What?" Holly joked, "I'm the fun one, y'know."

"Thanks, Mrs. J-H," Annie smiled, "Anyway, Jean and I prepared a fun song."

She gestured to Jeanie, who got up to stand beside her friend.

"We kinda thought about how sad last week and the week before had been and we wanted to focus on the happy things," Jeanie said.

_Jeanie:_

_"Seems like every day is something else_

_Another reason to be stressing,"_

_Annie:_

_"And you just wanna run away_

_Said you just wanna run away,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"You try to get out and enjoy yourself_

_But everybody's acting so despressing,"_

_Annie:_

_"And you just wanna run away_

_Said you just wanna run away,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"We about to hop up on this rocket_

_Get up outta here,"_

_Annie:_

_"Go somewhere where nothing never goes wrong_

_Bout to hop up on this rocket_

_Take to the sky_

_Everything is fly,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"Cause we ain't even on..."_

_Both:_

_"Earth tonight_

_We on a planet where the dudes got money and they not afraid to spend it_

_Ayo, ayo_

_And everything is alright,_

_Cause we ain't even on earth tonight_

_We on a planet where the ain't no drama and the party's never ending_

_And everything is alright_

_Ayo, Ayo_

_Cause we ain't even on earth tonight,"_

_Annie:_

_"Cause we ain't even on earth tonight,_

_And you'll be dancing through the moments,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"Got my girls from venus, grab your boys from mars,"_

_Both:_

_"And we'll get away_

_Go somewhere and just get right,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"Cause we ain't even on earth tonight_

_We on a planet where the dudes got money and they not afraid to spend it_

_Ayo, ayo,"_

_Annie:_

_"And everything is alright_

_Ayo, Ayo,_

_Cause we ain't even on..."_

_Both:_

_"Earth tonight_

_We on a planet where the ain't no drama and the party's never ending,"_

_Ayo, ayo_

_And everything is alright, alright_

_Ayo, Ayo."_

XXX

Dylan approached Peyton after glee in the hallway and asked, "Why aren't you messing with Amber with those guys? That's right up your ally."

"I'm not in the mood," she grumbled.

"Maybe it will put you in a better mood then," he said, "It'll definitely cheer you up."

Peyton rolled her eyes and mumbled "Whatever."

"Come on, be happy," Dylan said, "That's what this week is all about."

"Well, I hate this week," she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because it's so stupid," she ranted, "After what happened, how can all of you just expect me to just suddenly become happy just because of a stupid glee club theme?"

"I'm sorry," Dylan frowned, "We just don't want you to be sad anymore."

Peyton sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just mad and upset and I can't stop thinking about..."

"Then think about all the good things he did for you," Dylan suggested, "He made you happy, didn't he?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Why?"

"Then think about that," he answered.

"And how I can't have that anymore?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"No," he shook his head, "and what you took away from that."

"Hmm, when did you become so wise?" she questioned.

"Hey, just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid," Dylan stated, "Anyway, wanna sing a song with me for Happy Week?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my cousin," Dylan shrugged, "and your family's the friends you're born with, right?"

"You're right," she nodded, "and thank you, Dylan."

Dylan smiled and replied, "Anytime."

XXX

"We have to talk," Quinn told her son, standing in front of the TV.

Gale shrugged, shifting to see the screen, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to say that I'm sorry for judging you," she said, sitting down on the sofa, "At the beginning of my senior year, I kind of went crazy with smoking and pink hair and I even got a Ryan Seacrest tattoo-"

"What?" Gale exclaimed, "You smoked? Does dad even know?"

"Of course he does," Quinn said.

She paused and then called out, "Mike! Get in here!"

"Anyway," she looked at Gale again, "I'm sorry."

Gale swallowed, "It's fine. I'm still mad."

"Mike!" Quinn yelled.

Mike entered the room and said, "I'm here, okay."

"So, I saw Santana yesterday," Quinn began, "and apparently you've really been trying to make money and stuff to get better."

"Yes?" Gale shrugged.

"So, we're gonna help you," she finished.

"Yeah," Mike nodded, "Quinn and I both understand how much it sucks to not have support from your parents, so we're going to do the best we can even though I'm not sure how..."

"Really?" Gale asked, "And no matter how many times I mess up, you guys won't be disappointed in me?"

"We'll try," Quinn promised.

"Okay, thanks," Gale smiled, "That was actually pretty cool of you guys."

"Did you just call us 'cool'?" Mike teased, as Quinn laughed.

Gale chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Honestly, not as cool as June's mom."

XXX

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_Down, down_

_Even if the sky is falling down?_

_Down, down,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"You oughta know_

_Tonight is the night to let it go_

_Put on a show_

_I wanna see how you lose control,"_

_Tommy:_

_"So leave it behind_

_'Cause we have a night to get away_

_So come on and fly with me_

_As we make our great escape,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"So baby, don't worry_

_You are my only_

_You won't be lonely_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

_You'll be my only_

_No need to worry,_

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_Down, down_

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_Down, down_

_Even if the sky is falling down?"_

_Richie:_

_"Down like she 'posed to be_

_She gets down low for me_

_Down like her temperature_

_'Cause to me she zero degrees_

_She cold, over freeze_

_I got that girl from overseas_

_Now she's my Miss America_

_Now can I be her soldier, please?_

_I'm fightin' for this girl_

_On the battlefield of love_

_Don't it look like baby cupid_

_Sent her arrows from above?_

_Don't you ever leave the side of me_

_Indefinitely, not probably_

_And honestly, I'm down like the economy,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Baby, don't worry_

_You are my only_

_You won't be lonely_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

_You'll be my only_

_No need to worry,_

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_Down, down_

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_Down, down_

_Even if the sky is falling down?_

_And the sky is falling down."_

"Alright!" Holly cheered, "That was adorable and happy and fun."

"We actually wanted to dedicate it to our friend, Peyton," Tommy smiled, "even though it doesn't technically make sense."

"Thanks, guys," Peyton smiled.

"Mrs. Substitute," Annie raised her hand, "Can you please excuse some of us so that we can toilet paper my mom's office?"

"I really don't think you should do that during glee time," Holly said.

"Oh, come on," Annie said, "This is the only time we can do it."

"Nope," Holly shook her head, "You do realise that this is basically bullying, right?"

"Amber bullies people all the time," Annie said, rolling her eyes.

"So, you're going to fight fire with fire?" Holly checked.

Annie nodded, "I like fire."

"Well, go ahead then," Holly shrugged, "The rest of us will go out for pizza."

"That's all we've done this week," Sanjay said, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Yes, it's like a new routine," Amy said, "A song, then pizza."

"Then we'll go out to the movies," Holly suggested.

"That has nothing to do with glee club," Hank stated.

Holly shrugged, "It'll help you with your acting ability and all that film stuff."

"Well, whatever you guys do, we're busting Amber," Jeanie said excitedly.

She, Annie, Gale, Nick, Amy, Jim and Bernadette got up and made their way towards the door.

"Wait," Peyton stood up, "I wanna come."

"Sure," Annie smiled, as the group of 8 left the room.

"Can we just go get some tacos or something?" Mia asked.

Holly grinned and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

XXX

Annie waited in the hallway eagerly as she watched her mom step into her office.

She smirked at Jeanie, Jim and Gale, who were standing nearby and eagerly waited for Santana's reaction.

"WHO TOILET PAPERED MY OFFICE?" Santana yelled, storming out into the hallway.

She spotted Amber nearby and pointed a finger, "YOU!"

Santana marched up to Amber and demanded, "Do you think this is funny?"

"I didn't do anything," Amber said.

"Oh, come on," Santana rolled her eyes, "You're the only person in the world who owns so much pink rose-scented quilted toilet paper!"

Annie approached them and told Santana, "See, mom! I told you she was out to get me. I just didn't realise that this she-demon was after you too."

Amber glared at Annie and Santana told the blonde girl, "Bottom of the pyramid."

Santana walked off and Amber asked Annie, "Are you insane?"

Annie rolled her eyes, "You deserved it."

"I'm gonna get you back for this, bitch," Amber warned, walking off.

Annie smirked to herself and muttered, "Looking forward to it."

XXX

Amy walked into the choir room to see only Bernadette there.

"Uh, hey," Amy greeted.

"Hey."

"So," the redhead said, "you seem happy."

"I'm happy to be back," Bernadette said, while Amy sat down beside her, "And it's been a good week."

"Yeah, not for everyone," Amy mumbled.

"Why not?" Bernadette asked.

"Well, I don't know if you heard but Jeanie and Hank kissed and then-"

"Okay, I don't think this is going to benefit my life in any way," Bernadette decided.

"As much as I hate being interrupted," Amy said, "I would have done the same thing."

"Seriously though?" the taller girl asked, "What's up?"

"Distance is killing me," Amy sighed, "Everything's changed."

"Well, then this glee club is lucky to have me back," Bernadette said, "Although I am pretty tired of these other kids sing some shi-"

"Shitty ass songs?" Amy asked, "I agree."

Bernadette looked impressed and said, "Looks like we may just get along, tomato head."

"As long as you don't call me that, Avril," Amy chuckled.

Dylan entered the choir room next, greeting "Hey," only to be ignored by the two girls.

Peyton and Mia arrived next, followed by Tommy and June, Richie and Sanjay, Nick, Gale and Hank, Holly, and finally Jim, Jeanie and Annie.

"Guess who defeated the Wicked Witch of McKinley, bitches?" Annie exclaimed happily, "I am back on top as the one and only head Cheerio, and I don't even care if Amber's seeking revenge."

"You all look so much happier than you did on Monday," Holly gushed, "I can't believe this is my last day already."

The students chorussed, "Aw."

"We had a lot of fun, Mrs. J-Holiday," Audrey smiled.

"As embarrassed as I was on Monday," June said, "I feel like you actually breathed life into us, mom."

"You'll come back, right?" Jim asked.

"Absolutely," Holly smiled, "Now, who wants to end off Happy Week?"

Dylan raised his hand and said, "My cousin and I have a song planned."

"Floor's yours," Holly smiled.

Dylan and Peyton made their way to the front and Peyton said, "I really wanna thank all of you _again_. This week has really made me realise that I can be happy again, even if it takes ages to get there."

Dylan looked at the band and nodded, as they began the song.

_Peyton:_

_"Whoa-uh-oh,"_

_Dylan:_

_"It's always a good time,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Whoa-uh-oh,"_

_Dylan:_

_"It's always a good time,"_

Dylan began to dance around while everyone was jamming in their seats,

_"Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What up with this print song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time,_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight,"_

_Both:_

_"It's gonna be alright,"_

_Dylan:_

_"We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time,"_

The others, including Holly, eagerly jumped off their seats and joined in.

_Both with Musical Storm:_

_"Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"It's always a good time!"_

_Both with Musical Storm:_

_"Whoa-uh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Wha-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time..."_

XXX

_**I'm all about being close to your cousins, lol. So, lame chapter. Second lamest, in my opinion, with The Power being the first. **_

_**Anyway, let's say I decided to pull a Finn and bring back the old grown up ND members to mentor the members of Musical Storm, and they were paired with people who were similar to them but aren't their kids, who'd you pair with whom? (I know that Kurt would be with Jim and June with Rachel, but I'm not sure about the others, so please help, otherwise I probably can't bring them all back at once). **_

**Next chapter: LOVE VS. SEX- Joe returns, and Santana convinces him to do a sex-themed week, which causes a lot of trouble for one couple in particular. Plus, Elisa makes a cameo (and gets to sing). **


	15. Love vs Sex

_**It was probably dumb of me to make Santana bring Holly back and then put no Santana/Holly interaction. And was it racist of me to give Sanjay a solo in Down? I felt like it was, but I swear, I'm not racist (I am mixed after all). **_

XXX

Joe walked into the teacher's lounge, feeling exhausted.

"Joe!" Santana called, "You're back!"

She approached him and hugged him, asking, "How are you?"

"Fine," Joe shrugged, as they sat down, "What did I miss?"

"Goodbye Week, Friendship Week and Happy Week," Santana answered, "Are you sure you're okay? You look disgusting."

Joe looked at her and replied, "I'm tired. I've been sleeping in everyday for the past 3 weeks and I got used to it."

"What's your idea for this week?" Santana asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Joe shrugged again and said, "I've got nothing."

"Good," she clapped, "because you need to make this sex week."

"What?" Joe exclaimed, "I'm kind of uncomfortable encouraging-"

"You won't be encouraging them," Santana interrupted, "You'll be _educating_ them about how disgusting sex is and how they shouldn't do it. Sebastian's words, not mine."

"I'm still not comfortable talking about sex with them," Joe shook his head.

"Is it because you're clearly still a virgin?" Santana asked.

Joe swallowed and she continued, "I know that sex in normal in high school but Sebastian's worried about Annie, and Q's worried about Gale and Mercedes is worried about her girl and we're all just looking out for our kids through you. After all, you owe me for cleaning that shoe closet you live in."

"Okay," Joe sighed, "Sex Week it is then."

"Good," Santana smiled.

XXX

"You're back!" Tommy smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Sanjay asked.

"Much better," Joe answered, "I know that I'll always have my mom with me, and I will always have God-"

"I'm guessing we're singing about religion again," Nick interjected.

"Actually, no," Joe shook his head, "This week is gonna be all about...about..."

"About what?" Richie asked.

Joe mumbled to himself and the students couldn't make out what he'd said.

"Mexicans?" Nick asked.

"No," Joe said, "It's... Sex Week."

The students stared at him in silence until Jeanie had finally broken the silence with her laughter.

"Okay,_ what_?" she checked.

Joe frowned, "It was Santana's idea, not mine."

"Wait," Annie said, "So my mom wants us to do Sex Week just because she wants me to turn into a nun and how _can _I? I learned what sex was at like 3 years old, and when I was 12 I overhead my parents getting it on in the _kitchen_ when-"

"Okay, thank you, Annie," Joe cut her off, "for that _vivid_ image."

He paused and then continued, "I know that your parents probably want me to tell you about how bad sex is and how you'll go to Hell if you do it now, but I know that sex is more important to some people than it is to others. And the sad thing is that, in today's society, a lot of people would rather give up love than sex."

"But that's a normal human reaction, isn't it?" Gale asked.

"These days it is," Joe nodded, "With today's teenagers..."

"We're not_ all_ like that," Audrey said.

"I know," Joe replied, "I'm not even sure why we're doing this. I'm honestly very uncomfortable but I'm supposed to be looking out for you guys. I guess when you all decide to get...you know, you should talk about with your partner. You don't wanna get AIDS or an STD or pregnant or something."

"I'm confused," June said, "Is this week about having sex or _not_ having sex?"

"I guess that's up to you," Joe shrugged, "but don't tell your parents I said that. And personally, I think you all should wait."

"But we're supposed to spend the whole week singing sex songs?" Hank checked.

"Maybe I should split up the guys and the girls for this one," Joe thought out loud.

"Mr. Hart, are you_ sure_ you want us to do Sex Week?" Jim asked, "You seem pretty uncomfortable."

"This is why I don't teach Health class," Joe mumbled, "Anyway, this week is definitely Sex Week. Just talk about love and sex and sing sexual songs while I block my ears and pray for forgiveness."

Joe turned around and walked to a lonely corner of the room when Annie whispered to the others, "Do you think he's depressed or something?"

"Maybe," Gale shrugged, "but I think it's just the subject."

"Yeah, he's the 'live by the Bible type', right?" Amy asked, "I guess he's just conservative."

Richie said, "Yeah but he's probably still upset."

"Anyway," Jeanie sighed, "Sex."

"What about it?" Bernadette asked.

"It's fun," Jeanie shrugged.

"Do we_ have_ to talk about this?" Tommy asked.

"It's high school," Sanjay shrugged, "People talk about sex all the time."

"Yes, but it would be better if we split up," Tommy said, "Like boys and girls."

"Fine, but I'm with the girls," Jim said.

Joe returned from his corner and said, "I got bored of trying not to listen. And because I'm tired of all this sex talk, does anybody wanna sing anything?"

A few of the students shrugged as they hadn't had time to prepare anything.

"Please," Joe begged, "Can't someone just wing it? We have lots of time to kill and I really don't want to have more _conversations_..."

"Gale and I can wing it," Annie raised her hand, "Plus we can totally stick with the theme."

"We can?" Gale asked.

Annie nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him to the front.

"I was actually hoping for something that _doesn't_ have anything to do with the theme, but that makes more sense," Joe said, taking a seat, "Go ahead."

Gale scratched his head, embarrassed, and Annie glared at him.

"1, 2, 3," Gale began, "Go."

_Annie:_

_"Your touch is so magic to me_

_The strangest things can happen_

_The way that you react to me_

_I wanna do something you can't imagine,"_

_Gale:_

_"I ain't goin stop you if you wanna grab my neck_

_Talk sexy to me like that_

_Just do what I taught you, girl_

_When I give you my heat_

_And I need you to push it right back,"_

_Annie:_

_"Baby, show me, show me what's your favorite trick_

_That you wanna use on me and I'll volunteer_

_And I'll be flowin' and goin' till clothing disappears_

_Ain't nothin' but shoes on me, oh baby,"_

_Both:_

_"All night show with just you and the crowd_

_Doin' tricks you never seen_

_And I bet that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic,_

_So let me drive my body around ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

_'Cause you know that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic,_

_Oh, this is the part where we fall in love, _

_Let's slow it down so we fall in love_

_But don't stop what you're doing to me,_

_All night show with just you and the crowd_

_Doin' tricks you never seen_

_And I bet that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic,_

_So let me drive my body around ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

_'Cause you know that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic,_

_All night show with just you and the crowd_

_Doin' tricks you never seen_

_And I bet that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

_I bet that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic,"_

_Gale:_

_"I see you on the floor, _

_Get it, girl."_

The students cheered but Joe buried his face in his hands and mumbled to himself, "I'm going to Hell."

XXX

Dylan and Mia were kissing beside Mia's locker, and when they'd pulled away from one another, Dylan asked her, "Are we ever gonna do more than just kissing?"

"What?" Mia asked, "Why?"

"I just wanted to know," he shrugged, "With this week's theme and all..."

"Well," Mia thought, "maybe. Someday. Probably not, though."

"Probably not?" Dylan asked.

"Come on, Dylan," she sighed, "Do you really think you're going to end up with me?"

"Yes, I actually _do_," he nodded, "Don't you?"

Mia shrugged, "I just wanna wait until I'm ready to have-"

"Okay, I don't wanna talk about this," Dylan said, shaking his head.

"_You_ brought it up," she said, "I was just gonna say that sex is something that's supposed to be-"

Dylan stuck his fingers in his ears and sang, "LALALALALALALALA!"

"Stop it!" Mia ordered, pulling his hands away, "You're acting like a child."

"Technically," Dylan said, "I_ am_ a child."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "I just assumed you wanted to talk about this."

"I do," he admitted, "I'm just not-"

"Mature enough?"

Dylan raised his eyebrows and she said, "I'm sorry. I just...honestly, you're not."

"I guess," Dylan swallowed, "Anyway, I have to go to the choir room."

"Glee guys sex discussion?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, "See you later."

XXX

"Let's be completely honest here," Gale said, "We're all guys. We've all seen the videos and stuff, and we've been...turned on, I guess, probably many times."

Dylan began to giggle, and Gale looked at him, causing the freshman to try to contain his laughter.

"I really can't talk about this," Tommy groaned.

"What about this whole 'love versus sex' thing?" Dylan asked.

"What_ about_ it?" Nick asked.

"You know, what if you get _turned on_?" the younger boy asked.

"Then I guess you have sex," Richie shrugged.

"But what if the other person's not on board?" Dylan asked.

"Then find someone else to sleep with," Nick suggested.

Dylan furrowed his eyebrows, "But that's not-"

"Okay, I get it now," Gale smirked, "This is about you and your girlfriend. You know, just between us guys, I don't think I'd choose sex over love."

"Well, yeah," Hank agreed, "Sex is supposed to be special, isn't it? Although, I _am_ kind of surprised at what Gale just said."

"I didn't think I'd ever say that until recently," Gale admitted.

"You know, even though sex is apparently this special thing, it really_ is_ fun even though I've only ever slept with a girl," Nick said.

"So, you've done it before?" Sanjay checked.

"Right, you're obviously still a virgin," Gale told Sanjay, "_All_ of you look like virgins."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Tommy asked, "You can't tell if somebody's a virgin just by looking at them, unless that was a really lame insult."

"It wasn't an insult," Gale shook his head, "Well, not a lame one anyway. But I can just tell."

"No, you can't," Dylan said, "_I'm_ not a virgin."

"Of course you're not," Gale said sarcastically, "How can you even know what a virgin is when you were born a year ago?"

Dylan rolled his eyes and lied, "I lost my virginity in seventh grade to a girl named...Sarah."

"Whoa," Richie gasped, "You were quite the kid stud."

Dylan smirked and Gale rolled his eyes, "Do you actually _believe_ him, Richie?"

Richie shrugged, "It seems convincing."

"Shouldn't we get back to the 'love versus sex' argument?" Sanjay asked.

"Yes," Nick decided, "I guess if it's love you'd end up getting sex anyway."

"Probably true," Gale nodded, "Except in Dylan's case."

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"He means you're going to die a virgin," Nick stated.

"Why?"

"Well, considering all those questions you asked, I'm assuming you think you're going to marry Little Miss Straight-edge someday," Gale explained, "But if you do, you're never gonna get laid because your wife will be the epitome of prudence."

Dylan frowned and Tommy told Gale, "Dude, that's not cool."

"Just do what Nick said," Gale suggested, "Lose it to somebody else."

"You're telling Dylan to_ cheat_ on Mia?" Hank asked.

"No, I'm only kidding," Gale said, holding up his hands in defense, and then adding, "Sex isn't cheating, is it?"

"Yeah, it is," Sanjay answered.

"I guess if there's no emotion then it's not," Richie shrugged, "And if your partner's not...you know, _satisfying_ you."

"Exactly," Gale nodded.

"If Annie slept with somebody else, wouldn't you consider that cheating?" Tommy asked Gale.

"Well...yeah," Gale answered, "And if I had to sleep with somebody else I'd consider myself a cheater."

"See," Sanjay said, "So, sex _is_ cheating."

"So, what have we learned this discussion?" Richie asked, "That love is better than sex and that sex, with somebody else, is cheating."

"Also, if you're a virgin and sex is special to you, it's probably good to wait," Hank said.

"I regret not waiting," Nick breathed, "But anyway. Last lesson: if you're a virgin who doesn't really find sex special, then your answer is Amber Miller."

XXX

"Okay, so I'm assuming we should share opinions on sex," Audrey stated, at the girls' meeting in a Geography classroom.

"I'm waiting until engagement, not marriage," June admitted, "But don't tell Tommy that."

"Why?" Jim asked, "You should probably tell him. Especially if he wants to have sex _now_."

"Even if he does, he'll wait if I'm not ready," June stated, "He wouldn't pressure me into it."

"I think of sex as a pleasurable thing," Jeanie said, "but at the same time, I think it should be with someone you really love, you know?"

"I don't think that we in high school we're really ready for sex," Mia interjected.

"If we're ready, we're ready," Bernadette shook her head, "I don't think it's an age thing."

"But with age comes maturity, right?" Audrey asked rhetorically.

"Not necessarily," Mia mumbled, "But in general, yes."

"I think that a home run is special but every other base is just whatever," Annie shrugged.

"There's no point in talking about this," Peyton groaned.

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "Your heart, your brain and your hormones are all on totally different wavelengths."

"I just want to have sex with one person," Audrey sighed dreamily, "My true love."

"Okay, Gisele," Annie rolled her eyes.

"She's right," June nodded, "And if more people worked that way, we'd reduce the risk of spreading STDs and unwanted pregnancies and stuff."

"I guess so," Annie shrugged, "And it feels kinda nice believing that everybody has one true love."

Peyton rolled her eyes and said, "I can't listen to this."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Jim gasped.

"We'll change the subject," Mia decided.

"No, it's fine," Peyton said, standing up, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

She left the room, and as soon as she was gone, Audrey said, "I feel terrible! I guess all that true love stuff made her upset."

"Yeah," Bernadette nodded, "Maybe we should rehearse our Sex Week song."

"Without Peyton?" Amy asked.

"She said she didn't wanna do it," Jeanie said.

June nodded, "We're not going to perform it for Mr. Hart anyway. I mean, did you see his reaction to that discussion?"

"Maybe we should perform it for the other guys then," Jim suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Annie asked, "Our song is way too sexy. They'll be masturbating throughout-"

"Okay, enough," Mia cut her off.

"I guess we can all agree that if Peyton walks back in it would be better for her to hear us singing instead of talking about true love," June said, "I mean, it must be hard to have your one true love taken away from you."

"No shit," Amy said.

"I guess we have some time to kill," Annie smirked.

The girls and Jim got out of their seats and began to dance around.

_Jeanie:_

_"The way you smile, the way you taste_

_You know I have an appetite for sexy things,"_

_Jim:_

_"All you do is look at me, it's a disgrace_

_What's runnin' through my mind is you up in my face,"_

_Audrey:_

_"Your voice is like music to my ears_

_Whisper softly and the world disappears_

_Take me higher and just wipe away my fears_

_When you're with me, oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear,"_

_All:_

_"Ooh, ooh baby, touch me and I come alive_

_I can feel you on my lips, I can feel you deep inside_

_Ooh, ooh baby, in your arms I finally breathe_

_Wrap me up in all your love, that's the oxygen I need, yeah,"_

_June and Mia:_

_"You're fillin' me up, you're fillin' me up_

_You're fillin' me up, you're fillin' me up_

_You're fillin' me up, you're fillin' me up with your love,"_

_Annie:_

_"You got somethin' that I really want and_

_Come here, oh we don't even have to talk and_

_Lay back and let me tell you what I'm thinkin'_

_'Cause I like you, 'cause I like you,"_

_All:_

_"Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,_

_Ooh, ooh baby, touch me and I come alive_

_I can feel you on my lips, I can feel you deep inside_

_Ooh, ooh baby, in your arms I finally breathe_

_Wrap me up in all your love, that's the oxygen I need, yeah,_

_Ooh, ooh baby, touch me and I come alive_

_I can feel you on my lips, I can feel you deep inside_

_Ooh, ooh baby, in your arms I finally breathe_

_Wrap me up in all your love, that's the oxygen I need, yeah,_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby."_

XXX

Peyton decided to take a stroll through the hallway until she thought the conversation would be over.

She walked past the choir room and saw the boys exiting it.

"Hey, Peyton," Gale greeted, "How are you feeling?"

Peyton rolled her eyes at the question, but still answered, "Okay, I guess."

Gale smiled and headed off with Nick, while the other guys stood around talking.

"Shouldn't you be with Jim and the other girls?" Richie asked her.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I couldn't take any more of that conversation."

"So you don't like talking about sex?"

"No, it wasn't about sex," Peyton said, "They were talking about true love."

"Oh," Richie breathed, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine," she shrugged, "Kind of sucks though."

"Yeah," he nodded, "That was kind of insensitive, wasn't it? For them to talk about that."

"It was a normal conversation," Peyton said, "I can forgive them."

She leaned against a locker and sighed, "Drew."

"He was cute," Richie stated, leaning on the locker next to her.

Peyton chuckled and then looked at him weirdly.

"Sorry," he said, "but it's true. Even Annie thought so."

"Yeah," Peyton said, "He's very cute."

Richie looked at her, worried, and she shook her head, "_Was_ very cute."

"I should probably go," Peyton said, "They must be thinking I have a bladder problem or something."

Richie chuckled and said, "Yeah."

"Thanks," she said, "You've been really helpful lately."

"Yeah," Richie shrugged, "I like being helpful."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Peyton said, when the girls and Jim came walking down the hallway.

"Oh, Peyton, the meeting's over," Jim said, "Here's your bag."

"Thanks," she said, taking the bag from him.

"I should go," Richie decided, "Bye guys."

He waved at the students who seemed to be swarming to hallway and left, while June approached Tommy.

"Hey," she smiled, pulling him aside, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"It's just..." June said, "Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I guess I'll give it to you."

June smiled and continued, "I'm waiting. I don't see the rush."

"Is this some kind of test?" Tommy raised an eyebrow, "You know I'll wait if you're waiting, right?"

"Yes," she answered, "It's just that hearing it from you is better than me just knowing it."

Tommy nodded and said, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," June said.

"Then you believe me when I say I'll wait my whole life if I have to?" he checked.

"Of course I do," she smiled again, "but I wouldn't keep you waiting that long."

"I know," Tommy grinned, "I mean, I bet in ten years from now we'll be married..."

Sanjay watched the couple from a few feet away, as Audrey came up to him and asked, "You still like her?"

"No," he shook his head, "I realised what the problem was. Tommy was spending a lot of time with June or thinking or talking about her and I guess I felt rejected by my best friend. I think I felt lonely and sort of just wanted someone, you know?"

"I asked you a simple yes/no question and I got a psychological theory," Audrey joked, "Thanks for that, professor. So, what d'you think of this week's theme?"

"I think it makes Mr. Hart very uncomfortable," Sanjay said.

"I feel bad for him," she said, "It was pretty funny how he basically hid in that corner of the room after the sex conversation."

"Yeah," Sanjay laughed, "I wonder where he is now..."

XXX

Joe walked into the music store, looking around at the instruments.

He wasn't sure why he was there, but he felt that just maybe a new guitar could bring him a little happiness.

"Joseph Hart, we have got to stop running into each other like this."

Joe looked to the right to see Elisa sitting by the store's piano.

"Hey," Joe greeted.

"You look a little grumpy," she observed.

Joe just nodded and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"It would probably be very awkward if I came here to work out," Elisa said, "This_ is_ a music store."

"Right," Joe scratched his head.

He saw sheet music in front of her and asked, "What song is that?"

"A personal favourite by Foreigner," she smiled, "Wanna hear it?"

Joe looked around.

The music store seemed pretty dead so he said, "Sure."

Elisa played the introduction of the song on the piano, and began to sing,

_"I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm colder,_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life,"_

Elisa nodded to Joe, to signal him to join in, and he did,

_"I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me,"_

_Joe:_

_"I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me,"_

_Elisa:_

_"In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life,"_

_Both:_

_"I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me."_

She played the ending of the song, and an elderly woman standing nearby, who'd overheard the performance, started to clap loudly.

"Thank you," Elisa smiled to the lady, bowing her head.

Joe nodded and told her, "Uh, you have a lovely voice."

"I kno- I mean, thank you," she smiled again, "As do you."

"We should, uh..." Joe stammered, "Should hang out sometime."

Elisa stood up and said, "I would like that."

XXX

Dylan had no idea why he was doing what he was doing; making out with one Amber Miller on his bed.

He pulled away from her and said, "I can't do this."

"Thought you wanted me to take your V-card," she said.

"No," Dylan shook his head, "This was a huge mistake."

"Mistake?" Amber scoffed, "Everybody in school wants to get with me."

"Not me."

"You did ten minutes ago," she reminded him, "If this is about that Mina girl you were talking about then it's probably too late."

"Too late for what?" Dylan asked.

"Well, you're probably gonna end up telling your Puritan girlfriend about this," she said.

Dylan frowned, "I do have to tell her, don't I?"

"If people find out about this," Amber instructed, "it was_ me_ who decided not to go through with this, not you. I have better things to do than sleep with a 12-year-old anyway. Like sleeping with my_ 25_-year-old neighbour who practically lives in the gym."

"Deal," Dylan said, "Just get outta my house."

"There are hundreds of people who wanna get with me anyway," Amber continued, "And normally I'd castrate someone for talking to me like that but you're gonna get it from your little girlfriend anyway."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Amber rolled her eyes, "God, you're stupid! Honey, she is going to dump your desparate ass."

"No, she's gonna forgive me," Dylan stated.

"Whatever," she said, getting off the bed, "I'm leaving. I'm going to offer my services elsewhere."

"Okay," Dylan sighed, "God, I feel so stupid! I should have listened to the guys."

"That's nice," Amber rolled her eyes, "Now let me outta your house."

"Right," Dylan stood up, remembering that he'd locked the front door and his parents were still at work.

"I'm such an idiot," Dylan kept mumbling to himself, as he led Amber downstairs, causing her to become more and more irritated with him.

"Yes, you are," she said, "Now, you're probably thinking about what a good time you could have been having so take this as a life lesson. _Nobody_ rejects Amber Bethany Miller."

"No, that's not it," Dylan shook his head, "I guess love _is_ better than sex."

XXX

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_Sex Ain't, Sex Ain't_

_Better Than Love,"_

_Gale:_

_"I been outchea in these streets and I done learned_

_Every girl I gave my loving too was only a substitute,"_

_Nick:_

_"I been outchea in these streets and I done learned_

_Even though she's in my arms this ain't where my heart belongs,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Sex in the air, no lovin' here,"_

_Sanjay: _

_"Soon as I get through, I'm outta there,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"And it feels so bad but it feels so good,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"Wishing I could care girl I never could,"_

_Richie:_

_"But then I fell into your love,_

_Didn't let me touch the ground,"_

_Hank:_

_"Now I see it clear that your heart is there_

_And all these other women they just can't compare..._

_Girl I know,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_I been outchea in these streets and I done learned that_

_Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_I dun seen it all done done it all so much better when you fall_

_Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_Girl, you've been my teacher and I've learned that_

_Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_Sex Ain't, Sex Ain't,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Sex Ain't better than love,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Don't you ever leave, _

_Baby girl, I need, need your love to breathe,_

_Never been so good to me, _

_I was blinded but now I see because,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_I been outchea in these streets and I done learned that_

_Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_I dun seen it all done done it all so much better when you fall_

_Sex Ain't Better Than Love _

_Girl you've been my teacher and I've learned that_

_Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_Sex Ain't, Sex Ain't_

_Sex Ain't better than love,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Sex ain't better than love."_

XXX

_**I was literally thinking about changing this to an R&B chapter, because 90% of all sex songs are some sort of R&B (not that I mind; I LOVE R&B). **_

**Next chapter: JUSTIN TIME- Justin tribute, as in Timberlake **_**and**_** Bieber. I really love JT, and as much as I don't like Bieber, there's no denying how talented that kid is (I don't know why I just called him a kid when he's older than me). Anyway, I'm not sure what to say about it besides Dylan telling Mia what he (almost) did. **


	16. Justin Time

_**I swear, I gained respect for Bieber writing Joe's mini-speech on him. And I hope this chapter is as intense as I intended (although for some reason the choir room is always empty in this chapter). Plus there are soooo many songs in this chapter so I'm sorry (especially with the Bieber songs because I only know the really famous ones). **_

_**P.S. I didn't bother to gender-swap the pronouns in the lyrics. **_

XXX

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Don't be so quick to walk away, dance with me_

_I wanna rock your body, please stay, dance with me_

_You don't have to admit you wanna play, dance with me_

_Just let me rock you 'til the break of day, dance with me,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Got time, but I don't mind_

_Just wanna rock you girl_

_I'll have whatever you have_

_Come on let's give it a whirl,"_

_Richie:_

_"See I've been watchin' you_

_And I like the way you move_

_So go ahead, girl just do_

_That ass shakin' thing you do,"_

_Dylan:_

_"So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more_

_And you all can meet me in the middle of the floor_

_Said the air is thick, it's smelling right_

_So you pass to the left, then you sail to the right,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Don't be so quick to walk away, dance with me_

_I wanna rock your body, please stay, dance with me_

_You don't have to admit you wanna play, dance with me_

_Just let me rock you 'til the break of day, dance with me,"_

_Sanjay:_

_"I don't mean no harm_

_Just wanna rock you girl_

_You can move but be calm_

_Let's go, let's give it up girl,"_

_Nick:_

_"See it appears to me_

_You like the way I move_

_I tell you what I'm gon' do_

_Pull you close and share my groove,"_

_Hank:_

_"So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more_

_And you all can meet me in the middle of the floor_

_Said the air is thick, it's smelling right_

_So you pass to the left and you sail to the right,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Don't be so quick to walk away, dance with me_

_I wanna rock your body, please stay, dance with me_

_You don't have to admit you wanna play, dance with me_

_Just let me rock you 'til the break of day, dance with me,"_

_Annie:_

_"Talk to me boy," _

_Gale:_

_"No disrespect, I don't mean no harm,"_

_Annie:_

_"Talk to me boy,"_

_Gale:_

_"But I can't wait to have you in my arms,"_

_Annie:_

_"Talk to me boy," _

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Hurry up 'cause you're takin' too long,"_

_Annie:_

_"Talk to me boy," _

_Gale:_

_"Bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"So what did you come here for?"_

_Annie:_

_"I came to dance..."_

_Annie with boys:_

_"With you,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"And now you don't wanna hit the door,"_

_Annie:_

_"Need to romance with you,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"You been searchin' for love forever more,"_

_Annie:_

_"And I'll take a chance,"_

_Annie with boys:_

_"If love is here on the floor,"_

_Nick:_

_"Yeah, dance with me_

_Yeah, come on baby,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Don't be so quick to walk away, dance with me_

_I wanna rock your body, please stay, dance with me_

_You don't have to admit you wanna play, dance with me_

_Just let me rock you 'til the break of day, dance with me,"_

_Richie:_

_"You feelin' me_

_Let's do somethin'."_

The girls, except for Annie, and Jim cheered as the group bowed and took to their seats.

"I guess we were still inspired after Sex Week," Annie shrugged.

"Okay, well, this inspired_ me_ for a tribute week," Joe announced, "Justin Timberlake."

The students applauded the idea and Tommy said, "I know that he's talented and successful and all, but why?"

"JT is my idol," Jeanie interjected, "He's like a freaking God."

"Well, he's done pretty much everything," Joe shrugged, "Singing, dancing, acting, I think he's written music and stuff. Justin Timberlake has accomplished so much in his life, and personally I think he's _kind of_ a good person to look up to. In fact, let's make this Justin Week. We can pay tribute to another successful Justin as well; Justin Bieber."

"Okay," Bernadette laughed, "I was on board with the whole JT idea, but seriously? The Biebs? I'd rather do Hannah Montana."

"I have no idea what that is," Joe frowned, "but I thought kids love Justin Bieber."

"Yes," Peyton mumbled, "_Kids_ love Justin Bieber. As in people in between the ages of 4 and 12."

"Oh, come on," Joe urged, "He's talented."

"I smell a man crush," Gale smirked.

Joe rolled his eyes and continued, "Have you seen where Bieber came from? And _all_ the hard work he had to do to get where he is today? I know that most of you wanna be where he is some day, so you need to look to people like Bieber for inspiration. Of course, Justin Timberlake is extremely talented but not all of us are gonna have the same opportunities as he did. So, we're going to have to go _looking_ for opportunities, like Justin Bieber did."

"I guess that makes sense," Richie nodded, "It would probably be cool to have all the talent and charisma from JT, and all the drive and ambition from Bieber."

"Thank you, Richie," Joe said.

"I like it," Tommy stated, "I mean, we're usually doing boring songs and this seems like a fun week."

"Not to mention that next week is Valentine's week," June added, "and, as much as I dislike Justin Bieber, they're both romantic musicians."

"Exactly," Joe said.

"It's still gay," Nick said.

Audrey furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought _you're_ gay."

Nick shrugged, saying, "I'm not _that_ gay."

Gale said, "I really don't want the whole school thinking I'm a Belieber."

"You're a dude," Hank reminded him, "You'll have chicks fangirling over you."

Annie cleared her throat loudly and said, "Okay, then _I'm_ against the Bieber thing too."

"That's why we're paying tribute to two Justins," Joe told them, "So you have more song options, plus we can find songs for Regionals."

"Regionals is like a hundred years away," Amy stated.

"Pre-planning is good," Joe said.

He finally decided to write 'Justin' across the whiteboard, leaving most of the students still discontent with the week's theme.

XXX

_I don't know what happened. It's like, one second Jeanie and I were freaking perfect and the next, everything was just meaningless. It's like we say we're together but we're really not. And I blame that homewrecking weasle for kissing my girl, because ever since then she's been acting so weird. _

"...so Annie and I told McKenna about what Amber said about her behind her back, because you know, McKenna thought that she and Amber were like BFFs when Amber was obviously just trying to get with Scott -that's McKenna's boyfriend- so then Am-"

"Can you just stop talking for once?" Amy snapped.

Jeanie rolled her eyes, "I'm almost done with the story. You've_ got_ to hear it."

"Ugh," Amy groaned, "I've already heard it like a thousand-"

"Get this; Amber thought she could _seduce_ Scott," Jeanie babbled on, causing Amy to roll her eyes, "So she got Scott all drunk and stuff at her party and then she caught him-"

"In the closet, making out with a guy named Bryce," Amy finished.

"Have I told you this before?" Jeanie asked.

"You may have, about one or two hundred times," Amy growled, "It seems like all you can talk about these days-"

"Oh my God, speaking of Bryce, I heard his parents are, like, Puritans," Jeanie interrupted, "I wonder what they're gonna say when they find out that he's gay."

She chuckled and Amy rolled her eyes again, "Jean-"

"I have to go," Jeanie said, "I'll see you later. Or tomorrow. I'll have to check with Coach S. Bye."

Jeanie rushed off in the opposite direction of the hallway without giving Amy a chance to reply.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Amy saw Bernadette standing by her locker, which happened to be nearby.

"Paradise is _so_ not what I'd call it," Amy grumbled.

"What's wrong?" the taller girl asked.

"Ever since Jeanie kissed Hank," Amy explained, "she's been so distant, y'know? She's acting like those crazy, popular pre-teen girls."

"I don't expect more from Cheerios," Bernadette quipped, "but to me it sounds like you're losing her."

"I feel like I've lost her already," the redhead frowned.

"Hang in there, Red," Bernadette encouraged, "You're a strong woman."

"Yeah," Amy smiled, "Thanks, Lady Springsteen."

XXX

"Dylan, my dad's gonna be wondering where I am," Mia said, "School ended like an hour ago."

"I know," he shrugged, "I just needed the choir room to be empty. With just me, you and that guitar player."

They arrived at the empty choir room and entered it, each taking a seat.

Dylan sat beside Mia and shifted in his seat so that he can face her and said, "I wanted to tell you something."

"You _had_ to tell me here?" Mia asked.

"I wanted to sing to you first," he grinned.

Dylan looked at the guitar player and nodded to cue the music, and he began to sing,

_"We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in._

_Keep it together,_

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_

_But hey now, you know girl,_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances,_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love me, love me_

_As long as you love, love me, love me,_

_I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams girl_

_I'll be your Hova, you can be my Destiny's Child on a scene girl_

_So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly_

_Just take my hand,_

_As you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love me, love me_

_As long as you love, love me, love me_

_As long as you love me."_

Mia blushed and clapped, saying, "I don't really know that song. I'm more into music that doesn't sound like an extraterrestrial message, but your version sounded a lot better."

Dylan chuckled and said, "I wanted to say that I..."

He stopped himself and turned to the guitar player again and asked, "Dude, do you mind?"

"Sorry," the man, said and hurried out.

Dylan turned to Mia and said, "Now that we're alone, I just want you to know that...I love you."

"Oh," Mia breathed, as he watched her, "Uh...thank you."

"Thank you?" Dylan raised an eyebrow, "_That's_ your response?"

Mia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be," Dylan said, "It's okay."

"It can't be okay," she shook her head, "That's not what you say when somebody tells you that they love you."

"Well, I have to confess something," he said.

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"I can't," he said.

"I promise, I won't get mad."

"You will," Dylan said, sadly, "You have every right to, but I just want you to forgive me."

Mia's eyes widened and she asked him, "Dylan, what is it? Tell me."

Dylan licked his lips and looked away from Mia to admit, "I almost had sex with Amber Miller. Last week, I made out with her. I'm so sorry."

"What?" Mia asked, her face falling.

"I said that last week, I-"

"I know what you said," Mia snapped, "I just..."

Dylan took her hand and began, "Mia-"

"Don't touch me," she pulled her hand away quickly and stood up, her eyes becoming watery, "Don't even speak to me. Go talk to Amber Miller instead."

Mia stormed out of the choir room as Dylan called out, "Mia," leaving him all alone.

XXX

"Should we tell her?" Jim whispered to Annie.

"We have to," Annie said, "She needs to know."

"But it'll _crush_ her," he told her.

"Jeanie's the strongest girl I know," Annie stated, "She can handle it."

"I can't do this," Jim shook his head, "I feel like I'm ruining my friendships."

"Well, Jeanie's my bestest best friend," she said, "I'd rather lose every other friendship."

Jim glared at Annie and then she quickly added, "Except you, of course."

"_You_ tell her," Jim instructed.

"Alone?" Annie asked, "I need some help."

"Oh, come on," he urged, "Woman up, woman."

"But what if she asks how I found out?" Annie asked.

"Then just tell her the truth; that_ I_ told you," Jim said, "but I think her first question would be 'Why?'."

"She's gonna go all 'Hold my weave'-Jeanie," Annie said.

"She deserves to," he nodded, "but I still don't wanna be the cause of all this drama."

"_You're_ not the cause," Annie assured him, "That _slitch_ is the cause of this!"

"Slitch?" Jim asked.

"Someone who's both a slut _and_ a bitch," she answered, "Jeanie and I made it up to refer to Amber."

"Ugh, look at her," Jim said, eyeing Jeanie at her locker, "She's all happy and adorable."

"Well, she's our friend and we _have_ to tell her," Annie said, grabbing Jim's hand and leading him towards Jeanie.

"No!" Jim squealed, trying to pull away, but they'd gotten to Jeanie after just a few seconds.

"Hey, guys," Jeanie smiled.

"Hey," Annie frowned, "Listen, _Jim _has something he wants to tell you."

Jim glared at Annie while Jeanie asked, "What is it?"

"This is probably going to upset you a little bit," Jim said, "Promise you won't go all 'Hold my weave'-Jeanie on us?"

"I'm not promising anything," Jeanie smirked, "But this seems serious. What's up?"

"Jeanie," Jim began, "Amy cheated on you. With Bernadette."

"WHAT?" Jeanie exclaimed.

"Bernadette told me," he finished.

Jim and Annie looked at Jeanie, who looked extremely heartbroked, but fiercely fought back the tears.

"Hold my weave!" Jeanie ordered.

"First of all, you don't_ have_ one," Annie said, "And second, you'll be okay. You're the strongest and most amazing girl we know and Amy doesn't deserve that. She's an idiot."

"Slitch," Jeanie breathed.

"Exactly," Annie nodded, "Are you okay?"

Even though she clearly didn't look okay, Jeanie swallowed and nodded, "I'm fine."

"We're sorry, Jean," Jim frowned.

"It's not your fault," Jeanie said, clenching her fist.

Annie noticed and asked, "You sure you're fine?"

Jeanie nodded and said, "I have to go."

"Okay," Annie said, "but remember, we're here for you."

Jim nodded as Jeanie offered the pair a weak smile and walked off.

As soon as she turned around so that they could no longer see her face, she lowered her head and began to cry.

Jeanie walked down the corridor, which suddenly appeared dark and gloomy, and sang,

_"Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?_

_You know I gave you the world_

_You had me in the palm of your hand_

_So why your love went away_

_I just can't seem to understand_

_Thought it was me and you babe_

_Me and you until the end_

_But I guess I was wrong,_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair?"_

She imagined herself standing on the stage in the auditorium, as Amy watched from the audience, with the other girls backing up.

_"Is this the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Should've known better when you came around_

_That you were gonna make me cry_

_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find..._

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around,_

_Let me paint this picture for you, baby_

_You spend your nights alone_

_And he never comes home_

_And every time you call him_

_All you get's a busy tone_

_I heard you found out_

_That he's doing to you_

_What you did to me_

_Ain't that the way it goes,_

_When you cheated girl_

_My heart bleeded girl_

_So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt_

_Just a classic case_

_A scenario_

_Tale as old as time_

_Girl you got what you deserved,_

_And now you want somebody_

_To cure the lonely nights_

_You wish you had somebody_

_That could come and make it right_

_But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy_

_You'll see,_

_What goes around comes back around_

_I thought I told ya, hey_

_What goes around comes back around_

_I thought I told ya, hey_

_What goes around comes back around_

_I thought I told ya, hey_

_What goes around comes back around_

_I thought I told ya, hey."_

XXX

"You are such a hypocrite!" Jeanie yelled at Amy, as she walked into the choir room to see her with Bernadette.

June, Tommy, Sanjay, Peyton and Hank were there too.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, standing up.

"Don't act so innocent, slitch," Annie snapped, from beside Jeanie.

Bernadette marched forward and furiously asked Jim, "You told them?"

"I'm sorry," Jim stammered, "I had to."

Nick and Gale entered the room, closely followed by Richie, as Jeanie yelled, "I can't believe you'd do this to me! After you freaked out on for the Hank thing-"

"Please don't pull me into this," Hank begged, standing up from his seat.

Gale asked the others, as he, Nick and Richie found seats, "What's up with _them_?"

"No clue," Peyton shrugged, "but it's hella interesting."

"_You_ are the cause of this!" Amy snapped at Hank, "If it weren't for that stupid kiss-"

"It was one stupid kiss!" Jeanie argued.

"If it was one stupid kiss then why have you been acting so different?" Amy demanded.

Jeanie lowered her voice and asked, "What do you mean?"

Hank sat back down and listened attentively, as Audrey and Mia walked in.

"I mean that-"

"Hey guys," Joe smiled at he entered, noticing the scene, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," Jim answered quickly.

"Okay, sit down then," Joe instructed, as Dylan had finally entered.

"So, who has a Justin song prepared?" he asked.

Joe was pleased to see that nearly all of the students had their hands raised.

"Okay..." he mumbled, trying to decide who to pick.

"I've planned a song," Jeanie said angrily, "It's about cheating and how Karma's gonna get you back for a being a two-timing whore."

"_I'm_ the whore?" Amy demanded, "You should be the last to-"

"Uh, maybe we should stick to happy things," Joe suggested.

Tommy raised his hand and said, "I've got a happy song."

"The floor's yours," Joe smiled, as Tommy sprung up off of his seat.

"This is a song about a proposal," Tommy said, "and while I'm not proposing, I'm dedicating this song to my future wife."

"That's me," June gushed, causing a few others to roll their eyes.

Tommy gestured for the other guys to join him in the performance, and they all took to their pre-planned spots.

_"Ain't another woman that could take your spot my,"_ Tommy began, as the music immediately began to play and the guys started to dance.

_Tommy:_

_"If I wrote you a symphony_

_Just to say how much you mean to me,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"What would you do?"_

_Tommy:_

_"If I told you you were beautiful_

_Would you date me on the regular?"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Tell me would you?"_

_Tommy:_

_"Well baby, I've been around the world_

_But I ain't seen myself another girl,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Like you,"_

_Tommy:_

_"This ring here represents my heart_

_But there's just one thing I need from you,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Say I do,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Because I could see us holding hands_

_Walking on the beach, our clothes in the sand_

_I could see us on the countryside_

_Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side,_

_You could be my baby_

_When I look at my lady_

_Girl, you amaze me_

_Ain't gotta do nothin' crazy_

_See all I want you to do is be,"_

_Tommy with boys:_

_"My love, so don't give away_

_My love, so don't give away_

_My love, so don't give away_

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot,_

_My love, love, my love, my love,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Now if I wrote you a love note_

_And made you sign up every word I wrote,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"What would you do?"_

_Tommy:_

_"Would that make you want to change your scene_

_And want to be the one on my team?"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Tell me would you?"_

_Tommy:_

_"See, what's the point in waiting anymore?_

'_Cause girl, I never been more sure,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"That baby, it's you,"_

_Tommy:_

_"This ring here represents my heart_

_And everything that you've been waiting for,"_

_Musical Storm boys:_

_"Just say it, I do,"_

_Tommy:_

_"Because, I could see us holding hands_

_Walking on the beach, our clothes in the sand_

_I could see us on the countryside_

_Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side,_

_You could be my baby_

_When I look at my lady_

_Girl, you amaze me_

_Ain't gotta do nothin' crazy_

_See all I want you to do is be,"_

_Tommy with boys:_

_"My love, love_

_My love, love_

_My love, love_

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot,_

_My love, love_

_My love, love_

_My love, love_

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot_

_My love, love, my love, my love."_

"Great job, guys," Joe applauded as the girls fangirled over the performance.

XXX

"You came," Jeanie muttered, as she waited in the choir room that afternoon.

"Yeah," Amy said, as she stormed into the room.

"Why are you mad at me?" the brunette asked, "_I'm_ the one who should be mad."

"This is exactly why I'm mad," Amy answered, "You don't even know. You never listen to me."

"It's not like we're married," Jeanie rolled her eyes.

"You weren't like that before," Amy said.

"What are you even talking about?" Jeanie asked, "I'm listening now."

Amy raised her voice, "I'm talking about how it's always about you! And it has been since you kissed Hank. I'm just there so that you could babble on about your perfect life and you'd have somebody to listen. I liked you because you were the one person who actually paid attention to me but then it just stopped. And it was_ normal_ for me to go looking for someone that actually cares about me."

"Bernadette doesn't care about you," Jeanie said, "_I_ care about you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Amy scoffed.

"And how dare you make this sound like it's _my_ fault?" Jeanie demanded, "I didn't _cheat_ on you for Pete's sake! Yeah, Hank kissed me and I kissed him back, and maybe I liked it but at least I was honest-"

"You liked it?" Amy's eyes widened.

Jeanie swallowed and admitted, "Yeah, but... I still told you it happened. You could have at least _told_ me what was wrong-"

"I tried to," Amy argued, "but you wouldn't even listen to me. It's just always about you and Annie and Jim and the Cheerios..."

Jeanie lowered her gaze and softly said, "You sound like Hank when he broke up with me."

"Well, he was right," Amy breathed, "I guess you just get bored of people and push them away."

"I can't believe you're still blaming me for this," Jeanie said, "I'm not sorry for apparently pushing you away."

"Well, _I'm_ not sorry for cheating on you," Amy said, "I regret it, yes, because I love you but I'm not sorry because you don't love me the same way."

Jeanie started to cry and lowered her head.

"Cry all you want, Jeanie," Amy rolled her eyes and left the room.

Meanwhile outside in the hallway, Dylan had made sure that Mia stayed behind so that they could talk.

"I don't wanna talk to you," Mia shook her head.

"I just want to explain everything," he told her, "I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did," she said, trying to remain calm.

"Just listen," Dylan begged, "Gale sort of had me convinced-"

Mia rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Don't blame Gale."

"He said that I was gonna die a virgin," he continued.

"Why would he say that?" Mia asked.

"Because of you," Dylan muttered.

"Of course," she sighed.

"Then Nick said that the easiest way to lose your virginity is to call Amber-"

"So losing your virginity is more important than me?" Mia asked.

"It's not," Dylan assured her, "That's what I realised. When I was..._with_ Amber, in my room, I realised that I didn't even care about that stuff. I only care about you."

"Do you really expect me to believe that after you actually_ planned_ to cheat on me?" she asked.

Dylan frowned, not knowing how to respond, and Mia continued, "You know, after we got over the whole age thing, and the whole Audrey thing, and what happened during Secrets Week, I really thought that we were indestructable."

"I thought that too but-"

"And I thought that_ I_ would be the one to mess up," she admitted, "That you'd eventually get irritated with me being paranoid and cynical and too guarded; I couldn't even tell you that I loved you. But _you_ messed up."

"I know," Dylan cried, "I'm sorry."

"Sulk all you want, Dylan," she snapped, "I don't even care."

Mia turned around and walked off, leaving Dylan alone in the empty hallway.

_Amy:_

_"You were my sun_

_You were my earth_

_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no,"_

_Mia:_

_"So you took a chance_

_And made other plans_

_But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no,"_

_Both:_

_"You don't have to say, what you did,_

_I already know, I found out from him_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be,"_

_Amy:_

_"And don't it make you sad about it,"_

_Both:_

_"You told me you loved me_

_Why did you leave me, all alone_

_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you call me, on the phone_

_Girl I refuse, you must have me confused_

_With some other guy_

_Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_

_To cry, cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river,"_

_You don't have to say, what you did,_

_I already know, I found out from him_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be,"_

_Mia:_

_"And don't it make you sad about it,"_

_Both:_

_"You told me you loved me_

_Why did you leave me, all alone_

_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you call me, on the phone_

_Girl I refuse, you must have me confused_

_With some other guy_

_Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_

_To cry, cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river,_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_Cry me a river, oh."_

XXX

Jim approached Nick in the crowded hallway and said, "Come on."

"Where?" Nick asked.

"I need to show you my Justin song," Jim said.

Nick scrunched up his nose, "That's nice but I'm not really into either Justin."

"I guess it doesn't help that it's a Bieber song then," Jim sighed.

Nick smirked and said, "I'll still listen to it. I mean, you're probably gonna make the song sound listenable."

"Really?" Jim smiled at the compliment.

"I mean, everyone sounds better than Bieber," Nick shrugged.

"Right," Jim nodded, "You can take this as an early Valentine's Day present."

"Okay," Nick said, "So, let's go then."

Jim led Nick to the empty choir room and said, "Sit down."

Nick did as he was told and said, "You're like always singing me songs."

"Well, you should be honoured," Jim stated, turning to the band to shout, "Hit it!"

Nick smiled as he watched Jim's performance.

_Jim:_

_"Oh_

_Yeah_

_Mmmm,_

_I'd wait on you forever and a day_

_Hand and foot_

_Your world is my world_

_Yeah_

_Ain't no way you're ever gon' get_

_Any less than you should_

_Cause baby_

_You smile I smile _

_Cause whenever_

_You smile, I smile_

_Hey hey hey,_

_Your lips, my biggest weakness_

_Shouldn't have let you know_

_I'm always gonna do what they say _

_If you need me_

_I'll come runnin'_

_From a thousand miles away_

_When you smile I smile_

_You smile, I smile_

_Hey,_

_You smile, I smile_

_You smile, I smile_

_Hey hey hey_

_You smile, I smile_

_I smile, I smile, I smile_

_You smile, I smile_

_Oh,_

_You smile, I smile_

_You smile, I smile."_

XXX

"Are you okay?"

Jeanie looked up to see Hank standing in front of her.

"Why are you here all alone?" he asked, looking around the choir room.

"I kind of feel terrible about everything," Jeanie said.

"_You_ feel terrible?" Hank asked, sitting down beside her, "She should. She's an idiot for cheating on you."

"She totally is," she sighed, "but you're an idiot for leaving me in the first place."

"I know," he nodded.

"If you never left, I wouldn't have been with Amy and none of this would have ever happened," Jeanie frowned.

"No," Hank said, shaking his head, "You would have been paired with her for that duets assignment, and you would have probably cheated on me."

"I appreciate that you're kind of being comforting in a weird way," Jeanie said, "but why are you here?"

"I told you I wouldn't give up, didn't I?" he checked.

Jeanie couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Hank, I-"

"No, just listen," Hank instructed.

Hank looked around and nodded to the band, as Jeanie folded her arms and listened.

_Hank:_

_"There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl,_

_How many "I told you"s and "Start over"s and shoulders have you cried on before?_

_How many promises? Be honest girl_

_How many tears you let hit the floor?_

_How many bags you packed_

_Just to take them back?_

_Tell me that how many either "or"s?_

_But no more if you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you_

_Now all I see is you_

_I'm coming for you,_

_Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you_

_And when you're mine, in the world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_I'm coming for you_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl,_

_I can fix up your broken heart_

_I can give you a brand new start_

_I can make you believe_

_I just wanna set one girl free to fall_

_She's free to fall_

_With me,_

_Her heart's locked and know what I got the key_

_I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl _

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl,_

_I'm coming for you_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_I'm coming for you_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl."_

"So," Hank said, "What do you think?"

"Hank, I really can't," Jeanie said.

"Can't what?" he asked, "Get back together with me?"

"Look, I literally _just_ got out of a relationship-"

"I can wait," Hank insisted.

"I know you will," Jeanie nodded, "and that's not fair on you."

"It's fine," he said.

"It's not fine!" Jeanie yelled, "I'm still mad at myself because what you and Amy said about me is true. And I'm still mad at Amy for cheating on me, and I'm still mad at you for being the cause of this!"

"How am_ I _the cause?" Hank demanded.

"If you didn't kiss me then I wouldn't have been all confused and become all self-involved," she argued.

"I had nothing to do with that," he stated.

Jeanie swallowed, "You don't understand. I was confused about my feelings, so I just spoke about any crap about myself all the time with Amy just to keep myself from talking about feelings and stuff. You shouldn't have kissed me."

"You shouldn't have kissed me back," he said.

"Whatever," Jeanie said, "I have to go."

She stood up and left the choir room, as Hank slumped down in the chair and watched her go.

XXX

Annie and Jim entered the auditorium to see Nick and Gale standing on stage behind two microphones.

"What's going on?" Annie asked, as she and Jim sat down in the front row.

"We just wanted to sing to you guys," Gale said, "It was Nick's idea."

Nick shrugged and said, "I was kind of inspired."

Jim smiled as he and Annie listened.

"It's pretty romantic song, but I figured the most beautiful girl in the world deserves it," Gale said, winking at Annie.

"And Gale and I aren't exactly the most expressive people," Nick explained, "but this song kind of gets the point across."

"We just want you two to know how we really feel," Gale said, "That we really care about you."

XXX

"If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have cheated on me," Mia cried.

Dylan stood up and walked to the centre of the choir room, saying, "It wasn't cheating. Gale said-"

"Enough about Gale!" she ordered, "This is about you, and what a jerk you are."

"I know," Dylan said, "I just really love you, and I can't lose you because I don't know who I am when you're not around."

Mia folded her arms as he continued, "Do you remember when I first asked you out? I brought you here and sang that song to you and even though you rejected me, I could tell that you didn't want to. Do you remember that?"

XXX

"Of course I remember when you asked me out," Jeanie said, standing in the empty hallway.

"We were standing right here," Hank said, "And we had our first kiss here, and we were talking about what Annie would say if she found out that we liked each other."

Jeanie nodded and said, "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care, Hank."

"_I_ do," he said.

Jeanie lowered her gaze as Hank explained, "I was stupid for leaving you. You're my other half, Jeanie. I really love you."

XXX

"Hope you enjoy it," Nick smirked as the music began to play, and Annie and Jim watched their boyfriends perform.

_Gale:_

_"Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine,"_

_Nick:_

_"If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side,"_

_Both:_

_"'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong,"_

_Gale, Nick, Dylan and Hank:_

_"'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along,_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me,"_

_Hank:_

_"Yesterday is history,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Oh,"_

_Hank:_

_"Tomorrow's a mystery,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Oh,"_

_Hank:_

_"I can see you looking back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me,"_

_Gale, Nick, Dylan and Hank:_

_"'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold _

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along,_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Oh...oh..."_

_Gale, Nick and Hank:_

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Oh...oh..."_

_Gale, Nick and Hank:_

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Oh, oh...oh..."_

_Gale, Nick and Hank:_

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Ooh...oh, oh..."_

_Gale, Nick and Hank:_

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh,"_

_Dylan:_

_"Yeah,"_

_Gale, Nick, Hank and Dylan:_

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh."_

XXX

_**I can listen to Mirrors over and over 24/7 and never get sick of it. And 'slitch' and 'hella' are gonna be my new word obsessions. **_

_**Aaand...**_

_**HAPPY **__**MICHAEL JACKSON**__** DAY, **__**PRETTY YOUNG THING**__**S! I hope it was...**__**Bad**__**? A **__**Thriller**__**? LOL, I **__**Remember the Time**__** I heard that MJ was **__**Gone Too Soon**__**. It was 9 days after my birthday (yes, my birthday was 9 days ago)- just putting that out there. Anyway enough about me, fellow **__**Smooth Criminal**__**s (I've gotta **__**Beat It**__** anyway). **_

**Next chapter: THE LONELY HEARTS CLUB- It's Valentine's week and four of the MS members are part of The Lonely Hearts Club, Peyton feels incredibly lonely and not in the Valentine's mood, and Hank bonds with an MS boy and an MS girl. **


	17. The Lonely Hearts Club

_**I've been looking forward to writing this one. Hopefully this is hella fun. I was inspired by The God Squad in Heart and the song Lonely Hearts Club by Marina and the Diamonds. And I just realised that the award for 'The Longest Standing Couple So Far' goes to...Gale and Annie! *insert applause*. I need couple names for these kids. Plus, I just realised that I'm going to pretend that June was student body president all along. **_

XXX

"I hereby call the second meeting of The Lonely Hearts Club to order," Audrey stated, "I would like to welcome our two newest members."

She was sitting in a classroom at a long table, with three other tables arragened alongside it to form a square.

"Thank you, Audrey," Mia smiled, sitting at the table on Audrey's right, "I really like what this club stands for; that it's good to be single in high school. I mean, we're supposed to learn to be independent in high school, and we're not gonna do that by letting a boyfriend or girlfriend or your reputation define you. We come here to get an education, anyway, and we have our whole lives to find love."

"I absolutely agree," Dylan stated, from Audrey's left, opposite Mia, "What Mia said about independence and freedom makes total sense."

"I never said anything about freedom," Mia said.

Sanjay, who sat opposite Audrey on Dylan's right and Mia's left, said to Dylan, "I thought you only joined because of M-"

"No, I didn't," Dylan quickly interrupted.

"Why did_ you_ join?" Mia asked Sanjay.

"I'm single, I've been rejected," he answered, "This club is all about the perks of that. And Audrey needed someone to join the club so I thought I'd help her out."

"What the hell are you wearing?" Audrey asked Dylan, "You look like you walked out of one of the_ Step Up_ movies."

"I'm going for a cool, badass, street dancer look," Dylan grinned, then looking at Mia to say, "I guess since I'm single now, I don't have the _one person_ who will push me to be myself. So I'm gonna be like Channing Tatum."

Mia rolled her eyes, "You should have thought about that before you called Amber-"

"Guys, you're making this meeting really awkward," Sanjay interrupted, "Can we just go back to why we're here?"

"Thank you, Jay," Audrey said, "So, it's Valentine's week. This is the perfect time to recruit new members."

"How?" Dylan asked, "Everybody's all romantic and desperate. Isn't this club like...anti-desperate?"

"Do you know how many people will be alone and rejected this week?" Audrey asked, "We're here to empower them, to make them realise that being alone on Valentine's Day and that being single in high school can be a good thing."

"While I agree with you," Mia began, "aren't we gonna end up ruining Valentine's Day for the people who _do_ have somebody?"

"Well, technically Valentine's Day is about love," Sanjay replied, "It's about any kind of love, not romance. People just tend to associate romance with it."

"Okay, so the glee club has been pretty drama-filled lately," Audrey stated, "I'm sure a lot of them would be willing to join."

"Like Peyton," Dylan said.

"Wouldn't it be insensitive if we asked Peyton to join?" Sanjay asked.

Dylan shrugged, "She could use a club like this, I think."

"What about the whole Jeanie, Amy and Hank thing?" Audrey asked, "They're probably gonna be feeling terrible this week."

"Isn't Amy with Bernadette now?" Mia asked.

"I heard it was just a thing," Sanjay shrugged.

"There are only three glee club couples right now," Audrey stated, "I'm sure we can convince them to join."

"Do we even need more people to join?" Dylan asked.

"Of course!" Audrey answered sternly, "I am tired of being surrounded by desperate teens who always need to be with someone to feel special. Every other Valentine-less teen sits around feeling sorry for themselves on Valentine's Day. They don't realise that they're not missing out on anything."

"I agree," Mia nodded, "and I'm not just saying that because _I'm_ always alone on Valentine's Day. It's just an excuse to buy cards and flowers and chocolates and throw parties."

"Not to mention making us loners feel terrible over nothing," Sanjay said, "Honestly, this is the best club ever."

XXX

"This is the worst club ever," Annie snapped.

"No, it's not," Audrey frowned, "It's a club for the kind of people who always feel terrible about themselves on Valentine's Day. We realised that it's good to be single, especially in high school. It's just like what we learned during Childhood Week. We're embracing our youth instead of wasting our lives and doing things that we can do in the future, like falling in love for example."

"That's hypocritical, in my opinion," June stated, "I know what it's like to feel lonely on Valentine's Day, but I really don't appreciate how you're now making those of us who are in a relationship feel like we're missing out on life and our youth."

"You don't really feel this way, do you?" Tommy asked her.

"Yeah, this club is really lame," Bernadette nodded.

"Guys, give them a chance," Joe said, "Let's hear what they have to say."

Audrey, Mia, Dylan and Sanjay spread out around the choir room to perform their song.

The music began to play as the group danced around and Audrey sang lead,

_"Laugh track on a TV show, echoes in the dark alone_

_I go to bed feeling bad, that I'm the reason that you're sad,"_

Mia joined in with her,

_"January to December, do you wanna be a member?"_

All four of them sang the chorus together, dancing as they'd rehearsed it,

_"Lonely hearts club..._

_Do you want to be with somebody like me? Oh_

_Lonely hearts club..._

_Do you want to be with somebody like me? Oh,"_

_Mia, Dylan and Jay:_

_"Whoa..."_

_Audrey:_

_"Somebody like me,"_

_Mia, Dylan and Jay:_

_"Whoa..."_

_Audrey:_

_"Somebody like me,"_

_Mia, Dylan and Jay:_

_"Whoa..."_

_Audrey:_

_"Somebody like me,"_

_Mia, Dylan and Jay:_

_"Whoa..."_

_All:_

_"Lonely hearts club..._

_Do you want to be with somebody like me? Oh_

_Lonely hearts club..._

_Do you want to be with somebody like me? Oh_

_Lonely hearts club..._

_Do you want to be with somebody like me? Oh,"_

_Audrey:_

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh..."_

_Mia, Dylan and Jay:_

_"Do you want to be with somebody like me? Oh,"_

_All:_

_"Lonely hearts club..._

_Do you want to be with somebody like me? Oh."_

XXX

"Aw, Tommy sent me flowers!" June gushed, by her locker, "Carnations, roses and baby's breath."

She smiled at the bouquet as Jim said, "He seems romantic."

"He is," June grinned, "I am so looking forward for tomorrow. This is going to be the first Valentine's Day that I'm not single and Tommy's probably gonna make it very special."

"I wish Nick was more like that," Jim muttered.

"What do you mean?" June asked, "Didn't he just sing Mirrors to you last week?"

"Yes, but it was with Gale," Jim said, "I know it was Nick's idea but he's so gaurded and stuff. Even _Gale_ is more romantic than Nick."

"Well, that's Nick," she reminded him, "He's not the most expressive person in the world."

"He only does something romantic when I do something romantic first," Jim sighed, "I can't even talk about normal couple stuff with him."

June closed her locker door, still trying to balance the bouquet in her hands.

"It is Valentine's Day tomorrow," she stated, "I think he may just surprise you."

"Speaking of surprises," Jim said, seeing Tommy, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, standing in front of them.

"Hey!" Tommy smiled, pulling June into a hug.

"So, what's up?" Jim asked him.

"I just came to steal my girlfriend for a couple of minutes," Tommy answered.

"She's all yours," Jim smiled, as Tommy took June by the hand.

"So, remember the time you tricked me into being friends with Jay again?" Tommy asked June.

"Yes," she said, following him down the hallway, "Why?"

"You said that we'd sing a duet together," he reminded her, "which we never got the chance to do."

"Oh," June sighed, "So, we're finally gonna sing that duet?"

"Yup," he grinned.

They entered the auditorium to see the band.

The couple stepped onto the stage and Tommy handed June sheet music that he'd left on the stage.

"One of my favourites," she smiled.

"I know," Tommy nodded, turning to the band to yell, "Let's go."

_June:_

_"Oh..._

_Kiss me too fiercely _

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreamings _

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out _

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine,"_

_Tommy: _

_"Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen _

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell,_

_Both: _

_"Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time,"_

_Tommy: _

_"Say there's no future _

_For us as a pair,"_

_Both: _

_"And though I may know_

_I don't care_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here _

_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine."_

XXX

"So," Richie asked, "who are you sending those to?"

To raise money, the school had students deliver roses to each other- it was optional whether they'd be anynomus or not.

"Who do you think?" Hank asked, "Jeanie, obviously."

"You're_ still_ hung up on Jeanie?" Richie mumbled, shaking his head, "Poor boy."

"Come on, she still cares about me," Hank said.

"I know she does," the taller boy replied, "I can see she does, but does she really care about you more than she cares about Amy?"

Hank shrugged, "Right now she probably does."

"Don't you think that you may be doing too much?" Richie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he continued, "you're putting_ so_ much effort into your relationship with Jeanie and she doesn't give a shit."

"I see your point," Hank nodded.

"But I do think that you should ask her to the party that June's having," Richie said.

"First you think I'm trying too hard, then you want me to ask her to be my date," Hank rolled his eyes.

"Ask her as friends," Richie suggested, "Then she won't hate you anymore."

"I'm not so sure about that," Hank said, shaking his head, "She was my friend, then my girlfriend, then she hated me, then my friend again, then we kissed, then she hated me again, then we were friends again, then we were okay and now I think she hates me."

"So, hate becomes toleration which becomes like which becomes love, right?" Richie asked.

"You watch too many movies," the shorter boy said, "Anyway, who are you taking to June's party?"

"Can't I go alone?" Richie asked.

"Well, it's a Valentine's Day party so I guess not," Hank shrugged, "Plus she's June and she said she wanted an even number of people."

"Then I won't go," Richie sighed, "I don't even get along with her anyway."

"But she invited the whole glee club," Hank said, "and I know that you wanna ask somebody..."

"Who would I wanna ask?" Richie asked.

"Peyton."

"You're insane," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not blind," Hank said.

"Look, even if I_ did_ hypothetically like Peyton, I couldn't ask her," Richie explained.

"Why?" Hank asked.

"Because of what _just_ happened a few weeks ago," Richie answered, "She's obviously not over him, so I'll wait."

"What if it takes her like a whole year to get over him?" Hank questioned.

Richie shrugged, "I guess I'll wait the whole year then."

"God, you're worse than I am," Hank laughed.

"No, we're different," Richie stated, "You've been trying too hard and I haven't been trying at all."

"Yeah," Hank breathed.

"So," Richie said, "forget the roses-"

"I already paid for them," Hank stated.

"-and just ask her to the party as _friends_," Richie finished.

"Then you asked Peyton to the party as _friends_," Hank instructed.

"That's mean," Richie said, "She'll think that of all people, I should probably be the most sensitive about the situation."

"Why you?" asked Hank.

"Never mind," Richie shook his head, "It's just something that happened a long time ago."

"Anyway, you should take my advice," Hank said, "Well, _your_ advice to me. If we can't have them, then we may as well befriend them, right?"

Richie smiled and echoed, "Right."

XXX

"Hey, Peyton," Dylan greeted, following her down the hallway, "I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to join The Lonely Hearts Club."

"No," she snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid," Peyton answered, "It's supposed to make you feel better, isn't it? Well, that hella lame club isn't going to make this any better."

"Look, Peyton," Dylan said, "I understand that you're sad-"

"No, you don't understand," Peyton snapped, "Nobody has any idea what I've been going through. You don't understand what it's like to lose someone that you love more than anything."

"In a way, I do," Dylan insisted, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not with Mia anymore and most of our friends have their own drama going on. I get that none of our drama compares to yours but you're not the only sad person on the planet."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, as Richie approached them.

"Hey, guys," he greeted, "So, Peyton, wanna go to June's party with me? As friends?"

"Sorry, but I really don't wanna even go," she grumbled, "I really can't take this week anymore."

"Sorry," Richie frowned.

"It's fine," Peyton shrugged, turning around and walking away.

_Peyton:_

_"Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_To see your beautiful face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio_

_Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_We both admit we had it good_

_But until then it's alienation, I know_

_That much is understood_

_And I realize,_

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you,_

_And if I had the chance to renew_

_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_

_I could get back on the right track_

_But only if you'd be convinced_

_So until then..._

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you."_

XXX

"I need to disban The Lonely Hearts Club," Audrey stated.

"But I like The Lonely Hearts Club," Mia pouted, "It's makes me feel good. Why do you_ need_ to do this?"

"Why do you _need _the club?" Audrey raised an eyebrow.

Mia frowned and Audrey continued, "I thought about it and all that good stuff I said about being single was just made up."

"Oh my God," Mia groaned, "You like someone, don't you?"

Audrey stared to her left and Mia followed her gaze down the hallway.

Mia noticed Amber standing in the direction of Audrey's gaze and threatened, "If you're staring at Amber Miller, then I won't hesitate to slap you again. And this time, I'd mean it."

"No," Audrey rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't like Amber Miller if she was the last person on the planet. I was staring at the most sexy, spicy dork who has that adorable little stray puppy thing going for him."

"All I gathered from that was spicy puppy..." Mia said, "I know I'm half Asian but that was a really mean joke. Not all of us eat dogs."

"Weren't you supposed to be smart?" Audrey asked.

"I_ am_ smart," Mia insisted, "I just wrote a Chemistry quiz so my brain is all about galvanic and electrolytic-"

"Anyway, I was talking about Sanjay," Audrey admitted.

"Oh," Mia sighed, "That makes so much sense now."

"This is why I need to disban the club," Audrey stated, "As the head, I can't be seen going against what we stand for. Plus, Jay only joined to help me out and Dylan only joined because of you."

"Well, _I_ really need this club," Mia begged.

"You don't need this club, Mia," Audrey said, "We all know what happened between you and Dylan, but you're a lot stronger than we give you credit for. You don't need the club to make you feel better."

"I was just tired of feeling sad all the time," Mia sighed, "The Lonely Hearts Club made me feel better."

"We had a good week-long run," Audrey said, "And you know, if you chose me in the first place, I would have never done what he did."

"I know," Mia smiled, "So, maybe I should be your wingwoman. I'll go talk to Jay for you."

"Really?" Audrey asked, "Now?"

"Yeah," Mia shrugged, "I owe you, after all."

"Okay," Audrey smiled, "but don't embarrass me."

"Got it," the shorter girl said, walking off.

"And don't mention my name!" Audrey called out, causing Mia to roll her eyes.

Mia approached Sanjay, who was with Tommy, and said, "Hi, guys."

"Um, hello," Tommy greeted, a little confused.

"Sanjay, I wanted to talk to you," Mia said.

"Okay, about what?" he asked.

"I know a girl, in glee club," Mia began, "and she really, really likes you."

"Really?" Sanjay asked, "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that," she said, "All I can say is that she's in glee club and you've been around her a lot lately and when she tells you how she feels, please just give her a chance."

"Okay," Sanjay nodded, "I will."

"Cool," Mia smiled, walking away.

"Dude..." Tommy smirked.

"What?" Sanjay raised an eyebrow, "Someone's probably just messing with me."

"No," Tommy shook his head, "It sounds to me like Mia's got a crush on you."

"Mia?" Sanjay asked, "But then why would she-"

"She probably wanted to ask you out and panicked," Tommy concluded, "She said the girl's in glee club, has been around you a lot..."

"Wait, Mia's in The Lonely Hearts Club_ and _chess club with me," Sanjay said, "That makes perfect sense!"

"Exactly," Tommy nodded, "And she's pretty."

"Yeah, but I don't think I like her back," Sanjay shrugged.

Tommy sighed, "Give it about 5 minutes for this to sink in and then you'll be head over heels, I promise."

"You're probably right," Sanjay nodded, as they watched Mia head back to Audrey.

"Did you tell him?" Audrey asked.

"I told him _somebody_ likes him and that he should take a chance on her," Mia explained, "He seemed rather interested."

"Thank you so much, Wing-master," Audrey smiled, noticing that Sanjay was staring in their direction.

"I have to go to class," Mia said, "and you're welcome."

Audrey nodded as Mia left and she smiled to herself and began to skip down the hallway.

_Audrey:_

_"I can hear the bells_

_Well, don't you hear 'em chime?_

_Can't you feel my heartbeat_

_Keeping perfect time?_

_And all because he touched me_

_He looked at me and stared_

_Yes, he bumped me_

_My heart was unprepared,_

_When he tapped me_

_And knocked me off my feet_

_One little touch_

_Now my life's complete,_

_'Cause when he nudged me_

_Love put me in a fix_

_Yes, it hit me_

_Just like a ton of bricks,_

_Yes, my heart burst_

_Now I know what life's about_

_One little touch_

_And love's knocked me out,_

_And I can hear the bells_

_My head is spinning_

_I can hear the bells_

_Something's beginning,_

_Everybody says_

_That a girl who looks like me_

_Can't win his love_

_Well, just wait and see,_

_'Cause I can hear the bells_

_Just hear them chiming_

_I can hear the bells_

_My temperature's climbing,_

_I can't contain my joy_

_'Cause I finally found the boy_

_I've been missing_

_Listen, I can hear the bells,_

_Listen, I can hear the bells_

_(We can hear the bells)_

_I can hear the bells_

_(We can hear the bells)_

_I can hear the bells."_

XXX

"Are you kidding me?" Jeanie demaded, "I appreciate the roses but we already talked about this."

"I was going to cancel that," Hank groaned, "but I already paid. I actually wanted to ask you to June's party."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes.

"As friends," he finished.

Jeanie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Hank nodded, "Just friends."

Jeanie sighed and noticed Amy and Bernadette talking to each other across the hallway.

"They're not _together_, you know," Hank told her, "She's probably just trying to get your attention."

"Yeah," Jeanie sighed, asking, "Why are you being so nice after how horrible I've been to you?"

"I'm a nice guy," Hanks shrugged.

"I know," she smiled, "I guess I'll go to the stupid party with you."

"Are you going to be using me to make Amy jealous?" Hank asked, "Because I've done something like that and it ended with me being food poisoned."

Jeanie chuckled and said, "I'll see you later."

She walked off as Hank turned to leave in the opposite direction.

He continued walking down the hallway, and as school had ended there weren't many students at school and it was fairly quiet, until he heard the loud slam of a locker door.

"Mia," Hank said, "Never seen you this angry."

"I'm not angry," she insisted through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The Lonely Hearts Club has been disbanded," Mia stated.

"It wasn't a very important club," Hank said, "Why are you so mad?"

"Because it's Valentine's Week and I have to go home and watch The Notebook and listen to Adele songs and eat ice-cream," Mia complained.

"What happened to all that 'single is cool' stuff?" Hank asked.

"It doesn't help," she sighed, "I mean, it did when we got together and talked about it everyday but now we can't so it won't."

"Doesn't help what?" he asked.

Mia turned around and leaned back on her locker, "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me," Hank said, offering a smile.

"It's the Dylan thing," she admitted.

Hank nodded and listened as she asked, "What do you have to do to somebody to make them hate you so badly that they wanna cheat on you?"

"Dylan doesn't hate you," he stated, "I happen to know that he really loves you."

"If he really loves me, then why would he do that?" Mia asked.

"You need to understand that he's a teenage boy and he's 14 so he's at the stage where his hormones tend to get the best of him," Hank explained, "During our guys' sex talk, Dylan was asking all these questions and I could tell that he really cares about you."

"He has a funny was of showing it," Mia frowned.

"Just talk to him," he suggested.

"I have and I just can't forgive him yet," she told him.

"I would be sad too, honestly, but I know exactly how Dylan feels," Hank said, "I know what it's like to really love someone and then mess up with them, and then you just can't fall out of love..."

"You and Jeanie are different to Dylan and I," Mia said.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged, "We still understand each other."

"So," he asked, after a moment of silence, "are you coming to June's party?"

"I don't know," Mia shrugged, "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Hank smiled, before leaving the school.

XXX

"This is for the most amazing person in the world," Nick spoke into the microphone.

He was standing on the stage in June's backyard at the party.

Nick took a deep breath and then admitted, "My boyfriend Jim."

The crowd cheered loudly- although it wasn't the biggest crowd, as June wasn't the most popular girl.

Nick began to play and sing his gift to Jim,

_"We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own,_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone,_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel,_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough,_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life,_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads,_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own,_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life,_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see,_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all,_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?"_

Nick made his way off the stage to see Jim, who thanked his with a quick kiss.

Peyton didn't show up to the party. There were many people there who weren't from glee club- people from June's classes, drama geeks, old friends.

June and Tommy were cuddling, Amy and Bernadette were chatting with each other, Richie was showing Audrey and Sanjay his so-called dance moves, Jeanie and Hank were joining random conversations, Dylan was begging Mia for a dance until she'd accepted, and Gale and Annie only stopped making out so that Annie could make her way to the stage, with the girls, for her performance.

"This song is for the best boyfriend in the world," Annie smirked, "even though it doesn't really make sense with respect to our relationship."

_Annie:_

_"You tell me, you're in love with me_

_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me_

_It's not that I don't want to stay_

_But every time you come too close, I move away,_

_I wanna believe in everything that you say_

_'Cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me, move slow_

_There's things about me, you just have to know,"_

_Girls:_

_"Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night,"_

_Annie:_

_"Baby, all I need is time,_

_Come, just hang around and you'll see_

_There's nowhere I'd rather be_

_If you love me, trust in me_

_The way that I trust in you,_

_Girls:_

_"Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_All I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night,_

_Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_All I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night,"_

_Annie:_

_"Baby, all I need is time."_

XXX

_**Lame ending, I know, but in my defense it's like 1 in the morning. Oh, and I've been re-reading this story (because I thought I wrote Mia as a Mary Sue) and then I realised that I MADE THESE KIDS SOUND LIKE THEY HAVE A MENTAL DISORDER! (Don't judge me for thinking like that; my mom's a psychologist). June has like a narcisstic personality, Peyton's probably depressed, Mia's always paranoid etc...**_

**Next Chapter: DISCOMFORT ZONE part 1- As part of an acting exercise, Joe gets the students to spend the week playing characters who are very different to themselves. **

_**Okay, so for this assignment, I wanna know who's likely to last the longest, in your opinion. BE REALISTIC. If you need to know what their alter egos are like in order to tell me who's going to last the longest then just ask and I'll PM. Also, what are the most OVERRATED songs at the moment?**_


	18. Discomfort Zone part 1

_**Okay, so I kinda wanted to start with them being different almost right away, so I'm just gonna explain their alter egos (I had a lot of help from Fizzy Starburst with these):**_

**AMY: A nice, outgoing popular girl who's friends with everybody. **

**ANNIE: A quiet, shy bookworm who is**_** very**_** conservative. **

**AUDREY: The HBIC. Extremely mean but still admired by others. **

**BERNADETTE: Happy, optimistic girly girl. A ray of sunshine. **

**DYLAN: A badass who doesn't care about what others think. **

**GALE: A total geek. Sort of quiet and unpopular with dorky interests. **

**HANK: Quiet, unfriendly goth who doesn't really care about others. **

**JEANIE: The depressed girl who's always complaining about life. **

**JIM: Quiet, dull kid. Shows no emotion and looks lifeless. **

**JUNE: Audrey's little minion. Is popular and a bit of a pushover. **

**MIA: Hella slutty. The girl who all the guys wanna get with. **

**NICK: The most flamboyant, expressive and girly gay ever. **

**PEYTON: The new Puck. A total bully who everybody fears. **

**RICHIE: A nerd who thinks he's better than everybody else. **

**SANJAY: A teacher's nightmare. Careless, disrespectful jock.**

**TOMMY: Very mature. Has no sense of humour whatsoever. **

_**(Noticed how I put everyone in alphabetical order).**_

_**P.S. This comes in 2 parts because everybody gets a solo that sorta fits their new personalities. **_

XXX

"Are you kidding me?" Bernadette demanded, "The happy girly-girl? I wanna puke."

"At least you still get to keep your dignity and self-respect," Mia quipped.

"Guys, it's just an acting exercise," Joe said, "It was Santana's idea."

"Yeah, I figured I'd help out a bit," Santana shrugged, "Oh, and Annie and Jeanie, you're off the Cheerios."

"What?" Annie exclaimed.

"Oh, Audrey, you're my new captain," Santana smirked, "Amy and June are also on the squad now."

"How can Audrey be your captain?" Jeanie asked.

"Calm down," Santana said, "It's just for a week."

"Yeah, we're always working on our singing and dancing," Joe added, "This gives you a chance to work on your acting, and you may even find a part of yourselves that you didn't even know was there."

"Am I the only one who's looking forward to this?" June asked, "While I'm not too thrilled about following Audrey around, this gives me a chance to broaden my acting experience."

"This is still lame," Peyton said.

"Let's make it a game then," Santana smirked, "Whoever lasts the longest wins."

"And what's the prize?" Gale asked.

"Mr. Hart and I will buy the winner a car then," Santana shrugged.

"What?" Joe exclaimed.

"We'll get you the best car ever," Santana promised.

"I don't believe you," Annie said.

"I promise," Santana said, "We will buy the winner a car."

"No, we won't," Joe groaned.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Santana asked him.

Joe shrugged and Nick said, "I could really really do with a new car."

"I can't drive so I guess this means that I don't have to do this," Dylan said.

"Who cares?" Santana shrugged, "You'll have a car."

"Forget the car," Joe said, "Do it for the experience. It'll be fun to get out of your comfort zones for just one week."

"I'm doing it for the free car," Amy said.

Joe groaned, "I can't afford to buy a car."

"Too bad," Santana said, "We promised, so whatever. Plus, my husband is rich and we can buy some old, beaten up thing."

"Then no," Gale said.

"I meant vintage," Santana corrected herself.

"It's not worth it," Nick said, "We have old cars anyway. I don't wanna spend an entire week acting like the gayest of gays. And I'm supposed to be expressive."

"I'm going to cherish this week," Jim stated.

"I still think this is dumb," Bernadette shrugged.

"This isn't really working," Joe shook his head, "Maybe we should just leave this week theme-less."

"Oh my God, you're in charge here," Santana rolled her eyes, raising her voice, "This was not a request, it was an order. I'm even messing up my Cheerios to help you little brats. Now shut up and do as we say or I'm gonna kick your asses outta this school!"

"And suddenly," Tommy said, "I am _really_ looking forward to this week."

XXX

Annie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, dressed as covered up as possible for her.

"Oh my God," she moaned, "I look like I walked outta the Dark Ages. I feel like an idiot."

"I think you look cute," Jeanie shrugged, "I mean, I look like I've tried every drug in the world."

Annie looked at her friend and noticed scars on her wrists, exclaiming, "Oh my God, Jeanie, what did you do?"

"What?" Jeanie asked, "My wrists? That's make-up. I figured I needed to get more into this character."

"Thank God," Annie sighed, "Ugh, I have to sit around reading Pride and Prejudice all day and not insult Amber."

"I think Audrey might have some fun with Amber," Jeanie grinned, "I think she can be sassy if she wants."

"What about June?" Annie asked, "She's totally gonna be the first to snap, having to wait on Audrey, hand and foot..."

Audrey stepped out of one of the bathroom stalls just then, and June stepped out of another almost immediately afterwards. Both were wearing Cheerios and had their hair tied up in high ponytails.

"I feel ridiculous," June complained.

"_You_ feel ridiculous?" Jeanie asked, "At least you don't have fake wrist scars and stuff."

"I don't wanna be head Cheerio," Audrey moaned, "What if I'm not good enough?"

"You probably aren't," Annie stated, "but at least you look good, and not like a total nun."

"Um, Annie, you are wearing what's possibly the shortest dress ever," June told her.

"This is all I've got that's here," Annie said, rolling her eyes, "Plus, you can't even see my boobs in this jacket 'cause it's buttoned up so high."

"You should probably remove some of that make up," Jeanie suggested.

"I can't," Annie shook her head, "I look like such an idiot."

"You still look great," Jeanie assured her, "and you're not even that covered up."

"God knows what I'm gonna wear tomorrow," Annie said, rolling her eyes.

"You look fine," June said, "_I_ look ridiculous."

Annie looked at June, and then back at her reflection in the mirror, frowning.

"I've become one of those girls that I usually make fun of," she grumbled.

_Annie:_

_"Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee_

_Lousy with virginity _

_Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed,_

_I can't! I'm Sandra Dee! _

_Watch it, hey I'm Doris Day_

_I was not brought up that way._

_Won't come across, even_

_Rock Hudson lost,"_

Jeanie, Audrey and June joined in as Annie continued to mock her alter ego,

_"His heart to Doris Day,"_

_Annie:_

_"I don't drink,"_

_Jeanie, Audrey and June:_

_"No!"_

_Annie:_

_"Or swear,"_

_Jeanie, Audrey and June:_

_"Oh!"_

_Annie:_

_"I don't rat my hair,"_

_Jeanie, Audrey and June: _

_"Ew!"_

_Annie:_

_"I get ill from one cigarette,_

_Keep your filthy paws_

_Off my silky drawers!_

_Would you pull that crap with Annette?_

_As for you Troy Donahue_

_I know what you wanna do,_

_You've got your crust I'm no object of lust,"_

_Annie, Jeanie, Audrey and June:_

_"I'm just plain Sandra Dee,"_

_Annie:_

_"Elvis! Elvis let me be!_

_Keep that pelvis far from me!_

_Just keep your cool,_

_Now your starting to drool._

_Hey fongool, I'm Sandra Dee."_

The four laughed, and Audrey handed June her bag, saying, "Carry this for me. My arms are tired."

"As you wish," June rolled her eyes, taking the bag.

"Could you guys do Jeanie and I a favour, now that you're more or less the new us?" Annie asked.

"What is it?" Audrey asked.

Annie smirked and said, "Make this week hell for Amber."

"I don't think-"

"Come on," Jeanie begged, cutting Audrey off, "It's only a week. This gives you a chance to get Amber slushied you or called you names or something."

"We're good actresses, especially me," June smiled, "I think we can pull this off."

XXX

"I can't do this," Hank complained, looking around the hallway, "All is see is sad people, who need comforting. That's my weakness. Do you have _any_ idea what it's like to see sad people and not be able to comfort them?"

He was with Richie, Tommy and Sanjay, and all four were dressed very different to how they usually dressed. Hank was wearing all black, his outfit covered with skulls, chains and zippers. Sanjay wore a football jacket and looked like a real jock, Tommy was wearing a suit and Richie was dressed as a stereotypical nerd.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to see people playing _YU-GI-OH_ and not be able to join them?" Sanjay asked, "I feel uncomfortable in this football jersey."

"Quit complaining," Tommy hissed, straightening out his tie, "How childish of you two lads."

"We look ridiculous," Hank rolled his eyes, "All of us."

"This is so stupid," Richie spoke, pushing his fake glasses further up his nose, "I can't be smart. I'm too stupid to even be fake smart. I can't even read properly."

"You're not stupid, you're dyslexic," Sanjay stated, "I guess I have to go push random kids into lockers."

"Good luck," Tommy wished him, as Sanjay headed down the hallway.

"Is he actually gonna do it?" Hank asked, as they watched Sanjay.

They looked on as Sanjay stopped, clearly considering picking on a small freshman boy, but then carried on walking.

"He's too nice," Tommy shrugged.

"Okay, well I guess I have to go too," Hank decided, "considering I'm a loner now."

Hank left, hanging his head and trying his best to stay in character.

"So, which ones are gonna be my new nerd friends?" Richie asked Tommy, looking around.

"Look for this group of guys," Tommy instructed, "Jay and I know them. Their names are Mason, George and Brandon. They'll teach you everything on being smart. They're good at Math and can build their own computers and everything. Just don't mention_ Aquaman_; then you'll be considered the enemy."

"I'm not gonna be able to get along with them," Richie complained, "They sound really smart, and I'm not into those kinda things."

"Neither am I," Tommy stated, "My _Pokémon_ training days are over. I am a mature adult and I no longer partake in such childish activities."

"Okay..."

"Just read Twitter facts," Tommy suggested, "They'll make you smarter."

"It's gonna take me ages to read it," Richie moaned.

"Then get one of your new nerd friends to read it to you," Tommy told him, "They're nice guys. Gosh, you're behaving like a child. Grow up and join the real world."

Richie frowned and Tommy said, "Sorry, I'm just in character."

"Okay, thanks for the help," Richie sighed, leaving Tommy alone and heading to find his new 'nerd friends'.

Tommy sighed, his hand tightening around the handle of the briefcase in his hand.

"I'm not a kid anymore," he mumbled to himself, "I'm an adult. No more _Pokémon_ training. No more Disney. No more dancing. I'm not a kid anymore."

Tommy sighed deeply again, and began to head down the hallway,

_"Once upon a time I was on the scene _

_An attitude and a jacket of jean _

_These days I'm up to my ass in routine _

_Another day another dollar,_

_I'm not a kid anymore _

_I'm not a kid anymore _

_I'm not a kid anymore _

_I'm not a kid anymore,_

_Shacking up gals - live in delusion _

_A lot of crying out loud - state of confusion _

_Settled down now - heavy seclusion _

_Decided I'm proud - the only conclusion _

_As out of touch as I've ever been _

_On the dangerous side of super keen _

_Scariest thing about my Halloween _

_Is that November's rent is due,_

_I'm not a kid anymore _

_I'm not a kid anymore _

_I'm not a kid anymore _

_I'm not a kid anymore _

_I'm not a kid anymore _

_I'm not a kid anymore _

_I'm not a kid anymore _

_I'm not a kid anymore."_

XXX

The previous day, after they were assignment, Peyton tried her best to stay in character; she could really do with a new car.

She wasn't shy; all she had to do was yell things like "Get outta my way!" or "Keep staring and I'll knock your teeth out!" to intimidate other student.

Peyton stepped into the school hallway, and it almost fell completely silent.

She could have sworn she heard someone whisper, "It's her!" and the crowd of student parted like the Jordan River.

She had to admit, she kind of liked it.

"Hey, Peyton," she heard come from behind her.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING T- oh, hey Mia. Whoa, what the hell are you wearing?"

Peyton looked at the shorter girl who went for a look that was_ a lot _more revealing than usual.

"You're dressed like a baby prostitute," Peyton commented, "Literally. As in, those clothes are probably meant for a toddler."

"Stop it," Mia frowned, "I feel cold and uncomfortable and these shoes are killing me. I hate this assignment."

"I love it," Peyton smiled, "I mean, people fear me. I have so much power after _one _day."

Mia frowned and said, "I can't pull this off. I don't know how to be...sexy."

"Just be a total slut like Amber Miller," Peyton suggested, "Or go talk to Annie."

Peyton left and headed down the hallway, as students tried to avoid eye contact with her. She bumped into a girl who had to be a freshman or a sophomore and yelled, "GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

"I am so sorry!" the girl cried.

Peyton smirked and carried on walking, demanding, "What are you looking at?" when seeing a group of kids watching her.

Mia watched in confusion before heading over to Annie, who was sitting on the floor by her locker, reading Pride and Prejudice.

"Hi, Annie," Mia greeted.

Annie looked up and helped herself to her feet. She was wearing a dress that had come all the way up to her neck, had long sleeves, and ended an inch above her ankles.

"H-hey," Annie greeted, softly and shyly.

Mia could tell that Annie was _really_ good at this.

"I need your help," Mia said, "I don't know how to be sexy."

"Okay, I'm gonna break character," Annie stated, snapping out of her new persona and taking a good look at Mia, "Hey, you look good out of your normal grandma clothes. Nice legs, you should show it off more."

"Thanks," Mia breathed.

"Anyway, just take advantage of jock attention," Annie instructed.

"I don't even know any jocks."

Annie rolled her eyes and led Mia to group of three jocks.

"Whoa," whistled one of the guys, "You're hot, new girl. I'm Drake, what's _your_ name?"

"I'm not new," Mia answered, "I'm Mia. I sit behind you in Spanish."

"Right," Drake sighed, "How could I have _not_ noticed you?"

Mia pulled a disgusted expression and Drake noticed Annie, asking, "Who are _you_?"

"It's me, Annie," she said, seeming confused.

Drake laughed, "What happened to you?"

Annie rolled her eyes and murmured, "Glee thing."

"I have to go," Mia began, when Annie stopped her from leaving, smacking Mia's books out of her hands and then saying in the most put-on tone ever, "Oh, look. Mia dropped her books."

Annie hurried off and Mia started to bend down to pick up her books, when one of Drake's friends said, "I got it."

"Your bag looks heavy," the last jock said, "Do you want me to carry it for you?"

"No, actually..." Mia said, stopping herself and thinking about what Annie had said, "Yes, it's very heavy. My back is killing me."

She handed the jock her bag, as the other one stood up.

Mia started to take the books from him and he said, "No, I can take it for you."

"You know," Drake told her, "I'm a really good masseuse. You said your back was sore, right? And your shoes look super uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Mia smiled to herself, thinking aloud, "I coud get used to this for one week."

XXX

"Hey, Caitlynn," Amy greeted, with a painted-on smiled.

"Hi, Geri," she called out as she walked down the halls, "Max, how are you? Looking good, Maria!"

She ran into Bernadette, who looked rather odd wearing pink, and was skipping down the hallway.

"Hey!" Amy greeted, "You look happy today."

"I am," Bernadette said, with a big fake smile, "I'm so happy that I can't stop smiling and my jaw is _killing_ me!"

"I know exactly how you feel," Amy said, trying her best not to roll her eyes, "Try being friends with everybody and_ not i_nsulting them."

"Amy, you don't need to insult anyone," Bernadette stated, "Be positive! Look for the positive things in people."

Bernadette paused and added, "I really hate myself right now."

Jim approached them, looking dull as ever, dressed only in grey.

"Whoa, what are you wearing?" Amy asked, "It's like 50 Shades of Gray meets a before shot on Extreme Makeover."

"This is my life now," Jim said, his expression blank and his tone montonous, "Colourless. Who needs colour, right?"

"I do!" Bernadette giggled, "Sunshine, rainbows, lollipops, bunnies..."

Bernadette began applying cherry-flavoured lipgloss while Jim tried his best not to laugh.

"Let's share my happiness with the world!" Bernadette suggested in excitement.

She skipped down the hallway, with Amy and Jim following her, Jim's expression still neutral and Amy waving at random people in the halls.

The three danced around as Bernadette sang,

_"I used to think maybe you love me_

_Now, baby I'm sure_

_And I just can't wait till the day_

_When you knock on my door,_

_Now, every time I go for the mail box_

_Gotta hold myself down_

_'Cos I just cant wait till you write me_

_You're coming around,"_

They entered the choir room as the others watched in shock.

_Bernadette with Jim and Amy:_

_"I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh,_

_And don't it feel good? Hey, alright now_

_And don't it feel good? Hey, alright now, yeah,"_

_Bernadette:_

_"Walking on sunshine_

_Walking on sunshine,_

_I feel the love, I feel the love_

_I feel the love and it's really real_

_I feel the love, I feel the love_

_I feel the love and it's really real,_

_I'm on sunshine, baby, yeah_

_I'm on sunshine, baby, yeah,"_

_Bernadette with Jim and Amy:_

_"I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh,_

_And don't it feel good? Hey, alright now_

_And don't it feel good? Hey, alright now_

_And don't it feel good? Hey, alright now_

_And don't it feel good? Hey, alright now,_

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_I'm walking on sunshine,"_

_Bernadette:_

_"And don't it feel good?"_

Everyone stared at Bernadette with their mouths hanging open.

"That was horrifying," Audrey said, "You're annoying. Everything about you and your _entire_ performance was annoying. June, I'm thirsty. Can you go get me a slushy?"

"Okay," June groaned, "Where's the money?"

"I don't have any left," Audrey complained, "_You're_ going to have to pay."

"Fine," June said through an irritated smile, getting off her seat and leaving the room.

"Uh...as umcomfortable as this is," Joe said, "I like how you all seem to be embracing your characters."

"Embracing?" Annie asked, trying to speak as softly as possible, "It's really hard being shy."

"And being a geek," Gale added, "I_ actually_ got bullied today."

"My mouth is really sore from smiling all the time," Bernadette complained.

"My feet are sore from these heels," Mia said.

Jeanie frowned, trying to sound like she was crying, "You people think your lives are hard? Imagine being me. I have to see a psychologist every single day because my life is so awful. I have no friends and my parents hate me. Things would be better off if I was dead."

"You guys are really good actors," Joe complimented, "I'm proud and-"

"Nobody cares, dude," Dylan interrupted, slouching in his chair, "I just wanna go home. This school sucks balls."

Joe nodded, impressed with the kids' ability to stay in character.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you guys break character just to know how you really feel," Joe said, as June entered the room with Audrey's slushy.

"I hate this," Dylan complained, "It's hard to act like you don't care about what others think when you really do."

"And not being about to wear anything but suits?" Tommy chirped, "I feel like an idiot."

"Try not wearing anything, basically," Mia said, "But I must admit, the jocks' reaction was both disgusting and flattering."

"Well, having Audrey treat me like a slave is the worst thing ever to happen in the history of the world," June folded her arms, while Audrey chuckled and said, "I love this assignment."

"Okay, back in character," Joe ordered.

"What am I even doing here with you losers?" Audrey scoffed, leaving the choir room, "Come on, June."

June followed Audrey out of the choir room as Sanjay said, "Yeah, I'm leaving. I owe a few kids a dumpster-dunk each anyway."

"I don't even wanna be in this lame-ass club," Dylan rolled his eyes, as he left the room following Sanjay.

"My friends are waiting for me," Gale said quietly, "We're having a Star Wars marathon, followed by a Star Trek marathon."

He got up and left the room saying, "Live well and prosper."

"Okay..." Joe mumbled.

"This room just adds to the dullness of my life," Jim stood up and said with a straight face, before leaving.

"And I have a whole bunch of guys who wanna worship me," Mia stated, following him.

"My IQ dropped ten points by me just sharing a room with you people," Richie said, when he left.

"Get outta my way!" Peyton yelled, "I have better things to do."

"I don't have any friends here anyway," Hank shrugged, leaving.

Jeanie began to fake cry again, saying, "See. Everyone just hates me. I'm just one big disappointment."

"What a child," Tommy rolled his eyes, "I cannot bear to be in this immature environment any longer."

Tommy left, and Joe checked his watch and counted the kids who had stayed.

"Half an hour left," Joe muttered, "and there are only four."

XXX

Gale was sitting at a lunch table with a few film geeks.

"Robert Downey Jr. was perfect as _Iron Man_," one of them said.

Another geek shook his head, "No, he was a terrible _Iron Man_. He was better in _Chaplin_."

Gale was confused, and asked, "Can't we talk about better movies?"

"_Singin' in the Rain_," the first geek suggested, causing Gale to roll his eyes.

"Emmett, isn't it?" Gale asked him.

"Ethan," he corrected, "And he's Fred."

"Okay," Gale said, "Do you guys talk about anything_ but_ movies?"

"Yes," Fred answered, "but we mostly just talk about movies."

"Speaking of which," Ethan began, "did you see_ The Great Gatsby_? It was really good. Luhrman's directing style has evolved a bit."

"It was more about the visuals though," Fred complained, "The characters were portrayed in a very one-dimensional manner, which is a shame consid-"

"Girls," Gale said, "We'll talk about girls."

"We can't even talk _to_ them," Fred frowned.

"What do you mean?" Gale asked, "They're awesome."

"Exactly," Ethan said, "And we're just..."

"Just what?" Gale asked, "You're both smart guys with bright futures. Maybe if you put in a little effort, girls would talk to you."

"Well, well, well."

Gale looked up to see Richie, with a few nerds standing behind him.

Richie sighed, "Geeks. Just like us nerds, but not as smart."

"We're smart," Fred insisted.

"Geeks have _one_ field of expertise," one of Richie's new friends said, "Nerds are all rounders. We actually have stuff going for us."

Gale bit his lip to keep him from snapping at the nerds, and the group laughed and walked away.

He turned to Ethan and Fred and asked, "How can you let _nerds_ talk to you like that?"

"It doesn't matter," Ethan shrugged, "You've talked to us like that before anyway."

Gale frowned at the comment and began to eat his burger, remaining quiet for the rest of lunch.

XXX

Hank sat at the back of his Math class, trying not to get anyone to talk to him.

"Get out your homework."

Jay was in that class too, and from what Hank knew, Sanjay was the kid who always did his homework and got every question right.

But today Sanjay was going to do things a little differently.

"Mr. Figgins," Mrs. Palmer said, "Where's your homework?"

"Uh..."

Hank could tell that this was going to be difficult for Sanjay. All Hank had to do was avoid people and try not to notice those who were upset, but for Sanjay it would be much harder. It must be difficult for a shy guy to raise his voice in class.

"I didn't do my homework," Sanjay sighed.

The class gasped and Mrs. Palmer demanded, "What?"

Sanjay tried to raise his voice, failing, "I didn't do it."

"And why not?" Mrs. Palmer demanded.

"Because..." Sanjay stammered, "I didn't want to. Homework is stupid."

"Mr. Figgins!" she shouted, "Do you know-"

"What are you gonna do about?" Sanjay asked, "The worst you can do is send me to the principal's office."

"Detention!" Mrs. Palmer yelled.

Hank chuckled. The nice thing about being a quiet loner was seeing everybody else struggle with being somebody they're not.

XXX

"I can't do this song," Mia complained, outside the choir room, "The dancing is very provocative."

"Baby One More Time is more provocative than this," Audrey said, "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, and you'll have us there," June assured her.

"Junette, nobody asked you!" Audrey yelled, then turning to Mia, "I know you'll never be as good as me but you can at least try."

"And you kind of need to be the character all ready," June stated.

Mia nodded, "You're right. I'm not myself this week. I'm a slut."

"Exactly," June shrugged, "So just dance sexy and flirt with people and it'll be over before you know it."

Mia nodded again, as the three headed into the room for Mia's performance.

The music began to play as the three girls danced around and Mia flirted with the guys in the front row.

_Mia:_

_"From the minute that you walked right through the door_

_Thoughts were racing in my mind, time to explore_

_I tell my friends that I just gotta have him_

_But don't look now 'cause I see you staring at him,_

_Tunnel vision had him locked on in my sight_

_On a mission for position by the end of the night_

_It's like a prey playing games with the hunter_

_Nowhere to run boy, time to surrender,_

_And all I need is to feel you_

_All I want is to feel you,"_

_Mia with Audrey and June:_

_"Reach out and touch me before I go insane_

_Reach out and touch me, boy don't you make me wait_

_I'm a diamond and you're so on the money_

_Reach out and touch me,_

_And all I need is to feel you_

_Reach out and touch me,_

_Baby can't you see how you're affecting me?_

_Baby sensual, physical fantasy_

_Maybe fate brought the two of us closer now_

_Don't you wanna, don't you wanna_

_Don't you wanna, don't you wanna reach out and touch me?_

_Reach out and touch me before I go insane_

_Reach out and touch me, boy don't you make me wait_

_I'm a diamond and you're so on the money_

_Reach out and touch me,_

_And all I need is to feel you_

_Reach out and touch me,_

_Reach out, reach out, reach out_

_Reach out, reach out_

_Reach out and touch me."_

Some of the students cheered awkwardly while others seemed confused, while Mia stood there blushing.

"That was surprisingly sexy," Gale smirked, and Annie hit him in the arm, so he said, "I mean _entertaining_."

"Okay, well..." Joe scratched his head awkwardly, "I guess it's good that you're all embracing your characters. Maybe a little too much."

XXX

"It really sucks being picked on," Gale complained, that day in the hallway after glee.

"You know what really sucks?" Nick asked, "Looking like gay on steroids."

"I can't believe that being bullied sucks so much," Gale complained, "I thought people had to man up and deal with it but it really feels terrible."

"Looking fagtastic!" the school bully, Donny Donahue yelled to Nick.

"Welcome to my world," Nick told Gale.

"You're gay too, Chang?" Donny asked, laughing, "So you're a gay, geeky junkie. You really suck, don't you?"

Gale clenched his fist but kept walking, trying to stay in character.

"We can beat him up," Nick said.

"I know," Gale sighed, "but I think I understand Discomfort Week now."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I mean," the taller boy answered, "I'm still gonna be me but I'm never going to bully anyone ever again."

Nick nodded as Gale continued walking, still thinking about his day.

_"I'm a little boy with glasses_

_The one they call the geek_

_A little girl who never smiles_

_'Cause I've got braces on my teeth_

_And I know how it feels_

_To cry myself to sleep,_

_I'm that kid on every playground_

_Who's always chosen last_

_A single teenage mother_

_Tryin' to overcome my past_

_You don't have to be my friend_

_Is it too much to ask?_

_Don't laugh at me, don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me,_

_I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall_

_I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey aren't we all?_

_Don't laugh at me, don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me."_

XXX

Dylan strutted down the halls of McKinley, trying to be as cool as possible.

"Hey, Liz," he winked, "Looking forward to our date on Saturday."

"It's Liv," the girl rolled her eyes.

"Megan!" Dylan called out, "Looking forward to our date after the one with Liz."

"It's Morgan," the girl blushed, "but okay."

"What's up, Mia?" Dylan greeted his ex, "I guess since I'm the badass now and you're the school slut that we'd probably be together at some point."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't mean anything," Mia said.

"You look sexy, by the way," he smirked, causing her to roll her eyes, "but I like you better with your normal clothes."

"Oh my God! It's Peyton! She's coming!"

Peyton headed down the hallway happily, still enjoying that others feared her and spotted Dylan and Mia.

"I heard you're going on like 5 dates this weekend," Peyton told her cousin, "Nice reputation you're building for yourself."

"You shouldn't be talking," Dylan said.

"Don't talk to me like that," she snapped, "I will crush you."

Dylan held his hands up in defense, and Mia said, "I have to go find a couple of guys to carry my bag for me. See you guys later."

"I kinda like this bad reputation," Dylan admitted, once Mia had left, "It's nice not caring about what others think. But it's hard to actually keep it up."

"I'm finding it easy," Peyton said, glaring at some students.

Dylan tried to do the same, not quite having the same effect.

"People still talk about me now," he shrugged.

Dylan decided to strut around the hallway, showing off his newfound badassness, singing,

_"They say I'm crazy_

_I really don't care_

_That's my prerogative_

_They say I'm nasty_

_But I don't give a damn_

_Gettin girls is how I live_

_Some ask me questions_

_Why am I so real_

_But they don't understand me_

_I really don't know the deal_

_About a brother_

_Trying hard to make it right_

_Not long ago_

_Befo' I win this fight_

_SING!_

_Everybody's talkin all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live_

_I don't need permission_

_Make my own decisions _

_That's my prerogative_

_It's my prerogative_

_It's the way that I wanna live_

_I can do just what I feel_

_No one can tell me what to do_

_Cause what I'm doin_

_I'm doin for you now,_

_Why can't I live my life_

_Without all of the things that people say,_

_Yo tell it, kick it like this_

_Oh no nooo..._

_I can do what I wanna do_

_Me and you_

_Together, together, together, together, together_

_Everybody's talkin all this stuff about me_

_Why don't they just let me live_

_I don't need permission_

_Make my own decisions_

_That's my prerogative,_

_That's my prerogative."_

XXX

"I, like, really love to, like, express myself," Nick mumbled, during glee club, "so that's why I, like, chose this song."

"Gay people do not talk like that," Jim stated.

"Well, the song's for you," Nick winked.

"This is so weird," Annie muttered to Gale, who nodded.

"P.S. This is like the girliest song ever," Nick said, rolling his eyes.

Nick said, "Let's go," to cue the music and he began to sing and the others danced and laughed throughout the performance,

_"I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_You give me that kind of somethin'_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away,_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper,_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got it bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me,_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_The way I love you_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got it bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me,_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_baby I love the way, ooh i love the way_

_The way I love you,_

_The way I love you, you, you_

_Yeah, the way,_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, the way I love you."_

XXX

"I can't believe that you're actually Head Cheerio," Amber snapped, "I guess there's a reason why it's only for one week."

"It's better than your run," Audrey snapped, "What was it? Like, a day or two?"

"Shut up, at least I can do actual flips," Amber said.

"At least I have actual boobs," Audrey told her.

"Bitch, I will beat you so hard that your so-called 'actual boobs' will fall off," Amber threatened.

Audrey laughed, "Was that a threat?"

"It sounded so weird," June muttered from beside Audrey.

"Look Amber," Audrey began, "I don't know what your problem is but you really should stop insulting us glee kids all the time considering the only thing you're good for is looking like grandma Barbie with a really bad facelift."

Amber narrowed her eyes, "I don't know what's up with you glee losers this week but you're all acting like you run the school."

Amber spotted Sanjay shoving a kid into a locker and gestured in his direction, "See."

"Hey," Sanjay greeted the three girls, "What's going on?"

"I'm just listing my top reasons why your whole club suck," Amber quipped, "Surprisingly enough, we've got a loud mouth here."

"Look, Amber. Let's just put this all behind us and move-"

"I don't want to make peace," Amber cut June off.

"Hey, she was being nice," Sanjay said.

"So, what, curry muncher?" Amber snapped.

Sanjay swallowed, "Please don't call me that."

"You don't like that, Slumdog?" she smirked.

"I wouldn't provoke Jay if I were you," June warned Amber.

Audrey nodded, "Yeah, he's got some temperment issues."

"Really?" Amber asked, "Well, I'm not afraid of Slumdog over here."

"Please stop calling me that," Sanjay begged through clenched teeth.

"Slumdog," Amber insisted, only to then feel a hard force hit her in the upper arm.

"OW!"

"I'm so sorry," Sanjay said.

"You hit me!" Amber yelled.

"Hey!" Santana, who was nearby called out, "You!"

She pointed at Sanjay and said, "Detention.

Santana handed his the small pink slip and Sanjay complained, "But I didn't mean...never mind. I don't care, it's whatever."

"I know this is part of your character, Slum- I mean, kid," Santana said, "but DON'T HIT GIRLS!"

Sanjay groaned and turned around angrily, singing,

_"They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here_

_Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear_

_The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear_

_So Beat It, Just Beat It,_

_You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can_

_Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man_

_You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can_

_So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad,_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It,_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Beat It, Beat It, Beat It."_

XXX

_**I don't think I need to tell you what the next one is about, it's just part 2 of this. Anyway, but I wanna know who'd give up first and stuff, now that you know their alter egos. **_

_**Tumblr link for this is now on my profile (P.S. I'm new to Tumblr, so if it's ugly, don't judge.) Ask the characters or their parents anything and I'll answer. **_


	19. Discomfort Zone part 2

_**10 points to whoever gets my Harry Potter reference. And to whoever knows what Tommy and Sanjay were talking about in their scene. **_

XXX

_Hank:_

_"I sit and watch the darkness_

_slowly disappear_

_The first rays of sunlight_

_reflecting in your tear,_

_You said what you can't handle_

_and never did before_

_I know you used to love me_

_but now I'm not so sure,_

_Why don't you hate me?_

_As I begin to wonder_

_what has happened here_

_my sudden disappointment_

_slowly disappear,_

_I remember all you mentioned_

_and never did before_

_I wanted you to hate me_

_and now I'm not so sure,_

_Why don't you hate me?_

_Why don't you hate me?_

_Tell me why."_

Hank bowed, as the others clapped, before returning to his.

"You all seem to be doing really good so far," Joe observed.

"Well, none of us really wanna be the first to crack," Bernadette smiled widely.

"Seeing you smile that much is really creeping me out," Audrey said, as June massaged her shoulders, "You look like the Joker."

Bernadette struggled to keep herself from rolling her eyes, but still succeeded.

"So immature of you," Tommy rolled his eyes, "Audrey, apologise to Bernadette."

"Or what?" Audrey asked, turning to June to say, "You're no good. Just stop."

June quietly did as she was told, feeling frustrated and trying her best to remain in character.

"Mr. Hart, is it okay if I instagram a picture of you?" Peyton asked, "I wanna complain about how McKinley allows the homeless to walk into this school to teach us."

"No, Peyton, you may not," Joe rolled his eyes.

"Well, because I'm badass now," Dylan decided, "I'm gonna steal that idea and do it anyway."

"You're not that badass," Peyton said, "I don't think you're gonna last."

"I don't care what you think," Dylan shrugged, "I don't care what anyone thinks. I'm like a gangster."

"To quote the 1990 crime film _Goodfellas_ directed by Martin Scorsese, 'As far back as I can remember, I always wanted to be a gangster'," Gale grinned, "I'm a film geek. Did you know that the F-bomb is dropped about twice per minute in that movie?"

"My money's on Gale now," Joe betted.

"My money's on everybody," Richie said, "And I can say that and mean it because I'm the only one here who's going to have enough money to bet on everybody considering none of you are going to be working a succesful, intelligent job like I will. You're all just destined to work at McDonald's. Except for Mia. She's going to become a hooker."

Mia began to shift uncomfortably in her seat and fan herself in a panic.

"Mia, are you okay?" Amy asked sweetly, "Sweetie, you look like you're going to throw up."

"Or _give_ up," Hank added.

"Yeah, it's just..." she breathed, "the thought of being a hooker is just..."

Mia looked around the room, and not wanting to be the first to give up, finished, "It's been a lifelong dream of mine."

"At least you can achieve your dream," Jeanie complained, beginning to fake cry, "I can't achieve anything. I'm just one big disappointment. My whole life is a disappointment. Things would be so much better if I was just dead!"

"There's no point in crying about it," Jim said in a monotonous tone, "Life's disappointing. Get over it."

"Is anybody free after school?" Nick asked, "I need somebody to do my hair and nails with. And as an added bonus, there are super cute boys working at the store next to beauty salon."

"Nobody gives a damn," Sanjay snapped, "Do you wanna get your gay ass dumpster-dunked? Because I swear, if you open your mouth and talk about crap one more time, I'll be more than glad to kick your ass."

Joe's eyes widened at the comment, and he looked around, seeing Hank on the far end of the room by himself, June fanning Audrey with a pamphlet, Bernadette giggling and humming the tunes of the happiest songs, Tommy scratching in his briefcase and looking at documents, Jeanie still crying and Annie with her face buried in a book.

He mumbled to himself, "This is so scary."

XXX

Hank walked down the school halls, trying to avoid eye contact with anybody.

He heard the sound of somebody being pushed into a locker and looked up to see that it was Gale who'd been pushed.

It was difficult enough for Hank to try not to help people, and seeing his friend get bullied was ten times worse.

Hank looked to see that the bully, who'd pushed Gale into the locker, was Sanjay. _This_ had to be interesting.

For such a scrawny guy, Sanjay seemed to be pretty strong, and Gale was knocked onto the ground.

Hank tried to keep himself from helping Gale to his feet, and Gale got up, clenching his fists.

Hank stood there watching, waiting for either him or Gale to snap.

"I can't do this!" Sanjay decided, "I'm really sorry, Gale."

"Uh, it's fine," Gale shrugged.

"I don't care that I'm the first to give up," Sanjay continued, taking off the football jersey he was wearing and throwing it onto the ground in frustration, "I really can't take this anymore! I have like 3 detentions and I got a B for my geometry quiz because I was too _cool_ to study. I can't do this."

"You got a B and you didn't study?" Hank asked in awe.

Sanjay frowned, "And it was geometry, of all things. Easy A."

"Well, thanks," Gale said as quietly as possible, "Now the rest of us can quit whenever we want without looking like total losers. Anyway, I need to go. My new geek friends and I are going to compare the graphics in modern animated films like _Dr. Suess' The Lorax_ and _Monsters University _to the graphics in older animated movies like _The Lion King_ and _Anastascia_. Animations have really evolved and improved over the past two decades, you know."

"Okay...well, I have to go find a place where no colourful people can bother me," Hank said, "so that I can listen to some Black Sabbath and Neuroticfish."

Sanjay grinned, "And I get to enjoy being myself while the rest of you suffer."

XXX

Mia limped towards her locker, to find the three jocks who seemed to be following her around waiting there for her.

"Hey, Gia-"

"Mia," she corrected one of them, the leader of the group.

"What's up with your foot?" he asked.

Mia looked down at her right foot and softly mumbled, "The stripper shoe twisted my ankle."

"Well, I've never seen a busted up ankle look so sexy," one of the guys winked.

"Thanks," Mia blushed, then quickly shaking her head, "No."

"No what?" one of them asked.

"You want me to carry your bag or your books or something?" another offered.

Mia shook her head again, saying, "No."

"Want me to carry you to the nurse's office?" the same guy asked.

"No," she repeated.

The 'leader' grinned and asked, "Want me to carry you to my place so that we can-"

"No!" Mia exclaimed, "I just... I have to go change my clothes."

"If 'change your clothes' is codeword for-"

"It's not a codeword," she stated, "I'm literally going to find _actual_ clothes to wear."

"So..." the leader asked, "You're actually changing your clothes?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "David, is it?"

"Drake," he corrected.

"Drake, and friends," Mia said, "I guess this is goodbye."

XXX

Amy walked around school, trying to hide how irritated she was, waving at random kids who were supposedly her friends.

"Hey, Amy!"

"Hi, Sarah. How are you doing, girl?"

"Great!" Sarah smiled.

Amy _did_ kind of enjoy being popular, having everybody know her name, but she most definitely hated having to be nice to everyone.

She walked through the school waving and smiling at random people, spreading the put-on nice-ness, and singing,

_"Three important rules for breaking up_

_Don't put off breaking up when you know you want to_

_Prolonging the situation only makes it worse_

_Tell him honestly, simply, kindly, but firmly_

_Don't make a big production_

_Don't make up an elaborate story_

_This will help you avoid a big tear jerking scene_

_If you wanna date other people say so_

_Be prepared for the boy to feel hurt and rejected_

_Even if you've gone together for only a short time,_

_And haven't been too serious,_

_There's still a feeling of rejection_

_When someone says she prefers the company of others_

_To your exclusive company,_

_But if you're honest, and direct,_

_And avoid making a flowery emotional speech when you break the news,_

_The boy will respect you for your frankness,_

_And honestly he'll appreciate the kind of straight forward manner_

_In which you told him your decision_

_Unless he's a real jerk or a cry baby you'll remain friends,_

_I'm head of the class_

_I'm popular_

_I'm a quarter back_

_I'm popular_

_My mom says I'm a catch_

_I'm popular_

_I'm never last picked_

_I got a cheerleader chick,_

_I propose we support a one month limit on going steady_

_I think It will keep people more able to deal with weird situations_

_And get to know more people_

_I think if you're ready to go out with Johnny_

_Now's the time to tell him about your one month limit_

_He wont mind he'll appreciate your fresh look on dating_

_And once you've dated someone else you can date him again_

_I'm sure he'll like it_

_Everyone will appreciate it_

_You're so novel what a good idea_

_You can keep your time to your self_

_You don't need date insurance_

_You can go out with whoever you want to_

_Every boy, every boy, in the whole world could be yours_

_If you'll just listen to my plan_

_THE TEENAGE GUIDE TO POPULARITY,_

_I'm head of the class_

_I'm popular_

_I'm a quarter back_

_I'm popular_

_My mom says I'm a catch_

_I'm popular_

_I'm never last picked_

_I'm a cheerleader chick,_

_I'm the party star_

_I'm popular_

_I've got my own car_

_I'm popular_

_I'll never get caught_

_I'm popular_

_I'm a teachers pet_

_I make football bets."_

XXX

"Hey, everybody," Bernadette smiled, entering the choir room, "Let's talk about how amazing our lives are!"

"Let's talk about how tacky Bernadette's yellow sundress is," Audrey smirked.

"Bernadette looks like sunshine," Amy complimented, "and Audrey, you are just so funny."

"I know," June laughed, "Audrey, is there anything I can do for you?"

"It would be nice if you adress me as Miss Weston from now on," Audrey said.

"As you wish, Miss Weston," June smiled.

Sanjay laughed, "I am so happy I gave up."

"Me too," Mia nodded, "And don't judge my clothes. I found it in Lost and Found."

"Yeah, is that just a really ugly skirt or did somebody try to pull a_ Sound of Music_ move and cut up a curtain?" Dylan asked.

"Wait," Bernadette said, as Joe walked in saying, "Hey, guys."

"Are all of you still in character?" he asked.

Amy answered, "My two dear friends, Mimi and Jay-jay-"

"Who I really don't care for," Hank added, proving that he was still in character.

"-are no longer with us," she finished.

"You know that's a euphimism to say that they died, right?" Richie asked, "God, you're all so stupid!"

"Well, I believe it is very immature and childish-"

"Tautology," Richie interrupted Tommy.

"It is immature of J- I mean, Mr. Figgins over here to proceed with the training of_ Pokémon_ in front of me at this moment in time," Tommy finished.

"Sorry," Sanjay said, shoving his cell phone into his pocket.

"Why did you guys give up?" Joe asked.

"I liked the compliments and stuff," Mia replied, "but I really didn't enjoy being looked at like the only mouse at a cat convention."

"And I got tired of being mean," Sanjay shrugged.

"I liked it when you were mean," Annie said softly, raising her hand and bowing her head, "I heard you hit Amber or something."

"That was my anger issues," Sanjay said.

"Yeah," Audrey laughed, "Your anger issues are uglier than the dress Bernadette is wearing right now."

"I hate this dress!" Bernadette groaned, "I hate yellow."

"You're angry," Joe observed.

"Of course I'm angry!" Bernadette yelled, "I've been happy all week so far and my mouth is sore from all the smiling."

"So, three out and it's mid-week?" Joe checked, "You're all doing better than I thought, no offence."

"I have a song I'd like to share," Jim raised his hand.

"Go ahead," Joe urged, "Let out your feelings through music, like they all say."

Jim made his way down, telling Joe, "I don't have feelings."

"I hate how you're so good at this," Bernadette rolled her eyes.

Jim stared at the group blankly as he sang his song,

_"One mistake in a subtle way_

_Like I'm walking again, all on me_

_Step slowly, you know that you fall between_

_Dark places, what a simple web we weave,_

_We've seen the nightmare of the lies that you speak_

_The beast that I lie beneath is coming in_

_We've seen the nightmare of the lies that you speak_

_The beast that I lie beneath is coming in,_

_Know myself, self_

_Know myself,_

_Well, oh hell, prissy queen_

_Iron bars, iron heart_

_Iron bars, everything,_

_A hundred years old_

_A hundred years old,_

_Last on the village scene_

_Fall apart, iron heart_

_More alive than you've ever been,_

_We've seen the nightmare of the lies that you speak_

_The beast that I lie beneath is coming in_

_We've seen the nightmare of the lies that you speak_

_The beast that I lie beneath is coming in,_

_Well, it's a dull life, it's a dull life_

_It's a dull life, it's a dark place_

_It's a dull life, it's a dull life_

_It's a dull life, it's a dull life,_

_Know myself,_

_We've seen the nightmare of your lies_

_We've seen the nightmare of your lies_

_We've seen the nightmare of your lies_

_We've seen the nightmare of your lies_

_We've seen the nightmare of your lies_

_We've seen the nightmare of your lies,_

_We've seen the nightmare of the lies that you speak_

_The beast that I lie beneath is coming in_

_We've seen the nightmare of the lies that you speak_

_The beast that I lie beneath is coming in,_

_Know myself."_

XXX

"Are you okay?" Sanjay asked Mia, upon seeing her almost fall over.

"I'm fine," she said.

"How's your foot?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be on crutches or something? Isn't it painful to walk normally?"

"Yes, but I'm used to it," Mia sighed, "My dad used to roll over my feet a lot, especially when I started walking."

"Do you want me to carry your bag or something?" Sanjay offered.

"I'm not the school slut anymore so you don't have to," she said.

"I just wanted to help you out," he shrugged.

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"No offence," Sanjay said, "but you look miserable."

"The last few weeks haven't been all that great," Mia frowned.

"I can imagine," Sanjay nodded, "I mean, Dylan's my friend but I would never do that to you."

"Oh," Mia furrowed her eyebrows at the comment, "Anyway, I guess we're all better off not trusting anyone. Nobody would get hurt that way."

Sanjay frowned and she continued, "I have to go. I'll see you in chess club, and I swear, I'm gonna kick your ass this time."

"Like you said you would last week?" Sanjay teased, "Good luck with that, Abrams."

Audrey watched from down the hall, feeling irritated, and left June at her locker to approach Dylan who was flirting with a group of girls nearby.

"Sorry, losers," she glared at the girls, "I'm gonna have to steal this one."

"Bye, Dylan," a freshman girl giggled, twirling her hair around a finger.

"Bye," he winked, as Audrey rolled her eyes and pulled him away from the group.

June approached them as Audrey ordered, "Tell your girlfriend to-"

"Which one?" Dylan asked, "I have like seven."

"I'm talking about Mia," Audrey rolled her eyes, "She needs to stay away from my man."

"She's not my girlfriend anymore," Dylan frowned, "And even having seven new ones, I really can't replace Mia. I mean, these girls are all cute and _my age_ but they're not special. They're all just the same."

"You just broke character," June spoke up.

"No, I didn't," Dylan shook his head.

"Yeah, you did," June insisted, "Badasses don't say things like that."

"That's true," Audrey nodded, "Anyway-"

"Who's 'your man', Miss Weston?" June asked.

Audrey shifted her attention towards Sanjay who was now talking to Tommy down the hallway.

"Oh, that makes sense," Dylan said, "You always got so giggly around him when we were in the Lonely Hearts Club...just like the freshman girls get around me. Not that I blame them."

"You already broke character," Audrey reminded him, "Drop the bad boy façade."

"Aw, you guys would be so cute together," June smiled.

"I can't believe Mia was _flirting_ with him after I she promised to be my wingwoman," Audrey complained.

"No, no, no," Dylan shook his head, "She wasn't flirting with him. She's obviously still crazy about me."

"Jay's irresistable," Audrey said, "There's no reason why she shouldn't fall for him."

Dylan turned his head to look at Sanjay and said, "He _is_ cute."

"What?" Audrey and June asked at the same time.

"I said she is cute," Dylan stated, "And there's no reason why _he_ shouldn't fall for _her_. But it's totally okay. She still loves me."

Audrey rolled her eyes and told Dylan, "Just use your adorable freshman-ness to get her back."

"Did you just call me adorable?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Well, Mia finds you adorable for some reason," Audrey said, "I find you somewhat annoying."

"You're really good at being a bitch," Dylan said.

June nodded, and Audrey glared at both of them.

"Hey, guys," Nick smiled, approaching the group.

"Dylan, you look super sexy today, looking extra bad and... I can't even do this," Nick decided, "I quit."

"You were doing good two seconds ago," June commended him.

"But, ew," Nick complained, "I hate pink. And being flambouyant and stuff. I guess my weakness is not being able to insult wannabe badasses."

"I'm out too," Dylan shrugged.

"You would have done _great_ as the ultra gay," Audrey told Dylan.

"Thanks," he smiled, "Wait, was that a compliment?"

"Sure," Audrey smiled.

"I'm gonna go," Nick said, "I have to get outta these clothes. There's just too much colour for me."

Nick left and Dylan followed, saying, "Well, bye."

"Audrey?"

Audrey and June looked up to see Annie.

"I just wanted to thank you for how you've been treating Amber," Annie smiled, speaking softly.

"Well, that's what I do," Audrey smiled, "You look like Wednesday Addams, by the way."

Annie frowned at her outfit and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by one Amber Miller.

"Wow, Annie," the blonde laughed, "Just when I thought you couldn't look more like a troll."

Annie swallowed and softly said, "I, uh, should probably go."

"No," Amber said, "Let's talk about how amazing-"

"Amber, go away," Audrey snapped, "The only place you'll ever be wanted is in a strip club for Playboy Mansion rejects."

Amber rolled her eyes at Audrey and turned to June, demanding, "Have anything to say, Ginny?"

June shook her head, "Nope, I'm just here to serve Au- I mean, Miss Weston."

"You're all so weird," Amber scoffed, "Especially you, Annie. Like I was saying before we were rudely interrupted by wannabe me over here, we're so much better off without you and that half-breed lesbo."

"Shut up, Amber," Annie snapped.

Annie's eyes widened and she groaned, "Oh God, I was kicking ass in this role!"

"We just witnessed three people crack," June told Audrey.

"Anyway, I'm back and I'm bitchier than ever!" Annie warned Amber.

"You know I'm still out to get you for bumping me to the bottom of the pyramid," Amber smirked.

Annie narrowed her eyes, "Bring it on, Miller. I'm not scared of you."

"Well, both of you should be scared of_ me_," Audrey interrupted, "I'm the new head bitch in charge. Junie, hold my purse."

"As you wish, Miss Weston," June rolled her eyes, as they watched Audrey.

_Audrey:_

_"I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines_

_They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me? You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Miss Bad Media Karma, another day, another drama_

_Guess I can't see the harm in workin' and being a mama_

_And with a kid on my arm, I'm still an exceptional earner_

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous_

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Audrey's Shameless_

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In_

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin_

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines_

_They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me? You want a piece, piece of me?_

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous_

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Audrey's Shameless_

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In_

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin_

_You want a piece of me?_

_Oh yeah_

_You want a piece of me?_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah."_

XXX

"Stop doing that," Tommy said.

"What?" Sanjay asked, focussing on his cell phone.

"Texting," Tommy rolled his eyes, "Gosh, you teens really do love your texting."

"I'm not texting," the younger boy said, "I broke my Game Boy so I downloaded this game on my phone."

Tommy snatched Sanjay's phone away, saying, "I'm confiscating this."

"Hey!" Sanjay protested, "Give it back!"

"No, it's unhealthy," Tommy said, "Plus, it's unfair to play it in front of me."

Tommy looked down at the screen as his friend said, "I'll stop. Just give it back."

"You shouldn't have chosen Zangoose," Tommy stated.

"It's immune," Sanjay reminded him.

"So is Snorlax, which would have been a better choice," Tommy said.

"You're not supposed to be talking about this stuff, remember?" Sanjay asked, "Now give me back my phone.

"No," Tommy said, beginning to play the game.

"You quit," Sanjay stated.

"Who cares?" Tommy shrugged, "Suits are uncomfortable anyway and bringing a briefcase to school- Oh! I'm out. I told you you shouldn't have picked Zangoose."

"Whatever," Sanjay rolled his eyes, "Now give me back my phone."

"Looks like you've been talking to Audrey a lot," Tommy smirked.

"Don't read my messages!" Sanjay groaned.

"And Mia," the taller boy continued, "You little stud."

"Give it back!" Sanjay insisted.

"I'm catching up," Tommy said, rolling his eyes and handing Sanjay's cell phone back to him.

"Hey!"

They looked to see a jock yelling across the hallway, at Gale and his geek friends.

"What are you wearing, Chang?" the jock demanded, "What are you trying to be? A gay walking comic strip?"

Gale swallowed and said, "Please just-"

"You think you're such a badass, but you're just a Lima Loser," the jock continued, "With your loser club and your loser friends-"

"At least I actually _have_ friends," Gale snapped back, "The only thing that makes you happy is ruining people's lives, and you're calling_ me_ a Lima Loser."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" the guy threated, "Sing a song with your loser club about how much it sucks to be picked on by the cooler kids."

Gale rolled his eyes as the jock continued, "You know, along with your fag best friend and slut girlfriend-"

He was cut off by Gale shoving him aside, and the jock immediately retaliated by punching him in the jaw.

The geeks- Ethan and Fred- began to cheer Gale on.

Tommy turned to see Sanjay holding up his cell phone, and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Sanjay grinned, "This is going on Youtube."

XXX

"This is not how you settle an argument," Joe said.

"That guy was attacking me!" Gale argued, "Do you know what it'slike to be bullied?"

"We all do," Tommy said, "We've all been bullied our whole lives and you can't take a week in our shoes."

"Plus, the video got like no views," Sanjay stated.

"How many of you _haven't_ given up yet?" Joe asked.

Jim, Amy, Peyton, June, Richie, Jeanie, Audrey and Hank all raised their hands as Joe counted.

"Only 8?" he asked.

"That's a lot," Richie said, "That's half of us. Am I the only one who knows how to count here?"

"Oh, Audrey totally took on Amber today," Annie laughed, "Girl, you are my new BFF."

Jeanie began to fake cry, saying, "I've been replaced. What did I do to deserve this?"

"She is so good at this," Nick said.

Joe ignored them and asked Annie, "Why do you hate this Amber girl so much?"

"She is the _definition_ of a slitch," Annie explained, "and she's totally out to get me because of how jealous she is."

"What's a slitch?" Joe asked.

"It's Amber," Annie answered, "She's a slut and a bitch. Pure evil. She's just a waste of freaking air-"

"That doesn't even make sense," Richie said.

"Why are you kids always fighting with somebody?" Joe asked.

"They start with us!" Nick said.

"Not with me," Peyton shrugged, "There'll just too scared of me. They don't even _look _at me, that's how-"

"I think it's because we're in glee club," Hank said.

"Don't interrupt me!" Peyton snapped.

"I am so sorry," Hank apologised, holding up his hands in defense.

"See," Peyton said, pointing at Hank, "They're _terrified_ of me."

"I am very impressed, with all of you," Joe commended.

June raised her hand and asked, "Mr. Hart, if I may, I have a song to share about my experience as someone who is timid and always taking orders from others."

"Yeah, of course," Joe said.

June turned to Audrey to ask, "Miss Weston, may I?"

"You may," Audrey said, as June got up to sing.

_June:_

_"I see them gathered, see them on the shore_

_I turned to look once more_

_And he who knows me not_

_Takes me to the belly of darkness,_

_The tears run swift and hard_

_And when they fall_

_Even, even the comfort of a stone_

_Would be a gain_

_There was a time when I thought_

_I would have to give up_

_But I'm thankful that I'm _

_Strong as I am and I'll _

_Try to do the best I can,_

_Tears will run swift_

_And tears will come that fall like rain_

_I pray that it's swift though_

_Tears will fall as cold as pain,_

_I pray to the almighty _

_Let me not to him do_

_As he has unto me_

_Teach my beloved children_

_Who have been enslaved_

_To reach for the light continually,_

_So many times I prayed_

_So many times I've prayed for you_

_Prayed for you,_

_The tears run swift and hard and cold as pain_

_Even, even the comfort of a stone would be a gain_

_Had I not had the strength and wisdom of a warrior_

_I would have to give up_

_But I'm thankful that I'm _

_Strong as I am and I'll _

_Try to do the best I can,_

_Tears will run swift_

_And tears will come that fall like rain_

_I pray that it's swift though_

_Tears will fall as cold as pain,_

_I pray to the almighty_

_Let us not do as he has unto us_

_Teach my beloved children I've been a slave_

_But reach for the light continually,_

_Wisdom is the flame_

_Wisdom is the brave warrior_

_Who will carry us into the sun_

_I pray that it's swift though _

_Tears will come that fall like rain_

_So many times, so many times."_

"Uh..." Joe said, "A song about slavery...why?"

"I'm being treated like a slave," June shrugged, causing Audrey to clear her throat loudly, so she added, "Not that I don't _enjoy_ it."

XXX

Amy was getting irritated having to greet everybody she walked past in school.

"Hi, Amy," a freshman girl smiled, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Hey, Danielle," Amy smiled, rolling her eyes a little, "What is it?"

"I've just been so stressed lately," Danielle said, "You always seem so calm and happy, so I assumed I could come to you for some friendly advice."

"Friendly advice?" Amy asked.

Danielle nodded, "Well, we're friends so-"

"We are _not_ friends," Amy snapped, "We were never friends. Do you really think that me greeting you everyday just automatically makes us _friends_?"

"I-I'm sorry," Danielle frowned, rushing off.

"This whole calm and friendly thing was an act, by the way!" Amy called out, as Hank walked past her.

"Guess I'm beating you," he said.

"Whatever," Amy rolled her eyes and the two parted ways.

Hank walked past Jeanie, who seemed to be crying silently by her locker.

He assumed that she was just in character, and continued to walk by- _very_ slowly.

She cried a little louder, and he stopped walking, thinking that if she were in character, she wouldn't be crying to herself.

"Oh my God, Jeanie," Hank asked, "Are you okay?"

Jeanie looked up and said, "No."

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"Everything!" she answered, "My whole life is what's wrong! My parents abuse me and-"

"You're in character?" Hank checked, "Damn it. I was doing so good. How is your real cry and your fake cry exactly the same?"

Jeanie shrugged, "Just leave me alone to cut myself."

Jeanie turned around, singing,

_"All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere,_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow,_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world,_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen,_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me,_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world_

_Mad world."_

XXX

"Ugh!" June groaned, "I've done your hair eight hundred times and it looks really good."

"Well, do it again," Audrey smirked, "And quickly. I don't have all day."

"Fine," June said, undoing Audrey's braid and pulling at the girl's hair, as Audrey ate her lunch in the cafeteria.

"Ow!" Audrey moaned, "What are you doing?"

"I'm redoing your hair," June said, a little angrily.

"Well, stop," Audrey decided, "You're hurting me."

"Hey, guys," Jim greeted.

"Hey," June said.

"You look like you're trying hard not to explode," he told her.

"_You_ look like you're trying not to smile," Audrey observed.

"Being bland is hard," Jim shrugged, "I miss colour."

"June, do my Math homework," Audrey said, "It's really hard."

"Do it yourself," June snapped.

"What did you just say?" Audrey asked.

"I said do it yourself," the redhead replied, "I'm sick and tired of you ordering me around! Can you not even think for yourself?"

"Uh, June," Jim began, "You do realise you're out, right?"

"Yes," June said, "And I'm relieved."

Audrey smirked and said, "Well, you did okay."

Jim looked around and said, "I'm not. All I see is colour."

"Hang in there," June urged, "This week's almost over and I think you can last."

"You have no idea how much it sucks having to talk like this," Jim said flatly.

"It probably does but you're so close to winning," June said.

"You're right," Jim breathed.

"Get outta here!"

They saw Peyton approach them.

"I always sit at this table, so get outta my seat," she ordered.

"I'm the most popular girl in school," Audrey shrugged, "I'm not going anyway."

"Move or I'll kill you," Peyton threatened.

"You probably won't but we'll go anyway," Audrey said, "We have better places to go."

She left, as did Jim and June, leaving Peyton alone, to glare at other kids- the ones brave enough to actually look at her.

_Peyton:_

_"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_You're living in the past, it's a new generation_

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do,_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me,_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

_An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun_

_An' I don't have to please no one_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

_An' I don't really care if ya think I'm strange_

_I ain't gonna change,_

_An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_

_Pedal boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_The world's in trouble, there's no communication_

_An' everyone can say what they wanna say_

_It never gets better, anyway,_

_So why should I care 'bout a bad reputation anyway?_

_Oh no, not me, oh no, not me,_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_You're living in the past, it's a new generation_

_An' I only feel good when I got no pain_

_An' that's how I'm gonna stay,_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_

_Not me, not me."_

XXX

"So, Gale's taking everything really bad since he experienced being bullied," Nick said.

"Okay," Jim breathed.

"Is that all you can say?" Nick asked.

"If I say anything more, my feelings will come out," Jim explained, "My face hurts from keeping it straight all the time."

"Just quit," Nick suggested.

"I promised myself I'd make it to top 5," Jim said.

"Aren't we there already?"

"I don't even know," Jim shrugged, "I think there's six of us left. June gave in, and Amy did too. Not sure about anyone else but- oh my God. Look. It's Jeanie."

"Oh my God! An actual person who we see everyday is actually here, at school," Nick said sarcastically.

"I mean, if I catch her being herself," Jim said, expressionlessly, "I can quit and be fun again."

"Hi, guys," Jeanie frowned.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"Nothing's up," she complained, "Everything's just down."

"Okay..." Nick said, "Any news about how the other glee kids are holding up with this Discomfort Week thing?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Hank quit and-"

"He quit?" Jim asked, "That means I made the top 5. I can be me! I can have life again!"

Jim smiled and added, "It feels so good to smile!"

Jeanie began to cry again, as Nick rolled his eyes, "Damn, you're good!"

"It's _her_!"

They turned to see the students hurrying towards their lockers to make room in the hallway.

"Peyton," Nick said, "She's also good at this."

"You!" Peyton snapped at a girl who was standing in the middle of the hallway, "What are you doing?"

"I-I...I'm sorry!" the girl cried, "Don't kill me! I didn't see you! It was a mistake!"

"I wasn't going to kill you," Peyton smirked, "Gimme your money."

"I-I don't have any," the girl said fearfully, "I am so sorry!"

Peyton nodded and said, "Nice necklace. Give it!"

The girl held her necklace protectively and said, "But I can't."

"Give it!" Peyton snapped.

"But-"

"I don't even care."

The girl took off her necklace and reluctantly handed it over to Peyton.

"Pretty," Peyton said.

The girl frowned and Peyton watched her turn around to leave, mumbling, "My boyfriend gave that to me."

The girl started to leave and Peyton said, "Wait."

She turned around and Peyton gave her her necklace back, saying, "Here."

"Thanks," the girl smiled, hurrying off.

"Two minutes and I could have made the top 4," Jim said, watching the scene, "So close!"

XXX

_Richie:_

_"I'm a little intellectual_

_Some one who knows it all_

_I could be your summer special_

_You could be my New York doll, my doll,_

_I'm a little smarter than you_

_Smarter than you, smarter than you_

_Can't you see I'm smarter?_

_I met you, we talk a little_

_Find you fascinating by five past ten_

_I kiss you and call you later_

_'Cause I want to see you again, you again,_

_Smarter_

_Can't you see I'm smart?"_

Richie returned to his seat and Joe asked, "Okay, _now_ who's left?"

Richie, Jeanie and Audrey raised their hands as the others clapped.

"Alright," Joe smiled, "Top three."

"Actually, I wanted to quit," Richie said.

"You _just_ sang a song about being smart and you wanna quit?" Hank asked.

"I liked this week," Richie explained, "I took Tommy's advice and studied Twitter facts. I found out that I have a really good memory. And that I'm not stupid, I'm just...slow. I actually got a B on my Biology report and I never get higher than a D. This week's theme gave me more confidence in my academic abilities."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Joe smiled, "Who else was...changed by Discomfort Week?"

"I love myself now more than ever," June said, "Being a pushover sucks."

"I can't believe being bullied sucks this much!" Gale complained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Audrey rolled her eyes, "You already said that over and over and over again. Shut up, already!"

"See, I'm _still_ being bullied!" Gale moaned.

"Anyway, I guess it's between Audrey and Jeanie," Joe said, "This is gonna be interesting."

XXX

"My life is over! I don't have friends, everybody just hates me-"

"Maybe it's because you complain too much," Audrey snapped.

Jeanie only began to cry even more.

"Grow up, already," Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone!" Jeanie cried.

"No," Audrey snapped, "I'm winning that car."

"_I_ am," Jeanie said sadly, "Although it probably won't fill the void-"

"Oh my God!" Audrey complained, "Just shut up! You are so annoying. You remind me of a mosquito. You have this annoying buzzing quality, especially when you cry."

Jeanie chuckled, "You're actually pretty funny."

"Thanks," Audrey shrugged, "People don't usually consider me funny but...wait!"

"What?"

"You broke character!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Uh...no," Jeanie shook her head, "No, I didn't. You just cured my depression! You're a miracle worker!"

"Yeah right," Audrey grinned, "I won! I'm getting a car!"

XXX

"What is this?"

"This is your new car," Santana smiled.

Audrey frowned, "It's a toy car."

"No," Santana shook her head, "It's a_ model_ car. These things don't come cheap."

"They don't come useful either," the younger girl mumbled.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You can add it to your collection."

"I don't have one," Audrey said.

"Well, then _start_ one," Santana told her.

"Alright everyone," Joe announced, "Give Audrey a round of applause."

The group cheered as Audrey bowed her head.

"For the record," Joe said, "I had no idea you weren't getting an actual car."

"I knew there had to be some sort of angle," Annie smirked.

"Well, it still feels good having lasted the longest," Audrey smiled.

"Congratulations," Joe told her, "Okay, Regionals is in a few weeks so we have to be perfect. I have the setlist-"

"Which we won't be using," Santana interrupted.

"Why?" asked Joe.

"Because my song choices are more fun and modern," she said, "Last time, the songs were made before these kids were even born."

"Anyway," Joe continued, "Regionals. We need to start preparing."

"Shouldn't we first address the bully problem?" Gale asked.

"You mean, the fact that you're always picking fights with people?" Jeanie asked, "Are you calling it bullying now?"

"Guys, focus," Joe said, "Regionals. Unless you wanna do my old school song choices, you need to give ideas, at least."

"I liked Coach Smythe's idea," Richie said, "about doing fun songs."

"See," Santana smirked.

"Fine," Joe decided, "Recent songs. That's what we'll do for Regionals. And Santana, I'll let you do the setlist."

Santana smiled and said, "Can't wait."

XXX

_**Oh my Timberlake, I hate this so much! But I had fun writing them differently, and now we can get back to ACTUAL storylines. **_

**Next chapter: FIGHT CLUB- Still upset over the bullying, Gale and Nick start a fight club, lots of couple-related stuff and we get to see Dustin and the Warblers. **


	20. Fight Club

_**Ten points to whoever gets my Big Bang Theory reference. **_

_**A/N: Dustin's mediocrity line belongs to his creator. Also, Mia's not lying about the "Psychological studies..." thing; my mom is a psychologist and I hear these facts all the time.**_

_**P.S. I probably need to stop with all the hallway conversations. Aaaaand, I like violence. Well, I don't like it in real life, just in movies/stories/shows etc. **_

XXX

"Bernadette," Gale stated, "Scariest girl in glee."

"Okay," Nick nodded, "What about Jim, Annie and Jeanie? They can take on anybody."

"No," Gale shook his head, "They can insult with the best of 'em but we need_ violent_ people."

"Fine, so Richie's out, Junette's out, Audrey's out, Sanjay's out-"

"No, he's in," Gale insisted, "If you call that kid a terrorist, he'll break your jaw."

"Okay," Nick sighed, "Amy'd probably be in. Mia's out, Tommy's out, Hank is probably out...what about Peyton?"

"She could probably beat somebody up if she had to," Gale shrugged, "That's only six of us. We need more."

"Who else?" Nick asked.

"Just add Annie, Jim and Jeanie to the list," Gale instructed, "The bigger the better."

"Why?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Because there's strength in numbers," Gale said, "Anyway, I'm sure Richie can fight, and add Audrey and Junette to that as well."

"Yeah, they're total divas," Nick nodded, "But I thought this was supposed to be violent."

"Whatever," Gale sighed, "This is about fighting and standing up for yourself. Those bullies need to be taken down."

"Last week _really_ inspired you, didn't it?" Nick teased.

"Shut up," Gale said, "I'm just really bothered by all the drug insults. Doesn't it bother you now that nobody considers you a badass anymore just because you're... _out_?"

"Well, obviously," Nick groaned, "But as much as I enjoy hitting people, I'm not gonna start a fight club to stop them."

"You are now," Gale said, "And it's better than doing_ nothing_ to stop them."

Nick nodded, "So we're just forcing everybody into joining this club to beat up and yell at bullies?"

"Yeah," Gale grinned, "This is so cool. We're gonna fight crime and save the world."

"Calm down, superhero," Nick chuckled, "I can see you're all pumped to stop bullying and beat up a couple jocks but seriously, chill."

"I can't _chill_," the shorter boy rolled his eyes, "It sucks so much getting bullied. I mean, I know I'm a badass but I'm not a bully. Not really anyway. And it was bad enough being in glee, and then being on drugs, but add being a geek to that and then even the nerds pick on you. It's so demeaning!"

"I'd rather be called a junkie than a fag," Nick stated.

"Would you really?" Gale asked, raising an eyebrow, "Because from my understanding being gay doesn't ruin your entire life the way drugs too."

Nick shrugged, "It's still sucks being picked on for something you can't change about yourself."

"Well, nobody's gonna pick on anyone anymore," Gale smirked, "We're going to change that."

XXX

"I think it's good that you guys are trying to help out," Joe said, "but do you realise that your solution to bullying is bullying?"

"It's not bullying," Gale insisted, "It's just...standing up for ourselves."

"Yeah," Nick nodded, standing next to Gale as they faced the others in the choir room, "And there's strength in numbers, so that's why we wanna to ask some of you to join."

"I think this is stupid," Tommy complained.

"We weren't gonna ask_ you_ anyway," Gale snapped, "We want everybody except Tommy, Dylan, Hank and Mia."

"Why am_ I_ not included?" Hank asked.

Nick shrugged, "You're more of the _comforting_ kind than the _confronting_ kind."

"I, for one, refuse to partake in such babaric activites," June stated.

"It's cool that you wanna stand up to the bullies," Richie said, "but this_ is_ kinda silly."

"Oh come on," Gale urged, "You all know what it's like to be bullied. Don't you wanna stand up for yourselves and fight back?"

"Gale, I think we all agree that standing up to the bullies is a good, brave thing to do," Joe said, "but this is gang violence."

"So?" Gale asked, "How come it's not considered gang violence when Donahue and Miller and their little posse get together to dumpster-dunk some defenseless nerd?"

"You make a good point," Joe nodded, "Look, I like the idea of teaming up over something you can all relate to. So, that's what this week should be about."

"Well, it sounds good to me," Annie chimed, "with all the drama that's going on with everybody."

"Yes," Joe smiled, "Team Week."

"Okay, well can Nick and I kick it off then?" Gale asked, "I mean, we planned a song hoping it would be Violence Week but it could still work."

"Sure," Joe sighed, "Go ahead."

_Gale:_

_"Well I won't back down_

_No, I won't back down_

_You could stand me up at the gates of hell_

_And I won't back down,"_

_Nick:_

_"I'm gonna stand my ground_

_Won't be turned around_

_And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down_

_Gonna stand my ground_

_And I won't back down,"_

_Both:_

_"Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_Hey, I will stand my ground_

_And I won't back down,"_

_Gale:_

_"Well I know what's right_

_And I got just one life_

_In a world that keeps on pushin' me around,"_

_Nick:_

_"But I stand my ground_

_And I won't back down,"_

_Both:_

_"Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_Hey, I will stand my ground_

_And I won't back down,_

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_Hey, I, I won't back down,_

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_Hey, I will stand my ground_

_And I won't back down_

_No, I won't back down."_

XXX

Peyton shut her locker door and jumped to see Jeanie standing behind it.

"Oh my God," she breathed, "You scared me."

"I just wanted to team up with you for this week's assignment," Jeanie smiled.

"Why?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow, "We can't relate to each other. Like, at all."

"We are both in love with people and we have to move on," Jeanie said.

Peyton rolled her eyes and sighed, "I don't wanna talk about this."

"Look, I'm trying to relate to you here," the taller girl said, "I picked out a song."

Jeanie handed Peyton the sheet music and Peyton raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's Goodbye by Kristinia DeBarge," Jeanie smiled, "It's a really fun song about how we're better off being single."

Peyton handed the papers back to Jeanie, snapping, "You have got to be kidding me," and walking away.

"Wait!" Jeanie called out, hurrying to catch up with Peyton, "What's wrong? Don't you wanna sing a song with me?"

"No," the green-eyed girl muttered.

"Why not?" Jeanie frowned, "What did I do?"

"It's the song," Peyton said.

"What about it?" Jeanie asked, "It's about moving on and being happy without the idiot who broke your heart."

Peyton rolled her eyes, and suggested, "Go sing it with Mia. You both got cheated on so you can probably relate to her more."

"You mean the little half-Asian girl whose name I keep forgetting?" Jeanie checked, "I don't like shy people."

Jeanie stood in front of Peyton so that they stopped walking and said, "I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't want your help," Peyton sighed, "I appreciate it, but you're probably the most insensitive person I've ever met."

Jeanie frowned, "Why would you say that?"

"Have you even _seen_ the lyrics of the song you chose?" Peyton questioned.

"I just wanted Amy to think that I've moved on and that I can be happy without her," Jeanie admitted.

"But you're still in love with her?" Peyton checked.

"Yeah," Jeanie frowned, "I don't wanna forgive her for cheating on me, but I still love her even though I want to move on."

"I guess we _can_ relate to each other then," Peyton said, "I know what it's like to still be in love with somebody and no matter how hard you try, you just can't stop loving then."

"Well, in your case, you shouldn't wish the love away," Jeanie stated, "You can move on _and_ always love him at the same time, kinda because you_ have_ to move on."

"I'm not going to," Peyton decided, folding her arms.

"Take all the time you need, but you have to," Jeanie said, "You're hurting yourself and your friends and your family and not to mention_ certain_ people in glee club, according to the latest gossip."

"What?" Peyton furrowed her eyebrows.

"Never mind," Jeanie shook her head, "How about _you_ choose the song then?"

"Do you really wanna sing a song with me?" Peyton asked, "Because I'm sort of a nightmare right now."

"It's totally fine," Jeanie chuckled, "We're both in love and we can't move on even though we have to."

"You don't have to," Peyton reminded Jeanie.

"I want to," Jeanie insisted, "She cheated on me and I only move forward. Which is what you have to do. I know that you're sad but you're living in the past and you've been walking around with this dark cloud on your head for the past few weeks. We both know that you'll never forget you de- I mean, _him,_ but you have to start living again."

Peyton smiled, "You're actually pretty smart, you know."

"Oh, I know," Jeanie grinned, "So you'll choose the song?"

"Sure," Peyton nodded.

XXX

"I don't wanna do this," Sanjay complained, "What if she says no?"

"Come on," Tommy said, "Mia's gonna say yes. Why wouldn't she?"

"It doesn't even make any sense," Sanjay shook his head, "She obviously still loves Dylan. Anyone with eyes and a brain can see that."

"Well, anyone with ears would be able to tell that she's totally into you after what she said during Valentine's week," Tommy assured him.

"But-"

"No buts," Tommy ordered, "Just go in there and knock 'em dead."

"Okay," Sanjay nodded, and the two entered the choir room.

"Mr. Hart," Tommy said, "Jay has a completely off-theme song prepared. Is it okay if he sings it?"

"Of course," Joe smiled.

Sanjay swallowed, standing in front of the group and began the song.

_Sanjay:_

_"You might been hurt, babe _

_That ain't no lie _

_You've seen them all come and go, oh _

_I remember you told me _

_That it made you believe in _

_No man, no cry _

_Maybe that's why,"_

Sanjay clearly paid a lot of attention to Mia during the performance, causing Audrey and Dylan to become worried.

_Sanjay:_

_"Every little thing I do _

_Never seems enough for you _

_You don't want to lose it again _

_But I'm not like them _

_Baby, when you finally _

_Get to love somebody _

_Guess what _

_It's gonna be me,_

_There comes a day _

_When I'll be the one, you'll see,_

_It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna _

_It's gonna be me,_

_All that I do is not enough for you _

_Don't want to lose it _

_But I'm not like that _

_When finally_

_You get to love _

_Guess what? _

_It's gonna be me _

_Every little thing I do _

_Never seems enough for you _

_You don't want to lose it again _

_But I'm not like them _

_Baby, when you finally_

_Get to love somebody _

_Guess what,_

_It's gonna be me."_

The others applauded the performance and Tommy gave his friend a thumbs up to wish him luck.

"So, Mia," Sanjay began, standing awkwardly, "will you go out with me?"

Audrey's eyes widened, as did Mia's, and the Eurasian girl scratched her head as the others- including Joe- watched on.

"Uh..." Mia bit her lip and shrugged, "Yeah."

XXX

"What do you think you're doing?" Audrey demanded, approaching Mia in the hallway immediately after glee.

"I'm sorry," Mia said.

"I can't believe you said yes," Audrey frowned, "I thought we were friends."

"We _are_ friends," the shorter girl replied.

"Friends wouldn't accept a date proposal from a guy that another friend likes," Audrey argued, "Especially, when that friend was supposed to be the wingwoman."

"I'm sorry," Mia repeated.

"Why did you even say yes?" Audrey asked, folding her arms, "Do you _like_ him?"

"No, I'm still...I just..." Mia stammered, "I just couldn't say no. He's been rejected before and I couldn't do that to him again. Not in front of all those people."

"Well, you have to reject him sooner or later," Audrey said, "Unless you wanna be miserable dating him."

"I didn't think I was gonna be _miserable_," Mia admitted.

Audrey gasped and Mia said, "I'm sorry, it's just that it's normal for me wanna move on really badly after what happened with Dylan."

"What about me, Mia?" Audrey asked, "I actually _like_ this guy, unlike you. This whole year so far I've had to sit back and watch everybody else in glee club be all happy with someone and I've had two shots at that. And both of those shots were missed because of _you_."

"Audrey," Mia said, as the taller girl stormed off.

XXX

"Will you stop that?" June asked Tommy.

"Huh?" he mumbled, his eyes fixed on the screen of his cell phone.

"What are you even doing?" she demanded, snatching his phone away from him.

June frowned, "You pay more attention to your stupid phone and stupid games than you do to your own girlfriend!"

"First of all, don't yell at me," Tommy said, grabbing his cell phone back, "I'm not your kid. And second, I_ do_ pay attention to you."

"Not enough," she rolled her eyes, as he proceeded with his game, "Will you stop playing for just 2 seconds?"

"I'm about to beat my high score," Tommy groaned.

"Oh my God," she complained, "When are you gonna grow up?"

Tommy looked up from his cell phone and turned around to walk away.

"Wait," June called out, following him, "I'm sorry."

"I just like different things, okay," Tommy said irritably, walking so quickly that June had to jog to keep up with him.

"I know," June nodded, "and that's what I love about you."

"Then why do you always treat me like a child?" Tommy demanded, stopping and turning to face her.

"I don't mean to," she said, "But, for the record, you're acting like a child right now."

Tommy rolled his eyes, and June asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah," Tommy scoffed, "I hate that you're always talking to me like I'm a kid."

"So we'll work on that," June said, "Look, we're different to the other glee couples. We're not the ones who freak out over something stupid that one of us said so we're not going to be like them now."

"I know," Tommy sighed, "But still."

"I promise I won't tell you to grow up or talk to you like you're a kid," June said, "_unless_ I really, really have to."

Tommy nodded and June said, "I'm sorry, okay."

"It's okay," Tommy smiled, "And I didn't realise that I pay more attention to my phone than I do to you so I'm sorry too."

"Actually I said that just to make you feel bad," June admitted.

Tommy chuckled and said, "So, it's okay for me to keep playing?"

"Yeah, proceed," she sighed, as he quickly resumed the game.

XXX

"None of you can tell anyone that we're here," Gale ordered, "Especially Mr. Hart. And if these guys give us good enough advice, we don't have to go through with this fight club idea."

He, along with Nick, were leading Annie, Jim, Jeanie, Bernadette, Amy and Peyton into an unfamiliar hallway of a prestigious school.

"Where are we?" asked Peyton.

"Dalton Academy," Nick answered, "Apparently there are like no bullies at this school."

"Plus, we're going to be competing against their glee club at Regionals," Gale added, "We can check out the competition one time."

The group stopped at a room where the door was left half-open, and a large group of boys were practising their harmonies in it.

All eight of them were trying to get a peek inside, and Jim gasped, "Hey, that's the guy Annie and I met! Justin, I think."

"It was Dustin, wasn't it?" Annie asked, "Either way, that guy's a total douche. What do they call themselves again? The Finches?"

"Shut up," Bernadette hissed, "They're singing."

The group watched and listened to the song, shoving each other out of the way to get a better look while trying to remain as quiet as possible.

_Dustin:_

_"Skin head, dead head_

_Everybody gone bad_

_Situation, aggravation_

_Everybody allegation_

_In the suite, on the news_

_Everybody dog food_

_Bang bang, shot dead_

_Everybody's gone mad,"_

_Dustin with Warblers:_

_"All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us,"_

_Dustin:_

_"Tell me what has become of my life_

_I have a wife and two children who love me_

_I am the victim of police brutality, now_

_I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate_

_You're rapin' me off my pride_

_Oh, for God's sake_

_I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy_

_Set me free,_

_Skin head, dead head_

_Everybody gone bad_

_Situation, speculation_

_Everybody litigation_

_Beat me, bash me_

_You can never trash me_

_Hit me, kick me_

_You can never get me,"_

_Dustin with Warblers:_

_"All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us,"_

_Dustin:_

_"Some things in life they just don't wanna see_

_But if Martin Luther was livin'_

_He wouldn't let this be, no, no,_

_Skin head, dead head_

_Everybody gone bad_

_Situation, segregation_

_Everybody allegation_

_In the suite, on the news_

_Everybody dog food_

_Kick me, kike me_

_Don't you wrong or right me,"_

_Dustin with Warblers:_

_"All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us,_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about_

_All I wanna say is that_

_they don't really care about_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us."_

"Great rehearsal," Dustin said, moving closer to the door, "But great isn't good enough. We need to be perfect!"

"Holy shit," Amy muttered, "They're good."

"Yes, we are," Dustin grinned, turning around to open the door, "I thought I smelled the stench of mediocrity."

Dustin faced Gale and said, "Musical Storm, right? It's an appropriate name; nobody likes storms."

"Better than The Finches," Gale snapped.

"Warblers," Dustin corrected him, "Now, did you come here for singing lessons? Because if not, you may have to make a change of plans."

"I guess you're right considering we didn't come here to beat you up either," Gale said, "We just wanna know how you guys deal with bullies."

"Our school has a no-bullying policy," Dustin stated, "Although I can see why you're having an issue with that."

Nick chuckled, "Dude, you're not as intimidating as you think."

Dustin raised an eyebrow and said, "You're all stinking up my school, so please leave. You got an answer_ and_ a free show, now shoo."

"As hot as you are," Jeanie mumbled, "you are a total bitch and I cannot wait to see your reaction when Musical Storm whips your ass at Regionals."

"Wait all you can then," Dustin shrugged, "because that's never gonna happen. The Warblers haven't lost Regionals in 15 years and Musical Storm hadn't even existed for the past 2 decades. You don't even know what a blood-bath Regionals is."

"It's like American Idol, but for show choir," Gale said, "How hard can it be?"

"Very, if you're up against us," Dustin said, "Now, I can see why you're all so hesitant to leave considering you're not used to being around actual talent-"

"Actually we were just leaving," Bernadette interrupted, "We're getting tired of all the seeing your prep school's ugly blazer everywhere we turn."

"Then go," Dustin said calmly, slamming the door.

"I have never met a bigger tool than that guy," Peyton murmured.

"There's Amber Miller," Annie said.

"Yeah, well I guess since we have no other way to deal with the bullying thing," Gale said, "violence is probably the only other answer."

XXX

"We sorta need to talk," Amy told Bernadette, by Bernadette's locker at school the next day.

"Okay," Bernadette sighed, "About what?"

"You know," Amy shrugged, "I don't want things to be weird between us because we're friends."

"Yeah," the taller girl nodded, "I kinda just wanted to-"

"We both know that it was just a dumb casual hook-up and that we're just friends," Amy cut her off, "I mean, I told you already that I still love Jeanie but I also wanna move on, you know?"

"Yeah," Bernadette rolled her eyes, "There's nothing more exciting than faking your 'being single' happiness."

Amy chuckled and said, "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Whatever, Flame-head," Bernadette said, letting out a sigh as Amy left.

"Hey," Richie greeted Bernadette, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Bernadette simply rolled her eyes and Richie continued, "I sorta eavesdropped and I just wanted to ask...do you like Amy?"

"Okay look, this is none of your business," Bernadette stated, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Hey, it's Team Week in glee and I was thinking that since you and I are going through the same thing we should probably team up," he grinned.

"No," Bernadette snapped.

"Why not?" Richie frowned.

"A) You're annoying," she answered, "B) We're not going through the same thing and C) you're annoying!"

"I know exactly how you feel," Richie said, "We both like people who love other people and will probably never like us back."

"I don't like her!" Bernadette groaned, "I mean, I do but as a friend."

"Look, Bernadette," Richie began, "I'm not blind or stupid."

"You _are_ stupid."

"Okay, but I'm not blind," he said, "I can see that you like her, especially because you hate almost everybody."

"And you're no exception," Bernadette said simply, "so leave me alone."

"Fine," Richie sighed.

"So," Bernadette asked, "who is it that is never going to reciprocate your feelings? Not that I blame this person..."

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I actually don't give a damn."

He chuckled and Bernadette decided, "I'm choosing the song."

Richie smiled and nodded before they parted ways.

XXX

_Peyton:_

_"Katie, don't cry, I know_

_You're trying your hardest_

_And the hardest part is letting, go_

_Of the nights we shared _

_Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting_

_But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright_

_And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight,"_

_Peyton:_

_"I know he's there and,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"You're probably hanging out and making eyes,"_

_Peyton:_

_"While across the room, he stares,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor_

_And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Because these words were never easier for me to say_

_Or her to second guess_

_But I guess,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"That I can live without you but,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Without you I'll be miserable at best,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"You're all that I hoped I'd find_

_In every single way_

_And everything I could give_

_Is everything you couldn't take_

_Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away_

_And the hardest part of living_

_Is just taking breaths to stay,_

_'Cause I know I'm good for something_

_I just haven't found it yet_

_But I need it,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"So let's not pretend that you're alone tonight,"_

_Peyton:_

_"I know he's there and,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"You're probably hanging out and making eyes,"_

_Peyton:_

_"While across the room, he stares,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor_

_And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Because these words were never easier for me to say _

_Or her to second guess_

_But I guess,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"That I can live without you but,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Without you I'll be miserable,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"And I can live without you,"_

_Peyton:_

_"But without you I'll be miserable,"_

_Jeanie:_

_"And I can live without you but,"_

_Peyton:_

_"Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best."_

The other members applauded the performance and Joe said, "That was incredible."

"Thank you," Jeanie smiled, as she and Peyton took to their seats.

"That's what this week is all about," Joe smiled, "It's nice to see two people who I haven't seen speak two words to each other come together over similar situations..."

The students stared at Joe blankly.

"I'm just very up-to-date with the glee gossip," he said.

"Really?" Annie asked, with a disgusted expression on her face.

Joe nodded and the others looked around awkwardly, as Joe added, "A lot of falling in love and cheating, apparently."

XXX

"Mia!" Sanjay called out, catching up to her in the hallway.

"Yeah?" she asked slowing down.

"I just wanted to ask..." he began, "for Friday, Breadstix or a movie?"

"About that..."

Mia stopped walking and Sanjay chuckled, "That doesn't sound too good."

"I want to cancel our date," Mia said flatly.

"Really?" Sanjay asked, "Why?"

"Because," she frowned, "I only said yes because I felt bad for you, so I'm really sorry."

"I don't understand," Sanjay shook his head, "I thought you liked me."

"Why would you think that?" Mia asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because of what you told me during Valentine's week," he answered, "You said somebody in glee has a crush on me and it sounded like you were talking about yourself."

"Oh," Mia sighed, "Jay, I was talking about Audrey."

"Audrey?" Sanjay asked, "That makes more sense, but...are you sure?"

"Jay, whoever ends up with you will be a very lucky girl," Mia stated.

"You could be 'a very lucky girl'," he smiled.

Mia nodded, "Yeah, but I think Audrey deserves to be that girl."

Sanjay frowned and said, "Audrey's great and all...but she's just my friend. I don't like her like that."

"Let's face it," she said, "As long as we're both being honest here, you don't like me like that either. From the way it sounds, you probably liked me just because you were lonely and desperate and you saw some hope because you thought I liked you back."

"Even though you make me sound like a pathetic loser, you're probably right," Sanjay nodded, "And you're probably the most sensible member of the glee club."

"So, you'll talk to Audrey?" Mia checked.

"She's a _really_ good friend of mine," he said, "What if I ruin our friendship?"

"First of all, psychological studies show that it's impossibe for members of the opposite sex to remain just '_really_ good friends' without them _both_ developing feelings for one another, whether they're aware of these feelings or not," Mia explained, "Unless of course, they're not attracted to the opposite sex. And second, you could have ruined _our_ friendship."

"Right," Sanjay nodded.

Mia sighed, "You'll never know if you don't try."

XXX

"Hi," Amy said grumpily, as she approached Mia who was rummaging through her locker.

"Uh, hi," Mia said awkwardly, looking up.

"So, I need to do this stupid teaming up thing with you," Amy said.

"Uh..." Mia began, turning around to look behind her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm talking to you," Amy groaned.

Mia swallowed and asked, "Why?"

"Why do I wanna team up with you or why am I talking to you?" the redhead checked.

Mia began, "Bo-" when she was interrupted.

"Hey," Hank greeted, approaching the two girls, "Mia, I wanna sing a song with you about being in love with your ex-"

"No," Amy rolled her eyes, "I asked her first, okay."

"Really?" Hank raised an eyebrow, "Because you don't even _talk_ to her."

"That's true," Mia nodded.

"Well, we can probably relate to each other because we both got out of sucky relationships," Amy explained, "Plus, apparently people think I'm horrible so doing a duet with a shy person will make me seem nicer."

Mia wrinkled her nose, "By what logic did you come up with that?"

"See," Hank pointed, "She thinks you're stupid."

"Shut up," Amy snapped, "Just go away, Hank. I was here first."

"First you steal my girlfriend and now my duet partner-"

"Why don't you both just do the song together?" Mia suggested.

"No, we hate each other," Amy scoffed, as Hank nodded.

"You're both in love with the same girl," Mia reminded them, "Maybe you can just put aside your differences and work things out."

She closed her locker door and walked away as Hank called out, "You can't leave me alone with her! She's gonna punch me again!"

"You got that right," Amy threatened.

Hank sighed and said, "She's kind of right."

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "But I still hate you."

"I know and I hate you too," he replied, "Do you want Jeanie back?"

"I don't know," Amy shrugged, "Do you?"

"Yeah," Hank nodded.

"Still?" she checked, chuckling, "I don't know what fantasy world you're living in, but that's not gonna happen."

"I know," he groaned, "She only moves forward, never back. She always says that. I wish I lived like that."

"Mm-hm," Amy mumbled, picking at her fingernails.

"Did you just agree with me?" Hank checked.

"Yes," Amy laughed, "And because it's creeping me out and you're kind of annoying, I'm leaving."

"Fine," he shrugged, "But just know, if we end up doing the song together I'm picking it."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

XXX

"What the hell?" Jim squinted, upon seeing Bernadette and Richie get ready to do their song.

"This week has been too weird," Annie said, "How many weird friendships can possibly be formed in 5 days?"

"He's not my friend," Bernadette confirmed, as Richie shrugged, "We're just doing this_ one_ song together."

"Anyway, go ahead guys," Joe instructed, as the band began to play the music.

_Richie:_

_"So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention, do you_

_I know you don't listen to me_

_'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you,"_

_Bernadette:_

_"And on and on from the moment I wake_

_To the moment I sleep_

_I'll be there by your side_

_Just you try and stop me_

_I'll be waiting in line_

_Just to see if you can,"_

_Both:_

_"Did she want me to change_

_Well I change for good_

_And I want you to know_

_But you always get your way_

_I wanted to say_

_Don't you shiver _

_Shiver_

_Shiver,"_

_Richie:_

_"I'll always be waiting for you,_

_Yeah I'll always be waiting for you_

_Yeah I'll always be waiting for you_

_Yeah I'll always be waiting for you_

_For you I will always be waiting,_

_Both:_

_"And it's you I see, but you don't see me_

_And it's you I hear, so loud and clear_

_I sing it loud and clear_

_And I'll always be waiting for you,"_

_Berndatte:_

_"So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention_

_And you know how much I need you_

_But you never even see me."_

XXX

Sanjay walked up the steps of the bleachers and said, "Hey."

"Hey," Audrey frowned.

"So, I talked to Mia," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Uh..." Sanjay mumbled, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because," Audrey answered, "I just couldn't."

She paused and then said, "Is it stupid of me? To like you, I mean."

"Maybe," he shrugged, "I'm not the most likable person."

She simply shook her head, as he sat down beside her.

"I was reading the Mamma Mia! reviews," Sanjay said, "They said we had a lot of chemistry."

"You don't have to do this for me," Audrey frowned, "or just because Mia told you to."

"No, I figured it must have meant something," he shrugged, "Everything happens for a reason, right?"

Audrey nodded, "Yes, but why should you like me?"

"You're pretty and smart and talented," he smiled.

"See," Audrey raised an eyebrow, "That's the kind of thing that got me to like you in the first place. You're always being nice to me."

"Do you want me to be mean to you then?" Sanjay asked.

"No," she chuckled, "I can see what you're doing, and I don't want you to ask me out just because you feel bad or something."

Sanjay nodded, "Okay, but you're my friend and I don't want you to be sad or lonely anymore."

They both paused, and then Audrey asked, "Is this awkward for you?"

"A little," he said, "No offence."

Audrey nodded and said, "Okay, let's just act like none of this ever happened. From Valentine's week until now, okay?"

She stood up to leave when he said, "Wait."

"What?" Audrey asked, rolling her eyes.

"You'll never really know if you don't try," Sanjay said, causing her to smile.

XXX

"What's up, junkie?" Amber yelled at Gale as he approached her along with the fight club outside school. "Are you actually going to _fight_ us?" Donny, the school bully, demanded, leading a pack of football players.

"We want to confront you," Gale said, folding his arms.

"You and your army of gay druggies?" Donny chuckled, "You actually want to make peace."

"We're just here to ask you to stop picking on us glee kids," Nick said, "Or _any_ kids."

"Come on," Amber laughed, "You've_ all_ picked on students before and you expect _us_ to stop? I've been around pretty much this whole group and you're all just as mean as I am, and that's coming from me."

"We can insult all we want without being bullies," Amy sighed.

"We just want you guys to stop the bullying, and we'll leave you alone," Gale proposed.

"Come on," Amber rolled her eyes, "I still have to get my revenge on Annie."

Annie rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."

"Let's all just get out of each others' way, okay?" Gale checked.

"Or what?" Donny scoffed.

"Or we'll do this _our_ way," Nick threatened, gesturing to himself and Gale.

Donny raised an eyebrow and turned around to mumble something to Amber and their friends.

"What are they doing?" Bernadette mumbled irritably.

They turned around again, and Donny grinned, "How 'bout we do this_ my_ way?"

"What?" Gale asked, when suddenly two of the jocks smirked and threw slushies directly at Jim and Peyton.

"That's it," Nick muttered, taking a swing at Donny but missing.

Donny retaliated by shoving Nick into Jeanie, angering Gale, who then did the same to Donny, causing the situation to escalate into a big fight.

XXX

"What the hell is wrong with you glee kids?" Roz demanded, as Gale, Nick, Annie, Jim, Jeanie, Peyton, Benadette and Amy stood around in her office, "Mr. Hart, what are you encouraging these kids to do?"

"I had no idea about this," Joe said, "I mean I knew about the idea but I thought they decided to not go through with it."

"Do you not pay attention to the kids?" Roz asked, then shifting her attention to Gale, "And you. What's your problem?"

"Actually_ I_ threw the first punch," Nick said.

"Well, all eight of you are going to spend the next 4 weeks keeping this school spotlessly clean," Roz yelled, "I want every inch of McKinley so squeaky clean that I can see my reflection _and_ be able to point out every strand of hair that's on my head. Understand?"

"Come on," Peyton groaned, "Aren't you forgetting about those other kids?"

"Yeah," Annie nodded, "They started with us when we were trying to work things out."

"This is exactly why we started this thing," Gale snapped at Roz, "Because you're letting kids like Amber and Donny and their friends walk around school like they're royalty and you're not doing a _thing_ about the bullying!"

"Mr. Chang!" Roz exclaimed.

"Principal Washington," Joe said, "Is it okay if I talk to Gale outside for a moment?"

"Mm-hm," Roz said, staring at Gale in disgust.

Joe led Gale out the office, and asked, "What do you think you're doing? Do you_ want_ to get expelled?"

"At least I'm doing something about the bullying," Gale argued, "She just sits in her office all day polishing some dumb medal."

"It's admirable how you want to help, Gale," Joe said, "but I don't think you realised that you were being a bully too. You can't fight fire with fire."

Gale rolled his eyes and asked, "How else am I supposed to get this all to stop?"

"Get what to stop?"

"The drug comments," Gale said, "The stuff about being in glee, and being half Asian. Why does that even bother people? And I know that almost every kid in this school gets bullied every single day and nobody does anything about and when I try to, then I it's like I'm doing something wrong."

"You _can_ do something about it," Joe told him, "Just not like this."

"How, then?" Gale asked.

"I don't know," Joe shrugged, "Just try to stay out of fights. If you see someone getting picked on try to help 'em out without bullying the bully or throwing a punch."

Gale swallowed, and Joe continued, "It's nice to see that you care and you're all trying to help out but violence really just makes things worse. You can fight for something without literally fist-fighting, you know."

"I know," Gale muttered, rolling his eyes again.

"Just try to stay out of trouble," Joe instructed.

"Fine," Gale nodded, "Whatever."

XXX

_Hank:_

_"Every time I think of you_

_I always catch my breath_

_And I'm still standing here_

_And you're miles away_

_And I'm wondering why you left,"_

_Amy:_

_"And there's a storm that's raging_

_Through my frozen heart tonight_

_I hear your name in certain circles_

_And it always makes me smile,"_

_Hank:_

_"I spend my time thinking about you_

_And it's almost driving me wild,"_

_Amy:_

_"And that's my heart that's breaking_

_Down this long distance line tonight,"_

_Both:_

_"That I ain't missing you at all_

_Since you've been gone away_

_I ain't missing you at all_

_No matter what my heart might say,"_

_Amy:_

_"And there's a message that I'm sending out_

_Like a telegraph to your soul,"_

_Hank:_

_"And if I can't bridge this distance_

_Stop this heartbreak overload,"_

_Both:_

_"I ain't missing you at all_

_Since you've been gone away_

_I ain't missing you at all_

_No matter what my friends might say_

_I ain't missing you at all,_

_See I can lie to myself these days_

_I ain't missing you at all_

_Doing fine baby, every thing's okay_

_'Cause I ain't missing you_

_I ain't missing you."_

The others cheered after the performance, while Jeanie mumbled, "That was just too weird."

XXX

"I really don't understand you," Annie said, "You love her but you don't want her back?"

"Yes, it's a complicated emotion," Jeanie replied, rolling her eyes, "You wouldn't understand. Nobody would ever cheat on y-"

"Hey, Annie!" Sanjay called out, rushing towards them, "I need to tell you something."

"Do you mind?" Jeanie asked him, "We're kind of in the middle of a conversation here."

"This will just take a second," he told them, "It's important."

"We don't care, Koothrappali," Annie sighed, as she and Jeanie walked on.

"It's about Amber Miller," Sanjay explained, "I overheard-"

"If you ever mention that slitch's name again, I will go_ Bend it Like Beckham_ on your ass, got it?" she threatened.

"What does that even mean?" Sanjay asked. "Can you leave us alone now?" Annie replied.

"Fine," he said, walking away, "But don't say I didn't warn you just in case anything bad happens."

Annie rolled her eyes and walked on with Jeanie.

"Do you think it was serious?" Jeanie asked.

"Probably not," the shorter girl sighed, "Anyway, you going to McKenna's party this weekend?"

"Duh," Jeanie answered, "Party of the year, right?"

"Yeah, but there's a problem," Annie said, "Amber's gonna be there..."

XXX

"Mr. Hart," June raised her hand, "Since today is the last day of Team Week, is it okay if I end it off with a mini speech and song?"

"Sure," Joe nodded, "Of course."

June eagerly made her way to face the others and said, "Although this was Team Week in glee club, it was also Fight Week. And it had me thinking, and I came to a realisation: you're all stupid."

"Gee, thanks," Gale rolled his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish," she stated, "You're all hung up on your own drama and stuff but from the gossip I hear, you're all fighting for the wrong things."

"What is she even talking about?" Richie mumbled.

"I'm talking about all of you!" June yelled, "When something goes wrong in my life, I don't sit around sulking like the rest of you; I fight for what I want. So you all need to suck it up and work things out. I mean, some of you fight too much and others don't even bother going after what they want. Some of you are wasting your lives on love, even if the love isn't there anymore. Sorry, Peyton. It's understandable in your situation. And others are wasting love on your lives. Like, what do you guys even mean when you're like 'I'm so in love with you but I'm going to move on'? You all need to learn when to fight and what to fight for."

"I'm assuming you're going to give us an example," Peyton mumbled.

"Yes," June smiled, yelling, "Hit it!"

The music began to play, and June wrapped up the week with her song.

_June:_

_"Too much of anything can make you sick_

_Even the good can be a curse, curse_

_Makes it hard to know which road to go down_

_Knowing too much can get you hurt,_

_Is it better, is it worse? Are we sittin' in reverse?_

_It's just like were going backwards_

_I know where I want this to go, drivin' fast, but let's go slow_

_What I don't wanna do is crash, no,_

_Just know that you're not in this thing alone_

_There's always a place in me that you can call home_

_Whenever you feel like we're growing apart_

_Let's just go back, back, back, back, back, to the start, oh,_

_Anything that's worth havin'_

_Sure enough worth fighting for_

_Quittin's out of the question_

_When it gets tough, gotta fight some more, oh,_

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_

_If it's worth having, it's worth fightin' for, oh,_

_I dont know where were headin'_

_I'm willin' and ready to go_

_We've been drivin' so fast_

_We just need to slow down_

_And just roll, oh,_

_Anything thats worth havin'_

_Sure enough worth fighting for_

_Quittin's out of the question_

_When it gets tough, gotta fight some more,_

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_

_If its worth having, it's worth fightin for, oh."_

XXX

_**The kids have all sorta been drama queens lately so I figured that someone had to tell them to suck it up. **_

_**Aaaand, about Tumblr...if I don't answer your question, I'm really, really super sorry. With some of them, the ones for Musical Storm, I can answer the questions for some members but not others, you know?**_

**Next chapter: TROUBLE- I can't even say it... My best friend wanted me to do a tribute for her birthday was which 3 MONTHS AGO and made me choose between a Taylor Swift and a Selena Gomez tribute (well, she didn't**_** make**_** me but I'm a good friend). I hate both of them, but I went with Taylor, which is next chapter. A lot of trouble coming Annie's way. **

_**Speaking of Taylor Swift and tribute chapters, I'm gonna need some more help from you guys. I have no idea which of the MS members are gonna be into (these are future tribute chapters):**_

_**-Taylor Swift (I can guess with some of them. I only know that Amy really likes her)**_

_**-80's music (Again, I can guess but I'm really not sure)**_

_**-Demi Lovato (As much as I love Demi and I think a Demi week would help with confidence, most conversations about her end up being a comparison between her and Selena, so I can see a heated Demi vs. Selena debate)**_

_**Please try and help out as the what the MS members think of the above, and try to answer for characters that aren't your own (plus, I need the Taylor Swift opinions ASAP). **_

_**Until next time. **_


	21. Trouble

_**Guys...MY CORY FEELS! **_

_**RIP Cory Monteith. **_

_**I'm honestly so sad...like, he was so young and talented and just amazing and this can't even sink in.**_

_**I know a lot of people don't like Finn but I really, really do and I can't imagine Glee without him. **_

_***sigh* I guess I have to go on with the ugliest chapter I've ever written...**_

_**Nobody understands how much I hate Taylor Swift. Like, I wanted to throw up writing this. **_

_**Aaaand, please don't ask why they're in glee club in between classes and stuff. That happens in real Glee anyway so I figured it doesn't matter. **_

_**Okay, so I Knew You Were Trouble... I honestly saw a guy singing it, hence my choice. And I thought that Joe didn't seem like the Taylor Swift type, so I figured...well, you'll see. **_

XXX

"What are you doing here?" Gale asked Dylan, at soccer practice.

"I'm trying out for the soccer team," Dylan shrugged.

Gale raised an eyebrow, "You play soccer?"

"Yeah..." Dylan nodded, "I do the thing in the middle of the field and I...kick the ball around."

"Midfielder?" Gale checked.

Dylan nodded, and the taller boy asked, "What's your favourite team?"

"Uh..." Dylan began, scratching his head, "It's right on the tip of tongue...the one named after a city in Spain...how about you?"

"Manchester United," Gale answered.

"That's the one," Dylan snapped his fingers.

"Manchester's in England, not Spain," Gale stated, "Who's your favourite Man U player right now?"

"Uh..." Dylan swallowed, "The guy from...Northern Ireland?"

"George Best?"

"Uh-huh, him" he sighed.

"Yeah, he played in the sixties," Gale rolled his eyes, "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

Dylan shrugged, as Nick ran onto the field towards Gale.

"You're joining too?" Gale asked Nick.

"No," Nick said, panting, "I just wanted to ask if you saw the video."

"What video?" Gale asked.

"Okay, so you haven't," Nick said.

"What video?" Gale repeated, "What's going on?"

Nick swallowed, "The one of Annie."

"Oh,_ I_ saw it," Dylan interjected.

"What video of Annie?" Gale asked Nick.

Nick sighed and pulled out his cell phone, "I think you better see for yourself."

XXX

"This stupid headache won't go away," Annie complained, "It's been here whole weekend."

"How much did you have to drink on Saturday?" Jeanie asked.

"Nothing!" Annie answered, "I had to study for my algebra test so I didn't drink _at all_."

Gale and Nick entered the choir room and Annie greeted, "Hey guys," only to be ignored by Gale.

"What got into _him_?" Jeanie asked.

Annie frowned, "I don't know."

"Hey guys!" Joe smiled, entering the choir room, "I have a_ great_ idea for this week's theme. We're going to pay tribute to one of the best musicians ever."

"Pink?" Peyton asked.

"No," Joe said, "Hillsong United."

"Who?" Annie asked.

"Hillsong United," Joe repeated himself, "They're an Australian worship band. Don't any of you know them? They do Christian rock and-"

"Most of us here aren't even Christian," Audrey said.

"Some of us don't even believe in God," Peyton added.

June raised her hand to suggest, "Why don't we pay tribute to someone whose music we can relate to more?"

"Like who?" Bernadette rolled her eyes, "Taylor Swift?"

"Who is Taylor Swift?" Joe asked, causing a few students to chuckle.

"Only the hottest girl in the world," Amy sighed, "I'm totally on board with Taylor Week."

"I wasn't being serious when I suggested her," Bernadette said.

"I think we can relate to her songs," Dylan said, "She's experienced like every relationship problem, so there must be a song about how her idiot boyfriend cheated on her, _but_ she sorta_ has_ to take him back because of how adorab-"

"Why don't we just pay tribute to someone who _hasn't_ been with every other guy in Hollywood?" Mia interrupted him.

"I kinda like what Dylan said about the relationship stuff," Joe said, "It sounds like this Taylor Swift character might be relatable for you guys considering what I hear is going on."

"Are you actually gonna make us pay tribute to somebody you don't know?" Jim asked Joe.

"Not to mention the fact that we don't like her," Nick added.

"_I_ like her," Amy said.

"Sure, she has like one or two catchy songs," Annie grumbled, "but she's downright annoying and she's not even that talented."

"She's not that bad," Hank pointed.

"She's awful," Bernadette argued, "What's the point of doing Taylor Swift songs anyway?"

"Well, we all have our drama," Jeanie answered, "Taylor's songs _are_ relatable."

"Taylor Swift or Hillsong United?" Joe asked, "Because I have no more tribute ideas."

"Definitely Taylor Swift," Jim decided.

"This is totally lame," Gale mumbled.

"You don't have to sing anything if you don't want to," Joe told him.

"And if it just fits?" Gale asked, "You know, in your situation and stuff."

"What are you talking about?" Annie asked him, only to be ignored again.

"Okay, I guess this means we're doing Taylor Swift," Joe decided, "So much for planning Hillsong Week."

"I'm not even participating," Nick said.

"I kinda like what Dylan said about singing songs about wanting your ex-boyfriend back and stuff," Hank sighed, looking at Jeanie who rolled her eyes.

"Or the exact opposite," Jeanie quipped, picking at her fingernails.

"Preach," Mia muttered, causing Jeanie to look at her and then ask, "Mr. Hart, is it okay if Mia and the girls and I kick off Taylor Week?"

"What?" Mia asked.

"Sure," Joe nodded, gesturing for them to take to the floor.

"Okay," Jeanie began, "This one's for Hank and Daniel-"

"Dylan," Dylan corrected her.

"Whatever," Jeanie finished, as Mia and the other girls joined her.

_Jeanie:_

_"I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space_

_What?"_

_Mia:_

_"Then you come around again and say_

_'Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me'_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, 'I hate you,' we break up, you call me, 'I love you',"_

_Both:_

_"Ooh," _

_Jeanie:_

_"We called it off again last night, but,"_

_Both:_

_"Ooh,"_

_Mia:_

_"This time I'm telling you, I'm telling you,"_

_Both with girls:_

_"We are never ever ever getting back together,_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever,"_

_Both:_

_"Getting back together,"_

_Girls:_

_"Ooh, ooh, ooh,"_

_Mia:_

_"Oh oh oh_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, 'Never say never',"_

_Jeanie:_

_"Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, 'I still love you,'_

_And I'm like... 'I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like, ever',_

_No!"_

_Both with girls:_

_"We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ooh, getting back together,_

_We, ooh, getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me _

_But we are never ever ever ever,"_

_Mia:_

_"Getting back together."_

XXX

Dylan followed Mia to her locker and asked, "Did you really mean that?"

"Yeah," she said, walking a little faster.

"You know, 'never' is a big word," he told her, "and a really long time."

"Good," Mia sighed, approaching her locker.

"Look," Dylan began, "All I want is for you to just talk to me."

"I don't want to," she stated, opening her locker door and then reaching for a few books.

"Is there any way you can just forgive-"

"No," she snapped, slamming the locker door shut.

"First of all, you've got the day mixed up because you have Math, not Biology," Dylan said, as she rolled her eyes and opened the locker door again.

"Second, talk to Amber Miller," he continued, "Just ask her about how I couldn't stop talking about you that night. And third, can't you just talk to me normally already?"

"Fine," Mia said, closing the locker door and turning to face him, "I really hate you right now."

"You don't mean that," Dylan frowned.

"No, I _really_ do," she insisted, "And it kinda sucks."

"Yeah, it does," he agreed.

"I'm not gonna even ask why you joined the soccer team because I think it might have something to do with your weird obsession with Gale," Mia said.

Dylan shrugged, "I'm lost, okay. I need to fit in _somewhere _now that I don't have you."

"_This_ is why it sucks," Mia explained, "We could have been really good friends but we can't because I hate you."

"You can't hate me forever and you can't hold this against me forever," Dylan said, "Don't you believe in second chances?"

"Not in this case," Mia answered, shaking her head, "I don't wanna be with a sad, desperate-"

"I wanna be with you," Dylan interrupted, "but I _don't_ wanna be with you if you're always going to keep looking for reasons to hate me."

"Then go find someone who doesn't do that," she suggested angrily, "Someone your own age."

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed, "Freshmen are so annoying."

She rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it."

"I know you're still mad and I don't blame you," Dylan pleaded, "but when are you gonna forgive me?"

"It would probably be easier to forgive you if you just left me alone."

She walked around him and down the hallway, until she passed Peyton who said, "Well, someone's in a good mood. What's wrong?"

"Ask your cousin," Mia sighed, stopping.

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing, really," Mia answered, "Anyway, how are you?"

"Fine," Peyton shrugged, "Why?"

"Are you sure?" Mia asked, "You seem very irritable."

"It's Taylor Swift Week," Peyton groaned, "How can I _not_ be irritable?"

"I'm being serious," Mia stated, "Did you notice how weirdly happy Mr. Hart has been lately? Like all enthuastic and stuff? Do you know why?"

"He's probably still really sad so he's acting extremely happy to cover it up," Peyton shrugged.

"Exactly," Mia nodded, "And you're doing the same thing; masking your emotions. It's very unhealthy and I think you need to see a therapist."

"I don't need to see a therapist," Peyton protested, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you need to talk to _someone_," Mia sighed.

"I talk to everybody," Peyton said, "I'm talking to you right now."

"Not like this," Mia moaned, beginning to mumble, "You're hurt and I don't blame you for tryna put on a brave front but you don't have to. I mean, you're hurting yourself and your family and your friends and not to mention Richie and his crush-"

Mia immediately stopped herself and bit her lip as Peyton asked, "What was that?"

"I said you're hurting yourself and your family and your friends," Mia answered.

"No," Peyton looked at her, "Something about Richie."

"I never said anything about Richie," Mia lied.

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, you did."

"No, I said Ricky."

"You don't know a Ricky," Peyton narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," Mia nodded, "but I thought that maybe _you_ did."

"You're a terrible liar," Peyton rolled her eyes, grabbing Mia's Math book out of her hands and threatening, "Tell me what you said or else I'll rip out a few pages from your Math book."

"Why don't you just rip out my heart?" Mia frowned.

"You really need to get out more," Peyton sighed, handing Mia's book back to her.

"Thank you," Mia breathed, walking off as Richie approached Peyton.

"Hey," he smiled, "What do you think of Taylor Week?"

"I think it's retarded," Peyton groaned.

"Come on," Richie urged, "It'll probably be a lot of fun."

"Whatever," she said, "Anyway, Mia just said something about you and I completely missed it. What's going on?"

"Why would anything be going on?" Richie shrugged, "What could Mia know about me that you don't?"

"Good point," Peyton said, "It was probably something stupid."

"Anyway, how are you holding up?" he checked, "And don't say 'fine'."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Why does everybody keep asking that?"

"Because we care about you," Richie answered.

"I appreciate that," she said, "but everything's just so annoying. The questions and school and home and stupid Taylor Swift Week..."

"Don't do Taylor Swift Week then," he suggested.

"I can't just do my own thing this whole week."

"No," Richie shook his head, "You can still sing Taylor Swift songs, but if you're going to pay tribute to somebody, you may as well do it to someone you love."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Make it Drew Week," he said.

"So, you're suggesting I sing songs that make ex-boyfriends look like crap-"

"I'm pretty sure there are Taylor songs you can relate to," Richie said, "You should use her music to pay tribute to him. Either that or stick to Taylor Week."

"You're right," Peyton nodded, frowning a little, "It's Drew Week."

XXX

Annie walked through the hallway, as people gave her weird looks.

She approached Jeanie and asked, "What is going on? Why are people staring at me?"

"You might wanna see this," Jeanie said, pulling out her cell phone, showing Annie a video of herself.

"This was taken at McKenna's party on Saturday," Jeanie explained, "I don't know by who but people are thinking you're the school slut now."

"I don't remember any of this," Annie said, "Why was I crying? Was I drunk? Who are those guys and why was I making out with _all_ of them?"

"I don't know," Jeanie shrugged, "but this is why Gale's been ignoring you."

"Who took this video?" Annie asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jeanie rolled her eyes, "Who else would jump at the opportunity to destroy your reputation _and_ your relationship?"

"Damn it," Annie cursed, "Pi was right."

Jeanie nodded, as Gale and Nick walked by.

"Gale!" Annie called, "I need to talk to you."

"I don't wanna listen," Gale said.

"Oh come on," Annie rolled her eyes, "I was drunk. I didn't even know-"

"You didn't even tell me you were going," he said.

"Yes," Jeanie nodded, "but she didn't wanna hurt your feelings because you weren't invited."

Gale rolled his eyes and said, "I don't care that I wasn't invited. What I care about is that my girlfriend was making out with the entire football team. _And _half the cheerleading squad."

"It's Amber's fault," Annie argued, "She's been out to get me since-"

"Stop blaming Amber," Nick interjected.

Annie narrowed her eyes at him, saying, "Stay outta this."

Gale rolled his eyes and mumbled, "He's right._ You _messed up, Annie."

Gale turned around and continued walking down the hallway, singing,

_"Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me_

_You found me-e-e-e-e,_

_I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard, you took a step back_

_Without me, without me_

_Without me-e-e-e-e,_

_And she's long gone_

_When she's next to me_

_And I realize, the blame is on me,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_

_Til you put me down_

_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground,_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,_

_And the saddest fear..._

_Comes creeping in..._

_That you never loved me... or him or anyone or anything_

_Yeah,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_

_Til you put me down_

_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble."_

XXX

Bernadette marched up to Amy, who was talking to Jim, and said, "Look, I kind of like you. There, I said it."

"Uh..." Jim began, "Hey, Bernadette."

"I thought we agreed to being just friends," Amy said.

"I lied, okay," Bernadette confessed, "I don't wanna be just friends."

Amy scratched her head and Bernadette rolled her eyes, "Come on! You should be happy that I like you because I hate _everybody_."

"It's true," Jim nodded.

"You're right," Amy nodded, "I need to move on and I guess I _kind of_ like you too."

"Good," Bernadette said, "So, we'll go out on a date then. A _real_ one."

"Absolutely," Amy smiled.

"If you'll excuse me," Jim said, leaving the two and heading to find Jeanie.

He spotted Jeanie heading down the hallway with Annie and rushed up to them.

"Jeanie, I have to tell you something," he blurted.

"What is it?" Jeanie asked.

"Amy and Bernadette are_ kind of_ going out because they _kind of_ like each other," Jim stated.

Jeanie's face fell, and then she shrugged, "I don't care."

"Yeah, right," Annie said, sarcastically.

Annie and Jim looked at each other, knowing that Jeanie was upset.

"Come on, Jean," Annie said, "You deserve better."

"I just thought you needed to know," Jim told Jeanie.

Jeanie nodded and Annie said, "Guys, I'll be back. I gotta go hunt down a certain Indian kid."

Annie left and Jim checked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jeanie sighed, "We all saw it coming, right?"

Jim watched as Jeanie frowned and stared at the ground.

XXX

"All I'm saying is that Broadway is just a _little_ overrated," Sanjay stated.

Audrey gasped and said, "You take that back!"

"I can't," he shrugged, "I'm not a liar."

"Hey," Annie greeted, rushing up to the pair, "Audrey, can I borrow your boyfriend for a few minutes?"

"Uh...he's not..." Audrey began, as Sanjay said, "We dont-"

Annie rolled her eyes, "Ugh, do_ I _have to do your guys' work for you? Audrey, can I borrow your _boyfriend_?"

"Um, sure?" Audrey shrugged, as Annie pulled Sanjay away.

"So..." he began.

"I need you to tell Gale what you were trying to tell me the other day," Annie instructed.

"Why?" Sanjay asked, "You wouldn't even listen to me and I was trying to help you out. Plus, you're always mean to me and you won't stop with the Indian jokes."

"I _promise_ I'll be nice to you from now own," Annie decided, "Now go talk to Gale or else I'm going to cut you up into little pieces and make curry out of you."

"See," he said, "You're mean and racist."

"Come on," she begged, "You owe me, anyway."

"No, I don't," Sanjay replied.

"Yeah, you do," she insisted, "I basically just got you a girlfriend."

"Fine," he gave in.

"Great," Annie smiled, "Come on."

Sanjay followed her to Gale, who was talking to Nick by Nick's locker.

Upon seeing Annie, Gale rolled his eyes and began to leave when Annie said, "Wait! Just listen to what Koo- I mean, _Sanjay_ has to say."

"Fine," Gale swallowed.

"Okay, so sometime last week, I was at my locker and I overhead Amber talking to some Cheerio," Sanjay explained, "She was talking about revenge and stuff. And then I heard her say something about Annie. Something about someone's party and slipping something into her drink and setting her up and- quote- ruining Annie Smythe forever."

"And you couldn't tell us sooner?" Gale demanded.

"He tried but I ignored him," Annie answered, "But now you know that I wasn't lying and Amber really _is_ the cause of this."

"Yeah," Gale nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"And _I'm_ sorry I didn't tell you I was going," Annie apologised.

"And _I'm_ sorry I stayed to listen to this lovey-dovey crap," Nick rolled his eyes.

The others laughed, and Sanjay said, "Yeah, I should probably go."

"Thanks," Annie smiled at him, as he left.

"So, we're good?" Annie checked with Gale.

"Yeah," he smiled, "but what about your reputation?"

"I guess there are more important things than that," she shrugged.

Gale smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

Nick rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Shoulda left while I could."

XXX

_Peyton:_

_"I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die,_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying, 'I'm sorry for that night,'_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time,_

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry,_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right,_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door I understand,_

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, 'I'm sorry for that night.'_

_And I go back to December..._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind,_

_I go back to December all the time._

_All the time."_

Peyton smiled, feeling a little better thanks to both Richie's and Mia's suggestions.

She got a lot of help, so she was going to be doing some helping in return.

Peyton stepped into the choir room, seeing Joe go through sheet music.

"Peyton," he greeted, "You're here early."

"You too," she observed.

"Just looking over Coach Smythe's Regionals choices," Joe smiled, "Very different to Sectionals, but I think you guys might like it."

"I actually wanted to talk to you," Peyton said.

"Okay," he replied, "About what? Regionals?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that you should probably see a therapist," she stated, folding her arms.

"What?" Joe asked, "I don't need-"

"I know what you're going to say," Peyton interrupted, "That you're fine and you don't need any help."

"I _don't _need help," Joe said, "You don't understand how-"

"I understand better than anybody," Peyton told him, "I'm just trying to help. I know what it's like to keep everything in."

"I'm not keeping anything in," he said, "I pray every night and I tell God how I feel."

"Oh my God," Peyton mumbled, rolling her eyes, "I'm just saying that I thought that going a therapist would be a waste of time, but I had a session the other day and it actually really helps."

"Well, thank you," Joe smiled, "but I don't think I have time for that."

"So _make_ time," she ordered, "It's obvious that you're a wreck and you're trying extremely hard to hide it, but it's totally okay to be sad."

"I know," he sighed, "but you know how it is. It's easier to fake a smile than to talk ab-"

Joe was interrupted by Annie and Jeanie entering the choir room, and he quickly finished, "You know how it is."

Peyton nodded and took a seat, while the others began to enter the choir room.

"Take a seat," Joe instructed as they all seemed to follow each other into the room.

"So, Regionals is coming up and I already know what we're doing next week in preparation for that," Joe explained, "but let's just focus on Taylor Swift Week for now, even though I still don't know who she is."

"Mr. Hart, I have a really fun Taylor song prepared," Jeanie raised her hand, "Do you mind if I sing it?"

"No, not at all," Joe smiled, as Jeanie took to the floor.

Jeanie swallowed and was visibly irritable, and mumbled, "Hit it."

_Jeanie:_

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do,_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do,_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time,_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me,_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me,_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me,_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me,_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me."_

Jeanie gave a small bow as the others, except for Amy and Bernadette, applauded the performance.

"Jeanie, what made you choose that song?" Joe asked.

"I just like it," she shrugged.

"Okay, well, thanks to Peyton, I just kinda figured it must be nice to get your feelings out there," Joe said, "No point in holding back, right?"

XXX

"I need to talk to you," Dylan said.

Mia rolled her eyes and replied, "I don't wanna talk."

"Then listen," he said, "I just thought about what Mr. Hart said and I figured that I should let it all out."

"You already did that," she sighed, "I don't wanna hear this again, so-"

"You treat me like crap," Dylan said.

"What?"

"I said you treat me like crap," he repeated, "I mean, yeah, you make me feel like it's okay to be myself and you're smart and pretty and nice but I don't understand how you can treat me the way you do when I would go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy."

Mia groaned, "There are no ends of-"

"Shut up and let me finish," Dylan snapped, as Mia stared in shock, "I'm always telling you the nicest things and you just continue to make me feel bad about myself. Why do you even do that? I know I made a mistake, but people make mistakes all the time. When are you going to forgive me?"

"Why should I forgive you?" she asked, "Why should I trust you-"

"Well, why _don't_ you trust anyone?" Dylan replied, "I get it. I cheated on you so you don't trust me anymore, but what about everybody else? You act like everybody's out to get you, but nobody's perfect so deal with it! Stop acting like everybody has to be a freaking saint to breathe the same air as you because, yeah, you may be special to me, but you're not that special to most people. And stop feeling sorry for yourself! I get it if you don't wanna forgive because I hurt you, but you're not the only sad person on the planet. What about me? I'm sad too! Almost every guy wants to get with Amber Miller and I had the chance to but I didn't take it because of _you_, Mia. And your response to that is going on about how horrible I am and making me feel worse about myself. Do you know what it's like to basically _always_ let you know how much I care about you and feel like you're never gonna love me back?"

Dylan walked away, leaving Mia in shock.

XXX

"Hello," Amber smirked, "I hear you got dumped by your crackhead boyfriend and everybody's calling you the school slut now. That's what you get for kicking me to the bottom of the pyramid."

"We're still together so your dumbass plan didn't work," Annie rolled her eyes, standing beside Jeanie in the hallway.

"Well, what does mommy think about your reputation?" Amber pouted fakely.

"Don't bring my mom into this, Miller," Annie warned.

"Oh, I'm not," Amber said, shaking her head, "I actually like her. Not sure where she went wrong with you."

Annie rolled her eyes again as Amber continued, "Your loser club seems to be getting lamer each week. Taylor Swift? Seriously?"

"If you hate the glee club so much, why are you always stalking us?" Jeanie asked.

Amber shrugged, "You're everywhere. Walking around, acting like you're talented."

"Jealous much?" Annie asked.

"You wish," the blonde muttered.

"Whatever," Jeanie shrugged, "I guess if it bothers you that much, Amber, then we won't stop."

Annie and Jeanie grinned and turned around, strutting down the hallway.

_Annie:_

_"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

_And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah_

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

_To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah,_

_Jeanie:_

_"Yeah we're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time_

_It's miserable and magical oh yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about deadlines, it's time,"_

The two girls entered the auditorium where the rest of Musical Storm were dancing on the stage.

_Musical Storm:_

_"I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me but I bet you want too_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22,_

_It feels like one of those nights,"_

_Jim:_

_"We ditch the whole scene,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"It feels like one of those nights,"_

_June:_

_"We won't be sleeping,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"It feels like one of those nights," _

_Amy:_

_"You look like bad news_

_I gotta have you, I gotta have you,_

_Oh, Oh, Yeah,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me but I bet you want too_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22,_

_It feels like one of those nights,"_

_Jim:_

_"We ditch the whole scene,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"It feels like one of those nights,"_

_June:_

_"We won't be sleeping,"_

_Musical Storm:_

_"It feels like one of those nights," _

_Amy:_

_"You look like bad news_

_I gotta have you, I gotta have you."_

XXX

_**The second half of this chapter was written by me being depressed, therefore it turned out...like that. But it's Taylor Swift so it would've sucked anyway. **_

_**I was gonna have an Audrey/Jay duet but that didn't work out (too many songs, too little storylines, me sulking...). I figured I had to give Amy lines in 22, considering it was part of her description that she liked her. **_

**Next chapter: FEARLESS- Deciding he doesn't want a repetition of what happened at Sectionals, Joe convinces MS to spend to week trying to conquer their fears. **

_**Okay, so the MS/ND mentor thing, which is happening in the Regionals chapter, after Fearless, I wanna know how they'd interact with their mentors. **_

_**Please note, the ones with stars are pairings that definitely weren't my first choice, but I had to make compromises. Also, I didn't use Santana, Joe (the kids get to see them all the time), Marley (no, it's not because I hate her- I actually considered her for Audrey and Mia- there were just better fits), Tina (I love her, so this is how you know that I wasn't biased with my choices), Lauren and Matt (God knows where they are...). **_

_**Anywho, let's get to those pairings. **_

**Amy- Kitty* **_**(eh...they're both bitchy)**_

**Annie- Brittany***

**Audrey- Mercedes **_**(I guess they both like the spotlight and are willing to fight for it)**_

**Bernadette- Sugar* **_**(they're both snarky and confident, I guess)**_

**Dylan- Rory**

**Gale- Jake**

**Hank- Finn**_** (this just makes me really sad; I really don't know how I'm gonna write a Finn scene now)**_

**Jeanie- Quinn**

**Jim- Kurt**

**June- Rachel**

**Mia- Mike* **_**(not sure if I made the right choice. It was between him and Marley, and after thinking about it, I decided that Marley and Mia were actually very different)**_

**Nick- Blaine***_** (Like I said, not my first choice. They don't have much in common other than the fact that they're both gay but I guess neither of them are stereotypical gays)**_

**Peyton- Puck***_** (I honestly think he can really help her. Plus, I kinda want Peyton to go back to the Puck-like person she was before the Drew thing)**_

**Richie- Ryder**

**Sanjay- Artie**

**Tommy- Sam**

_**So there's nothing left to say besides, RIP Cory. You'll be missed. **_

_**Stay strong. **_


End file.
